A Motor City Machine Life
by x.Cult Of Personality.x
Summary: Annoyed with hardly being seen on TNA anymore, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin are called to join the WWE to help spruce up their tag team division. The Guns make new friends, find new rivals, and even some romance in the big 'E. Alex Shelley/AJ Lee/Chris Sabin/Mickie James.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: All righty then, here's a new one. I've always wanted to do a Motor City Machine Guns fic, and since they're hardly seen in TNA lately, I've wondered how they would do in the WWE. (Since their tag team division is pretty much dead right now.) Here's the result. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><span>A<span> Motor City Machine Love (Guns N Roses)

**Chapter 1**

In their hometown of Detroit, Michigan, hometown heroes and best friends Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, also known as one of TNA's X Division tag teams, the Motor City Machine Guns, were headed down the streets of their city, with a dilemma on their hands...

"Can you believe this, man?" demanded Alex. "This is like, the 5th straight week in a row that we're not being used."

"They won't even let us cut a solid promo anymore, dude." agreed Chris. "Want to protest again? Y'know, get picket signs, sing old country tunes, chase down hot babes who walk down the street just for the hell of it?"

He chucked. "Tried it once, didn't work, remember?" he asked. "Remember the last time you stalked that chick with the crop top and booty shorts?"

Chris paused. "You know, stalked is such a STRONG word. More like...observed." he smirked.

"Yeah, after you OBSERVED that chick, she sprayed you with mace and kneed you in the family jewels! You were crying." laughed Alex.

He crossed his arms and mumbled, "..Did not...Now stop making me feel bad and let's get back to our original problem." he said. "We're getting one hell of a lot less TV time..."

"And not to mention that our paychecks are also getting one hell of a lot smaller." he agreed. "This is a conspiracy, man! We're TNA Originals, the Motor City Machine Guns! Everyone loves us! I mean, who wouldn't love fun, charismatic, sexy studs like us?"

Chris chuckled childishly. "I'm sexy..."

"Exactly! Something needs to be done about this, Sabin. We have to find a way to get us back on the map again." Shelley said surely.

"But how? Aren't our contracts set to expire next week?" asked Chris.

He ran a hand through his spiky hair. "True. Well, what should we do about it?"

"Um...let's get laid first and THEN worry about it!" he cheered.

Smirking, Alex playfully thunked him on the forehead with his thumb and forefinger.

"OW! Why'd you thunk me, bunghole?" he demanded.

"Cause I can, DILLWEED. Now come on, we need to go somewhere and think." he replied, dragging him along.

Soon, they approached a local music store and decided to look inside.

"Woo hoo! Metal section, here comes Daddy!" Chris exclaimed, running off like a happy 5 year old.

"Make it quick, we got other things to do!" Alex called. He headed to look in the rock section and was about to grab a Shinedown CD, before his hand landed on top of a smaller, more petite hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" they both said at the same time, before looking at each other for the very first time. The small, petite beauty looked up at him before shakily putting the CD back in its place, speechless. Alex felt speechless, almost becoming immediately smitten with the woman before him. Neither of them said a word, while in the background, Chris was arguing with another customer.

"No, I'm right, your head IS shaped like a lemon!" he cried.

_"IS __NOT!"_ the customer cried.

"Yes it is, cause I'm Chris Sabin, and I'm always right, so HA! Plus, my best buddy Alex agrees, right, Al?" he asked, joining him. Then, he saw his friend's frozen state. "Al? Well...oh!" he realized, seeing that he and the woman were still staring at each other. "Shelley? Yello? Earth to Shelley, there is a beautiful chick about 2 feet away from you, and I'm telling you to make your first move." Chris muttered.

"I...I...I...I...I...I..." he stuttered.

"Uh, you can um, have the CD if you want to. Ok?" the woman asked shyly.

"Umumumumumumummm..." he babbled.

"Hi!" Chris poked in. "Uh, my friend here's a little nervous, so I'll speak for him. My name is Chris Sabin, and here's my best buddy, Alex Shelley. We're two pretty studly dudes, if I say so myself...Say something, Al."

"..." he replied, twiddling his fingers.

And then there was an awkward silence.

"Well, it's um, nice to meet you guys! Um, I have to go now, ok? Bye!" she exclaimed quickly, scurrying out of the store.

"Hmm. Must've been intimidated by our hotness. Now as for YOU, Shelley, what the hell's going on with you? You're usually always good with the ladies!" exclaimed Chris. "Why'd you freeze up?"

"Because she's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life." he finally replied.

"Well, why couldn't you say that 5 minutes ago?" he demanded.

Suddenly, Alex freaked out and grabbed Chris by the collar. "What do I do, man? I had the perfect chance to work my charm on her and I failed. I may never see her again!"

He placed his hands on Alex's shoulders and replied, "Shelley. We are the Guns. We do not flip out over one chick, because we can always find plenty more in the huge sea that is Detroit. Now let's head to the nearest bar and start looking from there."

But before they could leave, a brick flew past their heads.

"What the hell?" demanded Alex.

"My head does NOT have the lemon shape of which you speak of!" cried the angry customer.

Chris growled and tossed the brick back at him. "You-you-Kick rocks, buttmunch! Let's go, Alex."

As the two left, the girl that they met was hiding behind a wall, watching the two head off. She tried to stop herself from blushing. "Oh, my God, how cute was he?" she smiled to herself. "Maybe I should've stayed longer." Then, she got a text from her friend Mickie saying, _"AJ, __we're __waiting __4 __u __at __the __mall! __Where __R __U?"_

She texted back, _"Oopsie! __On __my __way! __C __ya! __:)"_

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Guns were at the nearest bar, drinking away while Alex still had the mystery girl on his mind...<p>

"What's wrong with me, Sabin? The one time it really matters, I freeze up like a wuss. Am I losing it?" he asked.

Chris took another swig of his drink. "No, you are not. And don't call yourself a wuss, only wusses call themselves a wuss. Now like I said, any minute now, some hot chick or two will come strolling in here, and you'll forget all about your mystery girl, ok?" he asked.

Right after he finished speaking, Alex's cell phone rang. "Oh, God, I hope that's not Gram Gram inviting me to another book club meeting."

Shocked, Chris shot him a look. "What?"

"...What?" Alex asked back before answering his phone. "Hello?"

Shocked at who was on the other end, he dropped his bottle. "Vince McMahon from WWE?" he cried.

Chris let out a girlish scream, tossed his bottle aside to where it clocked some dude on the head, and listened in on the conversation.

"Yes...you have?...yeah...yeah...you DO?...ok, ok, let me ask Chris.." he paused.

"What'd he say?"

"He heard about how our time's nearly up in TNA, so he's asking for us to come to a meeting at WWE headquarters for a possible contract signing!" he exclaimed excitedly and quickly.

"Dude! This is perfect for us! It's the hugest company in the world, pays some serious dough, and do you know how much more notoriety we'll get?" Chris exclaimed. "Say yes, dude, say YES!"

"Ok, ok!" he cried, going back on the phone. "Yes, sir, we're on our way and we'll be there as soon as we can...Thank you so much, sir!" He hung up the phone. "Dude, we're IN!"

"WOOHOO!" he cheered, sharing a manly handshake with his fellow Detroit native. "Titan Towers, the Guns are headed your way!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, AJ Lee, along with her new best friends, Mickie James, Maria Kanellis, and Candice Michelle were all at the mall, gossiping and sipping lattes. Although she was mostly in NXT, she never really knew anyone there until she first met Mickie and the two became fast friends. Through her, she also met and became friends with Maria and Candice, along with many other Superstars and Divas on the roster. She couldn't be happier with the life that she was living, but now a new problem occurred for her. Just who WAS that man that she met in the record store earlier, and would she ever see him again?<p>

"Ooh, you met a guy?" exclaimed Maria. "What'd he look like, what'd he say?"

"Gosh, well, he was pretty tall, I could tell that he had a _great_ body, he had this sexy streak in his hair that just SCREAMED rebel, and he's super hot." she blushed. "His name's Alex Shelley."

"Hmm, cute name!" smiled Candice. "What'd he say to you?"

"Well...he didn't really say anything." she said, nervously twirling around a strand of her hair.

"Did YOU say anything?" asked Mickie.

"...No."

"WHY NOT?" the three demanded at once.

"Well, his friend did most of the talking. We just stood there, staring at one another the whole time. Girls, I had a chance to say something and I blew it!" she cried, disappointed.

"What did you do instead?" asked Mickie.

"I did the only sensible thing and ran out of there."

They groaned.

"What?"

"April, a bit of advice from someone who's dated a lot. When you meet a potential beau, you do NOT run. He's going to think wrong of you because of that." said Candice. "He might even think that there's something wrong with him or something."

"How could there be anything wrong with him? He's perfect! If anything, there's something wrong with ME! I really hate being a geek sometimes. It always screws up whatever I try to do." she said sadly.

"Hey, don't talk that way about yourself!" Mickie scolded. "You're fine just the way you are. You just got a little nervous around him, that's all. Perfectly normal."

"It's not normal." she replied sadly. "Besides, he'll probably never see me again, much less remember me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Alex and Chris were at WWE headquarters and had just finished their meeting with the Chairman...

"Oh, my Lordy, can you believe this, Sabin?" Alex asked as they left the office. "The Chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon just signed us full time contracts! Can you believe it?"

"I think I just jizzed in my pants." Chris smiled in reply.

Alex looked at him.

"Not LITERALLY!" he cried. "Anyways, this will be great for us! He told us that the tag team division is pretty much dying at the moment, and seeing our previous work, we could be the guys to revive it again. Not to mention that we get a mighty large hunk of pay, CHA CHING!"

Shelley laughed along. "True that! And it looks like they aren't wasting any time with us. We already have our first match next week." he replied.

"What show are we on?"

He looked at his schedule. "Whoa! Oh, dude, we're gonna be on the legendary Monday Night Raw! We're there!" he exclaimed.

"Can this day get any better?" asked Chris. Then, he saw something shiny on the floor and picked it up. "Holy crap, I found a quarter! Best day ever!"

Alex gave him another look and said, "You, need your meds again. Now c'mon, we better go and meet the other Superstars and *chuckles* Divas!"

"Hell yes. They may have seen it all, but they ain't seen nothing like MCMG." he flashed a grin, heading off with his best friend.

...

Later that day, Mickie and AJ were chatting as they were headed to the empty arena for some more training...

"I just can't forget about him, though, Micks." she announced. "He seemed so amazing, and I want to know more about him. But now it won't matter since I'll never see him again."

"AJ, you just met the guy. It's probably only puppy love, nothing serious. Besides, there are other fish in the sea. You'll come across plenty of guys." replied Mickie.

"Yeah, but I'm jealous of Maria and Candice. I mean, Maria has Jeff and Candice has Randy. But who does that leave US with? You're single at the moment, too, Mickie." she replied.

The perky Diva smirked. "Thanks for reminding me, AJ. Look, a little training session will get your mind off of-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the girls turned to look inside the empty ring in the middle of the arena, seeing the Motor City Machine Guns there training together. They tried to get the offense on one another, swinging punches and performing some sweet aerial maneuvers. As they were battling, AJ took a double take and gasped, noticing that the same guy that she met in the music store was actually in the ring!

"It's him..." she whispered.

Chris got the upper hand over Alex, about to perform his finisher of a cross-legged Somoan driver, also known as the Cradle Shock. But before he could attack, Shelley escaped the hold, dropkicked him down, and was about to perform his finisher, the Sliced Bread #2, but while he had a hold of Sabin and was on the top rope, Chris saw the girls and exclaimed, "HEY LOOK, FEMALES!"

Alex looked up and saw AJ, his eyes widening in shock. "It's her..." he said to himself. And before he knew it, he slipped off of the top rope and crashed to the mat. "OOF!"

"Oh my God, are you ok?" AJ asked, rushing to help him. She looked at him again as he looked at her. "...I can't believe it's you."

"I-I can't believe it's you." he replied. "I can't believe I'm finally speaking in English to you this time instead of my foreign language of mindless babble."

They both laughed.

"Do you work here, too?" he continued. "I never knew that you were a wrestler."

"Well, I'm not all that much. I'm just a rookie Diva who loves to learn and improve herself. But enough about me! I'm just stunned that you're even here. I never knew you could wrestle so...amazingly awesome like that!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and my buddy Chris here are a tag team. TNA-ahem-FORMER TNA X-Division and Tag Team Champs, The Motor City Machine Guns." he explained.

She kept smiling and felt herself grow red. "Wow." was all she could say, also noticing for the first time that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Did I get to introduce myself? I'm-"

"Alex. Alex Shelley. Your friend Chris told me yesterday." she finished.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's who I would be. And may I ask who you are?" he asked.

AJ was still distracted by his handsome looks and was speechless. "...Meh?"

Mickie stepped up and said, "AJ, he's talking to you, say something!"

She shook herself out of her trance. "Oh! I'm-I'm April Jeanette, but everyone calls me AJ. You can call me whatever you'd like, I don't care, I like either one, gosh, you're cute." she rambled quickly.

"Well, AJ, it's very nice to meet you. And did I say VERY?" he asked, shaking her hand while she giggled and blushed once again.

Mickie smiled at her friend's actions, before turning to Chris, who was eying her up and down with a devilish smile playing on his lips. "Hey, gorgeous. How YOU doin?" he asked. "Chillin'?"

She scoffed. "Great, here's another one." she muttered, crossing her arms.

"So uh, do you ladies need this ring, cause we're just about finished here." said Alex.

"Wait, wait, Shelley. Why don't we do the gentlemanly thing and offer to train with these two wonderful Divas." suggested Chris. "It'll give us all a chance to further our skills and...*smirks towards Mickie*...get to know one another. *Growl*"

"Well, I don't know about-" began Mickie, but AJ cut her off. "OKAY!"

"Sweet!" cheered Alex.

...

The four trained for nearly two hours, and were about to finish things up for the day. AJ was able to escape a hold by Shelley (a hold in which she seriously didn't want to get out of), and climbed onto the top turnbuckle, ready to perform a moonsault. The tiny Diva flipped over backwards and landed into Alex's arms, where he lost his balance and knocked the two over. To their surprise, he landed on top of her. She shyly bit her lower lip while he narrowed his eyes and gazed down at her beauty. "Hi." he greeted with a smile.

Not believing that this chiseled man was hovering over her in such a position, she responded in the only was she knew how. She giggled and let out a little snort while she laughed. "Oh, oops, sorry about that."

He chuckled, "No big. You have a cute laugh."

"I do?" she asked, surprised.

He helped her up to a sitting position. "Sure, why wouldn't I think that?"

"Cause! It's you know...geeky." she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, you know what, geeky is cool, so don't ever be ashamed of that." he replied.

"Okay..." she smiled blankly, amazed by his personality.

"Guys, we better wrap it up about now. We have to get going, Chris." said Alex.

Meanwhile, before Chris could reply, Mickie managed to flip him over, where he flew in the air. He landed upside down, his head rattling around. Then, Mickie pulled him into the middle of the ring and held him in a submission move, similar to CM Punk's Anaconda Vise. "Tap out, I DARE you, TAP OUT!" she cried.

"Ok, OK, HAVE MERCY ON ME!" he cried, tapping out.

Mickie smiled and let him go. "Thanks, I've always wanted to add a submission move to my arsenal." she said, climbing out of the ring. "C'mon, AJ, we gotta get going."

"Ok. So um, I really hope that we see each other again soon, Alex." she said shyly, batting her eyes.

He smiled. "Well, are you on Monday Night Raw?" he asked.

She nodded. "Me and Mickie both are."

"Then I think that the four of us will be seeing a lot more of each other." he replied.

In reply to that, Chris (still dizzy) flashed a crooked smile towards Mickie while she rolled her eyes. "Oh, swell." she said sarcastically. "Let's get going, AJ."

While she practically had to drag her away, AJ smiled and waved towards Alex. "Bye!"

He smiled and waved back towards her before turning to a dazed Chris. "You ok, bro?" he asked.

"Hehheh. She was ALL over me, dude. Mickie wants me and I want some Mickie." he smiled.

Shelley chuckled at his friend's reply. "Welcome to the big leagues, bro." he replied.

Little did anyone know, though, the Divas of Destruction, Natalya and Beth Phoenix watched the entire training session.

"Wow, who are those two?" asked Natalya.

"I don't know, but they're pretty hot. Too hot to be associating with someone like Mickie and that little *scoffs* _nerd_ AJ." The Glamazon replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, really." she agreed. "I say we make our presence known around here and score a couple of guys for ourselves. Oh wait, here they come now, c'mon."

AJ and Mickie were headed down the hall. "We have GOT to train with them more often, Mickie!" she exclaimed. "Besides, I think that Chris likes you."

"Only in his dreams, AJ. Only in his-" she stopped when the Destructive Divas blocked their path.

"Well, well, well. Look who just returned from a nice workout with their new boyfriends." announced Beth.

AJ had nothing to say at the moment when Mickie replied, "Look, they are NOT our boyfriends, ok? We just met them, and frankly, this is none of your business. Come on, AJ."

"There were tons of guys that you've 'just met', Mickie, but that hasn't stopped you before, has it?" she asked back.

"Ooh, burn." chuckled Nattie.

Mickie steamed for a second before replying, "Just what the hell do you want?"

"Just sayin. Nattie and I were watching you four play around in there, but if they're not your boyfriends like you say they are, then that means that they must be single. Am I right?" asked the Glamazon.

They were silent.

"We thought so." replied Nattie. "Look, Barbies. You two better just watch out before somebody more 'Pin Up Strong' gets to those hotties first."

"Whatever! It's just an empty threat! You two don't scare us, and you never will, so just shut the hell up!" Mickie snapped back.

As the two Destructive Divas headed off, laughing, AJ was silent the entire time, but immediately thought of Alex, growing jealous already. The weird thing was, how could she be so jealous of a guy she barely knew?


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Hey, I'd just like to give much thanks to LilMissxPunKprincessx , MindyxLover , MickieJamesFan3 , and iloverandyortonwwefan23 for their reviews on the last chapter! You guys rule! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

That night, AJ and Mickie invited Maria and Candice to their hotel room for some girls' time, while they were chatting about their training session with the Guns...

"I had absolutely no idea he was signed to the WWE!" AJ explained, telling them the story of earlier. "You girls should've seen them in action, they're AMAZING! Especially Alex." she giggled. Every time she even said his name, she couldn't help but to blush.

"You girls also should've seen the look on her face. She looked like a lovesick puppy the entire time." replied Mickie.

"Did not!" she argued.

"Wow, AJ, you really have the hots for this guy, don't you?" Maria asked, surprised.

"I do. Ok, I know this sounds clichéd, but every time he comes near me or I'm near him, I suddenly feel so weak and fluttery, like there are butterflies in my stomach. What does that mean?" she asked. "I barely know this guy, yet I feel like I'm going crazy whenever we're together."

"Well, why don't you and Alex spend some quality time together and get to know one another?" suggested Candice. "That's what Randy and I did before we started dating."

She shrugged. "I dunno..." she said shyly.

"You never know until you try, April!" she tried to convince her.

"I appreciate the concern, but maybe we're worrying for nothing. After all, someone like him is WAY too good for someone like me." she said sadly, shaking her head.

The three looked at her, concerned.

"BUT, enough about me, I also have a feeling that his buddy Chris has a thing for Mickie." she changed the subject, smiling.

"Ooh, REALLY?" Maria asked, intrigued. "Spill!"

"Please, he and I just met. Actually, he met me by eying me down like a piece of steak and was all, 'Hey, gorgeous. How YOU doin?'" she imitated him in a deep voice. "I run into guys like him all the time. I doubt he's any different."

"Oh, come on, Mickie, he's funny and seems really nice." replied AJ. "Give him a chance."

She thought for a moment. "Hmm...maybe if the myth that the world is ending in 2012 is wrong, then I'll celebrate by marrying him." she said sarcastically. "I'll even have his love child!"

"But Mickie, you need a guy and you know it!" exclaimed Candice. "Remember your last breakup with-"

"Look, I don't need a guy to live my life. I'm perfectly fine being single and independent. Now enough about me and let's all get some sleep, so night, girlies!" she said, climbing into her bed.

"Jeez, ok, thanks for shoving us out." Maria scoffed jokingly as she and Candice grabbed their things. "Nightie night!"

"Night-Good night!" they called back as AJ climbed into her bed and Candice and Maria headed off.

When Mickie turned the light off and the girls were about to sleep, AJ called, "Chris and Mickie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Shut up!" she laughed, throwing a pillow at her. "Go to sleep and start dreaming about Shelley."

"Ok, ok!" the tiny Diva smiled, closing her eyes as the first image in her head was of her new friend and crush, Alex. But soon after that, Natalya's words from earlier buzzed through her mind: _"Look, __Barbies. __You __two __better __just __watch __out __before __somebody __more __'Pin __Up __Strong' __gets __to __those __hotties __first."_ AJ shook the thought out of her head and sighed, hoping that they really wouldn't go after him. Maybe they were just trying to scare her. At least, she hoped.

...

Meanwhile in the Guns' hotel room that they were sharing, Alex and Chris were both watching Metalpocolypse on TV. Chris turned to look at Alex and noticed that he was pretty quiet ever since the training session. "Yo, Shelley?"

"Hmm?"

"Any reason why you've been looking like a lovesick idiot since we left training with the girls?" he asked.

"I can't stop thinking about her, man." replied Alex. "I had absolutely no clue that someone like her was in the wrestling business!"

"What makes you say that?"

"She's just so tiny, and innocent, and had this adorable, geeky charm to her." he said, smiling.

Chris smiled along and chuckled. He'd never seen his friend like this before. "Listen to you, you big softie! We're supposed to be Machine Guns, not water guns."

"I don't care if I was freaking pixie dust! I think I'm falling hard for this girl, Sabin." he replied.

"Well, then as your best friend, I demand that you hook up with her immediately." Chris said surely.

"I just met her yesterday!"

"So? I meet girls every night of the week, get laid, and move on." he shrugged.

Alex looked at him, puzzled. "You know, you're such a bad influence for both me and the little children."

"Well, what the hell do children have to do with any of this? And don't turn this on me, you and AJ NEED to spend some alone time together, y'know, get to know each other." replied the Detroit native.

"I'd love to, but what if she doesn't like the lifestyle that we follow?" he asked.

"Shelley, you worry too damn much. There's only one way to find out if she wants you, and you're not gonna find out by just sitting around on your lazy ass and moping." replied Chris.

He turned to him. "Like you're just sitting around on your lazy ass, watching Metalpocolypse with me instead of going after Mickie?" he asked back.

Sabin paused for a moment. "That's different. You see, Mickie had her first taste of the Chrismeister, and you know that after having one taste of me, you just can't stop." he explained, proud of himself.

"What the HELL are you talking about, man?" Alex asked, confused.

"...I don't know. But nevertheless! Mickie will come back to me, because the charm always gets the chicks." the X-Division star finished.

"Yet that charm of yours leaves you stuck here with me in the dark watching Fuse on TV." Shelley announced.

Annoyed, he threw a sock at him. "At least we can be lonely together. Why don't you look on the damn bright side of life?" he muttered, pouting.

...

Now, it was one week later since the Guns' joined the Raw roster, and this particular night was important for them because it was the night of their debut. In their new locker room, MCMG were preparing for their match...

"Can you believe this, dude? Our official first day on Monday Night Raw." Alex said with a smile, lacing up his boots.

"Yeah, well we can't screw this match up. Everyone knows that first impressions matter the most. I know from experience." replied Chris with a sly smile.

"You know, Sabin, what you do in bed is completely different from the real world, ok? Set your facts straight." he said surely.

"Listen, turdmunch, what I do in bed is none of your damn business, ok?" he demanded, playfully shoving him.

"Look, I don't give a shit what you do in bed, and who the hell are you calling a turdmunch, BUNGHOLE?" Alex cried back, shoving him in return.

"Why are you even talking about what I do in bed, ASSWIPE?" he demanded in return, returning the shove. "You're just jealous that I can last longer getting laid than you ever could."

"YOU LIE! I'm a God in bed, A GOD! And you know it!" Shelley cried back. "Besides, I can last a lot longer than 30 seconds."

He gasped in shock. "What, are you spying on me? Pulling an R. Kelly and hiding in the closet?"

"Uh...guys?" a voice asked slowly.

Realizing that AJ and Mickie were there and probably heard the entire conversation, they slowly turned around and greeted them. "...Hello!"

"Should we leave so that you two can continue your Man-Date?" asked Mickie.

"No, no, sweet Mickie, I'm glad that you decided to visit the Chrismeister. You're looking gorgeous tonight, by the way." Chris said, eying her up and down.

She managed to smile. "Thanks, I guess. You...you don't look so bad yourself." she chuckled, secretly realizing that in his edgy ring attire, he looked pretty damn hot.

"Thanks!"

They looked at one another.

"Wanna have a quickie in the closet before we head out?" he asked quickly.

"OH!" Mickie scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Ok then! Anyways, guys, we just came here to wish you two good luck tonight." announced AJ. "Especially you, Alex."

"Thanks, April. I think that hearing it from you will bring us the best of luck tonight." he replied, taking her hand and looking into her hazel eyes.

The two stood frozen in time, until Mickie snapped AJ out of it. "Ok, I'd hate to break up this little love fest, but we gotta let them prepare, not to mention that we have a match tonight, too." she announced.

"Ok, ok, Micks! We'll be watching you guys!" she called to the boys.

Mickie looked towards Chris again when he said, "Well, if we can't have a quickie, couldn't you at least give me a good luck kiss?"

She thought for a moment before she smiled. "Ok."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, before she slyly turned her head away at the last second. "Only in your dreams, Sabin." she seductively whispered to him before she and AJ headed off. Although he didn't get a kiss, Chris stared in her direction with a distracted look plastered on his face.

"Uh, Sabin?" asked Alex. "Now YOU look like the lovesick idiot!"

"Did you hear that, Shelley? She thinks I'm dreamy..." he said with a glazed look in the eyes and a crooked smile.

He chuckled at his friend's antics. "Put your tongue back in your mouth, dude, we got a match to go to. C'mon." he said, leading him out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Out in the ring, Dolph Ziggler and his tag team partner Jack Swagger were in the ring, about to run another promo on the mic. Oh, and Vickie was there, too...

"Excuse me!" she cried.

The crowd began booing even more loudly just to annoy her like they always did.

"I SAID, EXCUSE ME!" she screamed. Her voice sounded worse than cats dying.

"Have you people noticed something lately?" Dolph said with a pause while the audience continued booing him. "Like, I dunno, maybe how damn _dead_ this tag team division has become? It's desperately in need of a repair, but then again, Jack and I may have had something to do with that. Y'see, this division has swindled to virtually nothing because Swagger and I have dominated and crushed the competition!"

The audience continued booing them while Swagger was yelling for everyone to shut up.

"Yeah, yeah, don't hate. You people love us for that and you know it." the former Spirit Squad member continued. "But Jack and I are here tonight to issue an open challenge. Any tag team there in the back who thinks that they're man enough to come out here and face us, get your asses out to this ring so that we, the future of the WWE can crush you, too!"

The crowd looked towards the Titantron in suspense as they grew fairly quiet. After a quiet pause, The Guns theme song began playing and the crowd roared in approval.

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin stopped up at the ramp, Chris making his 'guns' pose while Alex posed a thumbs up, before the two looked at each other, nodded, and both sped down the ramp, sliding in the ring. Before Ziggler and Swagger could react, Shelley and Sabin began throwing punches at the two, nearly knocking them off of their feet.

The crowd continued cheering as the Guns double teamed Swagger by performing a double high kick on him, sending the All American American over the ropes and out of the ring, landing on Vickie who was ringside. "MY LEG!" she cried (like that fish dude in Spongebob always does). Shocked that this was happening, Dolph quickly looked back and forth between the Guns before he was about to slide out of the ring and hide like a wuss, but Sabin stopped him. He smirked and waved an accusing finger at him before grabbing Ziggler by the neck and holding him in a standing reverse headlock, as Shelley climbed the top turnbuckle. He signaled to the fans as they went wild, before frog splashing down on Ziggler's body.

As he crashed to the mat and then rolled out of the ring onto the floor, the Guns raised their arms in victory while the crowd went batshit crazy. Vickie, Swagger, and Ziggler all limped back up towards the ramp, when the Guns asked for two microphones.

"Hey, hey, wait, listen!" called Alex as the three stopped and glared at them from behind the ring. "Don't be upset cause we kicked your asses. You asked for a challenge and you got one."

"Wait, dude, we better introduce ourselves before the gloating starts." replied Chris. "See, my name is Chris Sabin-"

"And I'm Alex Shelley. But we're better known as Detroit's own Motor City Machine Guns!" he exclaimed as the crowd cheered once again.

"Swags, Ziggs, listen up. We're here to stay, and as for the future? Well, the future of the WWE just finished beating the hell outta you! Hit our music!" Chris concluded, dropping the mic as their theme blasted through the arena.

"MCMG! MCMG! MCMG! MCMG!" the crowd cheered as the Guns stood on each end of the ring and posed for them.

Business was DEFINITELY picking up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Backstage, the other Superstars and Divas were totally impressed with the Guns' debut, and gave them praise as they headed back to meet with the girls. AJ and Mickie ran into them first.

"Oh my God, you guys, that was awesome!" AJ cried excitedly. "Chris, you were all *Boom! Pow!* and Alex, you were all *Bang, boom, kazam!*" It seemed as if she were on some kind of sugar rush.

"AJ, AJ, settle down before you explode!" cried Mickie. "You guys really did do awesome out there, though."

"Thanks, ladies!" Alex said gratefully.

"We had to show em all what we're all about, and I'd like to say that they're impressed with the results!" agreed Chris. "But I need to ask you, Mickie. Are you impressed with *gestures to himself* THESE results? Huh? Huh?"

As she looked at him, she couldn't deny that she was developing feelings for him, but she wouldn't dare admit it. She replied, "Showing off like that is a big 'no no' with me, Chris. To impress me, you'll have to do more than talk the talk, if you know what I mean?"

He was quiet while he looked at her. "...You love me, don't you?" he asked, pointing at her.

Mickie facepalmed. "Forget I said anything." she said flatly.

"Ok, ok, lovebirds. Anyways, Chris and I were thinking that the four of us head out for pizza after the show. You girls want to come with us?" asked Alex.

AJ nodded. "Yes, please! Sounds like fun, right, Mickie?"

She didn't see Chris sneaking behind her, about to spank her when she said, "Sure, sounds good, and maybe we'll be one LESS person at the pizza place if Chris ends up in the hospital wondering how to get his arms from out of his throat!"

Shocked, he quickly backed away, his arms up in defense. "Well, FINE!" he cried back. "You don't scare me, Mickie, I like my women served feisty."

She playfully slugged him in the stomach before saying, "All right, AJ, let's just head out for our match before I change my mind about this entire thing."

"Ok, we'll see you guys in a bit." she told the Guns.

"AJ, wait." Alex stopped her. "I uh, just want to wish you good luck on your match. I'll be rooting for ya."

She smiled in reply. "Thanks, Alex." she replied, kissing him on the cheek before she giggled in response.

"I gotta wish you luck too, Mickie. I wouldn't want anything to happen to a pretty little cupcake like you." added Chris, giving her a quick air kiss.

Mickie shot him a look of surprise before AJ had to drag her away. Watching the two Divas run off, Alex still smiled, holding his cheek from where he was kissed, while Chris stood there, chuckling.

"This just may have been the greatest night of our lives, Sabin." he announced. "And I hope this will be the start of many more nights to come."

He smiled, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Oh, Shelley, I have a feeling it will. We are so there, dude."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger were pissed off about their earlier humiliation from the Guns, so they decided to talk to Raw's General Manager, Mr. John Laurinitis (or however the hell you spell that guy's name).<p>

The two (minus Vickie, since she was still complaining about being crushed upon by Swagger) stormed into the GM's office.

"What the hell just happened out there?" Ziggler demanded in a rush.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. L.

"You know what we mean! How could you just let those two newbies run out there and attack us like that in front of everybody?" demanded Jack. "Do you know how much this will kill our reputation?"

"_What_ reputation?" muttered David Otunga (with his bow tie) from behind a computer.

"Oh, shut it, you Carlton knockoff!" snapped Dolph. "Now Jack and I aren't going to stand for this any more, so why don't you end all this before it begins?"

"Well, boys, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't do that." replied Mr. L.

"Why the hell not?" demanded the blonde.

"Because since the Guns now have WWE contracts, they're free to do as they please." he replied.

"WHAT?" the duo demanded.

"Oh yeah, and next week, you'll be facing them in a tag team match. Relish that, will you?" he asked.

"Well, well, FINE! Thanks for giving us another new tag team to decimate! Come on, Jack." Ziggler said, with the All American American heading off right behind him.

After they left, Laurinitis turned to Otunga and asked, "Ok, we're alone now. Time to give me that cocoa butter foot rub that I was promised."

* * *

><p>Later that night after the show, Alex, AJ, Chris, and Mickie all headed to the nearest pizza place for some down time...<p>

"...And that's the story of why tomatoes are considered a fruit." finished Chris.

Everyone just looked at him.

"...Who CARES?" demanded Alex.

"I DO, so shut up!" he pouted. "By the way, you girls had a great match out there. 'Specially you, sweet Mickie."

Underneath the table, his hand was continuously on or around her thigh, as she continuously slapped it away.

"Thanks, Chris." she smiled, ignoring the situation as best as she could. Although he was an annoyance to her on the outside, Mickie had a sweet spot for him on the inside. After all, she seemed a lot happier ever since they met. Across from them, for some reason, Alex kept sniffing AJ's hair. "Um, Alex?" she asked with a chuckle. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you doing this?"

"I like your hair. What kind of shampoo do you use?" he asked.

"...Pantene?" she replied.

"Cool. It's goooood..." he replied with a smile.

"You're such a dork, Shelley." chuckled Chris.

"YOU should talk, you collect Pez dispensers!" Alex snapped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!" he cried back, slamming his head on the table.

"Now, now, I think it's ok for Alex to be a dork. Now he and I have something else in common." replied AJ.

"Yeah, we do." he agreed, wrapping an arm around her small frame. At that moment, she just about melted in his embrace, but kept it together.

Mickie smiled at the two while Chris still had his head down. "You two are so cute together." she announced.

"Well, so are you and Chris, Mickie." AJ smiled back.

Mickie couldn't really hide the smile forming on her face, while Chris agreed, not lifting up his head. "We're compatible together." he agreed, his hand still roaming across Mickie's thigh.

"Chris, stop it!" she cried, slapping off his hand.

"You know you like this." he replied, looking up at her with a smirk.

"No, it's annoying." she replied.

"Noise, noise." he told her in return.

Alex couldn't help but to laugh, and so did AJ, but her smile faded once she saw the two people she'd least expect to see there. "Oh, no." she whispered.

Alex noticed the look on her face and asked, "AJ? Something wrong?"

Before she could answer, the Divas of Destruction, Natalya and Beth Phoenix approached their table.

"Aww, look at this! The Four Musketeers all enjoying a little pizza party! How cute is this, Nattie?" asked Beth.

"Adorable." she smirked.

Mickie grew angry. "Do you mind? We're in the middle of something here." she announced.

"Jeez, sorry! Can't we just stop by to see how our fellow Barbies are doing?" asked Natalya. "Plus, we never got a chance to meet these two handsome studs."

Alex and Chris looked at one another.

"Well, she's got a point there." announced Chris.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Alex-" he began, but AJ stopped him, standing up from her seat. "No, Alex, you and Chris don't need to introduce yourselves to them, they were just leaving." she said, glaring at them.

"Aww, the little nerd's standing up to us!" exclaimed the Glamazon. "Look, _April_, we'll leave when we feel like leaving."

"What the hell do you two want?" Mickie demanded, about five seconds away from personally kicking their asses.

"We just want to meet your friends here! Or should I say BOYfriends?" asked Nattie.

"No, Nat, remember the other day we ran into these two in the hall? They said that they weren't their boyfriends." Beth said with an evil smirk.

Alex and Chris grew confused.

"What?" asked Alex. "AJ, Mickie, what's going on here?"

The Divas looked towards one another, not wanting to hurt their feelings, either. Then out of nowhere, AJ told the Destructive Divas, "No, you two heard wrong. Alex here, he's MY man, ok? And we're happy together, so you two need to deal with it."

In the background, Shelley blinked a few times, not knowing if he just heard her right. "I-I am?" he asked.

Next, Natalya looked towards Mickie. "Well? How about you?" she asked.

She said nothing before glancing towards Chris.

"Well, Nattie, I knew that one of them was lying, at least." the Glamazon scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I may be a lot of things, but the one thing I'm not is a liar. Come here, stud." Mickie said, turning around and wrapping Chris in a quick, yet passionate kiss before she turned back around and faced the girls.

Natalya and Beth looked at one another before chuckling. "Ok, ok, keep this up. We'll see how long this'll last. Toodles!" the Glamazon finished as the two headed off.

AJ and Mickie were left shaking their heads, when Alex asked, "AJ, wait. Is what you said true?"

She sighed. She knew that she really liked him, but she didn't know if she was ready to go to the next level with him yet. "Oh, Alex, I didn't want you to take this the wrong way. Y'see, I was just pissed off at them, so...I just said that you were my boyfriend so that they could get off of my back." she said gently, trying her hardest not to hurt his feelings. "I'm so sorry if you took this the wrong way, Alex."

He couldn't hide his disappointment. "Oh, well, you did what you had to do. It's all right." he shrugged.

"No, it's not. Don't get me wrong, I really, really like you, and I love what's going on between us, but-"

"But you're not ready for a relationship." he finished.

"Yeah! I mean, not yet. We just met like, two weeks ago, so don't you think that things are just fine the way they are now?" she asked.

He nodded and gave her a light smile. "Sure."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" the tiny Diva asked sadly.

"How could I ever be mad at a cute little thing like you? It's ok, really." he said surely. "Maybe we should all be getting back to the hotel. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Chris had no idea about anything that just happened, because he was standing in the same exact place where Mickie kissed him, frozen in shock.

Mickie looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't get any ideas." she said, walking off.

"I'll, uh, meet you guys in the car." AJ said next, heading off with Mickie.

After Alex sighed and watched her walk off, he turned to Chris. "Sabin? Are you in there?" he asked.

"..."

"Look, Mickie probably did what she did out of spite, too, so snap out of it and get to the damn car already." he continued.

"No. Mickie and me were meant to be..." Chris finally said, before falling out with a thud.

Alex looked down at his unconscious friend and then lifted him over his shoulder. "Criminy, man, this is the 7th time I had to leave a public place with you slung over my arm. C'mon." he muttered, joining the girls in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

So for the next few days after the misunderstanding, AJ and Alex were growing further apart and didn't speak to each other as much, only saying a few 'hi's and 'hello's. Chris and Mickie were getting sick of their friends moping around all the time, so they had to work together to find a way to get the two back on speaking terms...

In the next hotel they were in, Chris and Mickie watched as Alex and AJ went their separate ways. He looked at her and said a quick "Hi." to her while she looked back at him and replied, "Hi."

In response, Sabin scowled and shook his head in disapproval. Then, he grabbed Mickie's arm. "Mickie, come here, I need you!" he cried, dragging the Diva into the Guns' hotel room.

"Hey, hey, HEY! You touch me inappropriately, I'm calling the cops." she said sternly.

"No, as much as I'd love to touch you in any way, shape, or form, we have a bigger issue on our hands." he replied.

"Alex and AJ?" she caught on.

"Yeah! How long are those two going to avoid each other? I'm tired of sharing a room with him every night when he's huddled under the covers sleeping the entire time! Who else am I gonna watch my soap operas with?"

"Huh?" Mickie cried, shocked.

"Crap, did I just say that out loud? Whatever, anyways, aren't you tired of being in the middle of all this?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I am. It makes me depressed to see AJ so unhappy all the time." she agreed.

"And it makes me depressed to see you so depressed." Chris agreed back.

The perky Diva grew surprised. "Aw, Chris..." she smiled.

He smiled back. "Well, it's true. After that magical kiss that we shared that night at the pizza parlor, I'm officially yours and we're free to start our new life together." the X Division star replied with hope in his voice.

"Chris, stop." Mickie said flatly, crossing her arms. "It was a 0.5 second kiss, it didn't mean anything." she said quickly.

He smirked. "You're lying through your teeth, you KNOW that kiss meant something!" he exclaimed.

Mickie knew that he was right, but she still wasn't going to admit it. "Yeahmaybeitdid." she said in a rush. "Now this isn't about us, we have to find a way to help AJ and Alex. What do we do?"

"I dunno. At first, I was thinking that we kidnap them against their will and force them to talk to each other, but it sounded too extreme. You have any ideas?" he asked.

"Hmm...wait, that's IT!" she cried.

"What, what, WHAT?" he asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"A date! We have to set them up on a date together!" the Diva continued. "That way, they'll HAVE to speak again and make up. And possibly, they'll get even closer than they were before. Get what I'm saying?"

He smiled along. "Aw, Mickie, you're a genius! That'll be perfect, you can talk to AJ, I'll talk to Alex, we'll tell em where to go and bada bing, bada boom, they're together, and our jobs are done." he explained.

"Excellent! I'll go find AJ right now!" Mickie exclaimed, but stopped for a moment before she left. "You really think that I'm a genius?" she asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? You're smart, feisty, and beautiful. Everything I ever wanted in a woman." Chris replied truthfully.

She flashed a genuine smile towards him. "Thanks." she replied before she headed off. He continued smiling in her direction when he concluded, "She loves me."

* * *

><p>So later that day, Mickie was chatting with AJ while at the same time, Chris was chatting with Alex, telling them about their secret plan to get the two back together...<p>

"Look, April, isn't there anything that'll cheer you up?" Mickie asked, in the girls' hotel room.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." she shrugged.

"No, you're obviously not. Ever since that situation went down at the pizza place, you and Alex have barely said a word to each other. What's up with you?" she asked her friend.

She sighed. "I-I don't know, ok? I don't know! It's just, when I lied about saying that he was my boyfriend, he looked so heartbroken. He's been nothing but sweet to me since day 1 and I go and say that to him? He probably hates me now!" the tiny Diva exclaimed, hugging her pillow.

"No, he doesn't hate you." replied Mickie. "AJ, you can't keep blaming yourself and making yourself miserable. You know that you're going to have to talk to him eventually, right?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me." AJ said in a tiny voice.

Frustrated, she sighed. "Ok, I had a feeling you'd be like this, so I was hoping that a girls' night out tonight would do you some good. Just you and I. How about it?" she asked.

"Really? Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Um...how about Chez Josephine's?" she suggested.

AJ raised an eyebrow in surprise. "There? That's like, the most expensive restaurant in town, are you sure?" she asked.

"Sure! I'm sure all the fancy food and the high prices will bleed your wallet dry AND take your mind off of you-know-who!" the Country Diva exclaimed with a smile, making her friend laugh in reply.

"Well, ok. When do we go?" she asked.

"Soon. Wear your favorite dress and I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"What? Aren't we going together?"

"Well, I've got a quick errand to run first, but I promise that I'll meet you there, ok? Now hurry up and get ready, girlie!" Mickie exclaimed, heading off to leave AJ to get prepared.

Meanwhile...

Alex was lazily lying on the bed with the lights turned off; mindlessly channel flipping while Chris tried to get his attention.

"Aw, come on, Shelley. Do you know how pathetic you look right now?" he asked, continuously poking his arm.

He slapped him away. "Leave me alone, dude." he replied, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"No, I will not leave you alone until you talk to me, so TALK TO ME, DAMMIT!" Chris exclaimed, slapping him across the cheek.

"HEY! Knock it off, Sabin!" he cried back, shoving him away.

"Ok. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." the Detroit native announced, before standing on the bed next to his, leaping through the air, and landing right on top of Alex's body.

"OW!" he cried. "What the hell was THAT for, dillweed?" he demanded, holding his stomach in pain.

"Well, you're still calling me names, that's a good sign. Now seriously, dude, I've never seen you this broken up before. Tell me what's on your mind."

He raised himself to a sitting position and sighed. "It's just what happened at the pizza place the other day, and when AJ said...what she said." he replied.

"Oh, the whole 'not boyfriend' thing, huh?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. I didn't think it'd bother me this much, man, but it is. I don't know what to do about it, what to say to her, IF I should say anything to her..." he continued.

"Hmm. Well, it's a damn shame that things are crumbling between you guys when things were looking up for you, pal." his friend replied. "But you can't let what she said get to you. You guys could still be friends, right?"

"Well, it's not like we were anything more than friends, but yeah, you have a point. I just have no idea when I should speak to her again." he finished.

"Listen, Shelley. Luckily for you, you have me for a best friend. And to take your mind off of everything, let's just head out somewhere for a few hours. Doesn't a night out on the town with your buddy sound better than watching...*looks at TV*"

There wasn't anything on TV except for those color bars and the long continuous bleeping sound in the background.

Shocked, Chris looked at him. "Yeah, dude, I need to get you outta here." he finished quickly.

"Sure, why not? Where we going, dude, the nearest bar? I need a few drinks right about now."

"Actually no. We're going to uh...Chez Josephine's!" he exclaimed.

"Heh? Isn't that the most expensive restaurant in town?" asked Alex.

"Uh huh!" he nodded with a smile.

"...And you're taking me there, why?"

"Uhh...we go to too many bars, and it's time to expand our horizons, see new places!" he replied. "Plus, I bet it'll be a night that you'll never forget."

He still eyed him suspiciously. "...Ok, so before we go out, think about something. Two guys headed to the fanciest restaurant in town together, surrounded by a bunch of rich snobs. Now what exactly would they think of us, Chris?"

He didn't know how to respond to that, so he just blinked. "Yeah, so wear your fanciest outfit, ok? I'll meet you there at the place, so make sure you show up, ok, later dude!" he exclaimed in a rush, speeding out of the room before Alex could say another word.

"Why do I have the feeling that I should be worrying for my life here? Oh well, I might as well humor him." he sighed, getting up.

Meanwhile, Mickie was waiting in a rental car, waiting for Chris to join her when he finally arrived and took the driver's seat. "Hey, sweet Mickie, sorry I'm late!" he announced. "But the deed has been done. You talk to AJ?"

"Sure did! I told her to 'meet' me at the place when she'll REALLY run into Alex again. This was a damn good plan, wasn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"We came up with it, so of course it was!" he agreed, placing his hand on her thigh again. "Now let us see our plan unravel, shall we?" he smiled.

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed as he drove off. "Oh, and if you don't get your hand off of my leg again, I will smash your head through the windshield."

"Oops, my bad." he said quickly, keeping his hands to himself.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, both AJ and Alex arrived to the restaurant, but had no idea that they'd run into each other there...<p>

She wore a knee length babydoll dress which consisted of a black and white leopard print top, a black belt and a black and white dotted bottom, with black heels. The tiny Diva looked for her table, and then looked around to see if Mickie was coming. Alex arrived next, wearing one of the only formal outfits he owned, a dressy white shirt, a loose black tie, a black jacket over that, with dark jeans and some converses to match. He looked around to see where Chris was, but was shocked to find AJ at his table instead. "April?" he asked, his expression speechless. Her head shot up at the sound of his voice and she gasped. "Alex!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mickie invited me here for a girls' night out. Why are you here?" she asked, curious.

He chuckled. "What a coincidence. Chris asked me to come here so that he and I could have our own guys' day out." he explained.

She giggled. "Why would he think that two guys would have a good time here?"

"Beats me. He's Chris, nobody ever knows why he does things." he replied with a laugh. "So uh, do you mind if I join you?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." the Diva smiled. "So, Chris and Mickie set us up to meet here, how about that?"

"Yeah, I guess we were getting on their nerves with all our moping around." the Detroit native agreed. "Wow, this is probably the most we've said to each other in days, hasn't it?"

"I know." she agreed. "Alex, listen, I just feel so horrible for saying what I said and giving you the wrong idea. Natalya and Beth just made me so pissed and I had to say anything to get them off of my back." she explained.

"Hey, I totally understand, but still, I thought that things between us were getting better, y'know, we were maybe becoming more than friends." he replied.

"I want that to happen to us too, Alex, I really, really like you. I've liked you since the day we first met and things were going great for us. I wasn't sure of getting in a relationship so soon because I just wasn't ready. At least, that's what I thought back then." she replied, twirling a strand of her hair.

"So...you have a change of heart now?" he asked with hope. "Because April, I really, really like you, too. And looking back at all the time we spent together, whether it was during training, or in the locker room, or even when we were just hanging out, I felt...I dunno, different."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Different, how?"

"Different in a way that I can't really explain, but I do know that spending time with you is definitely like a trip that I wouldn't mind taking again and again." the X Division star replied with a light smile.

Touched, AJ flashed a bright smile back towards him. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Well, how about this one: Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked.

"Thank you, handsome." she winked at him. "And may I add that you're looking pretty gorgeous tonight as well?"

He chuckled. "Gosh, I feel special. So, since our friends set this date up for us, we might as well make the most of it."

"Yeah!...But since this is the most expensive place in town, who's paying?" she asked.

Alex grew quiet. "Damn it, Chris." he muttered, forgetting that very important detail. "Well, uh, I guess if we can't handle the tab, we could always spend some time washing dishes in the back!"

"Ok, you're on your own with that!" AJ laughed. "My fingers are too delicate to do that kind of work."

He took her hands. "Yes, they are." he agreed, smiling. While they gazed at each other, a waiter came by and lit a few candles on their table, but the waiter's cologne was so strong that it triggered AJ's allergies. "Ah...ah...CHOOO!" she sneezed, loud enough for the candle to tip over, igniting the table.

"Oh, my God!" she cried in shock.

"FIRE!" cried some random dude in the background.

"I got it!" Alex cried, pouring wine over the flames, but as his chair was left out, another waiter tripped over his chair and crashed into another table, where a cake flew up in the air and finally landed in some chick's face. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed.

After that, pretty much the entire place was in an uproar, and AJ felt like shrinking and never wanting to be seen there again. "...Alex?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's ok, April, I'll just explain to the guy that-" he began before the manager of the place whipped him around and forcefully grabbed him by the collar.

"You know, you now owe me over $200 in damages." he said darkly.

"Now, wait just a damn minute here! None of this would've happened if that waiter of yours hadn't drowned himself in that shitty 99 cent store aftershave, then my friend wouldn't have sneezed, and the table wouldn't have caught on fire. So don't you dare place the blame on us!" Alex exclaimed, upset.

"Ooh, you go, Alex!" cheered AJ.

A few seconds later...

"And STAY OUT!" the waiter cried, tossing the two out on the sidewalk.

"Well, SCREW YOU!" he yelled back. "I didn't want to spend my money here, anyway!"

After that, he and AJ looked at one another before they smiled and bursted out laughing.

"The Date from Hell, awesome." she giggled.

"It may have been the date from Hell, but at least one good thing came out of it." he replied.

"What's that?"

"Me being with you again." he finished, taking her hands and looking into her eyes again. She smiled in reply, and the two didn't realize when they were leaning closer to one another, but before they could kiss, Chris's voice (in the bushes) cried, "WOO HOO, some hot lovin, FINALLY!"

"Shut UP, you're going to blow our cover!" snapped Mickie. "And get your hand off of my ass."

"Oh, crap. Sorry." he said quickly.

The two looked back towards their friends in the bushes.  
>"Guys, we know you're in there." Alex said flatly.<p>

The two slowly poked their heads from out of the bushes.

"Hi." Mickie greeted quickly.

"Yeah, so you guys went through all this just to get us to talk to one another, huh?" AJ asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we kinda did." Mickie smiled meekly.

"Look, Mickie and I were sick of seeing you two so down, and this was the only way we could do you guys some justice here." agreed Chris. "So, did it work?"

Alex smiled at AJ as she smiled back at him and took his strong arm.

"Well, friends, I'd say you did a pretty damn good job. Now how about we head outta this snobby rathole and go to Arby's instead?" asked Shelley.

"Curly fries, YAY!" Chris cheered, leaping in the car with his friends close behind.

Then, Alex noticed something. "Hey wait, that's MY car, Sabin! You jacked my rental car, get back here, bunghole!" he cried, running after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was another Monday night, and everyone headed to Los Angeles, California for the next Raw. It was also the night for MCMG's first official match against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. After the events from the previous week, The Divas of Destruction were still unconvinced that AJ and Mickie were really with Alex and Chris, so they decided to put a new plan of theirs in action...

"Heh, those girls were lying worse than a rug that night." scoffed Natalya. "Those guys deserve REAL women, and as long as we're here, that's what they're gonna get."

"You said it, girl. All we have to do is somehow take those two Barbies out for good and those hotties will be ours." agreed Beth. As they strolled down the hall, they noticed Ziggler and Swagger preparing for their match. "Wait, hold on. Don't Ziggler and Swagger have a match against them tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, in fact, I heard that Creative was planning a huge rivalry between them and MCMG, why?" asked Nattie.

"Hmm! Then maybe Dolphy and Jacky can help us out a bit." the Glamazon replied. "C'mon, follow my lead." she said as they headed in.

...

Meanwhile, Sabin and Shelley were in their locker room, preparing for their match, when AJ joined them. "Hey, guys, ready for the match?" she asked.

"Hey, AJ!" Alex greeted, giving her a hug. "Yeah, we're stoked."

"Totally. And not that I'm not happy to see you, AJ, I am, but where's sweet Mickie?" asked Chris.

"Oh, she's waiting outside the door." she replied coolly.

"Why?" asked Alex.

_"Cause __I __want __to!"_ Mickie called from the other side, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Aw, Mickie, I said that I was sorry for putting my hands on you like that, but don't shun me for it!" Chris exclaimed.

Actually, Mickie wasn't upset about that at all. In fact, she sort of liked it when he had his hands on her in any way. Plus, she couldn't stop thinking about the half second kiss that they shared at the pizza place. Since they were spending so much more time together, she realized that he had a sweet side to him, and the Diva decided not to join them in the locker room because she believed that if she faced Chris again, she would start pouring out her true feelings for him. For her sake, she HAD to keep it a secret. _"I'm __not __going __in __there, __so __deal __with __it!"_ she cried back.

"Wow, Sabin, have you really been harassing her this much?" asked Alex.

"Wha-NO! I'd never harass her! My hands, they just have a tendency to...wander freely whenever she's near. That's all." he explained.

"Aw, don't worry, Chris. I think that deep down, she cares about you." AJ smiled.

He smiled back. "I already knew that." he agreed, looking at the clock. "Oh, crap, almost time for our match, dude, come on."

"Cool. Well, April, wish us luck out there." Alex told his more-than-friend.

She smiled in reply. "I wish you MORE than luck." she replied. The two were about to lean in for a kiss until Chris began dragging him out of the room.

"Come ON, dude, you want us to get fired before we even make an impression?" he demanded, dragging him out.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, the match was about to begin, and Ziggler and Swagger headed down to the ring first.<p>

_"I am perfection_

_Perfection_

_I am perfection_

_So take your best shot_

_Give it all you got_

_Show me love_

_Some things are exactly what they seem_

_I wlll define the things you dream_

_Go check the scores again_

_Call mine a perfect ten..._

Lillian Garcia (let's pretend that she's still the announcer for Raw, cause face it, she was awesome) announced, "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Arriving first to the ring, from Hollywood, Florida, Dolph Ziggler, and his tag team partner, from Perry, Oklahoma, Jack Swagger!"

The crowd began their usual boos as the two paraded around the ring and posed for the fans. After their music stopped, the Guns theme flooded the arena next and the fans immediately went wild.

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

"And their opponents, hailing from Detroit, Michigan, is the team of Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machine Guns!" she announced.

Shelley and Sabin stopped at the ramp and eyed down their opponents before Chris made his 'Guns' symbol while Shelley pointed towards the two in the ring. Then, they slapped hands with the fans down the ramp before they slid in the ring, climbed up the ropes, and posed for the crowd. The teams both faced each other, when the ref had to break them up. The bell rung, and Sabin and Swagger circled each other around the ring before they locked up first.

The All American American threw a few punches towards the Detroit native, catching him off guard for a few moments. He regained his composure soon after though, but caught Swagger running towards him. Sabin ducked while Swagger leaped over him, but when the blonde was headed for Chris again, he took him down with a missile kick, sending Swagger over the ropes and out of the ring. The crowd was cheering in response, but as Ziggler was about to attack Sabin from behind, Shelley slid in and high kicked the Perfectionist over the ropes, too. The Guns looked at each other before launching themselves over the top rope, sending both Ziggler and Swagger down to the mat.

A little later, Ziggler and Shelley were in the ring, with Ziggler gaining the advantage after he gave Shelley an inverted powerslam. The former X Division champ reeled in pain, but when he tried to compose himself, Ziggler grabbed him by the hair and threw a few more punches towards him for good measure. Ziggler tossed him into the left corner turnbuckles, but as he ran to block him in, Shelley slid out of harm's way and cornered Ziggler in retaliation. He gave him a few high kicks to the chest, knocking the wind out of the bleach-blonde Superstar. Ziggler kneeled to the ground, and Shelley was about to go for the finish, until Ziggler leapt up and surprised Shelley with a devastating swinging neckbreaker. He went for the pin, but Alex was able to kick out at two.

Swagger decided to come in and help Ziggler attack Shelley, but Chris leapt in - or tried to, when the referee saw him trying to interfere without a tag. With the ref's back turned, Swagger and Ziggler kept the attack on Shelley going, but when the ref turned around, he demanded that Swagger get back behind the ropes. When he did, though, a pair of hands grabbed him by the ankle and pulled, sending the All American American down to the mat, courtesy of Sabin. The two began brawling on the sidelines, as Ziggler was about to continue his assault on Shelley with his sleeping hold finisher, but the tag team specialist countered with a kneeling side slam, sending Ziggler down. Shelley went for the pin, but the count was broken once Swagger leapt in the ring and suddenly began holding Shelley in the ankle lock. Sabin joined the fray by giving the Oklahoma native a snap swinging neckbreaker.

With both Ziggler and Swagger down, the Guns looked around to capture the energy from the crowd as they continued going crazy. Then, it was finisher time. Dolph and Jack managed to get up, only for Ziggler to be brought down by a spinning leg sweep by Sabin and Swagger was nearly knocked out with a spinning wheel kick by Shelley. With Swagger halfway out of the ring, Sabin held Dolph in a standing reverse headlock position, as Shelley climbed to the top turnbuckle. The fans chanted "THIS IS AWESOME!" several times as Alex signaled his 'Guns' pose towards them, before he leapt off with a frog splash and onto Ziggler's body. He went for the cover as the ref counted, "1..2..3!"

The bell rung in their victory as Lillian Garcia announced, "Here are your winners, the team of Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

The crowd's cheers were drowned out with the Guns' theme music blasting around the arena. But as they celebrated their victory with the fans, a feminine voice called, "Wait, wait, stop the music!"

The cheers subsided down as the Guns looked around to find the source of the voice. Then on the Titantron, Natalya and Beth Phoenix were shown backstage when the cheers turned into jeers. "Congratulations on your victory, boys, congratulations." announced Beth. "So, while your match was going on and those..._hot _bodies of yours were in action-"

"Emphasis on HOT." added Natalya.

"...Your little girly Barbie friends, Mickie James and that nerdy AJ Lee had their own little issue on their hands as well." she finished.

Confused, Alex and Chris looked at one another.

Then, the camera revealed AJ and Mickie lied out unconscious in the women's locker room, rendering the Guns shocked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Alex screamed over the crowd's boos.

The Divas of Destruction laughed in triumph. "And their little issue, was us." concluded Natalya. The blondes began laughing as the scene faded off, and Chris and Alex slid out of the ring, speeding to the back to check on the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Backstage, Chris and Alex bursted in the locker room and rushed to their friends lying on the ground. "April!" Alex cried, gently shaking her. "April, can you hear me?"

Meanwhile, Chris was nearly going hysterical. "MICKIE!" he cried, forcefully shaking her. "Oh, sweet Mickie, please speak to me!"

No reply.

"CPR. Yeah, that'll save you. Hold on, baby!" he cried, about to lean towards her lips, but before he could do anything, she stirred awake by shooting up her arm, accidentally punching him in the face.

"OW!" he cried.

"...Erm? Chris?" she asked groggily.

He held his nose. "Oh, thank God, you're awake. Even though you probably broke my nose, I'll cherish the fact that you're still alive." he said, hugging her.

On the other hand, AJ still hadn't woken up, and Alex was getting worried. "I gotta get you outta here." he said quickly, lifting her into his arms and taking her out of the room, but before he could go anywhere, she blinked a few times and then opened her eyes to see Alex's look back into hers. "April?" he said quietly. "Are you ok?"

When she was fully awake, she was met with a sharp pain in the back of her head. "Ow..." she groaned, holding the back of her head. "Yeah, I think so." Then, she managed to smile. "At least you're here. Did you guys win your match?"

He smiled back. "We sure did, and each time I threw a punch towards Ziggler or Swagger, all I could think about was making you proud of me." he replied truthfully.

"Aw, well you didn't have to worry about that, because win or lose, I'd still be proud of you." she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently lied her down on a couch and before they knew it, they were about to lean in for another attempt at a kiss, when they heard a crash from behind them. The boys turned around, but had no time to react once Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler barged in and began attacking the two.

"Alex!" cried AJ.

"Chris!" cried Mickie.

They attempted to help them, when the Divas of Destruction ran in the room next and began attacking the girls. The Guns began to fight back, though, and so did Mickie and AJ. But as all hell was breaking loose, hoards of referees rushed in the room to break everyone up. Soon afterwards, Dolph, Jack, Natalya, and Beth were all restrained on one side of the room while Alex, Chris, Mickie, and AJ were restrained on the other side. Next, everyone's pal (insert sarcasm here) ol' Johnny Laurinitis joined everyone in the room. "Hey, hey, now what the hell is going on in here?" he demanded.

"They started all this!" cried Mickie. "Ok, AJ and I were in here minding our own business and watching their match, and all of a sudden, those two bitches over there barge in here and begin attacking us for no reason!"

"Bitches?" demanded the Destructive Divas.

"Yeah, they clocked us in the back of the head with steel pipes!" added AJ. "You have to suspend them for that!"

"We were doing our jobs!" argued Beth. "Your little Machine Guns deserve better than you two Barbies! They deserve US!"

"Well, news flash, Blondie, neither Chris nor I would even want to be seen in public with the two of you." replied Alex.

"And why the hell not?" demanded Nattie.

"Cause you *points at her* look like your father in the face area, and you *points to Beth* just look manly in general. Shelley and I don't roll that way." Chris replied with a smirk, as the Destructive Divas angrily tried to claw through the referees and attack them.

"How DARE you?" they demanded.

"Wait, wait, forget the girls, Jack and I are upset that you two even stepped foot in this company!" cried Dolph. "We were doing perfectly fine before you had to waltz out there and brutally attack us last week like the punks that you are!"

"Oh yeah? If we're punks, then you must be some cheap spray tanned Jersey Shore reject!" Alex replied with a triumphant smile.

"Burn!" cried Chris.

"Hey, I'm from Florida!" Dolph argued.

"You two have no right to speak to us like that!" exclaimed Jack. "We're the future of this tag team division, and you're only in for a world of hurt if you mess with us any further!"

Alex chuckled. "WHAT tag team division? I can only think of about 3 tag teams currently in this company before we even came here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and the only future that you guys will have around here is getting the shit beaten out of you and having your asses personally handed back to you by us." agreed Chris.

"So, listen up, Jacky, Dolphy. Chris and I are here to shake things up around this place and make the tag team division fun again." added Shelley. "Plus, we wouldn't mind adding those tag team titles to our resume, either."

"NO, those titles are gonna be OURS once we defeat Kingston and Bourne!" exclaimed Ziggler. "Ours, ours, OURS! Tell em, Laryngitis!"

Mr. Laurinitis glared at him, and decided not to correct him. Nobody ever did get his name right. "Ok, ok, the titles can wait for now. We have a serious issue on our hands, and I already have a couple of ideas in mind to resolve it." he said. "We're going to have two matches next week, and the stipulations of each match are of each team's choosing." he explained.

Dolph immediately began grinning and replied, "Oh, I already have a match in mind: A 2 on 1 handicapped match, Jack and I against...AJ."

Chris and Mickie looked shocked, Alex was furious, and AJ nearly turned pale. "...Me?" she uttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next afternoon, the friends were chilling out by the pool of their hotel, trying to decide what to do about next week's match...

"I can't believe they're doing this!" AJ exclaimed, huddling her knees close to her chest. "Why in the world would they pick me to fight?"

"Cause Ziggler and Swagger are probably upset that they're still virgins, so they're taking their anger out on you." replied Chris.

Mickie punched him on the arm. "Chris, this is serious!" she exclaimed.

"I am serious! I mean, names like Ziggler and Swagger just scream virgin! They probably don't know what getting laid even means." he said, kicking his legs in the water.

"Well, either way, we have to make sure that this match doesn't happen." announced Alex, taking a seat next to AJ. "Maybe we can talk to the GM again and try to get him to change it."

"I doubt he'd listen to us." AJ replied, twiddling her fingers. "I just have to face the fact that I'm going to get demolished by two guys next week."

"No you're not, AJ, we're going to do something about this." Mickie told her friend.

"She's absolutely right." agreed Alex. "As long as we're here, we're not going to let either of em lay a hand on you."

She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. "Ok." she said in a small voice.

"By the way, your hair has the scent of grapefruit." he whispered, making her laugh.

"Do you have some kind of shampoo fetish or something?" she asked.

"...Maybe?" he shrugged. "I also have an obsession with old retro comic books, y'know, like Batman and Robin, Green Lantern-" he began.

_"You're __a __DORK, __Shelley!"_ Chris called from a distance.

"Nobody's TALKING to you!" he cried back.

"Oh my God, you love those, too?" she exclaimed, lighting up. "I'm a comic book freak!"

"Seriously?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah! Another geeky charm of mine, I guess." she smiled.

He smiled back, his feelings for her growing even stronger. "Then I guess that we can be geeks together, don't you think?" he asked.

She smiled even brighter. "I would love that. Now can I have a hug to forget all about going to work next week?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied, wrapping his arms around her even more tightly as she smiled in reply.

"Well, speaking of next week, I have an idea." announced Chris.

"Oh, God." sighed Mickie.

He looked at her and continued, "ANYHOO, why don't you and I just face one of those Destructive Divas in the second match, Al? Y'know, revenge?"

"As much as I'd love to get them back for what they did to the girls, we can't. It'd be below us to hit a woman." replied Alex.

"Hmm. How about _none_ of us face them in the second match next week?" suggested Mickie.

They all looked at her.

"Well, what the hell kind of revenge are we supposed to get if we don't do anything, sweet Mickie?" asked Chris.

"I was thinking that we bring in a surprise opponent to face Ziggler and Swagger in a handicapped match instead. That way, they'll totally be caught off guard." she explained.

"That's a pretty great idea." agreed Alex. "Who exactly are you bringing as their opponent?"

"It's a surprise. I'll just tell you that an old acquaintance of mine is going to be in the same town that Raw's going to be in that week, and hopefully, he'll help us out." the Country Diva replied.

Chris immediately grew jealous. "Wait, HE?" he cried. "I'm supposed to be the man in your life, Mickie. I was hoping that one day we'd eventually have our own little love nest and everything!"

She raised an eyebrow in question and replied again, "Only in your dreams, Sabin!" before she playfully shoved him in the water.

He shook himself off and smirked evilly before he grabbed her arm and dragged her in the water with him. "No, no! AHH!" she cried, laughing.

"Apologize to me for shoving me in the pool!" he laughed, ticking her while she was laughing like crazy. "Apologize or I won't stop ticking you!"

"Damn you, Chris!" she cried between laughs. "Ok, ok-I'm-I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry!" she bursted out laughing, trying to escape the hold that he had on her. But a part of her didn't want to be let go, either. Meanwhile, Alex and AJ saw the two fooling around and laughed at their actions.

"Wow, I thought I've seen it all with Chris, but I've never seen him like this before." announced Alex. "I think that Mickie's been the greatest thing to happen to him in a while."

"And I've never seen Mickie so happy in a while, either." agreed AJ. "Chris is definitely doing her some good in her life, and I'm happy for them."

"Me, too. Now the only thing they actually have to do is get together. That's gonna be a long road for them to take." he agreed.

_"OW!"_ Chris cried from a distance. _"YOU __SPLASHED __WATER __IN __MY __EYE!"_

_"Oh, __stop __being __such __a __wuss!" _Mickie replied.

_"I'm __NOT __a __wuss, __I'm __NOT!"_ he whined.

AJ and Alex laughed again before she smiled and lied in his embrace. Looking at the tiny Diva in his arms, he smiled back and said, "I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

><p>That evening, the four friends decided to have a movie night in the Guns' hotel room...<p>

"Who the hell chose this movie again?" demanded Chris.

They were watching Titanic.

"We did!" exclaimed Mickie. "AJ and I love this movie, and since it's ladies choice, you guys have no choice but to watch."

Chris pouted and made a face, when Alex whispered to him, "Don't worry, man, I brought the pornos for later, wink wink."

He chuckled and shared a cool handshake with him. "Score, dude."

Then, the girls looked towards them and their laughter subsided.

"What? Nothing to see here, watch your little boat movie." replied Alex.

"We're trying to watch, but all the mumbling in the background is distracting as hell, so with all due respect, could you two shut up?" Mickie asked with a smile. "Thanks."

The four turned their attention back to the TV, but 5 seconds later, Chris spoke up again. "Hey, you guys want to hear about the time I almost ended up on the Maury Show?"

Mickie grumbled. "Please shut up." she replied. "I'm trying to watch the movie..."

"Yeah, Alex was there, too. See, once there was this girl that we both ended up screwing, so anyway, she comes up to the both of us saying that she's pregnant and that one of us may be the father of her child." he continued.

Shocked, AJ looked at the two of them while Mickie was trying her hardest to concentrate on the movie. Annoyed, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and sighed.

"So you know, naturally, we were both freaking out, because just face it, we're not cut out to be baby daddies and pay all that child support. Anyways, we were headed to Connecticut to where the show was taped, but we soon find out that this old bum that we met on the bus was the actual father of that chick's baby. Finally, Alex and I decided to celebrate by going to watch the Jerry Springer show from the audience. Awesome day, huh?" he finished.

Alex chuckled and nodded along, while Chris looked at Mickie, who was shooting a piercing death glare at him. His smile faded and he sunk down in his seat. "Sorry." he replied.

"Thank you." she hissed quietly, turning back to the movie.

"Wait, was that story he told true?" asked AJ.

"Unfortunately, yes." agreed Alex. "But back then, we were young and immature. Now, we're young, we've learned from our mistakes, and we've matured into upstanding men. Right, Chris?"

Right after he said that, Mickie heard a loud crunching sound from next to her, followed by chewing. She slowly turned to glare at Chris, who now had a random large bowl of popcorn that seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked between bites. "I'm just eatin' some popcorn. Want some?"

"NO, I do not want some! All I want is to just watch the GODDAMN MOVIE, is that so FREAKING much to ask?" she snapped, frightening him.

"Damn, girl!" he cried back in defense, although he found her anger pretty hot. His hand slowly went back in the popcorn bowl and he ate another handful, but hearing the chewing again, she let out a fierce yell and slapped the bowl from out of his hands. "STOP IT!" she cried.

Shocked, Alex and AJ looked at her. "What, WHAT?"

"Mickie, are you all right?" asked AJ.

"Yeah, you seem stressed." agreed Alex.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"You verbally harassed me!" exclaimed Chris.

"Well, I have a reason for that, popcorn boy, now can we PLEASE shut up and watch the movie, my favorite part is coming up next!" she exclaimed.

The three followed her wishes before Chris began suddenly coughing and hacking.

Mickie snapped her head to look at him again. "What the hell's wrong with you now?"

He tried to speak. "Help...choking on popcorn...do...something!" he cried.

"Damn it, my favorite part of the movie's on and I'm missing it! GAH!" she cried, forcefully elbowing him in the gut, saving his life!

"YAY, I'm saved!" he cheered.

"Sabin, what did I tell you about popcorn? You're supposed to eat one kernel at a time or else that'll happen to you." replied Alex. "Dillhole."

He glared at him and flashed him the finger before turning back to Mickie. "Thanks, Mickie, you saved my life!"

"I only did it to shut you up so I could watch my movie." she replied.

"Oh, what, so you really wanted to just leave me here to die choking on popcorn?" he cried, upset. "Thanks a lot!"

"OH, don't lay all this at MY doorstep, none of this would've happened if you'd just keep your mouth shut!" she snapped back.

He gasped, shocked. "Well! Forget this, I'm not your friend anymore." he said, crossing his arms and turning away from her like a 5 year old.

"Fine!" she replied with a light chuckle, rolling her eyes.

"This is even better than the movie." Alex told AJ with a smile.

"Aw, damn it, I can't stay mad at you. Hug?" he asked.

She managed to laugh and hugged him back. "You know, I hate you sometimes." she said jokingly.

"You know you love me." he replied, wrapping an arm around her. She blushed and didn't have a definite response, so she just replied, "Ok, let's watch The Notebook next!"

"Aww, NOOOOO!-Come on!" Chris and Alex groaned in disapproval.

"Wow, Mickie, you sure have a way of getting men to do whatever you want them to!" AJ smiled.

She smiled back. "Hardcore country, girlie, Hardcore country. It's a talent of mine that always brings men down to their knees." she replied.

So for the next hour, the four tried to watch the next movie, until AJ was getting tired and scrunched up into a little ball on the couch, making herself more comfy. Alex noticed this and said, "Hey, April, you all right?"

"Yeah, just tired. Can I spend the night here? I don't feel like leaving." she said.

"Sure, why not? This already became a co-ed sleepover, just look at those two." he said pointing to Chris and Mickie, who were both asleep. Only, he had his arm wrapped around her waist as she slept on his chest. They really did look cute together. "Mickie, let's go have sex." he mumbled in his sleep.

"Go to hell." she mumbled in return.

Their two friends laughed quietly.

"I think they were made for each other." concluded AJ.

"I think so, too. But you know, I think the same about us, too." replied the Detroit native.

"What do you mean?" she asked tiredly.

"Well, it just seems like, even though we sort of have different lifestyles, we have a lot in common." he explained. "We're both into video games and comic books and kicking people's asses in the ring, so that's something, right?"

"Of course, but you forgot the most important thing!" she exclaimed.

"What's that?"

"I've finally found someone as geeky as me, and I don't want that to change anytime soon." she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her while he wrapped his arms around her. "I second that." he agreed. "Now you get your beauty sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Well, if Chris and Mickie's arguing doesn't wake us up first."

She giggled. "Night, Alex." she replied before drifting off to sleep. He kissed her on the forehead and held her close before he drifted off to sleep, too. "Night, April." he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For the next Raw, the gang headed to Chicago, Illinois, where it was the night of AJ's handicapped match against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger, and the poor Diva was a bundle of nerves...

She paced back and forth backstage, muttering thoughts to herself. "I can't do this, I just can't."

Then, if that weren't bad enough, the two people she least wanted to see approached her.

"Look, Nattie, a nerd has come across our path." Beth Phoenix announced with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, this should be a big night for you, Barbie, huh?" asked Natalya. "You get to go out there and get beaten down to oblivion by a couple of dudes! Fun, right?"

She felt like lunging at them and tearing off their heads, but had to save her energy for her 'match' later on. "Look, I have enough to deal with tonight, and I really don't need to hear anything from either of you two, so could you please go away?" she asked calmly.

They circled her. "And who's gonna make us?" asked the Glamazon.

"I will if you don't leave her the hell alone." Mickie replied, approaching the two. "Aren't you two hypocrites late for a photo shoot or something?"

They glared at her before they headed off.

"Thanks." AJ said gratefully.

"Sure. Just forget about them." she replied.

"Mickie, there has to be some way for me to get out of this match, I can't do this!" she cried, afraid. "There's no possible way I could win this!"

She sighed. "I tried, AJ, we all tried. We spoke to the GM, but he said that it was Dolph's choice and that it's too late to change the decision. I'm just so sorry you have to go through this." she told her friend.

"Life is so cruel." she sighed, sliding down the wall to a sitting position and burying her head in her hands.

Soon after that, the Guns joined them, worried to see AJ so upset.

"Hey, April, how you feeling?" Alex asked, kneeling down to meet her height.

"Terrified. Weak. Powerless." she replied. "I have a whole list of words, but we'd be here all night."

"Hey, a bit of advice. Why don't you go for a few low blows, y'know, get em down to their knees and try to finish them off from there?" asked Chris.

"Sure, I will try anything that'll give me some kind of advantage. Thanks." she told her friend.

Then, one of the stagehands told AJ to get ready since her match was up next.

Sluggishly getting up, she groaned loudly. "I am so dead." she muttered. "Well, it was nice knowing you guys."

"April, wait." Alex stopped her. "Just try not to let them see how afraid you are. Try to put on a brave face, and just use whatever strategy you have to outsmart them and maybe even win, all right? I believe in you."

She managed to smile. "Thanks." she replied, sending a quick wave to them before she headed off.

"I just have such a bad feeling about this." announced Mickie.

"Yeah, really. We totally have to get Ziggler and Swagger back for this later on. Can you tell us who you brought back as the surprise opponent NOW?" Chris asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Just be surprised along with everyone else." she said with a smirk. Meanwhile, Alex was still upset about what AJ was going to go through and muttered, "I just happen to have a surprise of my own as well."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later after they replayed the events of the previous week for everyone to catch up on, AJ was first in the ring for the match, nervously pacing around and waiting for her opponents. She kept her friends' advice in the back of her head, but her thoughts were cut off once Ziggler's music flooded the arena.<p>

_"I am perfection_

_Perfection_

_I am perfection_

_So take your best shot_

_Give it all you got_

_Show me love_

_Some things are exactly what they seem_

_I wlll define the things you dream_

_Go check the scores again_

_Call mine a perfect ten..._

The crowd, as usual, booed the All American American and the bleach-blonde Perfectionist as they strolled down the ramp and into the ring, smirking all the way seeing AJ in a totally defenseless state. She tried to put on a brave face, but it didn't seem to be working since they were intimidating the hell out of her. The bell rung, and AJ stayed in her corner as the guys were circling around her like two vultures circling around a piece of food. Dolph began to lunge towards her while she backed up in fear, but Dolph played it off just to scare her while he and Swagger laughed.

While they were distracted, she took the opportunity to attack them with all she had. The tiny Diva ran towards them and quickly took Chris' advice, kicking both Ziggler and Swagger below the belt area. The two men cried out in pain as the crowd cheered in favor of the Diva. She aimed to attack again, until an enraged Dolph roughly shoved her back into the ring post, where she painfully hit the back of her head.

The brunette winced in pain as she held the back of her head and then cowered in fear once Swagger approached her next and grabbed her ankle, dragging her to the middle of the ring. Ignoring the terrified Diva's pleas, the All American American was about to begin the ankle lock on her, but before he could attack, the crowd's cheers grew louder once a vengeful Alex Shelley sped down the ramp and into the ring with a kendo stick in hand.

He forcefully swung at Swagger's back, immediately causing him to let go of AJ and hold his back in pain. The former X-Division champ swung at him a few more times for good measure, and when Ziggler was about to attack next, Shelley rammed the near broken kendo stick into the bleach-blonde's gut, causing him to collapse down in pain. Now that the match was over, Swagger helped to get Ziggler out of the ring while Alex turned his attention to AJ, who was back in her corner. "You all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she nodded, grateful that he came out when he did. Before the two men disappeared backstage, though, Alex asked for a mic and called, "Hey, park your asses right there for a second, I have a message for you!"

They both looked back towards him in the ring.

"So since you have no problem trying to attack an innocent woman, I bet you two will be thrilled with the news that I have for you. See, earlier, I had a word with our oh-so-wonderful General Manager, and he accepted my request. So at the next Pay-Per-View, Swaggs, Ziggs, you two get the wonderful privilege of facing the Motor City Machine Guns in none other than...an Extreme Rules match! Get it? Got it? Good!" he announced as the crowd went wild once again and Dolph and Swagger looked furious. After they headed off, Alex turned back to AJ once again where she gazed at him and sighed, "Oh, Alex..." before she crashed her lips to his in their first kiss! He had possibly saved her life, after all, so it was the least she could do. After they broke away, he gazed back at her, stunned, before he leaned in to kiss her in return, not noticing as the crowd cheered in approval.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the spectacle in the ring, Alex and AJ returned backstage with their friends, now hand in hand. He stopped and asked, "Wait, April, I just have to make sure. Was that kiss for real?"

She smiled and replied, "Look, Alex, I'm tired of being pushed around, and from now on, I'm going to take what I want. And what I want is you."

Thrilled, he smiled in return as the two shared their third kiss of the night.

"FINALLY!" Chris cheered, joining them along with Mickie.

"Oh my God, we saw everything!" Mickie exclaimed excitedly. "That kiss was for real, right?"

They smiled at one another as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "As real as real could get." AJ replied.

"Well, that's great! Now the next step is hopping in the sack so that you guys can do the deed!" exclaimed Chris.

A blush crept on AJ's face, while Alex replied, "Uh, we just hooked up, isn't it a little early for us to be sleeping together?"

He blinked. "...No."

"Horny bastard." he joked while Chris gave him the finger again.

"Whatever, man! Now the night's not over for us, we still have Mickie's surprise to reveal to the entire world, and she STILL won't tell me who it is!" he cried.

"Look, we'll have to head out there in about 30 minutes, so just hold it until then, ok?" she asked.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do for 30 minutes?" he asked.

Then, they saw the current WWE Champion, CM Punk, strolling down the hall carrying a case of Pepsi's. "Hey, guys." he greeted.

"Hey-What's up?" they greeted back.

"Soda..." Chris smiled.

"Oh, God, no, Chris, the LAST thing you need is more sugar!" scolded Mickie.

He ignored her and went after him. "...'Sup?" he asked.

"Uh, hey." Punk replied.

He smiled at him.

"...Can I help you?"

"Can I have a Pepsi?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I don't share my Pepsi's with anyone. Go and buy one from the vending machine."

"And pay a buck fifty when I could get one here for free?" Chris exclaimed, snatching a soda from out of the case. "WOOHOO!" he cheered, speeding down the hall as fast as he could while Punk was on his tail.

"HEY, you get your happy ass back here with my soda, or I'm gonna kill you!" the Straightedge Superstar snapped.

"Well, damn. If he'd just stay here with us instead of harassing every Superstar or Diva that walks by here, he wouldn't be getting chased around the building. This is like, the 5th death threat that he's gotten!" exclaimed Alex.

"I tried to warn him, but NOOO, he has to act all Chris-y and annoy everyone and everything in sight." agreed Mickie.

"You know you like him, Mickie." smiled AJ.

She laughed nervously. "Stop saying that, April." she muttered quickly.

* * *

><p>A little later, it was time for the next match for Swagger and Ziggler of the Guns' choosing, where Mickie would reveal her surprise opponent...<p>

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

The crowd cheered wildly for their favorite newcomers as the Guns, along with Mickie and AJ, approached the ring, where Dolph and Jack already were. After slapping hands with the fans, they stopped outside the ring as Mickie received a mic. "Ok, guys, so earlier, you decided to place my friend AJ in a handicapped match, knowing that she couldn't win. But now, it's our turn for some revenge. You guys are probably expecting the Guns here to face you, but that isn't going to happen. Instead, I've been in talks with an old acquaintance, who is also a former World Heavyweight Champion," she smiled, pausing while the audience began cheering in approval. "And he's agreed to return for one night only to beat the living hell out of you both."

The crowd cheered even louder.

"You guys are gonna be in a two on one handicapped match against..." she began.

The place was quiet before Dave Batista's music blasted through the arena, while the crowd began going apeshit crazy.

_"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!..._

_I walk the miles inside this pit of danger_

_A place where no one follows me, I walk alone!"_

Batista strolled down the ramp and gave a slight nod of respect towards the Guns before he climbed into the ring, eying down his opponents like they were easy targets. There was no doubt that Swagger and Ziggler were scared as hell, but the two muttered something to one another as Dave chuckled and continued eying them down. Ziggler said something else to Swagger before stepping behind the rope, forcing the All American American to face him first.

Swagger looked at the more muscular Superstar before aiming to hit him with all he had. Batista beat him to the punch, though, using his strength advantage to pummel him to the ground. Ziggler leapt in the ring and tried to help out his partner when Dave suddenly caught him off guard and gave the bleach-blonde a devastating power bomb to the canvas. He turned to Swagger next and threw punch after punch towards him, but as he was gaining momentum, the Divas of Destruction sped down the ring to assist their allies.

They were about to climb in the ring, when Dave blocked their path, crossing his arms and chuckling as if to say 'I _dare _you to attack me'. The blondes cautiously backed away, but when they turned around, they were face to face with Mickie and AJ, who immediately began attacking them as retaliation from before. Before things were to get any worse, Natalya and Beth decided to end the fight early and quickly headed up the ramp.

AJ grabbed a mic and called, "Yeah, running away from a fight? 'Divas of Destruction', my ass. Look, we're going to finish this fight at the next Pay-Per-View, where Mickie and I will kick your asses in a No Disqualification I Quit Match." she announced, eliciting cheers of approval from the fans. Meanwhile, the Destructive Divas were PISSED.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Batista was chatting with the other Superstars backstage after single-handedly beating the crap out of both Swagger and Ziggler...<p>

"Wow, how were you able to talk Dave into coming back?" Alex asked Mickie.

"Well, he was in town at the time and I set aside some time to chat with him. It was for a good cause, so he agreed to help us." she explained. Right after that, the bigger Superstar joined them.

"Hey, thanks for giving me one more match to dominate." he said.

"No problem. Uh, Dave, these are my friends AJ, Alex, and Chris." she introduced.

"Hi." AJ waved.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Chris.

"Great match out there." added Alex.

"Thanks. I've seen your work in the ring lately, and I'm pretty damn impressed. It's about time that someone besides CM Punk takes a stand to make a change around this place. The tag team division's gonna do well with you guys." he told the younger men.

Surprised, the Guns looked at one another.

"Wow, thanks, man, that means a lot." Alex said gratefully while Chris nodded in agreement.

"No prob. Well, I better get going. Nice meeting you all." he replied.

Before he headed off, Mickie said, "Wait, uh, Dave, I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that we're on good terms again after what happened...the last time."

He nodded. "So am I. I'll catch you later, I guess." he replied as he left.

"Good terms again?" asked Chris. "Did something between you two happen in the past or something?"

She sighed. "Well, when Dave was still working here, he and I basically hated each other." she explained.

"What happened?" asked AJ.

"He spread rumors around the place, y'know, saying that I'd get whatever I wanted by either getting down on my knees or lying on my back." she said, getting upset at the memory. "Yes, he pretty much called me a slut. So that's what happened."

"Mickie, that's terrible!" exclaimed AJ.

"Yeah, I've never heard anything so low in my life." agreed Alex.

But Chris was furious. Nobody spoke to HIS girl like that. "That son of a bitch." he replied, looking in Dave's direction. "Mickie, if I had known this earlier, I would've cursed his ass out!"

"Chris really, it's ok." she replied, shaking her head.

"No, it's not. Nobody deserves to be treated that way, especially someone as special as you." he said seriously.

Surprised at his genuine concern for her, she smiled and replied, "Thank you, Chris, that means a lot to me."

He smiled back and gave her a hug. "Of course. I'm not gonna just sit around and let people talk badly about you." he replied back.

Glad to see their friends not trying to bite each other's heads off for once, AJ and Alex smiled and replied, "Aww!"

"Guys, knock it off." Mickie smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day, all the Superstars and Divas had the day off, and headed to the nearest Six Flags for some fun...

The Guns, AJ, and Mickie were hanging out with their friends Candice Michelle, Randy Orton, Maria Kanellis, and Jeff Hardy, and the 8 of them strolled around the park, deciding what to do first.

"So how long have you been dying your hair all those crazy colors?" Alex asked Jeff.

"Oh, for years, man. I got the idea once when I was eating some skittles and wondered, 'How come these candies get to be nice colors but not my hair?' So one day, I dyed it a shade of blue, red, purple, you name it, and stuck with it ever since." he explained.

"I had a cat who had blue fur once." announced Chris. "It bit me."

"Dude, that wasn't a cat, that was a raccoon!" exclaimed Alex.

He froze. "...So THAT'S why I broke out in hives. Go figure." he realized.

"You know, you remind me of my friend Edge." Randy told him. "He does mindless things before he gets himself into serious trouble. One time he ended up in prison after streaking in public and the cops charged him for indecent exposure." he said, reliving the memory. "It was an EMBARASSMENT!" he cried, getting upset. "Cause when he does stupid things like that, it makes ME look bad! And when I look bad, EVERYONE around me suffers!"

Shocked, everyone looked at him while Chris slowly stepped away.

"Sorry. My IED's flaring up again. Candy, can you hand me my meds?" he asked.

"Sure thing." she replied, handing him his pills.

"Is he always this angry?" asked Alex.

"Only when he's provoked. See, he has anger management issues, and it's VERY important to stay on his good side or else you're pretty much screwed." explained Candice.

While Randy was trying to calm down from his outburst, Chris looked at him and said, "Hey, did you notice that you have this...creepy looking vein on the side of your head? Does it always pulsate like that when you get mad?" he asked.

Enraged, Randy shot a death glance at him.

"...What'd I say?" he asked nervously.

"Never...speak of it." he said slowly.

"I don't get it, all I said was that you had a creepy looking vein-AAH!" he cried as Randy shot out his arms and lunged at the Detroit native, tightly grabbing his neck.

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" Randy screamed as he choked the younger man. "DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER SPEAK OF IT!"

"RANDY!" the girls cried as they tried to pry him away while Alex and Jeff tried to pry away Chris. When they got him free, he was a train wreck of emotions. "You-YOU'RE CRAZY! CRAZY!" he cried, using one hand to hold his aching neck and another to point an accusing finger at the Legend Killer.

"Hey, I understand that you have your anger issues, but you do NOT go around choking my friend, got it?" Alex demanded to Randy as Chris hid behind him.

"Yeah really, Orton, this is the 10th time you've choked someone for no reason. Maybe you better go back to the doctor and get some stronger meds." agreed Jeff.

"No, I'm fine." he replied, crossing his arms.

"Now, Randy, apologize to Chris and you two shake hands." announced Maria.

He sighed and approached him. "I apologize for choking you." he said, holding out his hand. Meanwhile, Chris was still hiding behind Alex and shook his head in fear. "I'm afraid of you." he said in a small voice.

"Come on, man, I can be a really nice guy when I'm not lashing out at people. Let's be mature about this before my medicine wears off." he replied.

"But...you tried to kill me!" Chris whined.

Alex shoved him towards Randy. "Oh, just shake his hand, you wussy!" he cried.

Sabin glared at him before turning to Randy and reluctantly shaking his hand.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" asked Mickie.

Randy had on an evil smirk and still didn't let go of Chris's hand.

"Uh, guys? He's not letting go." he said, trying to pull away. "Ok, ow, ow, OW, he's trying to BREAK MY FRIGGIN HAND!" he screamed, terrified. "HELP ME!"

As a reply, Mickie roughly pinched Randy on the arm when he cried out and let go of Chris. "Ow!"

"Randy, stop frightening Chris, he's been terrorized enough in the 10 minutes that we've been here." she demanded.

"Ok, jeez! Just trying to have a little fun." Orton replied.

Chris held his aching hand while he glared at the Viper. "If that's your idea of fun, then I better get a restraining order against you." he replied.

"Oh, I just have a feeling that you and I are gonna be great buddies." Randy smirked towards him before they all headed off into the park.

Chris still looked terrified while Alex said, "That went well, didn't it, dude?"

He slugged him on the arm and replied, "Don't mock me, Shelley."

"You're such a wuss." he chuckled as they joined the others.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the gang decided to go on tons of coasters including, El Toro, Green Lantern, Kingda Ka, and now the gang - minus AJ and Alex - were on the Cobra...<p>

"Aw, come on, April, there are tons of coasters here and you haven't gone on one yet. What's the problem?" he asked, holding her hand.

"I told you, baby, they're either too high, too fast, or just scary!" she exclaimed.

"But...that's the point of going on one." he replied.

"Well, don't worry about me, you could've gone with our friends." she told him.

"I could've, but I didn't want to leave my beautiful new girlfriend all by herself." he replied, smiling.

All she could do in reply was blush. Although they just hooked up the previous day, she couldn't believe that Alex was finally her boyfriend. He treated her perfectly, and she finally felt that things were falling into place. "You're amazing." she told him.

"You are incredible, my little Geek Goddess." the former X Division star said in response.

"Ok, I love that nickname." she said before the two shared an incredibly passionate kiss. They were so into each other that they didn't notice when the gang was finished riding the Cobra and were back to join the new couple. The two were greeted by Chris clumsily stumbling back before he tripped and fell beside them. "...Oy."

Alex and AJ broke away.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Shelley.

Mickie rushed to help him up. "Roller Coaster Fever." she answered. "Get up, Sabin."

He chuckled. "That...was the GREATEST thing...I have ever been on." he said, dizzy. "You two were missing out."

"Well, I'll take hanging out with my girl over a coaster any day." Alex replied before he and AJ shared another kiss.

"C'mon, you guys, let's go and get some snacks." announced Candice. As they headed off, Chris announced, "Wow, my brain hurts. Mickie, will you give me a kiss and make it all better?"

She smirked and replied, "Well, maybe your brain wouldn't hurt if you hadn't gone on 5 coasters on a row without taking any breaks."

"I still want a kiss." he pouted.

"Ok, fine. You want a kiss, you can get one." she announced, to his shock.

"Seriously?"

"Mmmhmm. Close your eyes and stick out your hand." she instructed.

He looked confused, but followed her instructions. Then, she took out a Hershey's kiss candy and placed it on his palm. "There's your kiss."

His eyes popped open and he stared at his hand. "That's it?"

"Yeah. Take it or leave it." the Country Diva said, walking ahead.

"Dude, Mickie just ripped me off!" he cried.

Randy walked by, chuckled, and said, "You know, that's the same hand that I almost broke. Hahahahaha..." he chuckled as he walked ahead. Chris cautiously glanced towards him before speeding ahead to catch up with Alex. "Shelley, be my bodyguard, will ya?" he called. "I feel unsafe!"

The gang approached a vending machine, where both Maria and AJ had their eye on a bag of Skittles.

"Ooh, can I get the skittles?" Maria asked Jeff.

"Yeah, me, too?" AJ asked Alex.

"Sure." they both replied.

"I'll pay, it's no biggie." announced Jeff.

After he paid a dollar, the skittles package came down, but it was revealed to be the last package in the machine. Jeff stared at it and so did Alex, before they slowly looked at each other.

"Uh...guys?" asked Maria.

The guys continued their stare down until they both lunged for the skittles at the same time. Jeff grabbed one end of the package before Alex grabbed onto the other end. Soon after, the guys were rolling around on the ground, playing tug of war, trying to win the skittles. "Let go, it's MINE!" Jeff cried.

"No, it's MINE! AJ wanted it and that's what she'll get!" Alex cried back. "She's my girlfriend now, I have to provide for her!"

"I paid my hard earned money on this thing, so give it back to me!" the Charismatic Enigma cried back.

"Oh, WHAT hard earned money, a cheap dollar?" Shelley demanded.

"Are you calling me CHEAP?" Hardy demanded, curling up into a little ball on the ground, huddling the package in his arms. The Detroit native reached over the rainbow haired man and desperately tried to wrestle the candy away from him. To everyone else watching, the scene looked pretty sad and pathetic.

"Guys, guys, STOP!" cried AJ. "It's just skittles, it's not a big deal!"

"Yeah, really! Don't kill each other over it!" agreed Maria.

While the guys were still all over each other, Randy was smiling towards all the violence, while Chris stepped up and said, "Hey, can't we all just get along?"

"BACK OFF!" Jeff and Alex snapped at him while he raised his arms in defense.

"Why the hell is everyone being so mean to me today?" demanded Sabin.

Suddenly...

"OW!" cried Jeff. "He bit my hand!" Then he retaliated by repeating the favor to Alex.

"OW! He bit MY hand!" he cried back.

Mickie believed that it was up to her once again to stop the madness. "GUYS!" she cried, snatching the skittles package and tossing it to a place far, far away. "Get a damn grip on yourselves! Biting each other, what the hell are you guys, cannibals?"

Chris clapped in support of her. "You tell em, baby!"

"Shut up, Chris." she said quickly, crossing her arms. "Now you two apologize and make nice!"

Jeff and Alex got up before looking towards one another and chuckling.

"Wow, that was immature of us, huh?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Sorry, I attacked you, man." apologized Jeff.

"I'm sorry, too. We still cool?" asked the Detroit native.

He shook his hand. "Ice cool, dude." replied the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

Chris smiled and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders, standing between them. "See, doesn't friendship prevail in the end?" he asked.

Then, he glanced back to see Randy grin at him. "Hi, Friend." he agreed.

Sabin immediately took his sight off of the Viper in fear and said, "Ok, so let's get the hell outta here."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Natalya, and Beth Phoenix were all at the park, too, spying on the Guns and plotting their move at the next Pay Per View...<p>

"Just look at em all. Living it up." Dolph replied, looking at the gang. "It makes me SICK how they can just get away with everything! That handicapped match we had planned to corner AJ, it FAILED! What could've gone wrong?"

"The plan was yours, so that's why it failed." replied Jack.

"Oh, shut up!" he snapped. "Now we gotta face those two punks in an extreme rules match next Sunday. What are we gonna do?"

"Oh, like you guys have all the drama. Nattie and I have to deal with those two barbies in a friggin I Quit match!" exclaimed Beth. "Why do THEY get to choose the stipulations?"

"Bethy, calm down." replied Natalya. "All we're facing is barbie Mickie and that little nerd AJ. We're the Divas of Destruction! We could snap those two in half if we wanted to! So there is nothing to stress out about. Come Sunday, we'll emerge victorious."

The Glamazon smiled and agreed. "Yeah, you're right, Nattie. Now as for you guys...it was nice knowing you."

Ziggler and Swagger looked at them, shocked.

"Why would you say that?" demanded Dolph.

"Cause looking at your past encounters with MCMG in the ring, you've constantly had your asses handed back to you and it's rather sad. So I doubt you'll do any better next Sunday." she continued.

"Oh yeah? Well, Jack and I will PROVE to you that we're still the most dominant tag team in the WWE, just you wait!" he cried. "Right, Jack?"

"Look, all I've ever heard from you are broken promises, so I why should I believe you?" he asked dully.

Ziggler shot him a look. "What the hell kind of friend are you?"

"I'm not your friend." he replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That evening, AJ and Alex were putting their new boyfriend/girlfriend status into full swing...

In the hallway of their hotel, the two laced hands, laughing and sharing kisses every other second.

"Today was so amazing!" she smiled. "Shelleykins, you are the bestest boyfriend ever!"

"Which in turn makes you the best girlfriend ever, my Geek Goddess." he replied, giving her another kiss.

Chris laughed. "Wait, did I hear her correctly? Did she just call you Shelleykins?" he asked, intrigued.

"Shut up, assmunch." he grumbled.

He laughed even harder. "Aww, don't get an attitude with me, _Shelleykins_! You big, soft, fuzzy wuzzy bear, you!" he continued while Mickie stifled her laughter.

"Hey, since AJ and I are together now, we have to give each other pet names!" Alex defended himself.

"Yeah!" she agreed. "Besides, it was either Shelleykins or Lexie, so yeah."

Then, Chris bursted out laughing. "LEXIE? HAHAHAHAHA!"

As a reply, Alex slammed the door on him, purposely smashing his nose.

"OW!" Chris cried, glaring at his friend. "Well, damn you, Mr. No Sense of Humor."

"ANYWAY, since we're together now, do you think we should go the next step and share a room together?" the tiny Diva asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It'd be fuuuunnnn..."

He smiled at her reaction. "I don't see why not. I'd miss you too much if you were sleeping away from me." the Detroit native replied.

"YAY, I'll go grab my things!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, what about me?" demanded Chris. "It'll be awkward for me being in there as a third wheel!"

Alex gave him a look. "Tough nubs. Pack your things and get out. My girl and I need some alone time."

Sabin's lip trembled a little before he pointed an accusing finger at him and said, "So you're just going to kick me out to the curb? I-I thought we had a bromance going on! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" he cried dramatically.

"You wussy." Shelley laughed.

"Wait, Chris, why don't you and Mickie just share a room?" suggested AJ.

He immediately brightened up. "Hey, ALL RIGHT!" he cheered, clapping his hands. Mickie, on the other hand, turned her head so that nobody could see the flushed look on her face. With the crush she had on him, she was nowhere near ready to SLEEP in the same room with him. Anything could go down. "Yeah, uh, I don't think that's going to work." she said quickly.

"Hey, how about this. All four of us can just share a room, all right? Nobody gets left out, and the gang stays together. How about it?" asked Alex.

"Sure, sounds good." agreed AJ.

"Awesome!" added Chris.

Everyone looked towards Mickie when she replied, "Aw, all right, I'm in."

"WOOHOO!" Sabin cried, spanking her in reply as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, and since we're all sharing a room, I'll have witnesses around if I decide to kill Coppy Feeley over here." she finished, glaring at Chris when he smirked.

That night, the four were about to get some much needed sleep, with Alex and April sharing one bed, and Chris and Mickie forced to share the other bed.

"All right, night everyone. Let's shut up and get some sleep." Alex announced, turning out the lights. Mickie was trying to get some sleep, when she felt a hand touch her inappropriately. "CHRIS!" she shouted, slapping him.

"Whoops, sorry." he said quickly.

* * *

><p>One week later, it was Sunday, which meant that it was time for the TLC Pay Per View in Baltimore, Maryland. MCMG had their Extreme Rules match against Swagger and Ziggler, and AJ and Mickie had their No DQ, I Quit match against the Divas of Destruction. Chris, Mickie, and AJ were all hanging out in the Guns' locker room, when Alex joined them with some new ring gear. "Mail's here!" he announced.<p>

"Ooh, whatcha got for us?" asked AJ.

"Well, since you and Mickie are getting such a great reception teaming together in your matches, Creative decided that you two should ally with us. Not a bad idea if I say so myself." he explained, giving her a kiss. "So we got some matching ring gear for you two."

"Aw, sweet!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wow, we're really a part of the Guns now?" Mickie asked with a smile.

"Well, we're all like a big happy family. We train together, hang out together, sleep together, so you girls have been a part of the Guns since day 1." explained Chris. "And did I mention that we sleep together?"

Mickie gave him a look. "No, I've been sleeping in the same bed AS you, not WITH you, got it?"

He shrugged. "Same difference."

AJ laughed. "This is an honor, you guys, thanks." she smiled.

"Hey, we're happy to recruit two talented and beautiful Divas like you two." Alex replied before they shared another kiss.

"Ok, well, we better go and try out our new wardrobes. See you guys in a few!" Mickie replied as she and AJ headed to the women's locker room. Chris casually tried to follow Mickie, but she casually shoved him back in the room. "Ok, then I will see you later, sweet Mickie." he concluded.

Alex chuckled. "Dude, this is just awesome. It seems like everything's falling into place for us here. We have the popularity, the cash, the chicks..." he began.

"Oh, I hear you, man." agreed Chris.

"And there's something else that I want to do tonight. I think that I'm ready to go to the next level with April." he announced.

Meanwhile, in the women's locker room...

"I don't think that things could be going any more perfect, Mickie. We get to join the Guns, and Alex, he just makes me so happy." smiled AJ.

In the guys' locker room...

"What do you mean, going to the next level with her? You getting laid?" asked Chris.

"NO! Well, not yet, anyway. I'm thinking about telling her that I love her." replied Alex.

In the women's locker room...

"AJ, what are you saying?" asked Mickie.

"After the show, I'm going to tell Alex that I love him." she replied confidently.

In both locker rooms, Chris and Mickie asked their friends, "Are you sure?"

"Sabin, I've been ready to tell her this since Day 1." replied Alex.

"I'm more than sure, Mickie. He needs to know sooner than later." AJ told her friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Later that night, the show began, and after about an hour and a half, it was time for the third match of the night, AJ and Mickie vs. the Divas of Destruction. Mickie's theme music flooded around the arena as the fans began cheering in support of their favorites.

_"Hey, hey, can't you see?_

_I'm a rockin southern girl runnin' wild and free_

_Hey, ya'll walkin' through the door_

_High-class style country to the core_

_HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Back woods or uptown_

_HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound_

_Hills and stones_

_Junior and Jones_

_One thing I'll always be_

_HARDCORE COUNTRY!"_

Lillian announced, "This Diva tag team match is a No Disqualification I Quit match, and is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring first is the team of AJ Lee and Mickie James!"

The crowd cheered for the two Divas as they slapped hands with the fans at ringside and slid into the ring, posing for everyone when they stood over the top turnbuckles. Next, Beth Phoenix's theme flooded the arena, as the crowd jeered for the Destructive Divas.

"And their opponents, the Divas of Destruction, the team of Natalya and the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!" announced Lillian.

The blondes glared at the two Divas already standing in the ring, before the they stood on the ring apron, raised each other's arms, and smirked towards the crowd before they entered the ring. Mickie and AJ were talking some last minute strategies with one another before Beth stepped behind the ropes, signaling that Natalya was to start things off. AJ stepped in to face her, and the two Divas quickly began throwing punches at one another, trying to take the other down.

The two were pretty evenly matched, despite the strength advantage from Natalya. When Nattie was about to attack, though, AJ got the Canadian Diva in a reverse standing headlock when she tagged Mickie at the same time. The Country Diva climbed up the top turnbuckle and leaped off, flattening Nattie to the canvas as the fans were cheering like crazy for them. AJ stepped behind the ropes when Mickie went for the 3 count, but the Glamazon slid in and broke the count. AJ ran back in and dropkicked the more dominant Diva out of the ring, while at the same time, Mickie DDT'd Nattie from out of the other side of the ring. AJ and Mickie both looked towards one another, nodded, and leaped over the top rope simultaneously, sending both Destructive Divas down to the ground. The fans were impressed that a Diva's match was this intense, and continued cheering in favor of the two brunettes.

Later, things were still heating up and everyone was fighting around both sides of the ring. The Glamazon had the upper hand on Mickie as she forcefully tossed her into the steel steps. The referee ran up to her and asked, "Do you quit?"

She held her back in pain, but replied a definite, "NO!"

Meanwhile, Natalya also had the advantage over AJ in the ring, attempting to put the tiny Diva through a Sharpshooter. The brunette countered, though and kicked Nattie, sending her face first into the ringpost. She went for a submission hold on the blonde by pulling her arms back and using one knee to bend Nattie's back in a painful position, using the ropes as leverage. The Canadian winced in pain, but when the ref asked, "Do you quit?" she replied, "NO!"

After brawling at ringside, Mickie and the Glamazon made it back into the ring. The Destructive Diva pummeled on Mickie some more with a few rough kicks and punches, but when she was about to deliver a punt to the head, Mickie rolled out of harm's way and whipped out a weapon of her own, a belt. Beth tried to take it away from her, but Mickie tripped her down and began whipping the living daylights out of her. Each whip felt like fire to her skin, but despite the extreme pain, the ref asked once again, "Do you quit?"

She groaned. "NO!" she cried back.

On the other corner of the ring, Natalya and AJ were still exchanging punches, before AJ dropkicked Nattie down to the ground. The tiny Diva climbed up to the top turnbuckle, but Natalya quickly got up managed to place her over her shoulders, right when she leaned back and tossed AJ down with a devastating powerbomb. Before she could react, Nattie then countered April into the sharpshooter. She screamed in pain when the Canadian Diva applied more pressure on her back, and the ref asked, "Do you quit?"

She had a look of both pain and frustration on her face, but saw the ropes not too far ahead and replied, "NO!" The Diva slowly slid herself towards the bottom rope and grabbed it, breaking the hold. Then, through her pain, AJ tackled Nattie and rolled out of the ring, the two having their own separate brawl at ringside. Mickie and Beth were still at it, too. The Glamazon raised Mickie up and was attempting a Glam Slam, but the Country Diva countered and delivered a superkick, sending the blonde down to the canvas. Then, she used her new submission maneuver (similar to CM Punk's Anaconda Vise), making the Dominant Diva cry out in pain. The ref rushed to her and asked, "Do you quit?"

It was taking everything within her to keep from tapping out, but the pain was too intense for her. "I QUIT! I QUIT, I QUIT!" she surrendered, the crowd erupting in cheers. Shocked that they were able to beat the Destructive Divas, AJ leapt in the ring as she and Mickie shared a hug. Lillian announced, "And here are your winners, the team of AJ Lee and Mickie James!"

The fans praised them for putting on such a great match, and the girls each posed on the top turnbuckles, celebrating their victory with everyone. Meanwhile, Natalya was outraged, and she and the Glamazon began arguing, closing one pretty intense match up.

* * *

><p>After their match, the girls headed backstage to the locker room, where the Guns congratulated them on their win...<p>

"Ah, there's our champions!" announced Chris. "Nice work out there!"

"Yeah, you both totally kicked ass!" agreed Alex. "You're a perfect addition to the Guns. Especially you, baby." he told AJ.

She smiled as he lifted her into his arms in a hug. "Haha, thanks, you guys! You have no idea how good it felt to beat the living hell out of those two." she replied, giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"You have no idea how good it felt to whip the crap outta Little Miss Glamazon 30 times in a row with my trusty belt." Mickie smiled.

"Yeah, I admit, seeing that turned me on." Chris said with a smirk. "You are so feisty."

She smirked back. "...Would you like for me to whip you with a belt?" she asked in a seductive voice, tracing her finger down his jaw line.

His eyes widened. "Yes. YES! You two, get out so me and my woman can get it on." he demanded, about to shove Alex and AJ out of the room.

"Eh, only in your dreams, Sabin." Mickie announced, tossing her belt away. "And I'm not your woman."

"Aw." he pouted. Although he found it fun to play around with Mickie, he couldn't help to be a little disappointed by her constant put downs. He really did want her as more than a friend.

The Country Diva looked towards him and felt sorry, so she said, "Hey, head up, Chris. I may not be your woman now, but...things could change one day." she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek while he turned red.

"You really mean that?" he asked, taking her hands.

She smiled at him, realizing that her feelings for him were growing even stronger. "Yeah, I do." she replied truthfully.

AJ smiled towards the two while Alex said, "Just kiss already. You two know that you want to."

As the two just stood there, gazing at one another, Randy Orton bursted in the room, scaring the hell out of Chris.

"HEY!" he greeted.

"Oh God, it's YOU!" he cried, jumping back. "Wh-What do you want?"

"Well, my match is up next and I just wanted a nice good-luck handshake from you, buddy." Randy replied, sticking out his hand. "Put er there, friend."

Sabin shook his head, reliving the moment at Six Flags where the Legend Killer had recklessly attacked him for no reason whatsoever. "So you can break my hand again and render me crippled? No. Flipping. Thanks." he replied.

Orton grew angry. "Did you just say no to me?" he asked quietly.

"...Maybe?"

"You just said no to me. I am Randy Orton, the Apex Predator, and you go and say *pounds table* NO to ME?" he demanded.

At this point, the Detroit native was terrified. "ALEX!" he cried, hiding behind him when Shelley laughed and moved out of the way.

"You're on your own, you wussy!" he smiled.

"What kind of friend are you?" he demanded before Orton proceeded to wrap his hands around his neck and choke him once again. "OH, DEAR GOD, NO!" he cried.

Mickie decided that it was time for action. "RANDY!" she cried sharply. "Let him go."

He looked at her and then did what he was told. "I just wanted a handshake." he muttered.

"But that does not give you the excuse to choke my friend. Now be a good boy and apologize." she said firmly.

"Before I SUE you!" added Chris.

He sighed. "I am sorry that I choked you, Chris. That better?" he demanded.

"Not really." he replied.

After Randy left for his match, Chris saw that Alex was still chuckling. "And what the hell are YOU giggling about, I was almost killed!" he demanded.

"Dude, I've met kindergarteners who were braver than you." he replied as AJ laughed.

Sabin glared at him and flashed the finger towards him once again before Mickie said, "All right, you two can continue on with your Man-Date while AJ and I get showered up. See you guys in a bit."

AJ kissed Alex. "I'll miss you, baby." she smiled.

He kissed her back. "I'll miss you more." he replied.

Then after they left, Alex announced, "Wait. Those two are going to be in the shower, soaking wet to the core, with nobody else around."

Silence.

"...But us! Let's go, dude! Score!" Chris exclaimed as the two sped off to meet with the girls. They never did make it to the showers, though, due to Mickie threatening to whip the both of them with her belt if they saw them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Later that night, it was time for the Extreme Rules tag team match between MCMG and Ziggler and Swagger. The bleach blonde and the All American American strolled down the ring first, to be met with boos from the crowd.

_"I am perfection_

_Perfection_

_I am perfection_

_So take your best shot_

_Give it all you got_

_Show me love_

_Some things are exactly what they seem_

_I wlll define the things you dream_

_Go check the scores again_

_Call mine a perfect ten..._

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall, and it is held under Extreme Rules! Approaching the ring first from Hollywood, Florida, Dolph Ziggler, and his tag team partner from Perry, Oklahoma, Jack Swagger!" announced Lillian.

The duo climbed into the ring and stood over the turnbuckles, posing as the crowd continued jeering them. The two were basking in their arrogance until their music cut short to where the Guns theme blasted through the arena, making the crowd go wild. The duo stopped at the top of the ramp, faced back to back, and posed their 'Guns' sign before they headed towards the ring.

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

"And their opponents, approaching the ring from Detroit, Michigan, the team of Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machine Guns!" she announced while the guys slapped hands with the fans and slid into the ring. They each stood over a turnbuckle, posing for the fans as the ref was trying to keep Ziggler and Swagger from attacking them before the match even began. Soon after that, both teams faced each other, calling out threats towards one another when the bell rang. Jack began the match with Alex, and the two circled around each other before they grappled one another and began trying to get the opposite man down.

With their backs turned, Dolph was able to slide in a kendo stick for Swagger to use. He grabbed it before Shelley could, and swung it towards his opponent. With his quick thinking, the Detroit native ducked and was able to kick the kendo stick into Swagger's torso, sending the Oklahoma native down in pain. Alex quickly went for the pin, but Swagger soon kicked out at two.

The two soon got back up and grappled again, when Shelley ran back and forth between the ropes to attack Swagger, but the All American American stopped him in his tracks with a boot to the face. Shelley was close enough to reach his partner, and Sabin decided to tag in. He climbed up the top turnbuckle and leapt off, sending Swagger back to the ground. The blonde rolled over to the other side of the ring, tagging in Ziggler. The former X Division champ was soon face to face with the bleach-blonde perfectionist until Ziggler kicked him in the stomach. The two began trading blows before Sabin called out something to Shelley. He nodded, went under the ring, and to the crowd's delight, brung out a table.

"WE WANT TABLES! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* WE WANT TABLES!" the fans chanted.

On the opposite side of the ring, Swagger got the same idea and set up another table. Meanwhile, Sabin headed to attack Ziggler, but the bleach-blonde countered by giving him a devastating neckbreaker. He went for the three count, but the former X Division champ kicked out. Frustrated, Dolph, decided to go for another attack and sped towards Chris, but he countered with an amazing tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown, sending Dolph into the path of Swagger, who was bumped off of the ring apron and fell through the table that he set up himself. The crowd cheered like mad as a result of this, and they cheered even louder once both Guns stepped in the ring and took out their next weapons - steel chairs.

Ziggler was trying to drag an exhausted Swagger back into the ring, and as they tried to gain their composure, the Guns raised their chairs in the air while the fans chanted, "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWESOME!" MCMG were about to high kick the chairs into their opponents' faces, but Swagger and Ziggler countered when they brough kicked the chairs back to them, knocking them down. Finally getting momentum again, the duo began double teaming the Guns, making sure that they wouldn't be able to get back up, but the Guns surprised them by not only getting right back up, but throwing them off guard with a few punches of their own.

The crowd followed along, cheering along with the Guns as they attacked Ziggler and Swagger, and booed when Dolph and Jack attacked the Guns. After an alternating chorus of cheers and jeers, the Guns gained the advantage once again when Shelley lifted Ziggler up on his shoulders, in place for Sabin to climb to the top rope, performing a missile dropkick, knocking the Perfectionist to the canvas. Swagger had seen just about enough and dragged Ziggler out of the ring with them, about to head backstage while the crowd kept on with the boos. The Guns weren't having that, though.

The boys slid out of the ring, grabbed two kendo sticks from under, and began beating the two down on the ramp. The All American American and the bleach-blonde both attempted to fight back as they all made their way back to the ring. The Guns attempted their finisher, but when Sabin went for a high kick, Ziggler countered and attempted to throw him into the other table on the outside of the ring, but the high flyer just missed the table as he landed on the mat. Dolph went after him, climbing to the top turnbuckle, and when he was about to jump, Chris grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down, sending the Perfectionist right through the table as the fans cheered their approval.

Inside the ring, Shelley and Swagger were battling it out, when Shelley DDT'd the Oklahoma native. He tagged in Sabin before he held Swagger in a standing reverse headlock, while Alex climbed to the top turnbuckle. He signaled to the fans as they awaited his leap, and he did, frog splashing down on Swagger. He went for the cover as the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

The Guns music flooded the arena, drowning out the cheers of the fans. Lillian announced, "Here are your winners, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

The boys posed in the middle of the ring for the crowd, leaving Ziggler and Swagger defeated once again. The Guns were on the roll of their lives right about now, and nobody could stop them.

* * *

><p>Backstage in their locker room, the Guns were exhausted from their match, but were still psyched from their win...<p>

"Ah, kicking ass and taking names. I could really get used to this!" announced Chris.

"Well, it IS what we do best." smiled Alex. "Now c'mon, we gotta see the girls. And it's time for me to tell April those three words that she's wanted to hear."

"Never eat glue?" he asked.

He just looked at him.

"Well, it's true!" he cried.

"Bunghole. Now let's go." he replied, but before they could leave, the Divas of Destruction, Natalya and Beth Phoenix entered the room (wearing overcoats) and blocked their path.

"Hi, boys." greeted Nattie. "We just came to wish you congrats on your win."

They looked at each other. "Uh, thanks?" Alex asked, confused.

"Yeah, you two were AMAZING out there! I just wish we could've met you guys earlier." agreed the Glamazon. "Now uh, since we're alone, we've been meaning to talk to you two."

"Well, can we not? We have our girls to see right now, who are probably wondering where the hell we are." replied Chris.

"No, no, you don't understand. You guys aren't going anywhere." Beth said seriously, closing the door.

"And just why the hell not?" demanded Alex.

"Well, don't you want to see what's under our coats first?" asked Nattie.

Chris made a face. "Uh, hell no." he replied.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. Nattie and I are here to show you who REAL women are, and not those two little Barbies that you're seeing." the Glamazon replied. "Ready, Nattie?"

"Ready, Beth." she agreed.

The guys looked more confused than ever, before the girls unraveled their overcoats, revealing that they were wearing nothing but lacy lingerie underneath.

Chris looked stunned, and not in a good way, while Alex grew angry and said, "Forget this. Chris, c'mon, we're outta here."

Before they did leave, the Destructive Divas did the unthinkable and pinned them down, plastering them in kisses...right when Mickie and AJ walked in.

"I'm totally ready to tell him now-" AJ cut off, seeing another woman all over her boyfriend.

The boys immediately broke away upon seeing the two.

"April!" cried Alex.

"Mickie!" cried Chris. "We can totally explain all of this."

April stared right through Alex and felt hot tears stinging her eyes. "How-how could you?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, baby, it's not what you think! You have to let us explain." he said, approaching her.

She held back a sob and then sped out of the room, crying.

"April!" he cried. "Damn it!"

"Mickie, can you please just let us explain?" asked Chris, hoping that she wouldn't be pissed with him. "Those two, they just tried to rape us!"

As a reply though, she snarled and shook her head. "You know what, just save it, both of you." she said scornfully, slamming the door behind her.

After this, though, Chris was heartbroken. "No, Mickie, NOOOO! Don't leave me! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

Meanwhile, Natalya and Beth were enjoying every second of this.

"Oh, oops! Did we do that?" asked Beth.

Shelley was pissed. "All right, both of you get the hell out of here right now." he demanded, opening the door for them to leave.

The two slipped on their overcoats again when Nattie said, "Well, since neither of them want anything to do with you two anymore, why don't you give us a call sometime?"

"Get OUT of here!" snapped Chris. "You've done enough as it is!"

The blondes pranced out of the room, laughing all the way before Alex slammed the door after them. "Dude, what the hell just happened right now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Those-those HOOTCHIES took our women away from us!" Chris exclaimed angrily. "Things between Mickie and I were going great and now? Now she probably hates me!"

"Well, how the hell do you think I feel about me and April?" he asked back. "I was going to tell her that I loved her tonight."

"Well, you still can." he replied.

He looked at him. "Sabin, after what she just saw, I highly doubt that she feels the same in return, and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't ever want to see me again." he replied.

"Well, none of this was even our fault! They threw themselves on US! We have to find a way to tell them that!" Chris replied, pacing the room. "We can't give up on them, Shelley. Not when they're a part of the Guns. And the Guns ALWAYS stick together."

He nodded, agreeing 100% with his friend. "You're right, Sabin. We gotta talk to them before they shun us out for good." he said surely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Meanwhile, Mickie and AJ headed back to their hotel, still devastated from what they saw earlier...

AJ was curled up on the bed, sobbing her eyes out while Mickie tried to calm her down. "It's going to be all right, sweetie. Don't let this get to you." she said quietly.

She looked up at her with mascara stained eyes. "No, it's not, Mickie! I walk into their locker room, ready to pour my freaking heart out to him and I find him kissing all over Beth Phoenix of ALL people?" she demanded. "Why would he do this to me?"

The Country Diva combed a hand through her hair. "You know what, it was a good thing that you didn't tell him anything. You can't tell someone that you're in love with them if it's not worth it." she replied.

"But Mickie, he IS worth it!...I mean, was." she sniffled. "It's not fair."

"I know." she agreed.

"Why are you so calm about this? Weren't you upset seeing Chris kissing Natalya?" she asked.

She shook her head and blankly replied, "I don't want to talk about it." She didn't want to show weakness to an already upset AJ, but on the inside she was heartbroken. She was beginning to have these crazy, intense feelings for him and at one point was even considering telling him how she felt. Now, that won't be happening anytime soon. "You know what, I think it'd be best if we moved back into our own room." she said, getting up and handing AJ her suitcases. "Pack your things."

She nodded and did what she was told, while Mickie was packing her own suitcases. A few seconds later, Alex and Chris sped into the room to find the two packing up.

"Wait, girls, don't do this. You have to listen to us." pleaded Alex.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses." AJ replied, angrily packing her things when he grabbed her arm.

"Baby, please, hear me out. Those two stormed into OUR locker room, THEY came in looking like two hookers, and THEY forced us down and kissed us!" he explained.

"And yet I didn't see you pulling away from her until we walked in the room." she replied, her eyes piercing into his.

"I TRIED, April, but she pinned me down!" he argued.

"So what, you let a woman force a strong man like you down? Please, Alex."

"Damn it, April, I'm telling you the truth!" the Detroit native exclaimed.

"Whatever. You probably wanted her all along, anyway." she replied.

He looked at her, surprised that she was saying this. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Why not? She's got it all, strength, intelligence, power." she continued. "Why would you want a tiny little pathetic nerd like me?"

"Stop talking about yourself that way. You're nowhere near pathetic, you're amazing, and I'd take you any day over Beth." he said seriously.

"Stop lying, Alex." she replied, picking up her suitcases. Before she left, he stopped her by saying, "April, I love you."

She froze.

"I love you! There, I said it!" he continued.

Hearing that just forced more tears into her eyes. She was about to say something, but then looked at Mickie who was shaking her head 'no'.

"I-I'm sorry, Alex, but I can't do this right now." AJ replied.

"What are you saying?"

"We're finished." she concluded tearfully as she quickly left the room.

Not believing that this was happening, all he could do was stare in her direction.

Meanwhile, Chris tried to stop Mickie from leaving, too. "Mickie, come on! You can't desert me like this! Remember what you said earlier? That you might not be mine now, but things would change one day?" he asked with hope. "You can't let something that wasn't even mine and Alex's fault to begin with, ruin what we have!"

She whipped around to face him. "We don't have anything, Chris. We never did and we never will." she said darkly.

"Mickie-" he began, shocked.

"No, let me finish. You know how you're always chasing me down and saying how much you care about me?" she asked.

"Mickie, I DO care about you!" he exclaimed seriously.

"Well, news flash, I was actually starting to have feelings for you, too." she continued.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You were?"

"Yeah. But now, any hope of anything happening between us is gone for good. Now excuse me." she finished, storming out of the room as she slammed the door.

After the scene was finished, Alex angrily tossed his bag against a wall before crossing his arms, deep in thought. Chris, on the other hand, was devastated. "MICKIE! Come back, please!" he cried, before miserably lying face down on the bed. "NNMMMM!" he groaned, muffled.

Alex sighed and said, "Dude, get up."

"She and I slept in this bed together." he mumbled.

"Get up!" Alex exclaimed.

"NO!"

"Damn it, turdmunch, GET UP!" he cried, forcefully pulling him up.

"I said NO! Now leave me alone, I'm miserable!" he cried, curling up on the bed and facing away from him.

"You think you're miserable now, well wait until I get through to you! Now get your lazy ass up right now!" he demanded.

He glared at him and did what he was told. "Yes, mom?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. Now listen, we are NOT going to sit here and be miserable, you know why?" asked Shelley.

He shrugged. "Why?" he asked flatly.

"Because we're getting the girls back. We'll get a good night's sleep, and first thing tomorrow, we'll do everything we can to win their hearts back. You in?" he asked confidently.

He nodded. "Totally! I'm nothing without my sweet Mickie to hold me down."

"And I want the girlfriend that I love back in here with me." he agreed. "Nobody's going to stand in our way this time."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Early the next day, the Superstars and Divas headed on the plane for their flight to the next city that Raw was going to be in for the week. Alex and Chris were also on their mission to win the girls' hearts back...

AJ and Mickie headed down the aisle when they ran into the boys.

"Uh, hi, April." Alex said nervously.

"Hi, Mickie." Chris greeted, just as nervous. "We missed you two."

They glared at the two.

"Uh, did you hear something, AJ?" Mickie asked sarcastically.

The tiny Diva played along. "Hmm. Not really. Just an annoying...buzzing sound." she replied, glancing towards Alex.

"Yeah, that's how I would've put it." she agreed, glancing at Chris. "C'mon, let's find a good seat."

Shocked, the guys looked back in their direction.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." announced Chris.

"Yep, they're still pissed with us. But don't worry, we'll just try something else." replied Alex.

Soon, the two found their seats right behind the girls' seats, as their plan was in action. "Ok, this should win Mickie's heart back for sure." Chris announced, writing something on a piece of paper.

"What's it say?" asked Shelley.

" 'I'm like a Rubik's cube...the more you play with me, the harder I get!' " he read with a smile.

"You expect THAT to win her back?" demanded Alex.

"Well, it was either that or 'You might as well sleep with me because I'm going to tell everybody we did it anyway.' " he replied.

He really couldn't believe his friend sometimes. "Go with the first one." Shelley stated back.

"All right!" he exclaimed, crumpling up the note and tossing it towards Mickie, but it flew past her and landed in Randy Orton's lap two seats ahead.

He gasped in shock. "No!"

Alex laughed. "Haha, fail!"

Randy looked puzzled and read the note before his eyes widened and he slowly looked back towards Chris, who sunk down in his seat. He angrily approached him and demanded, "Is this some kind of JOKE?"

He timidly shook his head 'no' while Alex smirked in reply.

"Why the hell would you write me a letter like that? Are you trying to get me back for nearly breaking your hand the other day and choking you?" the Viper continued, when Chris slowly got up and backed away. "I already apologized for it, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, ok Randy, sir, just please don't kill me! I'm too young and handsome to die!" Sabin pleaded, still backing away.

Randy shook his head and replied, "You're finished. COME HERE!"

And after that, he pretty much tackled him down and started choking the living hell out of him, while poor Chris tried to escape. "Alex, HELP ME!"

He knew he shouldn't have laughed, but he had to. "Heh heh, no way, dude." After all, he needed something to take his mind off of his April situation.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, everyone arrived to Boston, Massachusetts for the next edition of Raw...<p>

Mickie and AJ were in their locker room, getting ready for their match when AJ remembered that their ring attire matched the Guns'. Mickie saw the saddened look on her face and said, "April, we can't. If we wear these, it'll only remind us of them."

"But Mickie..." she sighed. "I can't help it. I-I miss Alex so much."

"Don't play the helpless girl who lives and dies by her man, April! Now more than ever, we have to learn how to be independent women and fend for ourselves!" the Country Diva exclaimed. "We have each other. That's all that matters."

"I understand that, Mickie, and I'm glad that we have each other. But I'm sure that you miss Chris as much as I miss Alex." AJ said surely.

She knew that she was right, but shrugged. "He made his choice." she replied quietly. "We were never even together, so I shouldn't even let this bother me."

"But what-" she began, when they heard a knock at their door. "Who's that?"

_"It's us, MCMG. The guys who are busting their asses just to win you back!"_ Alex called from the other side.

"Alex?" AJ asked in a small voice.

"Neither of you are allowed in here, so forget it!" Mickie exclaimed.

Then, after a short pause, a small paper slid underneath the door.

AJ picked it up and read, " 'We said that we were sorry.' "

"God, why don't they just get the message?" Mickie muttered, writing a reply and sliding it back under.

On the other side, Chris picked it up and read, "'Go crawl under a rock.' Damn!" he exclaimed, writing a reply.

On the other side, Mickie picked it up and read, "'Give us a chance to explain and it'll be worth your while.' Really, now?"

"Wait, Mickie, maybe we should give them a chance to explain." suggested AJ. "We really never heard their side of the story."

"What more do we need to hear? They kissed other women, that's their choice! Now we gotta get going, our match is up soon." she said, leading her friend outside. They were finally face to face with the Guns, though, as AJ looked towards Alex while he flashed a small smile towards her. Mickie saw Chris send a little wave to her, when she shoved another note onto his chest. When the girls headed off, he read, 'ALL MEN ARE SCUM.' Hey, why's she so judgmental?" he demanded.

"Hey, look, she even put a little smiley face next to it." Alex pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Wait, wait, what does this have to do with anything? We've made like, no progress in winning the girls back!" exclaimed Chris.

"I'm not so sure about that, Sabin. I think we're getting through to them." Shelley replied thoughtfully, still looking in AJ's direction.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the girls were returning backstage from a match in which they won...<p>

"It felt so nice kicking those Bellas' asses, didn't it?" asked Mickie.

"Sure did. So, what do you want to do after the show?" asked AJ.

"I dunno, I guess we can go back to the hotel and watch sappy romance movies." she replied, before two familiar figures approached them.

"Well, well, well. AJ, Mickie, here without your boy toys, huh?" Dolph Ziggler asked, with Jack Swagger following him.

"Not like it's any of your business, but yeah." Mickie replied, eying him suspiciously.

"What a shame. We heard about how they were kissing Nattie and Beth yesterday, and Dolph and I were just feeling bad that you two beautiful ladies had to get cheated on." announced Jack, with mock sympathy.

"How touching. What's with the sudden concern for us?" AJ asked, crossing her arms.

"Well since you two are currently single, we were hoping that you'd hook up with the heroes." replied the bleach blonde perfectionist. "We'd treat you like the Queens that you are, and trust me. We'd do you right."

"Wow, that was a lame AND cheap pick up line." Mickie said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, AJ."

Before the girls could head off, Ziggler grabbed both their arms. "Wait, we're not finished with you yet."

"Uh, yes we are." AJ said seriously, trying to escape his reach. "Now can you let us go?"

"Not until you give us a kiss." Swagger replied. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Look, if you two don't leave us the hell alone, we'll-" began Mickie.

Dolph tilted her head so that her eyes met his. "Look, Country cutie, you're better off with us, and trust me, nobody turns down Dolph Ziggler. Now, let's go into the locker room and-"

"Leave us alone!" AJ cried, taking Mickie's arm and running away, until Swagger caught her first and wrapped his arms around her, tightening his grip on her as Ziggler grabbed Mickie and covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. "All right, Jack, let's get em outta here."

But before they could go anywhere, Alex and Chris saw the scene and grew furious.  
>"HEY!" Chris cried angrily.<p>

"Get your damn hands off of them!" Alex exclaimed. As the boys charged towards them, Ziggler and Swagger let the girls go before the Guns cornered them into a wall and began a serious beatdown on the perfectionist and the All American American. The girls watched in shock, while at the same time were relieved that they came to save them just in time. Soon after Ziggler and Swagger were left in a crumpled heap somewhere in a corner, the boys faced them.

"You two all right?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, we're fine. Um, thanks for coming when you did, you guys." AJ replied gratefully. "You saved us."

He smiled in reply. "Hey, we had to."

The four just looked at each other when AJ finally said, "So uh, since Mickie and I are finished for the night, we're going to head back to the hotel now. See you."

While the girls left, Chris exclaimed, "Hi, Mickie!"

"Men are SCUM!" she called back, not facing them.

"...Well, plan B, dude?" he asked Alex.

"Yeah. I think it's time I had a chat with April. C'mon." he agreed as they headed off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Not long after what last happened, the guys walked around to the side of the hotel, where they saw a window with a light on.

"That must be April's room. Dude, let me stand on your shoulders while I talk to her." announced Alex.

"Wha-Why can't you just go inside and use the elevator?" demanded Chris.

"Cause! This way's more romantic, and I'm willing to do whatever to get my girl back. Now lift me up." he replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Climb on. If you dislocate anything on me, I'll bury you."

"Aw, stop being such a wuss." Shelley replied as he stood over his friend's shoulders and reached the window. Inside, April was listening to some music when she turned to the window to suddenly find Alex there. "Alex!" she cried, surprised.

"Hey!"

"Hey. How'd you get up here?" she asked.

Chris's voice from below called, _"OW! Watch it, assmunch, you're standing on my soft spot!"_

"Your whole head is a soft spot!" he called back before turning back to AJ. "So yeah, Chris is here, too."

She mustered a smile. "I see."

"April, please, let me explain what happened the other night. It's not what you saw, I swear." he pleaded.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately and you deserve to tell your side of the story. So I'm listening." the tiny Diva replied.

"Thanks. So yeah, Chris and I returned from our match, and we were getting ready to go and look for you and Mickie, but Natalya and Beth waltzed in and began flirting with us. After that, they go on about how we deserve 'real women', and they take off their coats where they're wearing some type of lingerie. Me and Chris tried to get away, but before we could move, they just planted kisses all over us and that's when you and Mickie happened to see everything." he explained.

"Oh." she said, surprised.

"THEY put the moves on US, baby, not the other way around. April, I miss you like crazy and we've only been apart for a day. We can still make this work-wha-Chris?" he cried, losing his grip on the windowsill. Down below, Chris was losing his balance, also due to the fact that his shoulders were going numb. "Damn it, Shelley, this is all your fault!" he complained, slipping to the ground while Alex flew from the window and landed in a bush. "AAAAAHHHHH!...*thud*...Ow." he muttered.

"Alex!" cried April, looking down at the scene below.

Meanwhile, Chris got up, when he noticed a woman changing from a downstairs window. "Ooh, hoo hoo. What's this?" he asked, curious. When the woman turned around, she was revealed to be Mickie, who was changing into her pajamas. Seeing her in only her bra and panties, his eyes grew wide and he uttered a slur of words that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. When he refused to take his eyes off of the sight before him, Mickie saw a pair of eyes staring at her and screamed. "Oh my God, what are you doing, STOP looking at me!"

"Wait, wait, Mickie, it's me, Chris!" he exclaimed.

She sighed, annoyed. "CHRIS!" she cried, storming up to him and repeatedly hitting him over the head with an extra bra that she had. "Stop being such a Peeping Tom and go back to your own room!" she cried, shoving him away to where he fell back down. Since her extra bra was laid right over him, he didn't bother getting up. "Wow, that was probably the single greatest thing to ever happen to me." he announced with a dazed smile on his face. He saw Alex approach him. "Hey dude, look! I got a souvenir!"

Then, Mickie reached back down and snatched the bra from him before slamming the window closed.

"Aw, damn it."

"Sabin, get up. It is now time for Plan C of our mission." announced the Detroit native.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, April and Mickie were both chatting in their hotel room...<p>

"Oh my God, he saw you getting changed?" April asked with an amused smile.

"Not just saw, April, he WATCHED me getting changed." the perky Diva replied. "I'm still mad at him as it is, and what he did doesn't help the situation much."

"Mickie, I'm sure it was just an accident. Maybe he was there at the wrong place at the wrong time." she suggested.

"And maybe if I drink Red Bull, I'll grow wings." she said sarcastically. "Now what was going on between you and Alex?"

"Well, uh, he told me the truth about everything. They were right, Natalya and Beth were the ones who threw themselves on them when they were just trying to find us." the tiny Diva explained.

Mickie was surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. None of it was their fault."

"Wow, so Nattie and the Glamazon had to screw us over again, typical of them. Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Maybe because we were both busy being so mad at the boys that we weren't thinking at all." replied AJ.

She shrugged. "I guess. Now what do we do?"

Before she could answer, they heard music playing from outside. The two looked at each other, surprised.

"What's that?" asked Mickie.

"Let's see." replied AJ, opening the window to see Alex lip synching with a pretend microphone, with Chris bumping and grinding along (mostly pelvic thrusting) to the music. Yes, they were both that desperate to get these girls back.

_"One...you're like a dream come true_

_Two...just wanna be with you_

_Three...girl, it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me and..._

_Four...repeat steps one through three_

_Five...make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done...then I start back at one.."_

AJ was laughing when Mickie called, "Guys! Are you ever going to give up on this?"

"No!" replied Alex. "Why do you think we're both making complete asses of ourselves outside of our hotel at midnight?"

"Yeah, we're not giving up on you two. Once a Gun, always a Gun." agreed Chris.

"Ok, ok, I think that I should speak to Alex again, and Mickie, you and Chris definitely need to have a chat." announced April.

"Yay." Chris smiled while she crossed her arms and looked down at him. "Fine. Come in." she replied.

Soon after that, April chatted with Alex in one room, while Mickie chatted with Chris in another...

"Ok, so what were you saying before you fell from my window?" she asked him.

He chuckled a little. "Well, despite everything that happened, you and I can still make our relationship work." Alex explained. "I finally have you as my girlfriend-well, had, so why would I want to ruin that by making out with some blonde hootchie?"

She giggled. "Good answer."

"But there was one thing that you told me last night that just bothered the hell outta me." the tag team specialist continued.

Her features turned into worry. "What?"

"When you called yourself a tiny, pathetic nerd. I just hate it when you feel so insecure about yourself. Do you even know how amazing you really are to me?" he asked.

She gave him a cute little shrug and shook her head. "No." she said in a tiny voice.

"You're not pathetic in any way, you're incredible. And I love the fact that you're a nerd! I love how you're so down to earth and you're a chick who enjoys video games and comics like I do! I love the way you bat your eyes at me or when you laugh, y'know, that little snort you do, I think that it's freaking adorable!" he continued.

She smiled and began tearing up again.

"And you know what? I may seem cool on the outside, but on the inside, I'm just as big a nerd as you are, and that just makes us perfect for each other. So April Jeanette, will you forgive me?" he asked, taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

She giggled and replied, "Yes, of course I forgive you, Alex. But there's just one more thing that I need to know."

"What is it?"

"When you said that you loved me, did you mean it?" she asked.

"Of course I did. That's what I was going to tell you after our match at the Pay Per View that night." he replied. "I really do love you, April."

The tiny Diva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, too, Alex." she said truthfully. He smiled at his girlfriend before the two leaned in and wrapped themselves in an exhilarating kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Mickie was pacing back and forth across the room, occasionally glancing at Chris who was patiently watching her while he was casually bouncing up and down on the bed. It made a squeaking noise, so that explains why. "Ok, Chris, so I hear-" she paused, annoyed by the squeaking. "Stop it." she said quickly.

He stopped bouncing. "Sorry."

"So I hear that you and Alex are innocent. Neither of you two really kissed those girls, am I right?" she asked.

"100 % right. Like I said, those two tried to rape us! We tried getting away from em, but they wouldn't let us! I swear, Alex and I were looking for you and AJ." the Detroit native replied. "Mickie, listen to me." he stood up and faced her. "I care about you way too much to ever go and do something like that behind your back."

"But what would it matter? We're not a couple or anything, so you're free to see whoever you want to. I don't even know why I got so upset in the first place." Mickie said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe because you want to be with me." he smirked.

A slight blush grew across her face.

"And for the record, yeah, I may be single now, and I could be dating any chick I wanted to, but I'm not because I...I can't get you out of my heart." he said truthfully, to her surprise.

"Chris..." she began.

He chuckled nervously and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, it's the truth. Sorry if I sound like a total wuss right now, but I can't help it. Mickie, why can't we just become more than friends?" he asked. "You and I both know that there's something special between us, so why can't we just take advantage of it and let something great happen?"

She couldn't help getting lost into his blue eyes, but smiled a little and replied, "I'd hate to admit it, but you do have a point there. To tell you the truth, I've only been harsh to you just to hide the fact that I like you. A lot. So how about this: If we do start anything, I want us to take things slow and let's just see how things play out. Sounds fair?" she asked.

He smiled. "Done deal." he agreed. "But either way, I'm still going to keep annoying you until you go mad."

The Country Diva smirked back. "And I'll be more than happy to continue threatening you against your will." she replied.

The former X Division champ laughed before the two looked at one another, slowly leaning in for-

"Hey, pack your bags, we're going camping!" Alex announced, bursting into the room with AJ.

The two broke away from their almost-kiss, startled.

"Great timing, bunghole." Chris muttered, annoyed himself.

"Shut up. Now c'mon, c'mon, pack your things, we're leaving first thing in the morning!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, wait! Why are we going camping?" asked Mickie.

"Well, since Alex and I are back together and apparently you two are on the right page again, AND since we all have the rest of this week off, we've decided that it'd be a great idea for us to get away from all this drama here and have a camping trip!" explained AJ. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Wow, random camping trip...That'll be GREAT! Mickie, it'll be like the honeymoon we never had! We'll get to go on a romantic hike in the woods where hopefully nobody will kill us, we'll get to be chased around by wild bears, the possibilities are endless!" exclaimed Chris.

Mickie chuckled. "Call it a honeymoon if you will, but on this one, you're not getting any nookie from me." she replied, packing her suitcase.

"What? No! Chris wants nookie!" he whined, following her while Alex and AJ laughed.

"Ah, April, this trip is going to be exactly what we all needed." Shelley concluded, wrapping an arm around her waist while she smiled in agreement.

"Yes, it will, babe, yes it will." she agreed, giving him a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: Hey, just wanted to thank iloverandyortonwwefan23 and ShootingStar450 for their last reviews! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

So the next morning, the gang arrived to their campsite in the middle of some park in which nobody even knew about until that day...

"Well, gang, we're here!" announced Alex, stepping out of the car. "Can't you just take in all that fresh morning air?"

"Dude, I think you ran over a squirrel." announced Chris. "Shows what a good driver you are."

"Oh, WHO asked you, dillhole?" he snapped back.

"Stop calling me names, asswipe!" he cried. "I have feelings, too!"

"You wussy." Alex muttered.

"Boys, boys!" AJ cried, breaking them up. "Last time I checked, we didn't come here to see you guys fight! Now, c'mon, let's go and find a place to set up camp."

As they grabbed their things and headed off, Mickie struggled to carry all of her bags, when Chris took a few from her and slung them over his shoulder.

"Aw, you didn't have to." she smiled.

"No, I insist. I couldn't bear to see a beauty like you struggle when you have a big, strong man like me to take care of things for ya." replied the Detroit native.

"Is this your way of trying to impress me?" asked the Country Diva.

"Is it working?" he asked back.

"Hmm, close, but no cigar. Like I said, we're taking things slow, so don't try anything funny."

"Who said that I would?" he asked back, before linking his pinkie finger with hers. "Hold my pinkie?"

She giggled. "Sure."

Not too far away from their car, smoke suddenly filled the air.

AJ smiled towards Alex and said, "Gosh, babe, you're so hot that you're literally smoking!"

"Yeah, I'm just that gorgeous." he agreed, taking her hand in his. "And may I add that you're smoking hot as well?"

"Oh, Shelleykins!" she exclaimed before they shared a kiss.

"Uh guys, smoke's getting pretty thick. Maybe we should call a park ranger or something." announced Mickie.

"I honestly think that that dead squirrel's using its powers from beyond to smother Alex in its smoke as revenge for running him over earlier." suggested Chris.

Shelley whipped around. "Ok, BUB, if you mention me running over the squirrel one more time, I'll run you over next!"

"My name's not Bub!" he defended himself.

Then, Mickie turned around to find the source of the flames. "Well, nobody's going to be running ANYBODY over with our car about to blow up!" she cried.

The other three turned around to find smoke blazing from under the hood of their car.

"Aw, damn!" Alex exclaimed, rushing to it.

"Told you it was the squirrel's fault." Chris replied, crossing his arms.

Before he could reach the car, flames began spewing out, melting the hood and spreading throughout the entire car in a flash.

The friends looked on, shocked.

"...WHY?" demanded Alex.

"Wow, that squirrel really had it in for you, huh?" asked Chris.

"SHUT UP!" he snapped back.

"Don't tell me to shut up, YOU shut up!" he exclaimed. "I got freedom of speech!"

"Can you BOTH shut up?" demanded Mickie. "We have bigger issues here to worry about!"

"Why would the car just catch on fire from out of nowhere?" asked AJ.

Alex sighed. "I don't know, but hey, as long as we're all in one piece, that's all that matters. Let's just go and set up camp before things get any worse." he announced, leading the way.

"Demon squirrel..." Chris muttered.

"You've got some jacked up imagination, don't you?" asked Mickie.

"Yeah, I do. I gotta tell you about the time when I had this dream where an angry mob chased me down this dark, desolate road yielding swords and axes, all of them chanting, 'Hail Sabin' at me." the former X division star explained as they headed off.

* * *

><p>Later that day, they managed to set up camp with no problem, and were all playing Chicken in a lake nearby...<p>

AJ was over Alex's shoulders as one team, while Mickie was over Chris's shoulders as another team. The girls grappled with one another, trying to bring the opposite team down into the water.

"You're goin' down, missy." AJ smiled, getting the upper hand on Mickie.

"Put your ego in check, girlie. You know that I'm stronger than you." she replied with a smile, trying to push her back.

She was gaining the lead, before Chris said, "Hey, Mickie? You know that right now, this is the closest we've both ever been to not having any clothes on together?"

Shocked, she looked down at him. Alex and AJ took this chance to shove them both down in the water, deeming them as the winners.

"YAY!" cheered AJ. "Told ya!"

"Wow, Chris, smooth move." Alex laughed. "You failed."

Splashing up from the water, Mickie shot a death glance towards Chris while he gave her a sheepish smile. "You just had to go there, didn't you?" she demanded.

"Uh...it kinda slipped out of my mind." he replied. "Forgive me?"

"We'll see." she replied, shaking her wet hair at him before she left.

"Wow, wasn't it hot the way she shook her hair at me in vain?" he asked his friends.

"Chris, seriously. Get help." AJ replied quickly.

Soon after that, they heard a scream from Mickie from a distance. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mickie?" called Alex.

"MICKIE!" Chris yelled, rushing to her. "I'll save you, baby!"

The three rushed to Mickie, but then saw that at their campsite, EVERYTHING was either shredded up or just missing.

"Mickie-" began AJ. "What the hell happened here?"

"I-I don't know! Did a bear come and terrorize this place or something?" she asked.

"Wait, so EVERYTHING's gone?" asked Alex. "Damn it, not my quality hair gel!"

The three looked at him.

"Well, I have to keep my hair sexy and spiky. I can't do that without my special hair gel." he finished, twiddling his fingers.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Dork."

"Chris, your special puppy slippers are missing, too!" announced Mickie.

"OH DEAR GOD, NO!" he screamed in despair.

"All my other outfits are gone, too." pouted AJ. "How are we supposed to enjoy our trip without any food, clothes, or supplies?"

"Become nudists and live among the wildlife?" asked Chris.

Alex looked at him. "No. Now listen, guys, our car may have been burned from the inside out, and all of our belongings may have been stolen or possibly worse, but we came here to enjoy ourselves and have a good time, so DAMN it, we're gonna have a good time!" announced Alex, pumping a fist into the air. "So WHO'S WITH ME?"

"YEAH!" the three cheered along. Then, their faces fell when they saw what was approaching him from behind.

"...What?" he asked.

"Alex, there's a huge bear behind you." AJ said quickly.

He looked at them and slowly turned around before seeing the 7ft grizzly bear hovering over him.

"Ok, screw what I just said, let's get the hell outta here." Shelley concluded, before the friends ran for their lives, the bear on their tails.


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: Happy New Year, guys! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

So throughout the day, the friends tried to look for another place to stay where there wouldn't be any other bears, thieves, or anything else for that matter. After a lot of searching, it was near nightfall, and Alex and AJ accidentally got separated from Chris and Mickie...

"Um, babe, do you have any idea where we are?" AJ asked, taking her boyfriend's arm.

"Uh...well, I think we passed by that tree two hours ago." he replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Just say it, Alex. We're lost." she told him.

"No, we're not! I know this place like the back of my hand." he said surely.

"Ok, so have you even ever heard of this park before we came here?" asked the tiny Diva.

He paused. "...Yes."

"What's it called, then?"

"Yosemite-Yellowstone-Melrose place...Park." he mumbled.

"Alex!" she cried.

"Ok, I lied! I don't know where the hell we are." he confessed. "Maybe we can contact Chris and Mickie with our cell phones."

"We can't, our phones were taken, too." the brunette replied.

"Well, damn it. Now what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

She thought for a moment until a great idea of hers came into mind. "I got it! My Magic 8 ball will help us!" she exclaimed, taking out a small one from her pocket.

"Cool, you have one of those?" he exclaimed. "I used to have one, until Chris crashed my Gram Gram's book club meeting and accidentally whacked her in the eye with it."

"Oh my God, was she ok?" she asked.

"She was fine, but she used the 8 ball to knock Chris into a 2 day coma." he explained. "She hates him."

"Wow. That's...that's sad." AJ said, not really knowing how to respond.

"Yeah. So anyway, use your 8 ball magic to get us outta here!" he smiled.

"Ok, Magic 8 ball, which way should we go next?" she asked. She shook the object, to where the result read, 'Ask again later'. "Bad answer, Magic 8 ball! Now please, which way should we go to get out of here?" she asked. She shook it again and it read, 'Up Yours.'

AJ gasped in shock. "I beg your pardon?" she demanded, insulted.

Alex snatched the 8 Ball and exclaimed, "Hey, don't you speak to my girlfriend that way! Go SCREW yourself!" he cried, tossing the 8 ball into the woods somewhere. April was shocked that he tossed away her 8 ball and he replied, "Uh, sorry."

"It's all right. Now what?" she asked.

All of a sudden, a guy in all black and a ski mask leaped out of the woods with a baseball bat! "GIMME YOUR MONEY!" he screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" AJ and Alex screamed back, holding onto one another for dear life.

"Did I stutter? Now come on, come on, give me your money!" he exclaimed, threateningly waving his bat towards them.

"...WHO the hell are you?" Alex asked, keeping his distance.

"It doesn't matter! Now give me your cash before I beat the living hell outta you!" the guy exclaimed.

He calmed down a little, seeing that he only had a bat with him as a weapon. "Wait. Your only defense mechanism is a bat? Well let me tell you something, SIR, my girlfriend and I are both professional wrestlers. I've fought with kendo sticks, steel chairs, and pretty much any weapon that you could think of. So if you think that you're going to scare us with that flimsy little thing, you're delusional." he said, approaching him.

The masked man looked at him. "Oh. Well, luckily for you, I planned ahead and brought this instead." he replied, tossing the bat away and taking out a shiny, new gun.

"Oh my God." AJ said quickly, pulling Alex back to safety. "You're not really gonna use that on us, are you?"

"I will if I don't get any cash from you. Now HURRY UP!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, we don't have any money on us! Everything that we brought here with us today's been either stolen or missing, so you're just wasting your time!" replied Alex.

The gunman looked at the two and thought for a moment before saying, "Give me your pants."

"WHAT?" the two asked, not hearing him right.

"GIMME THE PANTS!" he cried. "If I can't have the cash, I'll take the next best thing."

"But...you can't even fit into them!" AJ exclaimed.

"I'll stretch them out and grow into them!" he insisted. "Now hurry up before I shoot you two!"

Alex and AJ looked at each other before they sighed. Alex slid off his jeans and muttered, "I guess we're giving em our pants..."

AJ didn't budge, though.

"Babe, what are you waiting for, give him what he wants." he told her, handing the gunman his jeans.

Seeing that the masked man was temporarily distracted, she decided to use what she knows best to maybe get this guy off of their backs - video games.

"DASH ATTACK!" she exclaimed, imitating Zelda and shoving her hands in front, pretending that magic sparks were coming out of them. "WHOOSH!"

Both Alex and the Gunman looked at her like she was crazy.

"...What was that supposed to be?" the masked man asked, approaching her.

"I'm taking you down, bitch! FORWARD TILT!" she exclaimed, swiping her hand to where she forcefully slapped him across the face.

"...What was THAT for?" the guy asked, forgetting that he was carrying a gun. Since he was now close enough to her and was distracted, she took the opportunity to kick him below the belt, where he dropped the gun and cried out in pain. "OOHHH...!"

She quickly snatched the gun and cried, "Alex, grab your pants and let's get the hell outta here!"

He did what he was told, before they sped out of the area and eventually ended up about a half mile away from the confrontation.

"Wow, baby, that was awesome! Was that from Zelda?" he asked.

"Sure was. I always knew mastering that game would come in handy." she smiled proudly.

"I never could get that game. That Ganon dude was all 'YOU MUST DIE!', so I got creeped out and let my character in the game kill itself." Shelley said with a shrug.

AJ laughed. "You wimp."

He laughed along. "Stop laughing at me, I'm sensitive."

"No, you're not, you manly hunk of manliness." she replied, before they wrapped themselves in another intense kiss.

"You gotta call me that more often." he smirked. "So anyways, now that we got his gun, we better keep it with us just in case."

"I wonder if it even had any bullets inside of it. Maybe the guy was just trying to scare us." she wondered.

"Hmm. Well, only one way to find out." he replied, firing towards the air. "Yep, it works."

A few seconds later, a bird flew down and landed in front of them.

"Alex!" AJ exclaimed. "You shot that poor, innocent bird! First, you run over that squirrel and now this!"

"Uhh...yeah, did I mention that I'm not really good with animals?" he chuckled nervously. "Let's just go and look for the others before PETA finds me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Meanwhile, Chris and Mickie were in a totally different part of the forest...

"...So the angry mob managed to tie you to a totem pole over a boiling pot of tar, using you as their sacrifice?" Mickie clarified.

"Exactly. They were only out to get me since I refused to become their cult leader. If that had happened, I'd no longer be able to enjoy fun." he explained.

"Uh huh." she said slowly. "You know, you've been telling me about this dream of yours for the last two hours. How could you have a dream this long, much less remember every detail of it?"

"Oh, I was in a coma for two days." replied Chris.

"What? How'd you get yourself into a coma?" the perky Diva asked, surprised.

"I crashed a book club meeting where I stole Alex's 8 Ball and tried to show his Gram Gram what it could do, but I accidentally whacked her in the eye with it. After that, she knocked me upside the head with it and when I came to, some stranger was helping me on the bus to the hospital." he said. "She hates me."

"Well, Chris, what do you expect when you crash a book club with a room full of elderly women?" asked Mickie.

"I was hoping that they'd suddenly turn into a room full of hot, young chicks!" he chuckled.

"Figures." she shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and turned to him. "Look, Chris. If we are going to start a relationship, you can't keep thinking about other women, ok? That just tells me that you have no concern for me at all."

"Wait, why would you even say that? You know that I care about you like crazy!" he exclaimed seriously.

"Yeah, I know you do, but it's just...never mind." she shook it off.

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"It's just...I've always been pretty unfortunate in the relationship department." she admitted.

Confused, he raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone I've ever dated, it's just never worked out for me. They've either cheated on me, used me, or - like Dave used to do - spread horrible rumors about me just to entertain everyone else." she continued. "That's why I've decided to be single for a while, y'know, independent. At least, that was before I met you." the Diva said, looking up at him. "I'm afraid, Chris. I don't want it to happen again."

His heart was breaking for the woman before him. How could anyone hurt someone as amazing as her? The Detroit native did what he thought was best to cheer her up, by wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Mickie, can I tell you something?"

She refused to be let go and replied, "Sure."

"I understand how you feel."

Now her expression turned into surprise. "How? You're like, the ladies' man who got dates every night of the week!"

"I know, I know. Hell, I was just in it for the thrill, but now, after I met you, it's not even worth it anymore. I've never had a lasting relationship before, and I want one with you, Mickie." he continued. "I've never met anyone like you! I always thought that the way you always threatened me was pretty damned sexy."

She smiled. "Oh, did you?"

"Yeah! And how you always play hard to get. It just makes me want you even more, y'know?"

"Well, that's how I am, Sabin. I could either be your biggest threat or your greatest fantasy." the Country Diva replied seductively.

He smiled. "I like number 2."

"I thought you would." she said while he took her hands.

"Do I deserve a kiss for that now?" he asked eagerly. "And I mean a real one, not that cheap piece of candy you gave me the other day."

"Well, someone's pushy!" she laughed. "But yeah, I think that you at least deserve a real one."

The tag team specialist continued smiling at this and combed away a strand of her hair, looking into her dark hazel eyes. She smiled back, looking at his handsome face and gazing into his blue eyes. Then, the two leaned in to share a-

*Growl...*

They froze.

"What was that?" asked Mickie.

"A Wild Snorlax approaching?" Chris asked back.

*GROWL!*

They turned around to suddenly find a wolf in their path, bearing its sharp teeth towards the two.

"Oh, God!" Mickie exclaimed in a scared whisper. "Is that...blood on its teeth?"

"Probably. Wait, you don't think that it got...Alex and AJ, do you?" he asked, whispering back.

Mickie shuddered at the possibility, but then shook it off. "No! I mean, they would've fought him off! He couldn't have gotten em!" she exclaimed.

"Then why is there blood on its teeth?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" she cried back. "Look, if we just back away slowly, maybe he won't chase us."

"Good plan. Stay behind me." he agreed, using one arm to shield Mickie. With each step that they took backwards, the wolf took another three steps towards them.

"Yeah, this isn't working." Chris concluded. "Any final words before we become dog chow?"

"How about we just run for our lives?" she asked. "No harm, no foul."

"Agreed." he said quickly before the two sped away, the wolf practically on top of them.

"DIVERSION!" Chris exclaimed, leading Mickie up a tree and onto a high branch.

Mickie sighed in relief. "Wow, great plan, Chris!" she exclaimed. "How'd you know?"

"Easy. When I got out of my coma, Alex was pissed about what I did to his Gram Gram, so he chased me down the street with a switchblade and threatened to stab me with it. As a result, I climbed up a tree and I had to stay up there for at least another 5 hours before he gave up and left. I figured that the same could happen here." he smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are a genius!" she smiled back. "So, try all you want, Wolfie, you can't get us, nyah nyah nyah-nyah nyah!" she taunted the wolf in a sing song voice.

The wolf growled towards the two, leapt up a few times, but decided that it wasn't worth it anymore. It snarled towards the two as if to say 'Next time, silly humans, next time!', and then trotted away.

"Wow! We didn't have to sit up here for 5 hours!" announced Chris.

"Wait, Chris, I don't want to leave yet. I like being up here in a tree alone with you." Mickie said, blushing.

"To tell you the truth, so do I." he agreed, turning a little red. "Wanna have a staring contest?"

Soon after that, though, Alex and AJ emerged from the bushes, finally finding their friends up in a tree.

"There you guys are!" exclaimed AJ.

They looked down.

"Hey, nice to see that you two are still alive!" greeted Mickie.

Chris took a closer look, stifled his laugher, and said, "Alex, dude..."

He looked puzzled. "What?"

Mickie saw and tried not to laugh, too. "What the hell happened to you guys?" she asked.

"WHAT? What's so funny?" he asked.

"Why-Why the hell are you running around in your underwear?" Chris asked, bursting out in laughter while Mickie did the same.

"My under-" he froze, looking down below to see that he still hadn't changed into his jeans yet. "Oh, shit!" he cried, quickly grabbing his jeans and sliding them back on.

Chris and Mickie leapt off of the tree and joined their friends.

"Ok, so why did you come running out of the bushes in your boxers?" asked Mickie.

"Long story. April, you tell em." he replied.

"Well, Alex and I were totally lost in the woods, so then out of nowhere this dude with a ski mask and a gun threatens to take our money!" she explained.

"Oh my God." Mickie said, surprised.

"But we didn't have money on us, so he...asked for our pants instead." Alex continued, embarrassed.

Chris chuckled. "I want to meet this guy."

"Well, it wasn't cool! Luckily, I kicked him in the balls and Alex and I ran out of there." continued AJ.

"And we grabbed his gun." added Alex.

"Which you ended up shooting at a poor bird." AJ finished.

"Wow, first the squirrel and now you shot a bird? Have you no shame, Shelley?" Mickie asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to be sleeping with one eye open at night now that all the other animals are going to be out to get you." agreed Chris.

"Jeez, it was an accident, don't hate me for it!" he snapped.

"Settle down, Boxer Boy, we don't hate you!" he exclaimed back. "Heh. Boxer Boy."

Tired of being laughed at, he did the only mature thing he could do. Without saying a word, he yanked down Chris's pants in retaliation. Chris said nothing and began turning red again in embarrassment.

"You got pantsed." AJ giggled.

As a reply, (with his pants wrapped around his ankles), he hopped over to Alex and pantsed him back. "Jerk." he concluded.

"Ok, ok, can we all just put our clothes back on before this gets any more awkward than it already is?" asked Mickie.

AJ was looking Alex down and smiled. "Although he does have a nice _package_." she said with a wink, looking at his lower half.

Mickie couldn't help but to do the same with Chris and smiled. "So does he, actually."

Alex chuckled nervously and pulled up his jeans with all the dignity that he could muster, while Chris stood there, smiling towards Mickie. "Oh, you like my package, eh? I'd be more than happy to show you more." he smiled devilishly.

"Oh, you are bad." she shook her head.

"Only as bad as you want me to be, baby." he growled, grabbing onto the rim of his boxers. But before he could do anything, Alex exclaimed, "HEY, keep this going in a darkened basement somewhere, all right? Now pull your pants back up so that we can find a place to crash for the night."

He glared at him and mumbled something as he did what he was told.

"Ok, so where ARE we going to crash for tonight?" asked AJ.

Before he could answer, it suddenly began pouring rain and the winds immediately picked up.

"All right, random typhoon, whoo hoo!" cheered Chris.

"Uh..uh, yeah, we better hurry up and find someplace to stay before a 2X4 gets driven through one of our necks!" Alex cried over the wind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After some time spent searching, the gang was elated to have finally found a deserted shack to stay in, but when they sped inside, it was everything they hoped that it _wouldn't_ be.

"All right, we should all be safe in this..." Alex began, stopping once he and the others saw that there were two unkempt beds, the walls had weeds growing from them, the floor was basically dirt, and the windows didn't have screens OR glass, allowing the rain to come inside.

"...Paradise." he finished.

"Yeah, I was thinking more like craphole." announced Chris. "Dude, we can't stay here."

"Well, where else are we going to stay while this storm's going on?" asked Alex. "Look, all that matters is that it has four walls and a roof, so we should be totally fine here."

The girls were standing near a window when a huge branch suddenly flew through, startling them. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed.

A bat flew through one of the open windows and circled around Chris before flying out of the window on the other side of the room. "...REALLY?" he demanded, shocked. Then, both he and the girls shot Alex a look.

"Ok, that was bad. Don't worry, friends, we'll fix this place up and before you know it, it'll be our own personal paradise!" he announced.

Later, the windows were nailed shut with some wooden boards, while there were a few boxes to block the door closed during the night.

"See, isn't this cozy? Just four good friends, trapped together in the middle of nowhere?" Alex asked, holding April in his arms on one bed while Chris and Mickie were on another.

"This is pretty nice." AJ agreed, giving him a kiss. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I did want us to play some strip poker, but my cards got stolen, too...I really miss my puppy slippers." pouted Chris.

"Dude, where'd you even get those things, anyway?" asked Alex.

He paused for a moment. "At the Compton swap meet. Wait, you were there, Alex, remember? We were almost in the middle of a shootout between the Crips and the Bloods."

"Ah, how could I forget. I think those guys were aiming for you on account of you buying freaking puppy slippers to begin with." he replied.

The girls laughed while he tossed a pillow at him and cried, "Shut up, bunghole!"

"Settle down, Beavis and Butthead." announced Mickie. "Yes, you two remind me of them."

"I'm Beavis, right?" asked Alex.

"No, I'm Beavis! I'm the hyperactive one! You used to wear braces and have an overbite, Butthead!" snapped Chris.

"You DID?" AJ asked, shocked.

He turned red. "Look, I was a teenager at one time and I just happened to look...different than I do now." he explained.

"He was an even bigger dork than he is now." clarified Chris.

"WHO asked you?" Alex demanded. "You shouldn't even talk, you were so bad back then, that you needed to dunk your head in a tub of Clearasil!"

"What?" Mickie asked, surprised as well.

"Don't tell them that!" Chris snapped.

"Just admit it, you both used to be nerds." she replied. "Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yeah, really. You guys should've known me in high school, I had the huge glasses, loved playing Pokemon cards at lunch, so I was a bigger nerd than I am now." agreed AJ.

"I wish we could've met back then, it sounds like you and I were made for each other." Alex smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Oh, we still are." she smiled back, giving him another kiss.

But soon after that, they all heard a squeaking sound from under the bed.

"What was that?" asked Mickie.

"Is it a kitty?" AJ asked, peeking from under the bed, where this HUGE possum-rat-squirrel...THING slithered out.

"...AA-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they all screamed, leaping back where the creature roamed around the room.

"That ain't any damn kitty!" Alex cried, trying to find a way to chase it from out of the room. He grabbed a piece of wood and tried to fend the creature off, when it leapt onto his face and attacked him! "MMMMM!" he cried, desperately tried to tear it away from him.

"Alex!" cried AJ.

"DUDE!" Chris exclaimed, attempting to grab the creature, but it flew off of his face and slithered towards Sabin, who screamed and leapt on the bed, huddling under the covers. "Screw this, just keep that THING away from me!" he called.

Mickie attempted to kick it, but it hissed at her and she leapt on the bed with Chris. "Hurry up, GET IT!" she exclaimed.

Still slithering around on the floor, Alex tried smashing it with the wood, but it ended up attaching itself onto his neck. "AAHH! Get it off, GET IT OFF!" he screamed.

"Baby!" AJ exclaimed, using a scarf to try and whip the creature away. It stopped clinging to his neck and tried to go after April, but she squealed and leapt on the other bed. Alex tackled the creature down and threw punch after punch at it, saying, "Die, you little bastard, DIE! YOU...MUST...DIE!" he cried between punches. "Open the door, hurry!"

April quickly did what she was told while Alex attempted to throw the creature outside, but it clung onto the doorframe and tried to get back inside, with Shelley using all his strength to block it. The creature's eyes for some reason, began glowing red and it continued trying to slip inside before April grabbed the wood and kept poking at the furry thing, until it was finally outside. Alex quickly slammed the door and boarded it shut, but the creature tried to poke its head in through an open space in the door.

"I'll save you, man!" Chris exclaimed, blowing a tranquilizer thing.

Only, the tranquilizer ended up getting stuck in Alex's neck. Chris and the girls froze, the creature slithered away outside, and Alex glared at his friend. "When I wake up...you...are so dead..." he threatened before he collapsed in unconsciousness.

"Alex, babe, speak to me!" April exclaimed.

Chris slowly put the tranquilizer away when Mickie asked, "Where the hell did you even get that thing?"

"I brought it from this guy in an alley for $1.50." he replied. "He's not really gonna kill me, is he?"

"Aw, come on! He's your best friend, he'd never do that." she paused. "But then again, maybe YOU better sleep with one eye open just in case."

* * *

><p>That night, Alex regained consciousness again, and the four headed off to sleep for the night. The pairs were settled in their beds when Chris asked, "Alex, dude, I'm sorry for shooting you in the neck with the tranquilizer. You mad at me?"<p>

"Eh, I'm too tired to deal with this right now. We'll talk about it in the morning." he replied, turning out the light. "Night, everyone."

"Night!" exclaimed AJ.

"Night." said Mickie.

"Nighty night. Don't let the bedbugs bite. But if they do, hit em with a shoe...hit them till they're black and blue-" began Chris.

"ALL RIGHT!" the others yelled, shutting him up.

"Jeez!..." he muttered.

Once the four began to drift off to sleep, there was suddenly a loud thud, followed by two voices muffling. Alex turned on the light, and he and AJ were surprised to find that Chris, Mickie, and their bed were instantly missing.

"Chris?" asked Alex.

"Mickie?" called AJ.

_"HELP!-IN HERE!-I CAN'T BREATHE!"_ two voices cried from inside of the wall.

"What the hell?" Alex muttered, when he and AJ pulled down on an incision on the wall, where Chris, Mickie, and their bed all fell back down to where they were supposed to be.

"OW!" the two cried, rolling off of the bed and onto the floor.

"What happened to you two?" asked AJ.

They were still shaken up. "I-I don't know!" exclaimed Mickie. "One minute, we were sleeping, and the next, we flew up into the wall!"

"Oh, cool, you got one of those flip beds!" Alex smiled.

"COOL? That thing almost killed us!" Chris snapped. "I don't think that Mickie and I can sleep tonight on that deathtrap. Can we trade beds?"

"Uhh...nah." Shelley replied with a smirk, climbing back into his bed with AJ. "Now stop being such a wuss and go to sleep."

Sabin continued glaring at him when Mickie said, "Chris, it's a lost cause, let's just go back to sleep and hope that we don't end up crushed into the wall tomorrow morning."

"If anything does happen to us, I'm suing his ass." he muttered.

"In your dreams, dude." Alex called back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone except for Chris was already awake, and it just happened to be a bright, shiny, new day outside. "Mm...of course I want you, Sweet Mickie..." he muttered in his sleep. "...Ooh, you're gonna wear that? Sexeh..."<p>

"CHRIS!" the real Mickie exclaimed, storming into the place. "Chris, wake up!" She slapped his cheek, waking him from his dream. "OW! Whaaaat?" he muttered groggily.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Where's what?"

"You KNOW what! Now tell me where they are!" the Country Diva exclaimed angrily.

"Mickie, I have absolutely no idea what the hell you're talking about." he replied.

"My panties! My other panties! They're missing and I know that you had something to do with their disappearance! Now tell me!" she cried.

"I didn't take your panties!" he argued.

"LIAR!" she cried, completely losing it when she climbed onto his back and began spanking him continuously. "I. WANT. MY. PANTIES. AND. I. WANT. THEM. NOW!" she screamed with each slap. In the meantime, Chris was elated and enjoying every second of this. "Oh, yes, YES!" he smiled. Neither of them realized when Alex and AJ walked into the room and caught the scene.

"SPANK ME, BABY!" he yelled in ecstasy.

"Uh, you guys having fun there?" asked AJ.

Mickie froze and slowly turned around to find the two. "Chris stole my panties." she told them.

Alex chuckled. "No, he didn't, that was us." he confessed.

"What? Why?"

"Cause, we knew that you'd blame Chris, and I wanted to get revenge on him after he shot me in the neck with a tranquilizer. So now, we're even." he smiled.

"Did I NOT say that I was sorry for that?" the Detroit native exclaimed. "Criminy."

"SO uh, we're sorry for the inconvenience. You guys can continue if you want to." AJ smiled before the two headed off.

"I guess you owe me an apology, huh, Sweet Mickie?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, guess so. I'm sorry." she apologized, before spanking him one last time. She looked at him. "Nice ass." she smirked before she headed off.

Smiling at this, he chuckled to himself and said, "She totally wants me!" Then, he was too into himself to notice the possum-rat-squirrel thing crawling on his back. "Oh, shit!" he cried, throwing the creature at a wall before he sped out to meet his friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, that's the last of the camping chapters, and now it's time for the Guns to return back to work. What will Dolph Ziggler N' Pals have in store for the gang next? <strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was yet another Monday, and it was time for another edition of Raw. The Superstars and Divas traveled to Norfolk, Virginia for the 2011 Slammy Awards. Coming back from their camping trip, Alex, Chris, AJ, and Mickie all became closer than ever as friends, and they were now ready to face whatever Ziggler, Swagger, and the Divas of Destruction had in store for them...

"So, tonight's the Slammys, dude, you stoked or what?" asked Alex.

"Oh hell yeah." agreed Chris. "I want one of those awards cause they're shiny. I like shiny things."

"Yeah, you would like those, wouldn't you?" he chuckled.

"Well, why not? If I got one, I'd get to look at it and see my gorgeous reflection staring back at me." the tag team specialist replied.

"You are so full of yourself, you know that?" asked Alex.

"YOU should talk! You spend a half hour every day staring at yourself in the mirror singing 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt'!" argued Chris.

"Well, why the hell are you watching me there, anyway? You got nothing better to do than stare at me while I'm admiring myself?" he asked. "No, wait, wait. Are you jealous of me?"

He laughed. "What? Why would I be jealous of YOU?"

"Cause. I have cooler hair." smirked Shelley.

"Hey, my hair's cool, too!" Sabin pouted.

"But mine has a cool streak dyed in the center. And yours doesn't." he continued.

Not knowing a good comeback, Chris retaliated by whipping Alex with a towel.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"You're such a douche!" Chris exclaimed.

"Don't call me names, bunghole!" he snapped, whipping him back with his towel. Soon after that, the two commenced in a towel whip fight, when Mickie and AJ walked in on them…again.

They froze. "Uh, ok, April, maybe we'll come back when they're finished with their Man Date." Mickie announced, turning AJ away.

The boys turned around and rushed to the door, their hands pressed against the glass, with Alex's hand over Chris's. Looking at this, they quickly broke away.

"Wait, girls, come back, we're finished now!" exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah, Alex started it, anyway." added Chris.

He glared at him. "Anyways, what's up?" he asked them.

"Well, we got word that you guys are nominated for a Slammy tonight!" exclaimed AJ.

They lit up. "Nice!-You serious?" they exclaimed at once.

"Yep, for Breakout Stars of the Year. But the only problem is...Ziggler and Swagger are nominated, too." replied Mickie.

"Wow, those two virgins have to ruin everything, don't they?" demanded Chris.

"Ah, we're better than them in every sense of the word, so those awards are as good as ours." Alex replied confidently.

"That's my Shelleykins!" AJ exclaimed, when they shared another kiss.

While they kissed, Chris looked at Mickie while she looked back at him.

"Maybe we should come up with pet names, too." he told her.

"Too soon for that, Chris. " she replied.

"But why not? I didn't forget what happened during that camping trip from Hell. You spanked me AND you said that I had a nice ass! That means something, doesn't it?" asked the Detroit native.

"Yeah, but we're still not a couple yet." the Country Diva replied.

"Well, WHAT are we? I need to know!"

"Um, let's say that we're between being more than friends and not yet a couple. Makes sense?" she asked.

He nodded approvingly. "Fair enough. Wanna kiss me?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well, since we didn't get a chance the last time..." she began, leaning closer to him, when Maria and Candice bursted in the room. "Guys, guys!" exclaimed Maria.

"WHY?" Chris demanded, aggravated that they were interrupted again.

"Look, this is important, just listen!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, calm down, Ria, what's going on?" asked AJ.

"Tonight, they're having the debut of new Divas Tag Team Championship titles!" exclaimed Candice.

Mickie and AJ were stunned. "No way!" they exclaimed, stoked.

"Yeah, and tonight, we heard that you two will be in a Four Corners tag team elimination match against Kelly Kelly and Eve, The Bella Twins, and Beth and Natalya." she continued.

"Wow, this is insane." AJ smiled. "What do the titles look like?"

"We don't know, they're going to unveil them in a few minutes." replied Maria. "So I suggest that you girls get prepared, cause we're rooting for you two to win."

"Yeah, later, ladies!" Candice agreed as the two headed off.

"Wow, this is news." announced Alex. "You two think that you're ready?"

"Oh, we have to be! Whoever wins those titles will be the first Diva tag champions in WWE history!" exclaimed AJ.

Then, Maria poked her head back in the room. "Hey, they're unveiling the titles now, c'mon!" she exclaimed.

A few minutes later, AJ, Mickie, Kelly, Eve, the Bellas, and the Divas of Destruction all circled around a table backstage when good ol' Johnny Laurinitis pulled a white sheet off of the newly made titles. "Ladies, may I present the new WWE Diva tag team championships!" he exclaimed, revealing two white star shaped belts with a giant silver winged star shaped plate in the center, and had two smaller silver star shaped plates on each side, connected by silver chains.

The girls looked in awe over the new titles, and were each motivated to win them later that night.

"They're beautiful..." smiled AJ.

"And those are definitely going to be ours." agreed Mickie.

"Uh, no they're not." Beth Phoenix announced. "Don't you forget, I'm also the current Diva's Champion, so it's only fair that Nattie and I be the first Diva Tag Champs in history."

"Yeah, you know, since we're the Divas of Destruction and all." agreed Natalya.

"Oh, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag!" Mickie exclaimed, making a talking motion with her hand. "Nobody cares! You can't win everything, and you're sure as hell not winning those!"

"And what makes you two so sure of that?" asked the Glamazon.

"Cause, we're sick and tired of you two pushing us and everyone around!" exclaimed AJ. "If you hadn't noticed, Mickie and I have been on a roll lately, and I'm pretty sure that we beat your asses in our last few matches."

"You didn't beat us. We were just having an off few nights. See, we're named the Divas of Destruction for a reason, because-" began Nattie.

"Because you got defeated by us, uh, Kelly, Eve, and pretty much every 'Barbie' on the roster?" interrupted Mickie. "The only things you've 'destroyed' are your reputations. You two are a joke."

Natalya was about to say something back, but Beth stopped her. "Save it, Nattie. We'll all chat again after we're holding those titles in our possession." she said, before the two headed off.

"Uh, is it safe?" Alex asked, when he and Chris joined the two.

"Yeah, don't worry about them. They're all talk and no walk." replied AJ.

"Ooh, shiny titles!" Chris exclaimed, rushing to one and looking at his reflection. "Who's a sexy devil? You are, Sabin." he told himself.

The girls looked at him like he was crazy, when Alex elaborated, "Yeah, Chris likes shiny things."

"Clearly." said Mickie.

"Ok, ok, Chris, if we win these, you'll be allowed to look at yourself in them for as long as you want to." AJ laughed.

"No, no, WHEN we win these." Mickie smiled. "We better get prepared for the match. Wish us luck, boys!"

"_Great _luck, ladies." Alex smiled at AJ before they kissed.

Chris and Mickie shared a hug. "Kick some ass and make us proud!" he exclaimed."Represent, REPRESENT!"

"Dude!" Alex exclaimed.

"What? I'm happy." he shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BTW, if you want to see what the new Divas Tag Titles look like, I posted a link on my profile. :) Just imagine there are two belts instead of one.<em>**


	24. Chapter 24

**_AN: Much thanks to Vital Info for the last review!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

So a little later after the first few awards were given out, the match was about to begin.

_"Holla, holla...Now all my girls in the club say oh_

_cause you know just how we do_

_side to side and front to back_

_if you ain't taking that (holla holla)"_

"This Four Corners Tag Team elimination match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Divas Tag Team Championship!" announced Lillian. "Approaching the ring first from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres, and her tag team partner from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" The crowd cheered as the girls smiled and slapped hands with the fans, sliding in the ring and then posing for them.

_"You can look_

_But you can't touch_

_You keep dreaming on the stars above..."_

"Next, approaching the ring from Scottsdale, Arizona, the team of Nikki and Brie Bella, the Bella Twins!" announced Lillian. The sisters strutted down the ramp, while there was a mix of jeers and some cat calls from some guys in the crowd. They stepped onto the ring apron, and looked at the crowd before they turned to each other and both flipped backwards over the top rope and into the ring.

_"Hey, hey, can't you see?_

_I'm a rockin southern girl runnin' wild and free_

_Hey, ya'll walkin' through the door_

_High-class style country to the core_

_HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Back woods or uptown_

_HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound_

_Hills and stones_

_Junior and Jones_

_One thing I'll always be_

_HARDCORE COUNTRY!"_

"Approaching the ring next from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James, and her tag team partner from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!" announced Lillian. There was a huge pop from the crowd for the two favorites as they adapted the Guns' entrance, posing the 'Guns' sign at the top of the ramp before they headed down, slapping hands with the fans and sliding into the ring.

And as Beth Phoenix's theme song flooded the arena, Lillian announced, "And finally, approaching the ring from Calgary Alberta, Canada, Natalya, and her tag team partner from Buffalo, New York, she is the WWE Diva's Champion, Beth Phoenix!" There were some more jeers from the crowd as the two strutted down the ramp. They stood on the ring apron when the Divas of Destruction both held up the Divas' title for the crowd to see, before they both climbed into the ring.

The eight Divas in the ring all stared each other down, and some of them huddled in pairs to discuss some last minute strategies. The bell rung, when AJ, Natalya, Kelly, and Nikki all decided to start things off. Natalya immediately faced off against Kelly while AJ faced off against Nikki. Nattie gained the strength advantage over Kelly and Irish whipped her a few times while the crowd chanted, "WOO!" with each whip. Kelly was pushed back into the ringpost as the Canadian Diva kicked her in the midsection a few times. Before she could do anything else, though, Kelly reversed and shoved the Canadian Diva into the ringpost, kicking HER in the midsection in retaliation a few times. The bubbly blonde was setting up for the stinkface, as the (mostly) male fans in the crowd cheered in approval. Kelly stood on the opposite side of the ring, she performed a few backflips and slammed Nattie even further into the ringpost, and then attempted her patented stinkface move. Natalya wasn't taking that, though, so she tripped Kelly down from behind and quickly began using the ropes to choke the petite blonde Diva.

Meanwhile, AJ and Nikki Bella were still battling, and Nikki caught AJ off guard with a jumping snapmare, flipping the tiny Diva to where she landed back first to the mat. With AJ temporarily distracted, Nikki tagged in Brie and she went to finish off AJ, but she quickly leapt up and performed a Shining Wizard on the twin, pinning her down for the three count. With the Bellas now eliminated, AJ stopped to rest for a few moments.

On the other end of the ring, Kelly and Natalya were still at it. The bubbly blonde was perched over Nattie's shoulders, leaning down and spinning both her and Nattie around, before she was able to use her legs to flip the Canadian Diva over to the mat. Nattie quickly got back up and ran for Kelly, when she tagged in Eve for a double team maneuver. Natalya, though, countered by clotheslining them both to the ground. K2 rolled behind the ropes, and Eve tried some offensive by performing a reverse STO, followed by a few booty pops leading into a standing moonsault, while the crowd cheered in approval.

With the Canadian Diva down, Eve climbed up to the top turnbuckles and leapt off for another moonsault. Only, Nattie rolled out of the way, resulting in Eve belly flopping to the mat. Eve held her stomach in pain, but Natalya didn't give her a chance to recover as she quickly held her in the Sharpshooter, causing the Latina to tap out. Nattie and Beth cheered to themselves when Eve and Kelly were eliminated next.

Now ready to fight again, AJ glared across the ring to Natalya while she smirked back at her, before pointing at the new Championship titles at ringside and then pointing to herself and Beth. In reply, AJ looked back towards Mickie and the two shared a chuckle, when she tagged her in next. Beth wanted in on the action, too, so Natalya tagged her in at the same time. Having the urge to shut her up once and for all, Mickie leapt from the top rope and landed on the Glamazon, throwing punch after punch at the blonde. Beth was able to roll over, though, and threw a round of punches back at Mickie. The Divas both grappled onto one another and rolled around, when the Glamazon got the offensive and slammed Mickie's side into her knee, sending the Country Diva down in pain.

Not giving her a chance to get back up, Beth began repeatedly piledriving her knee into her stomach. The wind was knocked out of the brunette and she tried to crawl over to AJ for a tag, but the Glamazon dragged her back to the middle of the ring, picked her up, led her to the turnbuckles, and slammed her face-first about 12 times before the ref had to break her up. Beth backed away with her hands raised in defense, but then sped towards Mickie. The brunette rolled out of the way, allowing Beth to crash into the ringpost instead.

To add insult to injury, Mickie sent a high kick to the back of her head, sending the Glamazon down to the mat. Mickie dragged her to the middle of the ring for a pin, but Natalya ran in and broke the 3 count. To make it a fair fight, AJ leapt in and sent her a devastating bicycle kick, causing the Canadian Diva to roll out of the ring. She didn't have time to react when AJ leapt over the top rope and tackled the blonde down, both of them crashing into the barricades.

The crowd chanted, "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"

Beth was sickened by this, and swung towards Mickie. The Country Diva ducked and kicked her in the midsection again while holding her in a reverse standing headlock. After all, The girls had decided to pay tribute to their friends and mentors, and what better way than by adapting MCMG's finisher? April saw what was going on and quickly climbed up the top turnbuckles, posed for the fans, and leapt off, landing on Beth. Mickie rolled out of the way when AJ covered Beth for the pin, as the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

The crowd stood to their feet and began cheering for the winners, when a shocked AJ almost couldn't believe that this was happening. Mickie sped to her and the girls hugged as Lillian announced, "Here are your winners and the NEW Diva Tag Team Champions, AJ Lee and Mickie James!" The referee handed them the star shaped titles, and both Mickie and AJ began to shed tears of both shock and accomplishment while they looked at their reflections in the belts that they were now holding. The fans continued cheering in support of the new champs when they both leapt onto the turnbuckles and raised their titles to them in victory. Outside of the ring, though, Natalya and Beth were outraged. Yes, the so called, 'Divas of Destruction' were defeated yet again.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Josh Matthews was there backstage to interview the new champs...<p>

"Please welcome my guests at this time, the new Diva Tag Team Champions, Mickie James and AJ Lee." he announced when the two exhausted, but ecstatic champs joined him. "Well, how do you feel about your big win, and also being the first Diva Tag Team Champs in WWE history?"

"Oh my God, it is AMAZING to be the champs!" exclaimed AJ. "I mean, Mickie and I have worked so hard for this opportunity, and now it finally pays off!"

"Not to mention that it felt pretty damned good to shut up those 'Divas of Destruction'." Mickie quoted with a smile. "It's great being able to share this title with my best friend over here, and we'd just like to thank everyone who supported us!"

"Yes, we may be the first Diva Tag Champs, but we plan on keeping these for a while." finished AJ.

Before anyone could say anything else, The Guns joined them, cheering as they sprayed bottles of champagne at the girls in a post-match victory celebration. The girls squealed as the cold liquid drenched them, but they didn't care. They were stoked that they had made Chris and Alex proud of them, and that they had proved themselves as true members of the Motor City Machine Guns. Chris lifted Mickie over his shoulder while Alex lifted AJ into his arms when he said, "Sorry to cut this interview time short, but we have some celebrating to do!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year was about to be announced, and the nominees were Kelly Kelly, MickieAJ, Eve Torres, the Bella Twins, and the Divas of Destruction.

"Ok, and the Slammy for Diva of the Year goes to..." began Candice Michelle, who was presenting with Ted Dibiase.

"...The Divas of Destruction!" announced Ted.

Beth Phoenix's theme music played as the crowd began their jeers. She and Natalya were still pissed off about their failure to win the titles earlier, and glared at the two presenters before Beth snatched the two Slammys from them and handed one to Natalya.

"Ok, I just feel that we have to point out this very important fact here, and it's that Mickie and AJ's title win was a total fluke!" The Diva's champion exclaimed when the crowd booed them even further. "SHUT UP! It's true!"

"Wait, let me add something, Beth." said Natalya. "We may have won these little awards, but we aren't Divas of the Year without those titles in OUR possession. It is our job to rid this company of Barbies, and damn it, we will!" she snapped before the two stormed backstage.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Fast forwarding a little here (after about 30 minutes and another match), the next award to be presented was for the Breakout Star of the Year. Along with MCMG and Ziggler/Swagger up for nomination, was Zack Ryder and Alex Riley.

"And the Slammy for Breakout star goes to..." began Alicia Fox.

The crowd had a mix of chants for MCMG, Ryder, and Riley, so basically everyone but Ziggler or Swagger.

David Otunga, the other presenter (with his sweater vest and bow tie!) announced, "...Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger?"

The fans erupted in a large, unanimous chorus of boos as Ziggler's theme played and the two smirked, strutting out to snatch the two awards for themselves.

"Yeah, yeah, you all love us, we know." Ziggler announced. "Look, I bet you all wanted your precious Zack Ryder, or your heroes, the Motor City Machine Guns-"

The crowd cut him off with enormous cheers of approval.

"-to win, but hey, we all can't get what we want. Except for Jack and I." the bleach blonde continued smirking. "Yeah, even though MCMG may be pandering to you sheep, they don't have *holds award up* PROOF that they're the dominant force in the WWE!" he exclaimed as Swagger clapped in the background, the boos from the crowd drowning them out.

"Yo, Ziggy, Swaggy!" a familiar voice called out. The fans grew quiet as did Dolph and Jack.

"Yeah, up here!" the voice was revealed to be Alex Shelley's, and both he and Chris were both shown backstage over the Titantron. The crowd immediately began cheering. "Hi, guys, congrats on your win." he continued. "If you're wondering, Chris and I aren't upset that we didn't get the awards. Isn't that right, friend?"

"Absolutely." agreed Chris. "What really matters is that the fans love us and not either of you."

They were met with more cheers.

"And you know, even if we've kicked your asses week in and week out, we both still have a high level of respect for you guys." he continued.

"Yes, and since you two are the 'dominant' force and the 'future' of the WWE, we had the honor of putting together a 30 second tribute video just for you guys. Enjoy!" exclaimed Alex.

Soon after that, a montage of clips were shown of the Guns basically kicking Ziggler and Swagger's asses ever since their debut on Raw. After it was finished, the Perfectionist and the All American American began screaming incoherent, angry words as the crowd's cheers drowned them out again.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Alex asked with an amused smile. "Haha, we lied, you two blow chunks."

"Yeah, you know what we really think about you two? You're both still virgins who probably don't even know the meaning of getting laid, and well, Alex, you tell em." added Chris.

"Well, audience, it's pretty simple. These guys are total tools." he concluded, met with cheers of agreement. "We actually put _another_ montage together of what we REALLY think about them. Take a look."

And then, a short video of the Guns with some life-size cardboard cutouts of both Dolph and Jack were shown. In one scene, Shelley was throwing some fruit at the cardboard cutouts of the two men, using them as targets. In the next scene, a random dog was gnawing at a cutout of Swagger. The scene after that showed Sabin's car running over a cutout of Ziggler, and the fourth scene had Swagger's cutout tied to a punching bag, where Shelley managed to kick the cutout in half. The last scene showed what looked like Sabin pissing over the cutout of Ziggler, but it was revealed that he was using a hose to pour water over it instead. When the screen faded back to the Guns, Alex finished, "Parents, warn your kids about the dangers of Zigglers and Swaggers, because they ARE a couple of tools." he said before the screen faded to black and the crowd chanted, "MCMG!" in approval. On the other hand, Dolph and Jack were furious that their moment was ruined once again, and they stormed backstage to confront the Guns about their little stunt.

* * *

><p>Mickie and AJ (who were changed back into their normal clothes) were still laughing after watching the Guns' performance.<p>

"Guys, that was genius!" exclaimed AJ.

"Yeah, you really got em good!" agreed Mickie.

"We know." smiled Chris. "You know, that just may have been more fulfilling than actually winning any award."

"True that." agreed Alex. "Well, since we're all finished for tonight, you guys want to go-"

"How dare you?" Dolph interrupted, storming into the locker room with Jack. "How DARE you?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Alex asked casually.

"What's the prob-YOU UPSTAGED US! That was our shining moment and you two had the nerve to interrupt us?" demanded Jack. "Explain yourselves."

"Well, guys, that's a simple question with a simple answer." he replied, looking towards his friend for an answer.

"Cause nobody cares about you." Chris finished with a shrug. "Deal with it."

"Ok, so that's the way you want to play?" asked Ziggler. "All right. I hope you two enjoyed this rise to stardom since the day you both stepped foot here, because starting tonight, you - AND your little girlfriends here - are going to regret messing with us in the first place. Come on, Jack."

The two slammed the door shut as they left, and the four were pretty quiet, taking in what he just said.

"Did he just threaten us?" asked Mickie.

"Sounded like a threat." replied AJ.

"Don't listen to them." replied Chris. "They're just upset that we embarrassed them, no biggie. Now, what were you saying before they came in, Al?"

"Oh, well, just to celebrate your title win, ladies, I was thinking that we all head out to the bar to celebrate." announced Alex. "Sounds good?"

"Sweet!-Let's go!" they all agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

So a little later, the gang headed to the nearest bar, when a whole lot would eventually go down...

Alex and AJ were making out by the bartender's table, before he took another swig of his Coors Light. "Yo, dude, gimme another round, will ya?" he called, nearly plastered.

"Dude, how much did you drink tonight?" asked AJ.

"I dunno, like, 13 or 20..." he shrugged.

"Well, maybe that's enough for you. C'mon, do you want to go dance or something?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't dance." he replied. Then, he turned back to the bartender. "Yo, where's my DRINK-Oh, thank you." he muttered, grabbing a new bottle and chugging it down.

"Ok, fine, babe, you stay here and drink your heart out, I'm going to find a song on the jukebox to listen to." the Diva replied, heading off.

"Have fun..." he slurred.

Meanwhile, at another end of the bartender's table, Mickie was sipping on a bottle of Coors Light, when some random guy approached her. "Hey, cutie. You come here often?" he asked.

She looked back at him. "Uh, not really." she shook her head.

"Well, why don't you take a ride home with me and we can get to know each other a little bit more." he replied, his hand leading down her lower back when she quickly shook herself away.

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded, glaring at him. "Touch me again and I'll kick your ass."

"No you won't, now just come with me and-" he began, grabbing her arm.

She tried to yank herself away. "Get OFF of me!" she struggled, but his grip was too strong.

"You're coming home with me, you little bitch, and that's final!" he exclaimed, about to strike her. But before he could, Chris saw the scene and turned the guy around, sent a hard punch across his face, and said, "Hey, you leave her the hell alone, you son of a BITCH!" Emphasizing that last word, he threw the guy over the bartender's table and to the floor. Then, he checked on Mickie. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." she replied, totally relieved that he was there. "Thanks, Chris."

"Of course. Nobody puts their hands on my girl and comes back out in one piece." he smiled.

She smiled back, and seeing how he had possibly saved her life, she was falling even harder for him. "Do you want to play a game of billiards with me?"

"Awesome. Rack em up and I'll be happy to rub it in when I win!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "Yeah, you wish!"

Meanwhile, AJ was still looking through some songs on the jukebox, when another guy approached her. "Ah, trust me, there's nothing worth listening to on that thing." he said.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I figured." she replied.

"Nice belt. Are you from the WWE?" he asked. "I know they just finished having a show a few streets from here."

"You got it. Me and my best friend Mickie just finished winning the Diva tag team titles and us, my boyfriend Alex and my friend Chris are all here to celebrate." she explained, not seeing that Alex glanced back at the two, immediately getting the wrong idea.

"Cool, how long have you been with-" the guy began, before Alex suddenly approached the two. "What the hell's going on here?" he demanded.

"Alex, we were just-" began AJ.

"Looks like you were just hitting on my girlfriend, buddy." he interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Look, man, I didn't do anything-" the guy replied.

"SHUT UP! Stay away from her, or else you'll have to deal with me. Come on, baby." he said, taking her by the arm and dragging her away.

Shocked at his behavior, she whipped away and demanded, "Alex, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"That guy was all over you!" he argued.

"No, he wasn't! We were just talking, jeez! Chill out!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm sorry for trying to be a good boyfriend and protect you, but somebody has to." he slurred.

The tiny Diva looked at him. "You're totally drunk right now."

"No, I'm not." he replied, headed back to the bartender's table, but ended up stumbling and bumping into another pool table. "I'm-I'm fine. Yo, bartender, I WANT ANOTHER ROUND!" he shouted.

"Alex, stop it, you're causing a scene!" AJ said sharply, but it was too late as he was getting the attention of everyone there.

"Haha, IS EVERYBODY HAPPY? See, folks, isn't my girlfriend beautiful? I love her THIS much!" he exclaimed, extending his arms. "Do you love me, baby, do you, HUH?"

She pulled him to the side and said, "Ok, I'm taking you back to the hotel, you're a wreck."

"NO! I'm not going anywhere!" he exclaimed.

"Look, I'm trying to help you here, all right? Now please, let me take you back home before you get yourself hurt." the brunette replied, leading him out.

He sharply pulled away. "Damn it, April, I said that I'm-*hic!*-I'm fine! Now if you want to leave, then be my guest, but don't try and ruin my fun!" he snapped.

"I am not leaving without you, Alex!" she exclaimed back. "Why can't you just listen to me-"

"APRIL-" he began, raising his voice. "Just-just leave me alone, all right?"

The tiny Diva was hurt by what he was saying to her, but then crossed her arms. "Fine. You go ahead and do whatever the hell you want to, I don't care anymore." she muttered, walking away.

"Fine." he replied back. "I need some air." The Detroit native stumbled outside and onto the sidewalk, about to cross the street, where a stream of cars was headed back and forth. Since he was drunk out of his mind, his judgment was clouded and he decided to just cross the busy street anyway. Inside the bar, April was still highly upset at Alex, but then remembered that the alcohol was the only thing making him this erratic. Knowing that he was outside on his own, she had to stop him before he did anything stupid. "Alex!" she called, rushing to the entrance, where she saw him about to cross the street. Her eyes widened. "ALEX!" she screamed, speeding out to save him before it was too late.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

When a drunken Shelley was about to cross the street, a car was headed right for him, but April grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the sidewalk just in time. Alex was still stunned, not aware of what just happened, while she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Oh, Alex..."

"Hi, April." he slurred.

Next, she clung onto his shirt and exclaimed, "Are you CRAZY? Walking out into the middle of the street, you almost got yourself killed!"

"I just wanted to come out here for some air."

The tiny Diva sighed. "Ok, please. Just let me take you back to the hotel, we've been here long enough."

He nodded.

"Thank you for finally cooperating. Let's go." she led him away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, aside from playing a few rounds of billiards, Chris and Mickie also had a little too much to drink. They stumbled into their hotel room, having a full on make out session while their hands were all over each other. They barely made it inside, anyway. "See, I told you, I'd beat you at that game." Mickie slurred, roaming her hands across his chest.<p>

"Well, you know what, I no longer give a damn." Chris slurred back, his hands roaming her curves. "What matters is that you and I are finally alone, and we can do whatever the hell we want to."

"Yah. Hey, Chris, can I tell you something?"

He was busy sending kisses down her neck. "Hmm?"

"I always thought you were so incredibly hot." she giggled, her hands roaming under his shirt to feel his toned chest and abs. "Well, I mean, you're still hot now, and gosh, what strong muscles you have..."

"Well, Sweet Mickie, I have always known that you're so incredibly sexy." he replied, giving her another kiss. The two friends were getting incredibly turned on by one another, and couldn't keep their hands off of one another. "Mickie, c'mon." he said quietly. "Let's go for it. What have we got to lose?"

The alcohol was clouding her judgment too, and she gave in to temptation. "Ok. Let's have a contest to see who can take off the most amount of clothes in under a minute." she smiled seductively, quickly slipping off his shirt. He smirked back at the Country Diva before giving her another kiss and slipping off hers, as her hands found their way to his belt, rapidly undoing it. Soon enough, the two of them threw themselves onto the bed, unaware that neither of them would remember any of this the next morning.

* * *

><p>After a night of partying and heavy drinking, Alex woke up in another hotel room, met with a massive headache. "Ah, damn..." he muttered, stirring awake and holding his head. "Uhh...April?" he called.<p>

"Well, it's about time you made it back to the land of the living." she smirked.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"12:40 PM." she replied.

"Oh, my God, I slept in that late?" he exclaimed, shooting up to a sitting position. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"That bad, huh?" asked the Detroit native.

"Kinda. See, you got drunk out of your mind, yelled at me, and almost got yourself killed out in the street before I saved you." explained AJ.

"I did? I-I yelled at you?" he asked, shocked.

Before he could get too worried, she joined him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into him while he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Oh my God, April, I am so sorry. You know that I'd never yell at you on purpose."

"Yeah, I know. That alcohol can really be some evil stuff sometimes." she laughed. "But what matters is that you're all right."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "You know, you are incredible."

"Me? Why?"

"Cause you saved my life and put up with my crap last night. Most chicks would've just left, but you stuck with me. So there has got to be a way for me to repay you, anything you want, just say the word, and I'll do it for ya."

She smiled. "Babe, all I want is to have you here with me. That good enough for you?"

He smiled back. "Do you know that I love you?" he asked.

"Do you know that I love you, too?" she asked back before the two shared another kiss.

"Hey, I've been wondering something." he pointed out.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't our hotel room. Where are we?" he asked.

"Oh, we're just across the hall from our room. See, last night when I was dragging you back here, I walked in over there and I uh, didn't want to disturb our friends." she said with a giggle.

"Wait, what do you mean?" he asked, confused.

* * *

><p>Across the hall, Mickie and Chris were still knocked out from their one night stand the night before, with every article of their clothing sprawled out on the floor. The perky Diva woke up first to meet with a painful hangover. "Agh...what the hell happened last night?" she muttered. When she woke up fully, she noticed that both hers and Chris's clothes were all over the floor. "What the?" she began, sharply turning her head to the side to see the sleeping man beside her. "Oh, no. Please tell me we didn't, PLEASE tell me we didn't..." she said, looking under the blankets to confirm that they were completely in the nude. "WE DID!" she screamed in shock. "Oh, my God, oh, my God..." Her screams were loud enough to wake up Chris, who was also met with a massive headache. "Ohh..." he groaned, holding his head. "Mickie? What's wrong?"<p>

"You tell me! What the hell happened here last night?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" he mumbled.

"I mean, why the hell are we both here in bed together without any clothes on?"

Hearing that, he immediately perked up. "Whoa, what?" he asked, looking around to find that she was right. Then, he looked at her while she looked back at him. "Did we really just sleep together?" he asked.

"Apparently so." she shrugged. "Have anything to say about this?"

"Uh, yeah. We finally scored, and I don't remember a damn minute of it!" he cried, bummed. "Damn it!"

"Chris, it shouldn't have happened in the first place!" she snapped. "Ok, ok, did you at least use a condom?"

He looked under the blankets again. "Uh, no."

"Oh, my God." she muttered for the third time. "Great, just GREAT, now I'm going to have to buy a pregnancy test just to be sure." she muttered, wrapping one of the blankets around her as she headed into the shower, slamming the door behind her. Meanwhile, Chris was left there in disbelief. "Wait, pregnancy test? Well whatever you do, just don't try and bring me back to the Maury Show! I won't be able to pay any child support!" he called.

_"Oh, shut up, Chris!" _she snapped from the other room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, despite their hangovers, the four managed to get themselves to the gym for some more training...<p>

"So, you've been pretty quiet lately." AJ told Mickie. "Tell me what's on your mind."

She sighed. "Well, you'll never believe this one. Chris and I had a one night stand and slept together last night."

"Oh, I know."

She looked up at her. "How?"

"Well, I was about to bring Alex back into the room, but I happened to see you guys uh...in action, so I didn't want to disturb you." the tiny Diva replied. "So, how you feeling about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I actually took a home pregnancy test earlier-"

She gasped. "Mickie, you're not-"

"No, no, thankfully it turned out negative. But what's really bothering me is the fact that I couldn't remember a single detail of that night." she continued.

"Wait a sec. Did you WANT to sleep with Chris?" the brunette asked.

She smiled a little. "...Maybe..."

"Mickie!" she smiled back.

"Look, it's just...we seem to be getting closer every day, and I figured that since we're more than friends, why not go the extra mile with him?" The Country Diva implied.

"Then why not make him your boyfriend?" asked AJ, leaving Mickie with something to really think about.

Meanwhile, the boys were lifting some weights as they chatted about the events of the past night...

"Dude, you and Mickie slept together?" Alex exclaimed. "How'd she give in to you?"

"She didn't. We both gave into each other, since we were both drunk to oblivion." Chris replied, doing a few curls. "Dude, I'm just so bummed that neither of us remembered any of it last night."

"Well, don't fret, my friend. I'm sure that there'll be that one day where she'll choose to go to the next level with you without her actually being drunk." he smirked.

"I hope so." he paused. "Wait, was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Are you trying to say that the only way that Mickie would ever sleep with me, was if she was drunk?" he demanded.

"You said it, not me."

"You douche!" he snapped.

"Jeez, you need to calm down, wussy." Alex chuckled, reaching into his gym bag for a water, but when he did, he saw a note inside, too. "What's this?"

"What?" asked Chris.

He read over the note when his features changed to concern.

"Dude? What did it say?" Chris asked, taking the note from him. When he read it, his expression also turned serious.

"Hey, guys, after this, do you want to go - guys?" AJ asked, seeing their expressions.

"What's wrong?" asked Mickie.

Chris handed them the note when Mickie read, "_'Get away while you still can. I mean it, it's either now or never'._ Who the hell wrote this?"

"Where did you find it?" asked AJ.

"It was in my gym bag." replied Alex. "And I have no idea who could've written it."

"Well, maybe Ziggler and Swagger had something to do with it." suggested Chris. "I mean, last night after the show, Dolph pretty much threatened us."

"True. But this is probably just another attempt of theirs to scare us. It's probably nothing to worry about." Shelley shook it off. But then again, this could just be the start of something even worse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The next week, the gang traveled to Jacksonville, Florida for the next installment of Raw...

AJ and Mickie were in their locker room, preparing for their match that night against the Bella Twins.

"So, partner, ready to destroy some Twin magic?" Mickie asked her friend, setting down her bags.

She smiled back before looking at her title. "More than ready. I still can't believe that we're the first Diva tag team champs in history."

"Me neither. Surreal, isn't it?" she agreed. "But hell, as long as those Bitches of Destruction don't carry these, I'm happy."

The tiny Diva laughed. "Agreed. So what was up with that note that the boys found? Alex has been staring over it all week and I'm worried about him."

"Like we all said, it has to be from Ziggler and Swagger. They say that they're a threat to us, yet they haven't done anything yet, so it's not a big deal." replied Mickie. "Now we have to figure out what the boys are wearing to the ring so that we can match them."

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking about streaking a part of my hair blonde to match Alex's streak." AJ smiled. "Wouldn't we look cute together?"

She laughed. "When don't you two look cute together?" she replied. When AJ opened her locker, though, to her shock, a dead rat ended up falling out and onto the floor.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the girls shrieked in terror, backing away.

"Shit!" Mickie cursed, trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

"Oh, my God, how did this get in here?" AJ asked, shakily, huddled all the way to the other side of the room. "I-I HATE rats!"

Before she could answer, Mickie found a note placed in the back of the locker. She took it and read, "_'You must cut off all contact with the Guns or else you two will pay for it in the end.'_"

"...What?" AJ asked, not hearing her right.

"No. No, this can't be right. We have to tell the boys about this." Mickie said quickly, grabbing her title while AJ did the same.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, they joined the Guns in their locker room and informed them of everything that just happened...<p>

Alex read over the note again before he angrily crushed it into the palm of his hand.

"This is a joke. It's just a sick joke, right?" asked Chris. "It has to be."

"How could it be a joke, Chris?" demanded AJ. "Someone placed a DEAD RAT into my locker! And now Mickie and I are just supposed to cut off all contact with you guys or else? I'm sure as hell not doing that!"

"I'm not, either." Mickie agreed. "We've all been through way too much together to just end everything from out of the blue."

"We better tell the GM about all this. Let's go." Alex announced, leading the way.

The four told Mr. Laurinitis about their current situation, and all he could tell them was that they would set up an investigation right away. The friends stormed out of his office, leaving Alex totally pissed off and AJ more terrified than before. "Why is this happening to us?" she asked.

"It's obvious! Ziggler, Swagger, and maybe even their little girlfriends in crime had something to do with this, too!" exclaimed Chris.

"You mean, Beth and Natalya?" asked Mickie while he nodded. "Yeah, they definitely may have had a part in all of this."

Alex saw that AJ was still shaking in fear, when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry, baby, everything's being taken care of." he said calmly, kissing the top of her head. "Hey, listen to me. Just focus on your match and keep on being the awesome tag team champ that you are, ok?" he smiled.

She smiled back. "You're right." she agreed. "C'mon, Mickie, let's go and destroy those Bellas."

The perky Diva smiled back and took her hand. "Atta girl. We'll see you guys later!" she exclaimed as the two went to get changed for their match.

* * *

><p>A little later, the match was already in progress, and was nearing its end.<p>

Mickie had brought Nikki Bella down with a Tornado DDT, and quickly went for the cover, but the twin managed to kick out at two. Before Mickie could attack again, Nikki decided to play dirty and brought a thumb to the Country Diva's eye, rending her temporarily blinded.

Nikki took the opportunity to switch in with Brie using their Twin Magic, where Brie quickly tried to roll Mickie up for a pin. The maneuver wasn't effective, though, as she kicked out at two. On the side of the ring, Nikki held Mickie down, allowing Brie to repeatedly kick the brunette in the stomach a few times. The ref saw this and demanded that Nikki let her go, but AJ took charge when she ran to her side of the ring and brought her down with a lifting reverse STO.

Brie saw the attack on her sister and aimed to grab AJ's hair, when Mickie brought her up and then delivered a roundhouse kick, sending her back down to the mat. In her weakened state, Mickie pulled her up again and held her in a reverse standing headlock, allowing AJ to climb up the top turnbuckle, and leap off onto Brie. She went for the cover, and pinned her down for the three count.

"Here are your winners, the WWE Diva tag team champions, AJ Lee and Mickie James!" announced Lillian.

The girls celebrated their victory with the fans, but their theme music transitioned into Beth Phoenix's music instead. The cheers turned into jeers once the irate Divas of Destruction strolled down the ring, each with a mic in their hands. "Congratulations, Barbies!" Beth said sarcastically. "We just came out here to give you girls a little message."

"Yeah, being that we ARE Divas of the Year, we felt that we should point this out." agreed Nattie. "Don't plan on keeping those titles for too long, because you can pretty much guarantee that your title run will be short lived, as well as your careers if Beth and I can't help it."

Was that another threat? The Divas in the ring looked at each other in confusion as Beth and Nattie laughed and headed backstage.

* * *

><p>Backstage, AJ and Mickie couldn't stop thinking about what the Destructive Divas had told them...<p>

"'Our title win will be short lived, as well as our careers?'" Mickie echoed. "If that doesn't sound like a threat, then I don't know what else is."

"I knew they had a part in all this, I knew it!" AJ exclaimed, both afraid and angry at the same time. Then, to their dismay, the Destructive Divas decided to approach them. "Hi, Barbies, what's cracking?" asked Natalya.

"It was you. YOU did it!" AJ screamed, lunging at the two women while Mickie held her back.

"Whoa, what the hell's your issue?" demanded Beth.

"Don't act like you don't know." Mickie said with a gleam in her eye. "You were the ones who planted that dead rat into her locker, weren't you?"

The blondes looked in disbelief. "Wait, what?" asked Natalya.

"When we were preparing for our match earlier, I just happened to have opened my locker, and for some sick, apparent reason, a flipping dead rat falls out!" AJ exclaimed, pissed off. "Followed by a note saying how Mickie and I should cut off all contact with the Guns. You two have been causing trouble for all of us ever since they arrived here, so why wouldn't you two have done all this?"

"Ok, ok, look. We may have tried to lure your little boyfriends away from you and to us, but that's it!" explained Beth. "Planting a dead rat into your locker? That's insane, Nattie and I would never do such a thing!"

"And leaving some random threatening note into your locker, too? That's not our style. If we were to threaten you, we'd do it to your faces. Kinda like what we said to you tonight!" Natalya said with a laugh.

"So what was all that crap about our careers being short lived?" demanded Mickie, crossing her arms.

"Oh, like we're gonna tell you that. Anyways, see you later, Barbies!" Beth exclaimed as the two blondes headed off.

AJ snarled towards the two when Mickie said, "I still think that they had something to do with all this."

"Me, too. C'mon, let's go and find the boys." she replied. The two met them outside of their locker room, where they came out to meet them first.

"Hey, ladies, great match out there." Alex announced, giving AJ a kiss.

"Thanks." they replied.

"Yeah, so what was up with those girls saying what they said about your careers being short lived?" asked Chris.

"We just finished talking to them. They refused to tell us anything." replied Mickie.

"Did you ask them about the locker situation?" asked Alex. "Did they have anything to do with it?"

"We tried getting an answer out of them, but they totally denied everything." AJ told her boyfriend. "Did you guys get any word from the GM about any evidence in our locker room?"

"We're still waiting." he replied. But right after he said, that, Good ol Johnny Laurinitis joined them.

"Hey, what's going on, did you find the perpetrator?" asked Chris.

"Well, I've had some guys on the case searching for fingerprints or other traces, but they haven't found anything." he replied.

"No way! You're telling me that with the rat, and the note that we found IN MY LOCKER, nobody could find any evidence?" demanded AJ. "That's a load of B.S.!"

"Hey, hey, we are still working on it, and as soon as we find anything, we'll all let you know." he replied. "Now back to business matters, I have a match planned for next week."

"Sure. Anything to get our minds off of this craziness." agreed Alex. "What's happening?"

"Next week, we're going to have an inter-gender tag team match, Chris, Mickie, you two will be teamed up against Dolph Ziggler and Beth Phoenix. Got it?"

Chris lit up and Mickie had a surprised smile on her face.

"Sure - Awesome." they replied.

"All right. Now I promise that I'll call you all once we get an update. Have a good evening." he said, going back into his office. Once he was out of sight, Chris wrapped Mickie in a huge hug, lifting her off of the ground. "At last, SOME good news for us! Can't wait for our match next week, Sweet Mickie." he smiled, letting her back down.

"Me neither." she smiled back. She had mixed emotions about the entire thing. Yes, they considered themselves more than friends, they had slept together once, and she was still heavily crushing on him. But was she ready to get into a serious relationship with him?

AJ smiled. "Aw, you guys are going to do great, I can just tell."

"And the best part is that you have a whole week to obsess over it!" exclaimed Alex. "C'mon, let's get outta here and try to enjoy the rest of this night."

The gang headed out to the back parking lot to reach their rental car, but April dropped something. "Oops, hold on." she called, running back out to pick it up. Before she could blink, though, she suddenly saw bright lights headed right for her. Literally looking like a deer in headlights, April was frozen as the car sped right towards her. Alex turned around to find his girlfriend in danger. "APRIL!" he shouted, tacking her out of the way when the car barely swerved around them. He still had her wrapped in his arms as she sat there, speechless. "Baby, you ok?" he asked, combing through her hair.

"I-I don't know." she said shakily.

Chris and Mickie rushed to their friends.

"You guys all right?" Mickie asked.

"What the hell just happened here?" demanded Chris.

"That car didn't even look like it was going to stop." AJ replied, shaking her head. "They were trying to hit me."

Alex had heard enough and replied, "All right, we're going back home."

* * *

><p>And soon enough, they arrived back to their hotel...<p>

"Ok, we seriously need to sit down and think about who did-" Alex froze along with the others, seeing that their room was totaled and turned upside down.

The four were speechless and looked around their room when Mickie found another note. "Look, another calling card." she announced.

"What's it say?" asked Alex.

"..._'Strike One'_." she read quietly.

The friends were dead silent when Chris announced, "Ok, so first the rat, the note that you girls found earlier, the constant threats, AJ almost becoming a hit and run victim, and our room being torn apart all in one night? We have to take this to the cops."

"I don't know, man. For some reason, I don't think that they'd really be able to help us much." replied Shelley.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? I almost got killed out there!" cried AJ.

He wrapped his arms around her again. "We're going to end this before it gets worse, trust me on that. I'm not going to let anyone lay a finger on you or hurt you." he replied. "But still, we can't keep on constantly looking over our shoulders every five minutes. We can't let these events get in the way of what we do and love best, right?"

They nodded in agreement.

"You're right, dude. Well, we better get cracking and clean this place back up." announced Chris.

While the friends began picking the room back up again, AJ still had a very bad feeling that things were only going to get worse from there. The question was, how worse?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

So during the next week, things seemed to be going smoothly for the gang. No threats, no horrific incidents of any kind. Now, it was another Monday, and Chris and Mickie were excited for their first match together...

"Ah, what another Manic Monday." AJ announced as the gang was preparing in their locker room. "So, you guys ready for your big night tonight?"

"You better be, since you haven't shut up about it ever since." Alex agreed, looking at Chris.

"Hey, I can't help containing my excitement when I get to team with the lovely and talented 5 time Women's Champion!" he exclaimed, earning a blush from Mickie.

"Aw, Chris, stop!" she smiled.

"Well, it's true. Now which color scheme should we wear to the ring together, the black and green, or black and red?" he asked, looking over their ring attire.

"Hmm, I like black and red, it shows our aggressiveness." she replied.

"They are so perfect together." AJ whispered to Alex.

"Can't deny that. Hey, listen up! Chris and Mickie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang out loud.

"Shut up, turdmunch!" Chris snapped.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Mickie with the baby carriage and Chris forgetting to pay his child support because he's a lazy ass!" he finished while AJ bursted out laughing.

"You DOUCHE!" he cried, slapping him across the face.

He held his cheek. "Ow." he winced. Then he glared back at Chris and slapped him back.

"Ow!" he cried back. "Don't slap my handsome face!"

Alex slapped his friend back in retaliation. "Well, don't slap my SEXY face!"

"No, I'M sexy!" argued Chris.

"No, I am!" argued Alex.

"Me! Me! ME! MEEEE!" they both cried at once, beginning a slap fight.

"Hey, HEY!" AJ cried, breaking them up. "Cool it, you're both sexy, case closed."

They both huffed. "Fine." they concluded.

"I have bigger and better things to look forward to, anyway." Chris replied, taking Mickie's hand. "Ready to go out?"

"Dude, we have to get changed first!" she exclaimed, headed to the women's locker room.

"Ooh, can I come and watch?" he asked eagerly, following her.

"NO!" she cried.

"Why not, we've already seen each other in the nude before!" he called from a distance while AJ and Alex laughed again.

* * *

><p>Not long after that, their match was about to begin...<p>

_"I am perfection_

_Perfection_

_I am perfection_

_So take your best shot_

_Give it all you got_

_Show me love_

_Some things are exactly what they seem_

_I wlll define the things you dream_

_Go check the scores again_

_Call mine a perfect ten..._

Dolph Ziggler and Beth Phoenix strolled down the ring together as Lillian announced, "The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring first from Hollywood, Florida, Dolph Ziggler, and his tag team partner from Buffalo, New York, she is the WWE Diva's Champion, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!" The crowd began their jeers as the two made their way into the ring and did their signature poses for the crowd. Soon after that, their music switched to the Guns' theme, as the crowd immediately went wild.

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

Chris and Mickie both stopped at the ramp and posed their 'Guns' sign before heading down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans. "And their opponents, hailing from Detroit, Michigan, he is one half of the Motor City Machine Guns, Chris Sabin, and his tag team partner from Richmond, Virginia, she is one half of the WWE Diva tag team Champions, Mickie James!" announced Lillian.

The two more-than-friends slid into the ring, stood over the turnbuckles, and posed as the fans continued cheering like crazy for their favorites. So as the match began, Chris and Mickie stared down their opponents from across the ring while Ziggler and Beth did the same. Beth stepped over the ropes and into the ring first, cracking her knuckles as Mickie stepped in next. Soon after that, the two locked up and tried to take the other down, when Beth surprised Mickie with a knee to the gut. The Country Diva kneeled down in pain, but quickly fought back with a few quick elbows to the Glamazon's jaw, sending her back to recover.

The brunette kept on the assault by giving her a running bulldog, slamming her headfirst into the mat. The fans cheered in her favor, and in reply, she quickly climbed up to the top turnbuckle to finish things off early. Before she could jump, she felt a pair of hands wrapping around her ankle, looking back to see Dolph attempting to pull her down. Sabin saw this and rushed to the scene, tackling Ziggler down and throwing a few punches at the bleach-blonde at ringside while the crowd cheered him on.

Mickie and Beth were still fighting one another, when Sabin climbed back onto the ring apron. The Perfectionist got back up and was gunning for the former X Division star, but before he could, Chris slid out of the way, allowing Mickie to fly over the top rope and tackle Ziggler down to the ground as a surprise maneuver. Right after that, Chris and Mickie slid back into the ring and did a 5 Second Pose of their own, as the crowd chanted, "MCMG!" numerous times in a row.

A little later, the dynamic duo still had the advantage over Ziggler and Beth. The Perfectionist and the Glamazon tried some offensive as he ran for Sabin and she ran for James. The Guns dodged their clotheslines, where Mickie slammed Beth into the ringpost, while on the other side of the ring, Chris slammed Ziggler into the opposite ringpost. The two took hands and spun each other around a few times, where Mickie bumped Ziggler even further into the ringpost and Chris slammed Beth into the other ringpost. The Guns were at full speed as they ran at full force back across to their respective corners of the ring, the Country Diva burying the Destructive Diva one more time for good measure, as the Detroit native did the same with the bleach-blonde Superstar. The crowd was impressed with their move set and was cheering once again in approval. "THIS IS AWESOME!" *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

The moment was ruined though, once Ziggler managed to leap up and surprise Sabin with a sudden neck snap as Mickie and Beth went behind the ropes. The Perfectionist quickly went for the cover, when the tag team specialist kicked out at two. Determined to keep him down, Ziggler continued on with the assault with a few more kicks towards him as Sabin tried to get back up. When he finally did, though, Dolph applied his patented sleeper hold, quickly draining the energy out of Chris.

Seeing her partner in trouble, Mickie decided to step in and kick Ziggler in the back of the head. He immediately let Chris go and held the back of his head while at the same time, the ref was ushering the Diva back behind the ropes. Chris gained his composure again and was ready to finish off Ziggler, but didn't see Beth Phoenix standing behind him, ready to hit a low blow. He had a bad feeling that someone was behind him, so as soon as the Diva's Champion punched, Chris slid out of the way, allowing Ziggler to get the devastating groin punch instead.

"OH!" the crowd exclaimed.

Ziggler cried out in pain and fell to his knees. The Glamazon held her hands over her mouth in shock, and tried to apologize to her partner. With her back turned, she didn't see Chris tag in Mickie, where she quietly approached her from behind. Beth turned around, only to be met with a DDT by the Country Diva. Now with both Ziggler and Phoenix down, Chris and Mickie took a moment to gather the energy from the crowd, and it was time to perform a new finisher. Sabin lifted Dolph onto his shoulders, near the corner turnbuckles, as Mickie climbed to the top of the same corner turnbuckle. Next, she grabbed Ziggler in a three quarter facelock and leapt backwards into the ring, still holding onto Ziggler's neck while Sabin helped to slam the Perfectionist down to the mat. Chris quickly went down for the pin as the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

The Guns theme music played when the crowd stood to their feet and went insane for the team, as Lillian announced, "Here are your winners, the team of Chris Sabin and Mickie James!"

The more-than-friends were ecstatic at their win, and wrapped each other in a hug before Chris stood over one of the turnbuckles to pose for the fans once Mickie grabbed her title and did the same. With another losing effort, Ziggler and Beth were at ringside, yelling and screaming at each other for screwing up things once again.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Mickie and Chris were still stoked about their win, and joined their friends, (hand in hand).<p>

"Oh my God, you guys, that was awesome!" AJ exclaimed, giving them both hugs. "You both have some amazing chemistry in the ring."

"Yeah, nice work! You two kicked some pretty serious ass out there." Alex agreed, impressed.

"Well, we're just awesome like that, so yeah." Chris replied with a smirk.

"Totally." agreed Mickie. "And Chris, it was so much fun working with you out there." she said, giving him another hug.

"Hey, I had fun with you, too." he smiled back.

"Ok, kids, save the kissing up for later. Now, how about we all head to the club to celebrate after the show?" asked Alex.

"WOOHOO! All drinks are on me!" cheered Chris.

"I don't think so!" replied Mickie. "Do you want us to get so drunk that we'll end up having a one night stand again?"

He paused. "Yes."

"Horndog." she muttered.

"Oh, don't deny that you loved it the last time!" he argued, following her.

Again, AJ and Alex were left watching their dysfunctional relationship and couldn't help but to smile.

"I get to be the best man at their wedding." announced Alex.

* * *

><p>So after the night's show was over, the four headed to the nearest club in town, with Alex and AJ in one car, and Chris and Mickie in another. The only problem was that Sabin and James were completely lost. On top of that, it was pouring rain outside, too, making it hard for them to see anything...<p>

"...So anyways, you really nailed that finisher to a T. I'm really proud of ya." he told her.

She smiled. "Hey, I couldn't have done it without my awesome trainer, so I oughta thank you."

He placed her hand on her thigh again. "No thanks are necessary."

For probably the first time ever, Mickie didn't get upset at him about placing his hands over her. He, for one, was surprised. "Uh, Mickie?"

"Yeah?"

"I have my hand on your leg and you haven't threatened to throw me out of the car yet. Is this a revelation?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Maybe. Look, Chris, we've gotten closer than we've ever been before, and since we're more than friends, I'll allow you to put your hands wherever you please."

He smirked at this and his hand crawled up to the small of her back, sending chills down her spine as a smile crept onto her face. Next, he moved to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss, but before he did, she laughed and replied, "Chris, stop! C'mon, pay attention to the road!"

"You said that I could put my hands wherever I wanted to!" he chuckled in reply.

"Not if you're going to get us killed doing it! Now do you even know where this club is?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was following Alex, but the douche decided to be a speed demon and leave us behind." replied the Detroit native.

"You know, you two really need to stop calling each other names like that. I thought you two were friends."

"Oh, we're the best of friends, but we thrive on lowering each other's self esteem by insulting each other! That's just how we roll." he smiled.

"You're weird." she giggled.

"Thank you. Damn, this rain's really pouring." the former X Division champ said, straining to see through the windshield. "Can you see anything, Mickie?"

"No, not really. Just pull over until the rain stops."

"But if we don't follow Alex and AJ, we'll never find this club and we'll be out here for God knows how long." he said, speeding the car a little faster.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

"The faster I drive, the faster we'll get there."

"Are you crazy? You can't decide to go 80mph on a night like this! Slow down!" Mickie exclaimed seriously.

"Don't be such a baby, we'll be totally fine. You know what, let's just use the GPS thingy." Chris replied, taking his eyes off of the road for a moment to look at the small device. "Ok, so we're here..."

"Chris, seriously, keep your eyes on the road!" she exclaimed. When she looked back up, though, she immediately saw piercingly bright headlights headed right for them. "CHRIS!" she screamed.

His eyes went back on the road, but saw the lights a little too late. "Oh, shit! Mickie, hold on!" he exclaimed, using both hands to try and steer their car out of harm's way, but the damage had already been done.

*CRASH!*

The car responsible for the crash drove on as if nothing had happened, while at the scene, the car was positioned against a tree, smoke coming from out of the hood. Inside, both Mickie and Chris were knocked out in unconsciousness for a little while, until Mickie stirred awake first.

"Mmm...What the hell just happened here?" she muttered, holding her neck in pain. "Ow...Chris, you ok?"

No reply.

She turned to him. "Chris? Chris, say something." she said, getting worried.

No reply.

He was leaning towards the shattered windshield, when she gently pulled him back into the seat. Fortunately, he was still wearing his seat belt. With a trembling hand, she brushed away some of his hair to find a ribbon of blood trailing down his face.

"Oh God, Chris!" she exclaimed, carefully shaking him. "Hun, please wake up, say something, anything!"


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN: Reposting this chapter because I wanted to change some things._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Still hearing no response, she quickly checked his pulse to find that he still had a strong one, and just figured out that the crash had knocked him out cold. Still, she was worried sick about her crush.

"Chris, please. Just let this be some kind of bad dream that we can both wake up from. Less than two hours ago, you and I just put on an awesome match, and do you have any idea how great that felt? I want you and I to have shows like that again. Heh, you know what, since I'm here pouring out my feelings for you, I might as well go all the way. Sabin, you have no clue how much of an impact you've made on my life ever since day 1. When I first met you, I thought you were going to be another one of those sleazy dudes who just wanted to get me into bed, but you were different. Yes, you get on my nerves all the time, but you always know what to say or do to cheer me up. You're the only guy that I've been with that actually cares about...me! And Chris, despite all we've been through, I really, really like you. I-I even...lo-." she began tearfully. She had no idea that she'd end up crying, but seeing the man that she loved in the state that he was in, the Country Diva couldn't help but to pour out every single emotion she had running through her. "I...lo-." she began, but couldn't seem to get out just yet.

Before she could finish, Chris began to stir awake and muttered, "Stop crying Mickie, you're too strong for that."

"...Chris?" she asked in a whisper. Relieved that he was awake again, she smiled brightly while he smiled back at her, when she tightly wrapped her arms around him in a hug as he tightened an arm around her in response.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alex and AJ were already at the club, and wondered why Chris or Mickie hadn't shown up yet...<p>

"Dude, it's been like, 25 minutes!" exclaimed AJ. "Weren't they driving right behind us?"

"Or so I thought." he replied. "Oh, no, I hope he didn't get stopped by the cops."

"Why would he get stopped by the cops?" she asked.

"Well, this one time when he and I were headed somewhere, he felt that somehow it was a great idea to play a game of Chicken across I-95. So yeah, we nearly get hit head on by a tractor trailer, and he even almost drove us into the cop car that was trying to stop us." explained Alex.

"Damn! You really think that he's doing all this again?" thought the brunette.

"Who knows? I'm gonna call him just in-" he stopped, when his phone rang instead. "Oh, good. Hey, turdmunch, where the hell are you? April and I are waiting for-wait, what?...Are you serious?...Yeah, yeah, ok, man, we'll be right there." he said, hanging up.

AJ saw the expression on his face turn to worry, asking, "Alex, what's going on?"

"Chris and Mickie were in a car accident." he announced when she gasped in shock.

"Are they all right?"

"Yeah, they sound fine, but we better go and pick them up, anyway. Let's go, babe." he said, the two rushing back out into the stormy weather once again.

* * *

><p>Back at the crash site, Mickie and Chris managed to get themselves out of the damaged car and took a rest under some trees, ignoring the fact that they were getting drenched.<p>

"Some celebration, huh?" he joked.

"Yeah, I know." she smiled a little. Then, she turned to him. "I am so glad that you're all right."

The Detroit native smiled back and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer to him, also shielding her from the rain. "Hey, someone has to stick around to protect you from evil, Sweet Mickie. So, uh, you were about to tell me something before I woke up. What was it?" he asked, a serious look on his face.

"Oh, uh, you know what, it was nothing. I just happen to mumble anything when I'm worried about one of my best friends." she said surely.

"Were you mumbling that you finally wanted to get it on with the Chrismeister?" he asked with a smirk as she laughed.

"Well, you're certainly feeling all right." the Country Diva smirked back.

"As long as you're here, I'll always be all right. Want me to be your umbrella?" asked the Detroit native.

She smiled at his sweet gesture. "I'd be insulted if you didn't." she replied, allowing herself to be wrapped in his arms. She knew inside that she couldn't tell him how she was really feeling. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p>Not long after that, the two soon saw bright headlights headed their way, followed by a car stopping and Alex and AJ quickly joining the two.<p>

"Hey, you guys all right?" Alex asked, when the two got themselves up.

"Whoa, the car's nearly totaled!" exclaimed AJ, looking at the damage. "What the hell happened?"

"Ok, yes, we're totally fine, just a little roughed up, and when we were on our way to meet you guys, this car suddenly comes towards us and runs us off of the road!" exclaimed Chris.

"Yeah, whoever it was almost killed us!" added Mickie.

"Were they like, driving on the wrong side of the road when they hit you two?" asked Alex.

"It all happened so fast, but I think the dude swerved in front of us on purpose." he replied.

Then, considering all of the horrific events that had happened to them in the past, AJ thought of something. "Wait, what if...the same person who caused your accident was the person who did all those things to us? Y'know, the rat in my locker, the threatening notes, our room being torn apart, me almost getting run over?"

The other three were quiet, thinking that she was right.

"That's it, we're going to the cops with this." Alex announced, pissed. First, his girlfriend was nearly a victim, and now his two best friends were next.

"Dude, just don't." replied Chris. "We have no evidence to prove to them who attacked us."

"Yeah, we never even got a chance to see the other car." agreed Mickie.

"Well, how else are we supposed to catch this guy?" demanded Shelley.

"Y'know, let's just think about it later. Right now, we have to get you two to a hospital." replied AJ.

"You don't have to, we're totally fine." Mickie assured.

"Yeah, just a few bumps and bruises." agreed Chris.

"Dude, you're bleeding from the side of your head and Mickie, I'm sure you're feeling some sort of pain, too." replied Alex. "Besides, we have to make sure that you two are still cleared to compete next week, so let's go."

"Jeez, so bossy!" Chris exclaimed, as Mickie giggled and they headed to their friends' car.

For a moment, Alex and AJ noticed that he had his arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned against him. Almost as if...they were together as a couple?...Nah.

"April, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Shelley asked, not believing it.

"I am. Did those two hook up without us knowing?" she asked back. "About time!"

"NO, we did not hook up!" Mickie called back, trying to dismiss any ideas. "Yet." she finished quietly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the mystery assailant who drove the two off of the road was way ahead of the crash scene, and was talking to someone familiar on the phone...<p>

_"Hey, it's me. Did you get the job done?" _he asked.

The driver, who was revealed to be none other than Dave Batista himself smiled a smile of triumph and replied, "Sure did. I'm getting a nice, fat paycheck for this, right?"

_"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just come back here and we'll proceed with the next phase of the plan."_ he replied.

"All right. I'll be right there." Dave said, hanging up. As he drove, he couldn't help but to chuckle and say to himself, "Two down, two to go."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

At the hospital, Mickie and Chris were checked out and were 100% fine, where Chris ended up with a bandage over his head and Mickie only had some slight neck pain that would go away soon enough.

"See, guys, told you that we'd be fine!" exclaimed Mickie.

"Cause we're indestructible like that." added Chris.

"Well, we're your friends and we were worried about you!" replied AJ. "So since everything's ok with you two, let me ask you something."

"Shoot." he said.

"Are you two together now or something?"

The two smiled at one another.

"I don't know. Are we, Mickie?" asked Chris.

"I don't know, either. Only time will tell, Sabin." she smirked back.

"Well, I don't know what the hell that's supposed to mean, but hell, we're happy that you two are all right." replied Alex.

"Thanks, you guys. But this won't change anything between us. I'm still going to constantly prove to Chris that I'm more superior to him." Mickie smiled.

"And I'm still going to annoy the hell out of her, cause she knows that she loves it." he agreed, looking at her while she playfully punched his arm.

"You wish, dude." she muttered, laughing.

"Ah, you kids." Shelley chuckled, before seeing a new text message on his phone. "What's this?" He checked the message which read, **"Strike 2. ;) "**

Alex's expression grew furious once again as the three noticed.

"Alex, what did it say?" asked AJ.

"Strike 2." he said quietly, the friends not knowing how to respond to that.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone was back at their hotel, sleeping the events of the day off, except for Alex, who couldn't even think about sleep at the moment. Instead, he took a late night drive around the city to clear his thoughts.<p>

He had questions that he needed to be answered, like, 'Who tried to almost run over his girlfriend with their car?' or, 'Who was the driver who ran his best friends off of the road?', or maybe the most important question of them all: 'Was the same person responsible for EVERYTHING that's happened to them in the last few weeks?'.

As he drove, he noticed two familiar figures chatting in an alley, and when he took a closer look, they were revealed to be Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. The two suspects on the top of the list. Alex angrily gripped the steering wheel, before he quickly pulled over to the side of the road and soon approached the two. Before either of them could say a word, Alex grabbed the bleach blonde by the collar and shoved him against a wall. "You son of a bitch." he muttered.

"You know, it's rather rude to just go up to a person and harass them without saying hello." he replied.

"Shut up! You two did all of this, I KNOW it!" he shouted, roughly shoving him against the wall again. "ADMIT IT!"

"Jack, could you please remove this man from me before I'll have to do it myself?" asked Dolph.

Before he could approach him, Alex quickly replied, "You touch me, I'll squeeze your neck so hard that your damn eyeballs'll pop out."

He quickly backed away. "Sorry!"

"Look, what is your deal?" demanded Ziggler.

"You know damn well what my deal is. For the last few weeks, my friends and I have been terrorized, and I know for a fact that you, Swaggs here, and your two little blonde friends were responsible for all of it!" he explained.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." replied the Perfectionist.

"Oh, what, you can't explain the obscene notes? The fact that our hotel room was suddenly turned upside down? The fact that my girlfriend's locker was vandalized? The fact that both she AND my best friends were almost killed?" he demanded, getting angrier and angrier with each question.

"Look, pal, I don't know what kind of bad luck that you and your friends are having, but you're accusing the wrong people. None of us have had anything to do with your unfortunate circumstances." replied Dolph.

"Well what was that crap you were saying the other night about us going to regret messing with you two in the first place?" he asked, remembering what he had told them after the Slammy Awards.

"Ah, we were just trying to scare ya. It doesn't mean that we had anything to do with your bad luck." he told him.

Shelley reeled at the older man for a moment. He knew that he couldn't believe a lying word from out of his mouth. He grabbed him by the collar again and shook him, saying through clenched teeth, "I oughta beat the hell outta the both of you anyway." before he let him go and headed back off to his car. Before he left, though, Ziggler called, "Wait, wait!"

Shelley turned around. "What?"

"Well, since I'm the honorable and noble gentleman that I am, I'll be generous and give you a chance to unleash your anger on us." he announced, with Jack in the background raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh, really?" Alex asked, not really convinced.

"Yep. So how about this preposition: At the next Raw, you and your little girlfriend AJ will face Jack here and Natalya in a match. Sounds good?" he asked.

The Detroit native glared towards Swagger and then back at Ziggler. "You're on. I'm sure April will be looking forward to kicking your asses just as much as I am." he replied, serious.

Ziggler held out his hand. "Done deal."

Alex looked back at him for a second and was about to shake his hand, but slyly moved his hand back and combed back his hair in response. "You're still nothing but tools, by the way." he smirked before heading back to his car.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Next week, the gang headed to Washington D.C. for that Monday's edition of Raw, where Alex and AJ would face Jack Swagger and Natalya in a tag team match. The Guns and their girls were all in their locker room, preparing for the match...

"I'm so glad you ran into those guys and got us this match tonight." AJ announced, warming up. "I've been meaning to kick some Destructive Diva ass, anyway."

Alex smiled back at her. "And I can't wait to kick Swagger's teeth down his throat. It'll make that lisp of his go away, at least." he joked while she laughed.

"True that! So, Chris, Mickie, you two gonna wish your bestest friends good luck?" asked the tiny Diva.

They weren't paying any attention, as the two were sharing headphones and rocking out to some music. As always, they still looked incredibly cute together.

"What the hell kind of relationship do those two have, anyway? More than friends, not yet a couple?" Alex asked, watching the two, who still were unaware of their presence in the room. "Yo, Sabin, Ringo Starr called, he wants his hairstyle back!"

He couldn't hear the insult due to the obnoxiously loud volume on his side of the headphones.

"Hey, Sabin, ANSWER ME when I'm insulting you, buttmunch!" he cried, annoyed.

No reply.

AJ giggled. "Let's just leave them alone, babe. We better get outside for our match." she said.

"Yeah, there's no snapping them out of it." Shelley agreed, heading off. Once the door slammed, Mickie and Chris finally snapped to attention and looked around the empty room.

"...Did somebody say something?" asked Chris.

Mickie laughed. "So, Sabin, we survived that accident together, sharing headphones now...what's going on with us?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, Sweet Mickie. All signs are pointing towards you and I down the road of looooove..." he replied, smiling.

The Diva looked back at him, confused and raising an eyebrow.

"...So yeah, where the hell did AJ and Shelley go?" he changed the subject.

"Dude, they have a match tonight, remember?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give them the right to up and leave us like that! They didn't even say goodbye!" he complained.

"You wuss." the Country Diva chuckled when Chris gave her a surprised look.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, the match was about to begin...<p>

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

The crowd roared once Alex and AJ stopped at the top of the ramp, making their signature guns pose while Lillian announced, "This mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring first from Detroit, Michigan, he is one half of the Motor City Machine Guns, Alex Shelley, and his tag team partner from Union City, New Jersey, she is one half of the WWE Diva tag team champions, AJ Lee!"

The couple slapped hands with the fans as they headed down the ramp, before Alex held down the second rope for AJ to climb in. They leapt up to the top turnbuckles to pose for the crowd.

_"Check one, two, aww yeah!_

_I got you, where I want you_

_Your clock's run out of time_

_Cause you know I know you, and I'll show you_

_That the heat you feel is mine..."_

The crowd's cheers turned into jeers once more as the All American American and the Canadian Diva headed down the ring next.

"And their opponents, from Perry Oklahoma, Jack Swagger, and his tag team partner from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!" announced Lillian.

The two blondes climbed into the ring, eying down their opponents before Natalya posed over the top turnbuckle, and Swagger did that silly victory lap around the ring. Shelley and Lee were all business that night, so in the middle of his victory lap, Alex suddenly tackled him down and began beating the crap out of him, as AJ did the same with Natalya, the crowd cheering them on. Since the bell didn't ring yet, the ref had to split everyone up. Soon enough, Alex and Jack stepped behind the ropes as AJ and Natalya started things off.

The two stood face to face, exchanging threats and words before Nattie stopped her with a rough kick to the gut. She threw the tiny Diva into the corner ringpost, and as Nattie charged towards her, AJ quickly leapt up, allowing the Canadian Diva to take the damage instead. The Jersey native then climbed onto Nattie's shoulders, performing a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown to flip the blonde across the ring.

She climbed into the opposite ringpost, but AJ didn't give her a chance to get up once she repeatedly slammed her knee into the blonde's gut, pausing for a moment to settle her anger. When she approached her again, Swagger took advantage and grabbed onto her ankle, trying to pull her down. What he didn't see was Shelley already positioned on the top turnbuckle, and before the All American American could blink, the Detroit native leapt down and took the blonde along, sending him to the mat. Nattie rolled out of the ring for a moment, but AJ echoed her partner's actions by leaping off of the opposite turnbuckle, taking her down, too. Shelley and Lee rolled back into the ring and posed for the fans as they went wild for their favorites.

Later during the match, Swagger currently had the advantage over Shelley, first with a gutwrench suplex, then a running knee lift, and finally, a corner slingshot splash. Through all this, though, Alex managed to kick out of every pin that Swagger tried to have on him. Not ready to give up, the blonde held Shelley in an abdominal stretch, but the tag team specialist managed to counter out of it with a few high kicks to Swagger's chest, then performed multiple push-up facebusters, repeatedly slamming Swagger's face into the mat. The crowd cheered at this, before Shelley stepped back to tag in AJ.

The couple took Swagger down even further by a double team maneuver. She leapt off of the ropes and attacked the blonde with a springboard dropkick, followed by a reverse STO by Shelley. AJ slipped out of the ring as he went for the pin, but Nattie climbed in and broke the three count. There, she and Alex stood face to face for a few moments, staring each other down, before Natalya asked, "Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" Then, she sent a sharp slap across his face, totally enraging AJ.

"OH!" the crowd cried in response.

Alex chuckled at this, but then tagged in April, who leapt in and immediately attacked the Canadian Diva with a cross armed scoop brain buster, stunning the blonde for a moment. Nattie slowly got up and pulled AJ down to the mat with her, before the women began beating the living hell out of one another and rolled outside of the ropes. Swagger quickly leapt in and tried to throw a cheap shot towards Shelley, but he ducked and went for a high kick. The All American American caught his leg in midair, though, and brought him down for the ankle lock. Alex managed to roll himself out of the hold and kicked the blonde down to the mat, ready to perform his finisher with AJ. He gave Swagger a falling neckbreaker, followed by AJ quickly climbing up the top turnbuckle and leaping off with a diving crossbody. When she rolled back out of the ring, Shelley went for the cover, as the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

The Guns music combined with the crowd's cheers as Lillian announced, "Here are your winners, the team of Alex Shelley and AJ Lee!"

The couple shared a hug before posing for the fans over the turnbuckles, but in a surprising turn of events, Dave Batista's theme music cut in, to more cheers from the fans. The muscular Superstar jogged down to the ring, cornering an exhausted Swagger and Natalya. He stared the two down as they cowered in fear, Swagger trying to calmly tell the bigger man to back off. Alex and AJ smiled at this, believing that this would be the icing to their cake. But when Dave looked like he was about to finish the two off, he quickly turned around, lifted up Shelley, and slammed him down to the mat with a devastating powerbomb.

The crowd was shocked, as was AJ, Jack, and Nattie, and the fans immediately turned on the Animal with a chorus of boos. Meanwhile, AJ held her hands to her mouth in absolute worry for her boyfriend, but before she could tend to him, Dave cornered her next. Wide eyed, she slithered towards the corner turnbuckle, pleading for him to leave her alone. He laughed what seemed like an evil laugh, and lifted her up anyway, powerbombing the tiny Diva next. Laid out next to Shelley, Dave showed absolutely no remorse for his actions, as Swagger shook his hand in alliance while Natalya clapped for him. They raised his arms in victory when the crowd erupted in even more boos.

But soon after that, the boos turned into cheers once Chris Sabin and Mickie James sped down the ramp, each with a steel chair in hand. The three heels immediately slipped out of the ring at the same time that the two slid in. Swagger, Batista, and Natalya all headed up the ramp after Sabin and James threw the steel chairs at them, hoping to scare them away. They yelled out a few choice words to the three, who were now a good distance away from the ring. Then, Chris checked on Alex while Mickie checked on AJ.

"Hey, guys?" Dave asked on the microphone, now at the top of the ramp. "Strike three and you're out." he finished with a satisfied smirk.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

After the shocking turn of events at the end of the match, Mickie helped a battered Alex backstage to their locker room while Chris carried a weakened AJ there, too.

"Tell me that didn't just happen." Alex groaned, carefully lying down on the couch, his back still in pain from the powerbomb that Dave gave him.

"That did not just happen." AJ answered in a mumble, lying across his lap.

"Damn, you guys look like hell. Maybe we should take you back to the hotel." announced Chris.

"No, I'm fine, but you gotta get April back home." replied Shelley.

"I don't want to go!" she pouted. "I'm staying here with you."

"Well, I cannot believe that Dave's still the snake that he used to be." Mickie announced, pissed off. "Neither of you guys deserved what happened to you."

"Yeah, really." agreed Chris. "When we see him again, we're going to get answers from him."

Then as if on cue, Alex saw Dave strolling past their room. "Well, looks like you won't have to wait long."

"Hmph. Chris, let's go." Mickie announced. The two headed out of their locker room when she called, "Looks like old habits can't be broken, eh?"

Dave turned around, saw the two, and smirked. "Hi. You two surprised to see me back here?" he asked, approaching them. "Or are you just speechless that I destroyed your little pallies?"

"Well, why the hell did you?" demanded the Country Diva. "The last time we all talked, I thought that we were all on the same page."

"Yeah, I lied. See, I only attacked your friends because Ziggler paid me some sweet dough to do so. Plus, you know how I'd do just about anything for money, so that about sums it up." the Animal explained.

"You must be so proud of yourself." Mickie shook her head.

"I am." he smiled.

"I seriously thought that you had changed, but I was dead wrong. You haven't changed a bit." she continued.

"I know." he nodded.

"Oh what, is that all you can say?" she demanded.

"Look, don't waste your energy being pissed off at me, you two should be grateful that you're still alive!" Dave exclaimed.

Chris and Mickie just looked at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" demanded the Detroit native.

"Well, everyone around here has heard about that car crash that you two were in last week, and they were worried about you. Especially me. So uh, was there some major damage to your nice new car?" he continued. "Just wondering."

"You would never be worried about us, in fact, you wouldn't have given a damn about what happened to us!" argued Mickie.

"Why are you even so concerned, anyway?" added Chris. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you would have something to do with our crash."

Realizing that he was probably right, Mickie's expression changed from anger to shock, and she replied, "Is this true, Dave?"

The muscular Superstar couldn't help but to laugh. "Bravo! Took you long enough to figure it out."

The two were both speechless and furious at the same time, but before Mickie could say anything, Chris replied, "You sick son of a bitch. So for no reason whatsoever, you intentionally tried to get Mickie and I killed that night!"

"Oh, are you together with her now or something?" Dave asked, changing the subject. "Man to man, I gotta warn you about her. She has a tendency to get around, if you know what I mean. She really does her best when she's down on her back."

Mickie immediately began to tear up. "Screw you!" she snapped angrily, her voice breaking.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sabin snapped, forcefully punching Dave across the face. The bigger Superstar was stunned for a moment before ramming the Detroit native against a wall in retaliation. The two guys were clawing, kicking, and punching at one another, before the other Superstars in the area had to break them up. Alex and AJ saw the action from their locker room, and ran outside to see what the hell was going on. "Whoa, WHOA!" Alex exclaimed, holding Chris back. "What's happening here?"

He tried to break through the crowd to attack Dave again, to no avail. "It was him. That son of a bitch ran Mickie and I off of the road last week." he replied, his chest heaving up and down. "I'm gonna PULVERIZE him!"

"Oh, you couldn't hurt me if you tried!" Dave called from the other side of the hallway, laughing.

"Shut up!" he snapped back.

Next, (oh boy, here he is again!) Mr. John Laurinitis joined everyone to try and settle this madness once and for all. "Hey, now what the hell is going on around here?" he demanded. "If all this fighting does not decease and desist, I'll stop the rest of tonight's show and put on a rerun!"

They were all confused and quiet for a moment, wondering how the hell this guy became their GM in the first place, but anyways, Chris spoke up first and said, "Ok, next week, I want to have a match against that Slimeball in the muscle shirt that's about 5 sizes too small for him."

Dave looked insulted. "EXCUSE me?" he demanded.

"Yeah, he has a point. Where the hell do you shop, at Baby Gap?" agreed Alex.

Everyone else began to laugh, even Mr. L, when Batista cried, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

The Raw GM cleared his throat. "It's not funny." he agreed. "Ok, Dave, do you accept the match?"

The bigger Superstar glared towards Chris with a satisfied smirk on his face. "You kidding me? I'd wipe the floor with him. I accept."

"Uh, and considering the events that just happened, I think that Mickie, AJ, and I deserve to be at ringside, too." added Alex.

Laurinitis pondered for a moment before nodding. "Then, it's settled. Next week, Chris, you got your match against Dave."

After he and the other Superstars headed off, Dave looked down at the four in front of him.

"You sure you want to face me next week?" he asked.

"I have every reason to." Chris replied.

He chuckled again. "Well, looks like you just finalized your own bucket list. It'll be a pleasure to take out you and ALL your little friends. Later." he threatened, before he left.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Later that evening in their hotel room, the Guns were still chatting about the events of the night...

"Chris, are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Mickie. "The next show's not until next week, so you can still back out if you want to."

He looked at his more-then-friend, surprised. "Mickie, why would you even say something like that? I'm Chris Sabin, and I never back out from a fight!" he exclaimed.

"I know, that, but-" she began.

"But you don't have any faith in me." he finished.

"No, I never said that! I've seen you in the ring, Sabin, I've BEEN in the ring with you, and your moves are so different and amazing!" the Country Diva exclaimed, smiling. "It's just, I've also seen Dave in the ring, and he can be pretty ruthless when he can be. Just look what he did to AJ and Alex earlier."

"Ah, I've taken worse falls." Shelley replied.

"Yeah, I remember that. You slipped and fell on a puddle of water in the hallway, KNOWING that there was a 'Wet Floor' sign right in front of you." Chris chuckled.

He grumbled. "Leave me alone, turdmunch! I'm in pain." he replied.

"Anyways, Mickie, I don't care what Dave has done, I need to step in the ring and kick his ass. For one thing, he tried to kill us, and for another, nobody disses my Hardcore Country goddess and gets away with it." Sabin replied, wrapping an arm around the perky Diva.

As a reply, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, where he couldn't help but to turn a little red. "My hero."

He chuckled sheepishly. "Aw, stop..."

"Well, don't worry, Chris! As the Guns, we're rooting you on no matter what." announced AJ with a supportive smile.

"Yeah, we'll make sure that you give Dave the hell that he deserves." agreed Alex. "But to be prepared, we'll force you to spend 7 hours a day hitting the weights anyway. And we won't care if you end up crying like a little bitch and complaining, we'll make sure that you're ready. Understood?" he asked.

Sabin glared at him. "...Who you callin' a bitch?" he demanded.

* * *

><p>So the next day and the entire week through, the friends were helping Chris to prepare for his match with a Rocky-esque training montage.<p>

On Tuesday, they woke him up at about 3:30 in the morning for some early morning laps. But instead of on a track, they sent for him to run around the outskirts of town. Y'know, mostly where all the crime and such was going on. As an added incentive, Alex hired some thugs and drug dealers to try and menace Chris, provoking him to run as fast as he could as they chased him with knives and baseball bats. "AAAAHHH! DAMN YOU, SHELLEY!' he screamed for his life. He then ran down a busy alley street, where some dude tossed a Red Bull towards him. He caught it and waved thanks to the guy before running away from the crooks and thieves.

...

On Wednesday, he was back in the gym quickly punching a mini punching bag, where the bag swung back and whacked the Detroit native clean in the face, in turn, causing him to fall to the ground.

Alex couldn't help but to laugh, so as a reply, Chris slapped the punching bag to where it smacked Alex in the face, too. And then the two began fighting. Surprise.

Later that day, Sabin was forced to do 150 push ups in under 3 minutes. He tried, but naturally, he began crying and slumped to the floor in defeat. "Aw, I did 50 already, isn't that good enough? This is haaaard..." he groaned.

"Oh yeah? Did Rocky Balboa think that this was _'haaaard'_?" demanded Mickie. "Did Mike Tyson think that this was HAAARD? Did the guy who wrote Ring Around the Rosie think that this was HAAARD?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Chris.

"I don't know. But if you want to beat Dave, then you need to man up and do these push ups! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" she cried as he tried to pull himself up and down.

Later, as a test of pain, Alex brought in Randy Orton to help them out, where Chris screamed and tried to run away. Shelley and the girls pinned him down, where Randy smiled an evil grin and punched Sabin's abdomen repeatedly. The Detroit native tried not to show any pain, although he winced at every punch that Randy was sending towards him.

"This is pretty fun. Can I come back another time and do this again?" Orton asked, still smiling.

"NO!" Chris argued, covering his aching midsection.

...

On Thursday, AJ prepared him a protein shake, consisting of raw eggs and some other ingredients that are too gruesome to explain. She smiled as she poured the mess in the blender, while Chris squirmed and made a face when he watched the stuff mix together. When the tiny Diva poured him a glass, he sniffed the concoction and gagged. "Can't you add some Splenda to it or something?" he asked.

"Drink it, Chris." AJ demanded. "It'll increase your stamina and endurance, so drink it!"

He really didn't want to, and seeing that she was watching him like a hawk, he had to distract her for a moment.

"Oh, my God, is that Alex trying on women's lingerie?" he cried, pointing in the opposite direction.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, whipping around.

With her back turned, Chris quickly splashed the drink out of the window, and when AJ turned back around, Chris gave her the empty glass and smiled, rubbing his tummy. "Mm mm good!" he exclaimed.

The tiny Diva didn't believe him for a second, so she poured him a second glass and shoved it into his chest. "Don't think that you can fool me. Now drink!"

He grumbled and drank the stuff before his eyes widened and he heaved it back up rather quickly.

Later that day, Alex took Chris to the nearest butcher shop. They were in the freezer room, allowing Chris to use a huge stack of prime ribs as his punching bag.

"Why do we have to be in here, Shelley? I'm freezing my ass off!" he complained, shivering. By the way, he wasn't even allowed to wear a jacket, or anything warm as a part of his test, while Alex was all bundled up with a coat, a scarf, and all the works.

"Yeah, well deal with it. We're here in the freezer so that you can ignore the cold distracting you. Just like you have to ignore any distractions when you're fighting Dave. Now, keep the momentum going! 1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2..." Alex coached.

Although he felt like his arms were going to freeze off, Sabin pushed himself to punch the meat rack senseless, and he even punched so hard that the meat rack whacked Alex down. "OW! Bunghole!" he cried.

Chris smiled at this. "VICTORY!" he cheered.

"Oh, I got your victory, COME HERE!" Alex snapped, tackling his friend down to the floor and playfully whacking him with a porkchop. The owner of the store walked in to find the two grown men slapping each other with meat, but decided to say nothing and turned away.

...

On Friday, Chris was back in the gym with another attempt at his push up test. Mickie coached him on as the Detroit native was really pushing his limit. His strength showed some massive improvement, because at the end, he was able to complete 200 push ups in 4 minutes and 30 seconds. The Country Diva smiled and climbed into the ring, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek while his chest was heaving up and down in exhaustion. "How was that, sweet Mickie?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm proud of you, champ." she smiled in reply.

...

On Saturday, Sabin's endurance also improved, as he was able to run 10 miles that day, and he outrun the thieves and criminals that had tried to chase him before. They were later caught and apprehended by the cops, but broke out of prison two and a half hours later. Anyhoo, the former X Division champ even managed to outrun the car that Alex and the girls were driving in at 60mph, where they were timing him.

"Great job, dude, you GOT this!" Alex called. He looked back towards his friends and sent them a thumbs up in reply.

...

And on Sunday, Chris ran a few extra miles before sprinting up a staircase consisting of 180 steps. When he reached the last 10 steps, he leaped over them and reached the top of the platform, running a victory lap. Along with his friends, he was also shocked at his sudden improvement, and at this moment, he knew that he could defeat Dave Batista on Monday. At the bottom of the staircase, Alex was there, had a megaphone and called, "Dude, you're ready for this!"

He nodded in agreement and happily exclaimed, "OH, THE FEELING!" before leaping up with a poised fist pumped in the air. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Now it was Monday, and at that night's Raw, it was the night of Chris's match against Dave Batista, with the Guns along at ringside. The four were strolling down the hallway headed to guerilla position, as the other Superstars and Divas also rooted Chris on.

"Good luck out there, Chris." said Kelly Kelly.

"Yeah, we know that you can beat him." added Eve.

"Show him what the TRUE underdogs are made of!" exclaimed Evan Bourne.

"Yeah, I'd let you have one of my Pepsis, but uh...aw, hell, I'll let you have one if you win." announced CM Punk. "Good luck."

Then, Randy Orton (who was there visiting the Raw Superstars even though he was on Smackdown) stepped in front of their path, when Chris announced, "I am not afraid of you anymore, so don't think that I am."

"You know that you're afraid of me." the Viper smirked.

"I'm terrified." he agreed quickly. "But my main focus tonight is on Dave, so don't distract me."

He sent a hard slap across his back in approval while the Detroit native winced in pain. "Go and get him." he told him.

"All right, guys, thanks for the support, but my client has a match to go to right about now. Shall we?" Alex asked the gang.

"Client?" Chris asked, confused. "Since when are you my lawyer? You probably wouldn't even win my case anyway, if you were one."

"Oh, will you shut up and come on?" Shelley demanded, dragging him along. "Come along, ladies."

* * *

><p>And lo and behold, it was time for the match to begin...<p>

_"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!...I walk the miles inside this pit of danger_

_A place where no one follows me, I walk alone!"_

Lillian announced, "This match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring first from Washington D.C., he is the Animal, Batista!"

After he did his usual routine at the top of the ramp and the fireworks set off, the crowd began booing the muscular Superstar as he casually strolled down the ramp. A little kid's hand was reaching out to him, so he looked at him, was about to shake his hand, but then snickered and climbed into the ring instead. He climbed onto the top turnbuckles and flexed his muscles for the crowd, showing off while they booed at him even further. Then, the jeers turned into cheers once the Guns music flooded the arena next.

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

"And his opponent hailing from Detroit, Michigan, accompanied by Alex Shelley, AJ Lee, and Mickie James, he is one half of the Motor City Machine Guns, Chris Sabin!" announced Lillian.

The crowd roared for the tag team specialist as the four posed their 'Guns' sign at the top of the ramp, before strolling down towards the ring. Alex and the girls stood at ringside while Chris was on the top turnbuckle and posed for the cheering fans. When he stepped back down, he stood in his corner and eyed down Dave, doing some last minute warm ups. Across from him, Dave also did a few warm ups when he smirked towards his opponent, thinking to himself how easy this match will go in his favor. After the bell rung, the two circled one another before locking up.

Batista clearly had the strength advantage over the younger man, but the Detroit native showed an impressive bout of strength by actually powering back Dave. As an added bonus, he sent a bitch slap across the Washington native's face, eliciting cheers from the crowd. Surprised at this, Dave forcefully kneed him in the gut, immediately knocking the wind out of him. Capitalizing on this, he lifted him up by the chin and sent a rough punch across his face, stumbling the tag team specialist back towards the ropes. Chris was dazed for a moment, but didn't have a chance to react when Dave sped at him, clotheslining him over the top rope and onto the mat outside. Dave laughed triumphantly at this while the crowd kept booing at the muscular Superstar. Meanwhile, Chris slowly got back up when Mickie exclaimed, "C'mon, Sabin, you can do this. Don't let him over power you, ok?"

"He's quicker than I thought." he replied quickly.

"Well, you're like lightning compared to him, so get your head back in the game, all right?" asked Alex. "Don't blow everything you've trained for."

"Guys, maybe we better stop chatting and LOOK OUT!" AJ cried, seeing that Dave had rolled out of the ring and was now cornering the four. He eyed down both AJ and Mickie, but Chris quickly leapt back up, grabbed his arm, and forcefully tossed him into the steel steps. As the Animal reeled in pain, the crowd cheered again in Chris's favor. After that, Dave was slowly getting back up, and Sabin decided to exact some revenge by rolling back into the ring. When Dave looked up, he couldn't react when the Detroit native performed a no-handed springboard suicide dive, flattening the D.C. native back to the ground while the fans continued cheering. Alex, AJ, and Mickie joined in the fun by all sending boots after boots to Dave's gut as revenge for what he did to all of them.

Later on, order was restored and the two were back into the ring, with Batista once again having the advantage over Sabin. He wrapped both hands around his neck and delivered a painful two handed chokelift, sending the Detroit native to the ground. He went for the cover, when Chris kicked out at 2. Next, Dave didn't give him a chance to get himself back up when the Animal delivered a suplex powerslam, landing on top of the younger man and immediately hooking his leg for a second attempt at a pin, but again, Sabin kicked out at 2. The crowd began chanting Sabin's name to root him on, as Alex, Mickie, and AJ were rallying for him at ringside.

Meanwhile, Dave was shocked that the former X Division star was putting up such a valiant effort, and felt that he needed to end things quickly. Once Chris was slowly getting back up, Dave stood back and charged towards him with a big boot, when Chris dodged the attack, caught him, and performed a swinging side slam backbreaker. Once Dave was down to the mat, Chris dragged him to the corner turnbuckle, placing him in the Tree of Woe position. Next, while Dave was suspended upside down with his legs hooked under the top ropes, Chris stood back and posed for the crowd as they kept chanting his name, before performing a running delayed low-angle dropkick on the larger Superstar. Dave's legs unhooked and he slid down to a sitting position as he reeled in pain.

With his back facing Sabin, he took the opportunity to execute a missile dropkick towards the D.C. native, sending him down even further. With Batista halfway out of the ring, Alex sent a hard punch across his face to further distract him. He shakily got back up, only to be met with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown by Sabin. The fans roared for their favorite, as Dave was getting more and more aggravated. Since he was on the other side of the ring, he had a good move in mind next. When Chris turned back around to face Dave, Dave beat him to the punch, speeding towards him and taking him down to the canvas with a devastating Spear. His friends cheered Chris on at ringside, still, but Dave quickly went for the cover. He totally believed that this was the end, but to his and everyone's shock, Sabin managed to kick out at 2 1/2.

The Animal held his hands to his head, not believing that he still was unable to take this man down. He sighed and paced around the ring for a few moments, trying to come up with another way to take him down, but when he approached the ropes and saw Mickie looking back at him, he smirked and crouched down to meet her height. He patted his cheek, as if telling her to give him a good-luck kiss, but in retaliation, she sent a sharp slap across his face instead.

"OH!" the crowd exclaimed.

Batista didn't have time to react before he was suddenly pulled down from behind into a roll up by Chris, but Dave kicked out at 2. At this point, both competitors were strained and exhausted, each taking turns throwing punches at one another. Batista gained the advantage again, taking him down even further with some more punches. Sabin ran towards the ropes and back for another attack, but Dave countered when he caught him, lifted him up, and slammed him down for a spinebuster. Instead of going for the cover right away, Dave looked down at his opponent and laughed in triumph, the boos from the crowd growing even louder. From ringside, it was AJ's turn to try and help out her friend. She said something to Mickie and Alex, where they nodded in agreement. Next, the tiny Diva climbed up on the ring apron and called, "Hey, Davey!"

He turned to her and again, a smirk was plastered on his face. The muscular Superstar approached her while she blew him a kiss, turned around, and seductively shook her ass for him. Smiling at this, he approached her again, but before he could get to her, she leapt off of the ring apron and skipped back towards Alex and Mickie. Dave tried to follow her, when he was suddenly lifted over Sabin's shoulders. The fans cheered at his feat of strength, as he was carrying the 290lb Superstar. After that, Sabin performed one of his finishers called the Cradle Shock, slamming the Animal down with a cross-legged Samoan driver. He quickly went for the cover, as the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

The fans stood to their feet and cheered for the Detroit native, as did Alex, Mickie, and AJ. They got him out of the ring and headed up the ramp, before raising Chris's arms in victory. Lillian announced him as the winner while the four raised their 'Guns' signs in the air. Still in the ring, Dave was dumbfounded that he was actually defeated, staring bullets through MCMG who were now on top of the ramp. He slammed his fist to the canvas in anger while Chris and the Guns were relishing in his win.

* * *

><p>When the Guns arrived backstage, Chris received some praise from the other Superstars and Divas, before the four of them ended back up in their locker room.<p>

"See, Sabin, we knew that you could do it!" cheered Shelley. "Great effing job out there, buddy."

"Yeah, you did AMAZING!" agreed AJ.

He smiled. "Aw, guys, really. I literally couldn't have done it without any of you out there." the Detroit native replied.

"No, we were only out there to take care of any tricks that Dave had under his sleeve. You did most of the work." the tiny Diva clarified. "And because of your victory tonight, we're taking you out to celebrate."

"Absolutely, anywhere you want. You name it, we'll take you there." added Alex.

He couldn't help but to have a sheepish grin on his face. "Anywhere?"

"Oh God, now I'm scared." Alex muttered.

"Can we go to Petland?" he suggested.

"…Petland?" AJ asked after a pause.

"Yeah! I want to go and look at the cool fishes, pet the lizards, and one of my lifelong goals is to make a parrot say, 'I have a boner!' " he exclaimed excitedly.

Mickie giggled while AJ smirked and Alex rolled his eyes. "All right, you big wuss, if it's Petland you want, it's Petland you get. Let's get going." he announced, leading the way.

After he and AJ headed out, Chris turned to Mickie. "Well, you've been awfully quiet. Anything on your mind?" he asked.

The Country Diva nervously twiddled her fingers and batted her eyes. "…No…maybe…yes?"

He smirked and took a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to him for her to join him. "Come on, Sweet Mickie, spill."

She obliged and turned to look at him, a blush immediately creeping onto her face. That couldn't help but to happen every time she looked at him. "Chris, I am just so proud of you for what you did tonight." she announced.

"Mickie, I told you, I couldn't have done it without you guys. Not to mention that I couldn't have done it without that training course from Hell that you all put me through that almost made me keel over." he said sarcastically.

She laughed. "You needed that and you know it! But anyway, Chris over the past few days, you've been nothing but sweet to me, defending me from Dave and fighting him for me…nobody's ever done that for me before."

"Hey, I never trusted the bastard from day one, and he had no right to speak to you the way he did, so I only found it appropriate to humiliate him and give him the ass kicking that he deserved." Sabin replied seriously.

"Oh, Chris…can I tell you something that I've always wanted to tell you, but never knew how to until just now?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure. What is it?"

She answered by lunging towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in an insanely passionate kiss! And this just happened to be their _real _first kiss, too.

After they broke away, they were left breathing heavily, saying nothing and staring towards one another. Finally, Chris spoke up and said, "Ok, at that moment, I saw a white light, followed by happy puppies frolicking on the beach. Am I dreaming?"

"Am I?" Mickie asked back. "Sabin, I needed to do that for a while now and I'm totally glad that I did because I've finally come to realize that I am madly, hopelessly in love with you."

Finally hearing this, he smiled probably the biggest smile he ever had. "You are?" he asked with hope.

They took each other's hands.

"Well, you ARE my hero and I can never seem to get you out of my head, so yeah, that about sums it up." she agreed.

"You know, Sweet Mickie, this right here just may have been my greatest victory of the night. I'm so glad that I can finally say this to you, because I have always been madly in love with you, too, beautiful. Ever since you threw me across the ring and tried to break my arm in training when we first met." Chris chuckled, eliciting a laugh from the Diva beside him. "So since you got to kiss me, I better return the favor." he finished before he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him, while her fingers got tangled in his hair. Alex and AJ wondered what was keeping them, but when they looked back to see the new couple in full make-out mode, they couldn't help but to smile.

"Finally!" AJ whispered with a giggle. "Oh, my God!"

"Well, this sure as hell beats Petland by a landslide." Alex whispered back. "Good going, you guys."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, an exhausted and disgruntled Dave stormed backstage, looking for Dolph Ziggler and his crew. When he saw him, Jack Swagger, Natalya, and Beth Phoenix all relaxing and conversing in their locker room, he bursted inside. "What the HELL just happened out there?" he demanded, startling them.<p>

"Uh, shouldn't we be asking you that question?" Dolph asked back.

"No, you listen to me. The only reason that little runt beat me was because his pals were there at ringside! Do you know how unfair that was?" he demanded. "Why the hell weren't you guys out there with me?"

The four looked at each other, not knowing who should speak up first. Then Swagger replied, "Well, uh, we all thought that since you're such a big guy, that you were prepared to handle them all by yourself."

"You DID say last week that you could take out all four of them." agreed Natalya. "I overheard."

"I still could've!" Dave argued, sitting down on a couch. "Whatever, I'll get em at another time. I'm still getting paid for this, right Ziggler?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Just stop asking me that, and we need to find a new way to take out the Guns somehow. Any ideas?" asked the bleach blonde.

"Well," spoke up Beth. "The Royal Rumble is practically right around the corner, and Nattie and I are planning on taking the Diva tag titles from Mickie and AJ that night. Not to mention that I also have to defend my Diva's championship against that little Barbie, Eve."

"Yeah, after we take the belts from those little nerds, we could rub it in their faces by taking them out of commission for a while and proving to the critics that we ARE the Dominant Divas." agreed Natalya.

"Well, it just so happens that we have a little surprise for the Guns when Rumble time comes, too." Ziggler announced with a smirk.

"We do?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yeah, we do! Those four better have one hell of a Merry Christmas, because that's going to be the LAST merry ANYTHING that they're going to have!" he exclaimed, followed by an evil laugh of his. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

The four stared at him and his laughter subsided. "Well, it's true." he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This was originally written sometime in mid-December, so that's why Dolph mentioned Christmas. Speaking of which, next chapter, the Guns celebrate X-mas together. :)<em>**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

So the Superstars and Divas had the following week off to celebrate Christmas, and the Guns had a busy couple of days. To start with, they first traveled to Union City, New Jersey to meet AJ's folks. Alex was totally nervous about meeting her parents and nearly made a fool out of himself during dinner trying to impress them, but despite nearly flooding their house and then almost setting the place on fire, her parents grew to accept him as her boyfriend anyway.

The next day, they traveled to Richmond, Virginia to meet Mickie's folks. Since she had such a big family, the gathering was nothing short of chaotic. For starters, Mickie's siblings got in a shouting match during dinner about nothing really important, and when Alex tried to resolve the situation, a knife flew past his head. A food fight soon broke out after that. AJ hid into a closet for most of the time, Alex got some Cognac splashed in his eyes, rendering him temporarily blind, Mickie tried to calm everyone down, and Chris just made the situation worse by joining in the fight and accidentally managing to get a fork stuck into her brother's arm. Her parents were on the verge of calling the cops on Chris, but Mickie was able to talk them out of it. Despite the dinner date from Hell, everyone left on good terms. Although, her parents have placed a restraining order on Chris. The day after that, which was Christmas Eve, they traveled to Detroit, Michigan to spend the rest of the holiday at the house that Alex and Chris shared...

"Wow, nice place you guys got here." AJ announced, bringing her bags inside.

"Yeah, I had no idea you two lived together." agreed Mickie. "Is there something you two aren't telling us?"

The two guys looked at one another.

"Look, don't get any ideas. Y'see, Chris and I've known each other ever since the 8th grade, and we've faced many obstacles together, including constantly getting lied to and stood up by chicks, puberty, a senior prank gone horribly wrong, almost getting arrested for structural damage done to the school-" Alex rambled on.

"What does this have to do with you two living together?" asked AJ.

"Well, we're like brothers, and since we've gone through so much together, we figured, why not share a place?" answered Chris. "So to clear things up, Shelley and I only have a bromance, nothing more, nothing less."

"Plus, Chris never pays his half of the rent, and if it weren't for me, he'd be out in the street, so yeah." added Alex.

"Hey! You know damn well why I couldn't pay the rent! That phony Jehovah's Witness swindled me out of my money and-" began Sabin.

"Shut up, Chris, I don't want to hear it anymore." he stopped him.

"Wow, you guys are so cute together." AJ announced while Mickie giggled.

"Babe, he and I are not together. You and I are, and I think that we go pretty damned hot together, dont'cha think?" Shelley asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We do, my fellow geek." she smiled, sharing a kiss with him. "So, you guys have any video games that we can play here?"

"Do we have any video games?" he repeated, surprised. "April, what Sabin and I own is a PSP/X-Box/Wii paradise! Come along." he smiled, leading her into another room.

"Yeah, we better not disturb them. You know how we gamers are." Chris smiled. "Relentless!"

Mickie giggled. "I really don't know, I'm not much of a gamer." she replied. "So, I can't stop thinking about your match against Dave, and you have no idea how proud I am of you."

He smiled and took her hands in his. "Babe, this is like, the 10th time you told me this! I told you that I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Well, you proved yourself that night and it was nice seeing Dave wallow in his own defeat." the Country Diva continued. "He's probably still crying about it."

He laughed. "I hope he is. Y'know, the entire time I was in the ring with him, I couldn't help but to keep thinking about the horrible things that he said about you, and it just drove me to destroy him even more. NOBODY disses the girlfriend of Chris Sabin." he continued smiling.

"And NOBODY gets to put their hands on the boyfriend of Mickie James. Except Mickie, of course." the brunette smiled seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ooh, you are so hardcore..." he muttered lustfully, his hands moving to her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Only as hardcore as you want me to be." she purred, sharing an intoxicating kiss with him. When they broke apart, they were left breathing heavily.

"So yeah, the only thing we're missing is a bed." Chris announced.

"Well, I don't know where your room is, so take me there!" she giggled.

The Detroit native lifted the perky Diva into his arms and jogged towards his room, almost tripping over a rug.

"Hey, don't drop me!" she called.

"Blame Alex for not getting rid of that God-awful rug!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alex and AJ were in his room, playing their 12th game in a row, Call of Duty.<p>

"BOOM!" the tiny Diva exclaimed. "You are done!"

"No fair, you blew up two of my guys!" Shelley exclaimed.

"You're just jealous cause I beat you again. Just deal with it, dude." she smiled.

"'Just deal with it', I'll show YOU 'Just deal with it'!" he exclaimed, tackling her down on the bed and tickling her.

She laughed uncontrollably. "AAH! Damn it, Alex, stop, stop!" she cried between laughs. He laughed along, glad to see his girlfriend so happy. When he stopped ticking her, they both noticed just how close to one another they were, and leaned in to share an immensely passionate kiss, with him on top of her. Alex wasn't really thinking, so he began to lift up her shirt, when April broke away and said, "Alex, wait."

He looked down at her. "Yeah? What's wrong? Do you want me to dim the lights some more?"

"No, it's just...we can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not ready to do this, babe. I'm sorry for ruining the mood, but you know, we've only been going out for a little over a month." she explained.

"And it's too early, am I right?" he asked.

"Exactly. You understand, don't you?" the Diva asked pleadingly.

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Sure. I still love you, my Geek Goddess."

She giggled and kissed him back. "And I love you, Shelleykins. So, what game should I beat you in next, Fast and the Furious or Guitar Hero?"

"Y'know, if you keep being all cocky like this, I'm not giving you my Christmas present tomorrow." he chuckled.

"Nooo, AJ wants her present!" she pouted.

* * *

><p>The next day was Christmas, and after their long night of gaming and reading comics, April and Alex were still sleeping, but that didn't last long when an overexcited Chris bursted in the room, crying, "WAKE THE HELL UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"<p>

Then, he leapt on their bed, landing on them and causing them to immediately wake up in pain.

"OW! Chris!" exclaimed AJ.

"Why can't you wake us up like a normal person, dillweed?" Alex demanded groggily.

"Cause it's Christmas, dipwad, now let's celebrate!" he exclaimed.

"I come bearing presents!" Mickie announced, joining them with a few wrapped boxes.

"Oh, goodie! Let's see what we all got!" AJ announced, happily bouncing up and down.

So, the friends went on to exchange gifts. Mickie got AJ a crop top that read, 'Little Miss Giggles', as AJ gave her a matching crop top that read, 'Little Miss Chatterbox'. Chris gave AJ a large Pikachu plushie, and she gave him a series of new video games such as Call of Duty 3, Legend of Zelda, and Assassin's Creed Revelations. Yes, he was a happy boy. Anyway, Mickie gave Alex a few CDs of his favorite bands, while he gave her a cute tote bag with read, 'Emotional Baggage', with a pair of Juicy Couture sunglasses inside. Similar to Chris, AJ gave Alex a few of his favorite video games, along with some rare vintage comics, to his delight. Mickie got Chris a chrome Skull chain necklace, a black bullet belt, and a skull bracelet to match. Next, Chris gave Alex a T-Shirt that read, '...As a matter of fact, the whole world DOES revolve around me.' The Detroit native laughed at this and then gave Sabin a T-Shirt that read, 'Ask Me About My Ability To Annoy Complete Strangers.'. Chris laughed for a moment but then glared at his friend. "Is THIS what you really think of me?" he demanded.

"Yeah, dude. That shirt describes the story of your life in one complete sentence." Shelley replied.

Instead of getting mad, though, Sabin shrugged and replied, "Cool. Thanks, man!"

"And last but not least, for my darling Geek princess..." Alex announced, handing AJ a small box. The tiny Diva smiled back at him as she quickly opened the box, finding a silver circle locket necklace. "Oh, Alex..." she smiled, opening the locket to find a picture of a cute little nerdy Gir w/glasses (from Invader Zim) on one side saying, 'When Hearts Collide'. On the other side, was a photo of the smiling couple. "Babe, this is so beautiful!" she exclaimed, touched. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome." he smiled back, giving her a kiss.

Mickie smiled at the two before turning to Chris. "So, whaddya get me?" she asked curiously. "And if it's a $25 gift card to Wal-Mart, I will kill you."

The tag team specialist smirked and handed her another small box. "Just open it, will ya?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, well like I said, if you give me some cheap-" she paused once she revealed an orange covered ipod Touch. "Wow!" she exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

Once she looked through the device, he continued, "So yeah, aside from loading it with all your favorite songs, I also left you a video message."

"Really?" she smiled, checking the message to find Chris saying, _"Uh, is thing on?-Oh! Hey, Sweet Mickie! It's the Chrismeister here with a lil Christmas message to a woman that hasn't driven me this insane in love ever since Angelina Jolie in Tomb Raider-" _

Then, Alex spoke up and said from another room,_ "Chris, what the hell are you talking about?" _

_"Hey, SHUT UP, I'm trying to be sentimental here! *sigh* Anyways, Mickie, what I'm trying to say is that I am madly in love with you, my Hardcore Angel." _he smiled. Then, he began singing for some reason: _"You're my fiiiire, my one desiiiire..."_

_"Sabin, you shut the hell up right now before I whack you upside the head with this skillet!" _Alex cried in the background.

_"Nobody asked you, bunghole!" _Chris snapped back, exiting the shot.

As the video ended, they all laughed. "So, I know that it wasn't perfect, but do you like the gift anyway?" asked Chris.

"Hey, you may not be perfect, either, but I wouldn't take you any other way. Just so you know, I am madly in love with you too, Sabin." the Country Diva smiled, before they shared another kiss.

"Ok, I'd hate to break up this little moment, but can I just say something?" asked AJ. "Let's just all be thankful that despite everything that's happened to us in the past few weeks, we managed to survive and that we're all still here to celebrate Christmas together. But more than that, we're even tighter friends than we were before."

"Cheers to that!-Here, here!" they agreed.

"Well all righty, kids, we better get moving because now it's time to celebrate this holiday the right way. Who wants pancakes, Lucky Charms, and waffles?" announced Alex.

"WOOHOO!" the three cheered in agreement as they headed out to enjoy the day. After all, the Guns deserved a break after what Ziggler and his crew had put them through lately.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The following Monday, this next edition of Raw was the first of 2012, and Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger's new alliance with Dave Batista made them nearly unstoppable.

For starters, the tag team titles were to be defended that night against the two, where the All American American and the bleach blonde perfectionist were able to defeat the current champions, Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston to become the NEW WWE tag team champions. Now of course, they didn't win clearly. Dave climbed in through the crowd during the middle of the match and clocked Kofi in the back of the head with one of the titles, knocking him out and allowing Ziggler to pin him for the win.

The new year was in full swing for Beth Phoenix, too. She was able to once again defeat No.1 contender Eve Torres to retain her Diva's title. Of course, Natalya was at ringside and had a hand in helping her 'Sister' win. Go figure. Later that night, the alliance decided to brag to the entire wrestling community about their 'good fortune' with a long and boring inauguration speech. Yay.

The five of them were already in the ring, Ziggler and Swagger clad in suits, Dave in a button down shirt and jeans, and Natalya and Beth in black dresses. Oh, and if you're wondering where Vickie ever went to since she mysteriously disappeared for most of this story, Dolph agreed that the best place for her was backstage so that she wouldn't be charged for disturbing the peace. But anyhoo, Dolph grabbed a mic and said, "May we have your attention, please?"

The crowd's boos got even louder.

"I SAID, may we have your attention, PLEASE?" Ziggler demanded slowly.

The boos went on.

Dave snatched the mic from him and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

Since the fans were a good distance away from him, they weren't intimidated in any way and continued booing.

"FINE, then we'll start anyway!" Ziggler exclaimed over the noise. "Now, Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Jack Swagger, Dave Batista, and myself are all standing here before you to announce to you sheep, that we ARE The Future!"

More and more boos.

Swagger took the mic next. "Just admit it, people! Look at all the damage we've caused recently! Dolph and I were able to beat the hell out your precious Air Boom, and we have managed to capture our first tag team titles!" he exclaimed, only to be met with more jeers.

Natalya took the mic from him. "And tonight, my girl Beth managed to retain her Divas title from that trampy Barbie Eve," she paused with a giggle. "With a little help from me."

Beth took the mic next. "That's right, I took her out, just like I plan to take out Kelly, Mickie, that little nerdy AJ, and anyone who dares to challenge me. I plan to have the longest title reign in history, and 2012 will be the Year of the Phoenix." she finished, while the jeers grew even louder.

Dolph took the mic once again. "But most importantly, we plan to eliminate your little heroes, the Motor City Machine Guns...forever."

The crowd reacted angrily to this, but before another word could be said, the Guns music flooded through the arena as the fans immediately began cheering. Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Mickie James, and AJ Lee all stood at the top of the ramp and posed their 'Guns' sign, taking in the energy from the crowd. Alex took the mic first and told Ziggler and his crew, "You know, you say all this crap about you all being the future and whatnot, but screw it all. You're all still total tools."

"And virgins." Chris added with a smile, as the fans cheered in approval.

"Look, how DARE you punks show your faces around here and interrupt our inauguration speech?" Ziggler demanded.

"Cause nobody cares about you or any of this." Chris replied. "Besides, we all came out here with a special announcement."

"That's right, Chris. After speaking to our good friend Johnny Ace, AND by popular demand, you Tools get to defend those newly won tag team titles against none other than MCMG, AT none other than the Royal Rumble." Alex said with a smile.

The fans went wild at this, while in the ring, Jack and Ziggler were furious and screaming incoherent words.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Dolph screamed.

Next, Beth snatched a mic and told Mickie and AJ, "Oh yeah, well we have some news for you two Barbies as well. At the Rumble, Nattie and I are challenging you both for your Divas tag team titles, too! Do you accept so that we can annihilate you?"

AJ and Mickie looked towards one another, looked at the titles slung over their shoulders, and smiled. AJ took the mic next and replied, "Oh, we love a good challenge! We gladly accept."

"Plus, I have a feeling that you two hypocrites are gonna be the ones to get annihilated. Later!" Mickie finished, dropping the mic as the crowd continued cheering and chanted, "MCMG! MCMG! MCMG! MCMG!"

Nattie and Beth were looking forward to their chance to become the Diva's tag champs, but Ziggler and Swagger were still irate that they already had to defend their titles. Dave? Well, he did nothing.

* * *

><p>The next day, the friends had some time off, so they decided to go to the mall for some shopping. Only when they got there, they discovered that the mall had been torn down to make some space for a cemetery. :( So as a very cheap alternative, they decided to head to the local flea marketswap meet...

Today was also the day of Alex and AJ's two month anniversary (well, technically, it was their 1 and 1/2 month anniversary, but they just rounded it to two), and Alex was determined to find AJ the perfect gift.

The Detroit native strolled around the place on his own, looking every which way for an impressive gift. "Ok, now what would she love? Bunny slippers? No, she already owns 2 pairs. Digimon jammies? Nah, those are just a cheap rip-off of Pokemon, she'd be insulted." he told himself. Then he picked up a small tan wrapped package. "Camay?" he read. He made a face and quickly slid it back on the shelf as if it were filled with anthrax or something. Before he could go any further, though, a male voice called, "Alex? Alex Shelley?"

He whipped around to find a guy about his height, who nearly looked like him with the blonde-dyed mohawk to top it off.

"Uh, hi." he greeted.

"OMG, I can't believe it's actually you! I'm MCMG's biggest fan, I love you guys!" he exclaimed. "My name's Alex, too."

"Well, nice to meet a fan, Alex 2." he chuckled. "You've certainly got the look down."

"Of course! I'm the moderator of your internet fan club, and I know pretty much everything about you, from the name of your Gram Gram to the color of your boxers." he announced. "You're wearing navy blue ones today."

Ok, now Alex was getting creeped out. "Uhh...I don't know how to respond to that. Look, I'm flattered, really, but uh, I need to go and look for a present for my girlfriend-"

"AJ! Short for April Jeanette! And today's your two-month anniversary. Well technically, it's your 1 and 1/2 anniversary, but still." Alex 2 replied.

Shelley stared at the dude, shell shocked. "...I'm gonna go." he concluded. But before he could leave, the fan boy blocked his path and replied, "Oh, you're not going anywhere until I get an autograph from you."

"Heh heh, wait, wait. Are you threatening me?" he asked with a surprised chuckle.

"Maybe. I want your autograph, and I'm not leaving until I get one." Alex 2 replied.

In response, Shelley quickly looked both ways before speeding away in the opposite direction, as his Fan-Stalker chased after him, crying, "Alex, WAIT! I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the cafe area, Chris and Mickie were at a table, sharing a slurpee while gazing into each other's eyes...<p>

"Hey, Mickie?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes look as yummy as Hershey chocolates." he announced, eliciting a giggle from the Country Diva.

"Well, thanks, hun. Y'know, your eyes are so blue and pretty..." she replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." he agreed, nodding. "You know that I love you?"

"You know that I love YOU?" she asked back, before they shared a kiss.

"Ok, now as much as I would love to make out with you for the rest of eternity, I'm gonna get us some snacks. Be right back." he said, kissing her a few more times before he headed off.

"I'll miss you, babe!" she called, blowing him an air kiss.

He caught her air kiss and winked. "I'll miss you more!" he called back, smiling.

Mickie kept smiling, gazing in his direction while she lazily stirred her straw around. Then, she turned her attention to a blonde haired woman with dark streaks in her hair, asking, "Hey, is this seat taken?"

"Well, it's only me and my boyfriend here, but if there aren't any other seats, you can sit here." replied Mickie. "Wait, you look familiar."

The woman looked back at her. "So do you. You're Mickie James, you are AWESOME in the ring!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, well thank you! And you, I know that you're in the wrestling biz, too, but I can't come up with a name." the Country Diva replied. "You work for TNA, right?"

"Sure do. I'm-" she began, when Chris came to join them. "Ok, Mickie, I got you a-VELVET?" he cried, shocked and dropping everything.

She was just as shocked as he was. "CHRIS?"

"Heh?" Mickie asked, confused.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" the two demanded to one another.

"Mickie, HE'S your boyfriend?" Velvet Sky exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, he is..." she began slowly.

"What's THAT supposed to mean? You think that I'm not good enough for her?" Chris demanded to the blonde.

"Wait, wait, time out, guys!" Mickie exclaimed. "So I'm guessing that you two know each other."

"Unfortunately." she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Mickie, Velvet is my...ex-girlfriend." he revealed.

The Country Diva looked nothing short of surprised. "Oh, wow. When was this?"

"It was when he was still with me in TNA." replied Velvet. "Things started off great, but due to HIM, we grew to become each other's worst enemy and I'll NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT!" she shouted the last part to him.

"OH, don't blame me for that, you KNEW what you were up against when you were dating the likes of ME!" Chris exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

She slapped his finger away. "Don't you point at me!"

"I can stick my finger wherever I damn well please!" he snapped back.

"Oh yeah, well how about up your-" Velvet began before Mickie had to stop her.

"WHOA, ok, let's all calm it down here!" the Diva exclaimed. "So clearly you two have been down a very rocky and depressing road, but come on, you don't have to resort to this!"

"It's her fault." he muttered.

"Oh, shut up, Christopher." the Knockout muttered back.

"DON'T call me that!" the Detroit native exclaimed, pounding the table.

"Christopher, Christopher, Christopher!" she provoked him.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" he snapped.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mickie screamed, gaining the attention of everyone else around them. "Stop embarrassing yourselves."

"Ok, hold on. Velvet, why are you even shopping in a flea market of all places?" demanded Chris.

"Why are YOU shopping in a flea market?" she asked back.

"I asked first." he said.

"Let me guess, you're probably too broke to go shop in a real mall, so you had to settle for here, huh?" asked the Knockout.

He gasped, offended. "Well, you must be here for the free hair extensions and fake nails, huh?"

"CHRIS, HELP ME!" Alex cried in the background, still being chased by the Obsessed Fan Dude, but nobody noticed.

She gasped back. "This hair is COMPLETELY natural!"

"Oh, I've seen more natural hair on a 99 cent store shelf!" he insulted back.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" she screamed, clawing towards him while Mickie held her back and Chris egged her on to fight him anyway.

"ALL RIGHT!" the Country Diva cried. "Chris, we better get going before hair starts flying. Uh, Velvet, it was really nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Mickie. And now that HE'S your new boyfriend, I am warning you, be careful, or else he will do to you what he did to me." she said, glaring towards him.

"I didn't DO anything!" he cried, taking Mickie's hand and leading her away. "Now goodbye, Creature!"

Velvet turned the other way. "Goodbye, Thing!" she snapped.

"Well, she was nice!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Don't let her outer exterior and sweet disposition fool you. Inside, she's as evil as sin! Now let's get outta here before she comes back and tazers me again." he announced.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alex was still escaping Alex V2, and needed to find AJ before it was too late...<p>

"Alex, wait! Don't run away from me, we're destined to be together! I just want to make you happy!" the Fan Dude exclaimed.

"Leave me alone, Creepazoid!" Shelley exclaimed, whipping around defensively. "I'm not afraid to kick your ass, and I will if I have to!"

"Aw, come on! Please, just gimme a hug!" he exclaimed, his arms outstretched.

Alex studied him. "Ok, so if I hug you, will you stop harassing me?"

"Of course!"

"...All right." he said, giving him a hug, but the Fan Dude quickly pulled him in for a tight hug as he began frisking him.  
>"HEY!" Alex cried, breaking away from the guy who was touching him inappropriately and grabbing a random can of mace. "That tears it!" Then, he sprayed the fan dude in the eyes, blinding him.<p>

"AAAAAHHH! IT BURNS!" he screamed, giving Alex the opening he needed to get away once and for all. He continued running until he nearly bumped into AJ.

"Alex, there you are!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been? I was looking all over for you. I got you your anniversary present, by the way."

"Oh, uh, well I was just looking for your anniversary present, and here it is!" he smiled, unknowingly grabbing the first item that was behind him. He handed her a box, where she opened it to find a silver studded skull necklace.

"Oh my God, Alex, this is beautiful!" she cried, wide eyed. "I cannot believe you love me enough to pay $250 for this, oh thank you, I love you so much!" The tiny Diva giggled and hugged him while he hugged her back. Shocked at the price that he was now forced to pay, he wept a little on the inside. After all he had dealt with here, this was likely the first and last time they would all come to this place.

"Heh heh, I love you too. Happy anniversary, baby." he said shakily.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Next Monday, the Raw crew headed to Fort Worth, Texas for the next show, and Ziggler and his crew were still hugely upset at the news from the previous week, so of course, they had to take action. Somewhere in the middle of the show, the Guns were in the middle of a tag team match against the Usos. Alex and Chris currently had the advantage over the two Samoans, and were setting up for their finisher.

When Chris held Jimmy Uso in a standing headlock, though, he didn't see Dave Batista running in through the crowd with a steel pipe in hand. As the ref's back was turned, Dave slid in the ring and before Sabin could react, the Animal quickly whacked him over the back of the head with the pipe, knocking the Detroit native out instantly. Alex's eyes were wide with shock, but it was too late to do anything as Jay Uso was able to pin his opponent down for the three count. Immediately after the Uso's names were called in victory, Alex rushed in to check on his friend, who was holding his head in pain. Then, he sent a death glare towards Dave while he simply smiled back towards him, jokingly waving his pipe around.

Shelley wanted to beat the living hell out of him, not just for breaking the Guns' undefeated streak, but for trying to hurt his best friend once again. With his back turned, Dave quickly slid back into the ring and Alex quickly got up and headed to him, but before he could attack, the Washington D.C. native forcefully rammed the pipe into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Meanwhile, the crowd roared angrily towards Dave's actions. Shelley held his midsection in response to the pain as Batista finally headed up the ramp, waving a 'See ya later' to them. Battered, Chris and Alex couldn't do anything but to glare at the guy.

Backstage, AJ and Mickie saw the whole situation go down from the Guns' locker room...

"Oh my God, what the hell is Dave's problem?" AJ demanded. "We have to go and help them!"

"We will! Let's go!" Mickie agreed. But before the Divas headed out, Natalya and Beth Phoenix blocked their path and stood in the doorway.

"Hi, Barbies." greeted the Canadian Diva. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going to help our boyfriends, now move the hell outta our way before we make you!" snapped Mickie.

"Aw, the damage has already been done. Besides, you two really aren't going to go out there looking like THAT, are you?" asked the Glamazon. "I think you two are forgetting your makeup."

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded AJ.

The Destructive Divas exchanged evil smiles when Beth announced, "Let's get em."

Then before Mickie and AJ could do anything, the blondes tackled them down and started beating the hell out of the Diva tag champs. The brunettes tried fighting back, but the blondes forced them down on the couch and pinned them, taking out a slew of makeup and perfume. Nattie began smearing lipstick and eyeshadow all over Mickie and AJ's faces, as Beth finished the job by furiously spraying the entire bottle of perfume on them. The stuff was getting in their eyes and noses, and coughed violently. Suddenly, the Guns walked into their locker room to find the scene.

"HEY! Alex exclaimed, rushing to pull Beth off of AJ while Chris pulled Nattie off of Mickie. "What the HELL is going on in here?"

"Yeah, get off of em!" demanded Chris.

The Destructive Divas couldn't help but to laugh as they exited the room. "Hope you liked your makeover, Barbies!" called the Glamazon.

"Oh, God, what did they do to you guys?" Shelley muttered, combing a hand through AJ's hair and looking at her makeup stained face.

"They ran in here and attacked us for no reason AGAIN." she replied, coughing.

"You guys all right?" asked Chris, helping the Country Diva up.

"We'll be fine. Are you guys ok from earlier?" asked Mickie. "AJ and I were about to go out and check on you."

"We're shaken, but not stirred." he replied.

"Oh, we gotta get this stuff off of us." AJ sighed.

"We will, but first we need to beat the living shit out of those two bitches!" Mickie exclaimed, lunging towards the door while Chris had to hold her back.

"Mickie! Mickie, calm down, don't do this now." he told his girlfriend.

"So is there any reason why we're having such horrible luck tonight?" asked AJ.

"Oh, this is all Ziggler's doing. He and Swagger are still upset that we challenged them for their championships, so they're using every advantage that they have to try and break us." replied Alex. "But as the Motor City Machine Guns, we can't let them."

* * *

><p>So for weeks and weeks after that, the rivalry and the cycle continued. During each installment of Raw, Dolph Ziggler and his band of merry men (and women) would continue to try and get some type of revenge over the Guns, but even so, MCMG always managed to stay one step ahead and fight back. Fast forwarding to January 29, it was the night of the 25th annual Royal Rumble, set in St. Louis, Missouri. Alex and Chris were preparing themselves to the limit for their title match against Ziggler and Swagger, while AJ and Mickie were equally preparing to defend their tag titles from the likes of Natalya and Beth. The gang all gathered together in their locker room, making last minute preparations...<p>

"Well, tonight's the night. You guys ready to kick some ass?" asked Alex.

"Hell yeah." agreed Mickie. "You know how disappointed we'd be if we lost these titles to those two blonde nightmares?"

"Exactly. We have to prove to them tonight that even through everything that they've put us through, we're still the champions." agreed AJ.

"That's my girl." Alex replied, giving her a kiss.

"So, you two ready for your match against Swaggs and Ziggs?" she asked, smiling back.

"Totally! We're prepared to beat down a couple of tools tonight!" Chris exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I've been drinking Red Bull all day long! I'm stoked!"

"Uh, how many have you been drinking?" asked Mickie.

"I dunno, somewhere between 50 and 60, but who's counting, WHOO, I'm high on sugar right now!" he exclaimed quickly, running around the room in circles.

Meanwhile, his friends wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Then again, they asked that question every day. "Hey, look!" he cried, leaping on the couch and then jumped off. "I believe I can flyyyy-OOF!" he cried, crashing to the floor. "That hurt me."

"Dude, will you get your happy ass up and get ready for our match?" Alex demanded, pulling him up.

"Don't tell me what to do, dipwad." he muttered, shoving him away.

"Don't call me names!" he argued.

"Hey listen, BUB, I-" began Chris.

"OKAY, turn it down a notch, dudes!" exclaimed AJ. "Mickie and I have to go out for our match now, and we need you guys to cheer us on!"

"Oh, we will do more than that, my Geek Goddess." Alex replied, as he shared a kiss with her while Chris and Mickie did the same.

"Break a leg!" called Sabin. "Uh, wait."

"Are you trying to plague us with bad luck?" Mickie cried.

"No, no! You know how saying 'good luck' is really bad luck for you, so saying 'Break a leg' is supposed to be good luck and I'm just gonna shut up now." he finished.

Mickie gave him another kiss and smiled. "Good boy."

* * *

><p>And soon after that, the Divas' tag team title match was about to begin...<p>

The Glamazon's theme music blasted through the arena when Lillian announced, "This Diva's tag team title match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya, and her tag team partner from Buffalo, New York, she is the WWE Diva's Champion, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

The two blondes strolled down the ramp, ignoring the usual jeers from the crowd. Once they stepped up the ring apron, they both held up the Diva's title for the crowd to see, before stepping in the ring. Next, Mickie's theme blasted through the arena:

_"Hey, hey, can't you see?_

_I'm a rockin southern girl runnin' wild and free_

_Hey, ya'll walkin' through the door_

_High-class style country to the core_

_HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Back woods or uptown_

_HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound_

_Hills and stones_

_Junior and Jones_

_One thing I'll always be_

_HARDCORE COUNTRY!"_

"And their opponents, the current Diva's tag team champions: from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee, and her partner from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" announced Lillian.

The fans roared for the two champs as they first posed the 'Guns' sign at the top of the ramp before slapping hands with the fans. When they slid into the ring, the Divas of Destruction glared at the two while they raised their titles towards the crowd, standing over the top turnbuckles. The blondes were about to attack them from behind, but then John Laurinitis' voice called, "Hold it! Don't start the match yet!"

The crowd began to boo at this sham of a man as he stood at the top of the ramp. LOL.

"Now, due to a personal request, this match will now be officiated by a special guest referee." he announced.

Confused, both teams looked at each other and then back at him.

After some silence, Dave Batista's music played as Mickie and AJ's mouths dropped in shock. On the other hand, Natalya and Beth were delighted at this turn of events. The Animal smirked as he walked down the ramp and into the ring, with most of the crowd booing and some of them laughing at the tight-ass referee shirt that he was wearing.

Mickie and AJ glared at the Superstar while he sent them a 'friendly' wave and then called for the bell to ring. And as the two Divas continued shouting towards Dave, Natalya and Beth took the distraction to their advantage by double clotheslining the brunettes over the top rope and onto the floor. The Destructive Divas climbed out and each began pummeling the two at ringside.

Nattie grabbed AJ's hair and tossed her into the barricade, stomping all over her. Meanwhile, the Glamazon threw Mickie into the steel steps and went on to slam her head onto the steps about 10 times as the crowd booed at the current Diva's Champion. Looking at their work, the Destructive Divas slid back into the ring and posed for the crowd, imitating the Guns' signature pose just to spite them. Dave chuckled and clapped for them.

Later, everyone was back in the ring, where Mickie had the upper hand over Beth and took her down with a hurricanrana, and then as Beth slowly got up, the Country Diva went on to kick her in the back of the head, going for the cover. Dave looked at her and refused to officiate, rendering the brunette pissed. She leapt up and approached the Superstar, yelling at him to do his job. When she raised her hand to slap him, he stopped her and warned her that if she lied a hand on him, she and AJ would immediately lose their titles. The Country Diva glared at him, but as soon as she turned around, she was met with a big boot from Beth.

The Glamazon went for the cover, where Dave quickly tried to go for three, but Mickie was able to kick out before he could screw her over. From behind the ropes, AJ reached out for a tag, when Natalya ran to her side, grabbed her by the ankles, and pulled her off of the ring apron, to the ground. Before Nattie could capitalize, AJ countered and shoved her face-first into the ringpost. The tiny Diva went on to attack the Canadian some more, when Dave watched the fight go on at ringside. With his back turned, Mickie was able to perform a sunset flip on Beth and once again went for the pin, but of course, Dave wasn't paying attention. Frustrated, she leapt up, whipped him around, and cried, "Why don't you just do your damn job and pay attention, you douche?"

He shook his head and raised his hands up in defense. In the background, though, the Glamazon managed to grab one of the titles from ringside and slid back into the ring. When Mickie turned back around, Beth clocked the Country Diva in the head with the metal, knocking her out. The blonde went for the cover, as Batista counted a VERY quick, "1...2...3!"

After the bell rung, Natalya happily slid back into the ring with Beth, as AJ looked on in absolute shock. The Destructive Divas snatched the title belts and raised them in the air while Lillian announced, "Here are your winners and the NEW Diva's tag team champions, Natalya, and the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

They were giggling with joy and quickly slid out of the ring, with Dave following them. In the meantime, AJ was checking on Mickie before glancing at the three on top of the ramp, where Dave was holding Nattie and Beth's arms in victory with the crowd's boos in the background.

This night was definitely starting out horribly, but things couldn't get any worse, right?


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Later that night, it was now time for the Guns' match against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger for the Tag Team Championship. Oh yeah, and there was a last minute stipulation. A First Blood Match. Thank Johnny Ace for that.

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

The fans went crazy for their favorites as Lillian announced, "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championship! Approaching the ring first from Detroit, Michigan are the team of Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

The boys posed their 'Guns' sign before heading down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as they slid in the ring. On the inside, they were still upset that their girlfriends had lost their titles in their match, and were now dead set on winning these titles to hopefully cheer them up. The Guns leapt on the top turnbuckles, posing for the fans as they continued cheering. Soon after that, Ziggler's theme music blasted through the arena:

_"I am perfection_

_Perfection_

_I am perfection_

_So take your best shot_

_Give it all you got_

_Show me love_

_Some things are exactly what they seem_

_I wlll define the things you dream_

_Go check the scores again_

_Call mine a perfect ten..._

"And their opponents, they are the current WWE Tag Team Champions from Perry, Oklahoma, Jack Swagger, and from Hollywood, Florida, Dolph, Ziggler!" announced Lillian.

The cheers turned into jeers as the two blondes headed down to the ring with their titles proudly displayed over their shoulders. As they climbed into the ring, Dolph climbed over the turnbuckle and bragged about his title to the crowd, while Jack ran his victory lap around the ring like a happy moron. Chris and Alex looked at each other, shook their heads in disapproval, before quickly attacking both Dolph and Jack before the bell even rang. The ref had to break them up first and when everyone was settled down, he called for the bell.

Swagger and Shelley started things off, with Shelley going at full force with a few quick punches towards the Oklahoma native, sending him back towards the ropes. Jack moved to the corner ringpost, when Alex trapped him by connecting his boot with the All American American's throat and leaving it there. The ref counted to three and Shelley was forced to let him go, where Swagger got his revenge by tossing him back into the ringpost and throwing a series of punches and kicks at the Detroit native, sending him sliding down to the canvas in a sitting position. The ref had to back Jack away for a few moments and when he did, the blonde was about to continue his assault by running towards Shelley, but the former X-Division champ rolled out of the way and took him down with a flying thrust kick.

Swagger was down, and Alex went for the cover, but he kicked out at two. Remembering that he had to make his opponent bleed in order to win, Alex slid out of the ring and dragged Swagger to the edge of the ring, before grabbing him by the hair and continuously slamming his jaw down to the canvas, as the crowd cheered in approval. Ziggler, on the other hand, didn't take this lightly and ran to Alex's side of the ring, whipping him around and was about to perform a swinging neckbreaker on him, when Chris joined the fray and instead took Ziggler down by leaping over the top rope with a no-handed springboard suicide dive. Alex helped Chris up and the two rolled into the ring, posing for the fans as they chanted, "MCMG! MCMG! MCMG!"

Later, Ziggler and Sabin were battling it out in the ring, and Chris currently had the upper hand over the bleach blonde perfectionist by giving him a running crucifix powerbomb into the middle turnbuckle. While he was there, the Detroit native set Ziggler upside down in the Tree of Woe position, before tagging in Alex. Swagger ran in to stop them, when Sabin Irish whipped him into a belly-to-belly suplex by Alex, suplexing him onto Ziggler's body. The two reeled in the corner as the fans cheered some more, and the ref had to restore order once again.

Alex faced Ziggler soon after, where the bleach blonde leapt up and attacked with an inverted body slam, sending the tag team specialist down. After that, the perfectionist climbed up to the top turnbuckle and capitalized even further with a leg drop to a vulnerable Shelley. Ziggler went for the pin, but Alex kicked out at 2. Before he got a chance to get up himself, Dolph pulled him up to a sitting position and immediately placed him in the sleeper hold. Shelley was slowly but surely losing consciousness, but before he was out, he elbowed Ziggler in the head a few times before he was forced to let him go.

The Detroit native gained momentum as the crowd rallied him on, and attacked Ziggler with a single knee facebreaker, followed by a spinning headlock elbow drop. Shelley went for the cover, but the Perfectionist was able to kick out at two. When Alex approached Dolph again, he was stopped in his tracks with a thumb to the eye, courtesy of Ziggler. Next, the bleach blonde was about to go for his finisher, until Shelley was able to counter by giving him a swinging reverse STO. He went for the cover, but Swagger leapt in and broke the pin.

After this, Sabin leapt in and began attacking Swagger, and Shelley joined along with the attack. After the Guns continued stomping at the All American American, Sabin and Swagger rolled out of the ring and continued the fight, when Ziggler whipped around Shelley and spat this red substance into the Detroit native's face. With him totally disorientated and blinded, Dolph capitalized by performing a reverse bulldog on him, pinning him for the three count and retaining the titles. Seeing the 'blood' on Shelley also, the ref counted it as a definite win for Ziggler and Swagger.

"Here are your winners and STILL the WWE tag team champions, Dolph Ziggler, and Jack Swagger!" announced Lillian.

A unanimous wave of boos flooded the arena as Dolph and Jack snatched their titles and quickly headed up the ramp, while in the ring, Alex was still trying to process what just happened and Chris went to check on his friend, glaring every other second at the two blondes at the top of the ramp. Yep, this night just got worse.

* * *

><p>Backstage, everyone was all freshened up and changed back into their regular clothes, but were all pretty quiet as they mulled over their losses of the night.<p>

After Alex came back from getting the remainder of the red stuff off of his face, AJ approached him, looked up at him, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He immediately pulled her in for a hug in return. Even if this night was a total failure, he was still glad that he had AJ to try and cheer him up.

"I'm sorry." she told him.

"Eh, don't be. What happened, happened and that's it." he replied, leading her to the couch.

"Yeah, but you guys were looking so forward to this match and you got screwed at the end!" she replied, sitting on his lap. "You deserve a rematch."

"Hell yeah, we do." Chris agreed, a little pissed off. "First of all, nobody told us that it'd be a First Blood match, and second, what the hell did Ziggler spit at you? That sure as hell wasn't blood!"

He sighed. "Red Gatorade." he replied. "Un-freakin-believeable."

"Well, they ended up screwing AJ and I too, if it's any consolation." announced Mickie. "Whose dumb idea was it to have DAVE as the special guest referee? I mean, it was a deliberate plot to eliminate our chances at defending the titles and now those two Pin-Up Bitches have them! Totally unfair!"

Chris kissed the area on her head where she was hit with the title earlier. "You guys gave it all you got, so we're proud of you either way." he replied.

"Right back at'cha." she smiled, giving him a kiss in return.

"So, you guys want to head out to Arby's or something to take our minds off of this night gone to hell?" asked Alex.

Before anyone could answer, Ziggler and his band of merry men (and women) decided to stop by.

"Hey, Guns. Why don't you all just back out for good, now that you've all failed?" Ziggler asked with a satisfied smirk. "Us, the Future, have all the Gold now!"

"Yeah, it's a little heavy baggage at times, but we don't mind showing off all this silver." Beth agreed, as she and Nattie displayed all of their titles.

"You BITCH!" Mickie snapped once she and AJ lunged towards the Destructive Divas, but instead of starting any more trouble, Chris and Alex held them both back.

"Those titles are OURS!" AJ screamed to them.

"How dare you all have the nerve to come in here and talk to us after everything that you've done to us?" demanded Alex.

"Cause, we have bragging rights!" Dolph exclaimed. "We just wanted to come in here and make you all feel bad. No hard feelings?"

"Well, you know what? You all may have taken the shortcut to win, but I promise. We're going to eventually reveal you all as the cheap shams that you are." Shelley replied with a nod. "Count on it."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

So early the next day, Chris and AJ were scheduled for an interview session with one of the local radio stations, where they would grow even closer as friends...

"Oh my God, why would you hit Alex's grandmother with an 8 Ball?" she exclaimed as they were driving.

"It wasn't on purpose!" he cried. "It just kinda...slipped and hit her in the eye. Besides, I tried to apologize, but she knocked me out into a 2 day coma! I could've charged her with assault, but it's below me to send little old ladies to court."

The tiny Diva laughed. "Plus if you did, Alex would've killed you."

"Exactly." he chuckled. "You know, I'm glad that you and Alex hooked up. You guys go together like...peaches and cream or, dirt and mud."

Surprised, she shot him a look. "You're calling us dirt and mud? What's that supposed to mean?" she laughed.

"It's not a bad thing! Look, what I'm saying is that I'm just glad that he's found someone to finally settle down with. If you saw the amount of chicks that this guy has dated in the past, you'd never look at him the same way again." he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, he likes variety. See, after high school we were both kinda like...womanizers. We held contests to see how many girls we could date in a week just to see who the bigger stud was." the Detroit native explained.

"So, did the girls know that they weren't getting into anything serious?" asked AJ.

"Uh...not really. We had to let them down easily and just move on to the next one."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, we-well, _I_ realized it, too. When we were in TNA, I met this chick named Velvet Sky and I gotta admit, I fell for her pretty hard."

"Well, what happened between you guys?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Where do I start? I guess it was the fact that we drifted apart and slowly became each other's worst enemies, trying to degrade each other in the worst ways that we could. See, when we were dating, she once caught me talking to another girl backstage and accused me of cheating. Then I caught her with another guy and accused her of cheating, just to piss her off in return. So basically we played these stupid games with one another to make us pissed at each other, add in some angry sex, and you get two individuals that can't stand one another anymore. Finally we had enough of everything and broke up."

AJ sympathetically placed a hand on his arm. "Aw, I'm sorry. I know you were upset."

"Thanks. Yeah, I guess I was a little bummed. She was the first real relationship that I've ever really had...that is, before Mickie. When I met her, -insert cliché here- I fell in love at first sight. Thank you for bringing that Hardcore Country goddess into my life, by the way." he sighed with a smile.

She giggled. "No problem. Mickie needed someone like you, anyway!" the brunette replied. "So tell me how long it took for Alex to stop being a womanizer. I'm very curious."

"Oh, he stopped as soon as he met you." he answered, to her surprise.

"You serious?"

"Yeah! Remember how he was acting like a babbling idiot when we all met in the record store? I've NEVER seen him act that way, so I knew that he was in love."

"Wow, I feel special!" AJ smiled. "So, I'm like, the first real relationship that he's had?"

"Not only the first real one, but also the first LASTING one. You've been with him for more than 30 minutes, so that's a good sign." joked Chris.

"Oh, me so happy!" she exclaimed. "So, how long do you think this interview thing's going to last?"

"Not too long, I hope. I have trouble staying in one place for too long. To tell you the truth, I have the attention span of a squirrel when it comes to these things." Sabin replied, laughing.

"Oh, no worries, so do I. I brought some Pokemon cards for the wait. You wanna play, or should I just beat you by default?" the tiny Diva smirked as they finally arrived to the radio station.

He lit up. "Holy crud, I haven't played Pokemon cards in years! Hell yeah, I want to play! And FYI, I used to be the champ, so I'll be the one beating you."

"In your dreams!" she argued with a laugh. "We're here early, so let's play a round. Best two out of three, give it your best shot!"

Now, little did either of them know, there was a car parked in the corner of the parking lot, and the man sitting in the front seat was none other than Dave Batista. He was spying on the two in the car a few feet away from him, where he saw Chris and AJ laughing and having a great time. He took out his cell and called Ziggler.

"Hey, I found em."

_"What are they doing?" _he asked on the other line.

"I can't really tell, but from here it looks like they're having themselves a great ol' time in there. Oh, if only their significant others would see what I'm seeing." the Animal chuckled evilly.

Ziggler laughed along on the other line. _"Awesome. I already have our next move in mind. Come back to the hotel now, I gotta discuss the plan with the entire group."_

"All right. Let the good times roll." Dave concluded, hanging up.

* * *

><p>That night, the gang headed to another arena for the next installment of Monday Night Raw, and Mickie and AJ were in their locker room, preparing for their match that night.<p>

"Wow, you were able to beat Chris in Pokemon earlier?" Mickie asked with a laugh.

"Sure did! I told him that I was the reigning champ, but he didn't listen to me." replied AJ.

The Country Diva laughed. "You two sounded like you had a good time. I'm glad that you two had a chance to bond."

"You know what? Me, too." she agreed with a smile. "Now, we gotta focus our attention to our match against those Bellas tonight."

"Yeah, we'll wipe the floor with them." agreed Mickie.

When AJ opened her locker, though, she found a beautiful silver charm bracelet. "Huh? What's this?" she asked quietly. Then, she found a note to go along with it saying, "_April, I can't stop thinking about our afternoon together, but most of all, I can't stop thinking about you. Please accept this bracelet as a token of my feelings for you, and to be honest, I've secretly been in love with you the entire time. _

_See you when I see you. - Chris :) "_

Was this for real? Was her friend really saying these things to her? "No. No, this can't be right." AJ muttered, dumbfounded. "This CAN'T be right!"

"What can't be right?" asked Mickie.

Startled, she quickly tossed the note back in her locker and slammed it closed. She WAS Chris' girlfriend after all, so she'd go ballistic if she knew about this. "Uh, my makeup! I totally messed up on my eyeshadow!" she lied. "I should use a light red instead of pink, shouldn't I?"

She looked at her friend. "No, you look just fine the way you are."

"Well, if you think so, then I'll stick with it. Now c'mon, let's get ready for our match." AJ replied, rushed.

"Wait, aren't we going to visit the boys first?" the perky Diva asked, confused.

"We don't have time, we're going to be late!" she exclaimed, dragging her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Beth Phoenix smiled as she strolled down the halls, carrying her Diva's Tag title around her waist, and her Diva's title around her shoulder. When she walked past CM Punk's locker room, she smiled even more and decided to pay him a little visit. "Hey, Punkers, and how is the WWE Champion doing on this lovely evening?" she asked.<p>

He glanced at her and went on to lace up his boots. "I'm not really feeling anything at the moment, try asking again later." he replied.

"Oh, what's bugging you? You should be happy that your girlfriend gets to be Champion alongside you!" the Glamazon smiled. "Doesn't my reflection look gorgeous in these titles?"

The Straightedge Superstar raised an eyebrow and sarcastically replied, "Stunning, babe."

"Oh, I know!" she gushed, ignoring his ignorance. "C'mon, baby, join my group! We're totally unstoppable right now, and we'd be invincible with the WWE Champion by our side!"

"Look, will you stop asking me to do that?" he demanded. "I'm not joining anything!"

"Why not? You led that New Nexus stable last year and you were a great leader! Why can't you bring some of your knowledge to us?"

"You want to know why, Beth? See, what I did back then had nothing to do with what you're all doing now. You didn't even win those titles fairly, in fact, none of you have won ANYTHING fairly! It's a huge slap in the face to me, because I've busted my ass to get to where I am now, and for you to just cheat and claim the gold makes me sick." he continued, staring bullets through her. "I thought you were better than that."

"But you can't deny that we're all better than the Guns, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I can. See, the Guns just happen to be my friends, and I have one hell of a lot of respect for them, do you know why?" the Chicago native asked. "Because I like their style. I like their attitudes. Their ring work is phenomenal, and most of all, just like me, they're working their asses off to bring change around here, and they've been doing a damn great job until you and your little friends had to ruin it all."

"For your information, Punk, we're also trying to bring change. See, Dolph and Jack are paving the way for the future stars, and Nattie and I are just doing our jobs by ridding this place of all the little Barbie Divas!" the blonde defended herself.

"Oh, I've never heard a bigger load of bull in my life." he scoffed. "Why the hell we're even together is what I need to know."

"Because you need me and you know it." the Glamazon smiled, giving him a kiss before she left. "Toodles!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Later that night, Mickie and AJ were out having their match, as the Guns watched from their locker room...

"Dude, I can't believe my girlfriend was able to beat you playing Pokemon cards. Wussy." Alex chuckled.

"Look, can you please drop it? I'm a little rusty with that game, and besides, she's one hell of a player." replied Chris.

"That's my girl." he smiled, watching her attack one of the Bellas onscreen. "I'm glad you two had fun earlier, though. If it was any other dude hanging out with my girl, I'd be a little upset, but at least I know that I can trust you." Shelley replied, playfully nudging him.

"Of course you can trust me. She's a really cool friend to me, that's all." he agreed.

Next, Punk entered the room. "Hey, guys. Room for one more?" he asked.

"Sure, make yourself comfy and take a listen while I tell you how AJ beat Chris playing Pokemon cards earlier!" Alex announced with a smile.

"Oh, just tell EVERYONE, will ya?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Punk smiled a little and raised his eyebrow. "You let a chick beat you at Pokemon?"

"Apparently, it's a hot topic." Chris muttered. "So you look bummed. What's on your mind?"

"Ah, girl troubles. Had another argument with Beth." he announced.

"Wait, wait, Beth Phoenix?" demanded Alex. "Don't tell me that SHE'S your girlfriend!"

"Believe me, I wouldn't tell myself, either." he sighed.

"Why would you want to go out with someone like her?" asked Chris.

"Well, hey, in the beginning, I liked her because she kicked ass, without having to cheat, may I add. Plus, she seemed to be a decent person, but once she won the Diva's title, she's *chuckle* become a total bitch." explained the Chicago native.

"Damn, harsh." chuckled Alex.

"It's true! Frankly, I can't stand her anymore, and every time I try to break up with her, she won't let me. I don't know how to get out of it." he replied.

"Well, you're the dude in the relationship, so tell her that what you say, goes!" exclaimed Chris. "You can't let her control you."

"Oh, I know, but I still have to worry whether she'll smother me in my sleep if I try and get rid of her." replied Punk. "Ah, if only I could have a nice, wholesome chick like you two. You dudes don't know how lucky you are."

"Oh, we know damn well how lucky we are." replied Alex. "See, and our girls just won their match! Time to celebrate."

"I'll get the massage oils!" Chris announced excitedly.

"Sit your ass down." Shelley replied, shoving him back onto the couch.

Punk laughed. "You guys are funny. They need to make a sitcom about you two and I'd totally watch." he said, taking a swig of his Pepsi.

"You know, we HAVE been compared to Beavis and Butthead." Chris said with a nod. "He's Butthead."

"No, I'm NOT!" Alex argued.

"Oh, he was a spitting image of him. Had the overbite back in high school, the nasally laugh, braces, you name it."

"What?" Punk asked, laughing. "Is this true, Shelley?"

"Maybe." he muttered. "But I'm handsome now."

"You were still a total dork back in the day." replied Sabin.

"Shut up, Chris! Your mom's a slut!" Shelley exclaimed, trying to find the most desperate comeback that he could find.

He didn't seem to be insulted by this. "We weren't talking about my mom. We're talking about how you used to look like the biggest nerd to walk the planet." he replied.

"Ok, forget sitcom, this needs to be one of those Direct-to-DVD movies!" Punk exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, AJ and Mickie had returned to their locker room after their match...<p>

"Nice work out there, Micks!" exclaimed AJ. "Tonight just proved that you and I still deserve to be the Diva tag team Champions."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, girlie." the Country Diva agreed. "Hey, I need to see your mirror for a sec."

"Hmm?" she asked, not hearing her.

Mickie opened AJ's locker to look for a mirror, but then saw the note and the charm bracelet. "Hey, April, where'd you get this bracelet?"

She looked up and immediately grew pale, remembering about the two 'gifts' from Chris. "Uh, Mickie?"

"It's beautiful! Did Alex give this to you?" she continued. "Aww, looks like he left you a little love note, too! Let your BFF see!"

"Mickie, no!" she cried.

She read over the note, but as soon as she saw that it was signed by Chris, she herself grew pale and dropped the letter.

AJ was afraid to say anything, but uttered, "...Mickie?"

She refused to face her. "...Why is there a note from Chris in your locker?" she asked, strangely quiet.

"I...I don't know." the tiny Diva replied shakily.

"This-this cannot be right. You and him are only friends, nothing more. So why would he have this charm bracelet and note saying that he's been in love with you the entire time?" the Country Diva demanded, pacing the room.

"Mickie, believe me, I am just as confused as you are!" AJ spoke up. "I have no idea why he would send me a note like that!"

"Well, you know what? I damn sure intend to find out." Mickie muttered. "Take the bracelet and note and come with me."

"Mickie, wait!" she called.

She turned back.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

As a reply, she just looked at her, refusing to really say anything until she knew the truth. "Let's go." she said finally.

Back in the Guns' locker room...

"Stop LYING, Chris!" exclaimed Alex.

"But it's true! I went to the Compton swap meet with Snoop and even kicked it with Dre! I'm a straight G!" Sabin exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're a G for Gonad." he replied.

"Shut up, Alex!" he snapped back.

"I'm loving this right now." Punk laughed, taking another swig of his Pepsi. But before any more insults were said, Mickie bursted in the room with April close behind. She approached Chris and demanded, "Explain yourself."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, you know what you did!"

He looked around for a few moments before remembering. "Oh, that. Mickie, I know you told me not to take your special candy, but I couldn't help myself!"

"NO, not that! Explain to me why you planted this note and this bracelet into April's locker!" she demanded.

Now, Alex was concerned. "What?" he questioned, looking at his friend.

Chris looked more confused than before. "What are you talking about, Mickie? I never planted anything in AJ's locker."

"Ok, let this refresh your memory. '_April, I can't stop thinking about our afternoon together, but most of all, I can't stop thinking about you. Please accept this bracelet as a token of my feelings for you, and to be honest, I've secretly been in love with you the entire time. _

_See you when I see you. - Chris :) ' _" she read angrily, leaving Chris in disbelief, Alex furious, and AJ shaking her head in disapproval. Punk just sat there, watching the 'show' in front of him while sipping his second can of Pepsi.

"Chris, why would you write that note to me and give me that bracelet?" AJ asked softly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Chris, I'd also like to know the answer to that." agreed Alex.

He stood up. "I don't understand what any of you are talking about! I never gave you anything, AJ! I never even stepped foot into your locker room once tonight, so there's gotta be some mistake!" Then, he looked towards Alex, who was staring right at him. "Oh, Shelley, don't tell me you believe any of this!"

"I don't know, Chris. You two _were _out for quite a while earlier today. Wasn't the interview supposed to last about 1 1/2, 2 hours tops?" he asked.

"Alex!" Chris exclaimed, shocked that his friend was throwing accusations. "April, you know that all we did earlier was go to the interview, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You couldn't have put that note and that bracelet into my locker." she agreed. "Alex, don't get upset at him, all right? This is just some weird misunderstanding."

The Detroit native was too fueled by jealousy to listen to either of them. "April, why are you covering for him?" he asked to her and Chris' shock.

"...What?" she demanded. "Alex, Mickie, Chris and I are telling the truth!"

Meanwhile, Punk continued drinking his soda, watching the shouting match from back and forth. This definitely took him away from his Glamazon problems, after all. As if things couldn't get any worse, Dave Batista poked his head in and announced, "Hey, guys, guess what? I saw Chris and AJ have a sweet little lunch date after their interview session and they were smiling and laughing and giggling and everything!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, maybe you all oughta start fighting now. Bye!" he kept smiling, slamming the door as he left.

"Lunch date?" Mickie and Alex demanded, turning to the two.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that we had lunch together after the interview." AJ said meekly. "But it wasn't a date!"

"DEFINITELY wasn't a date!" Chris backed her up.

The perky Diva and the Detroit native still glared at them.

"Oh, come on, don't give us those looks! What's wrong with a little lunch between FRIENDS?" he emphasized.

"Oh, I don't know, let me guess. You brought lunch for her, didn't you?" demanded Mickie.

"...Yeah." he said after a pause.

"WHAT?" she and Alex demanded.

"Look, he was just being nice, that's it!" snapped AJ.

"Exactly! What, I can't be a gentleman and offer to pay for her lunch?" agreed Chris.

"That's no excuse, Chris, she's MY girlfriend and you knew that from day one!" cried Alex.

"Why the hell are you even accusing me of doing anything with her? You're my best friend, you're supposed to trust me!" he exclaimed.

"And AJ, I would assume that you would've brung a wallet with you during your little 'rendezvous', so why the hell are you having MY boyfriend pay for you?" accused Mickie.

"Listen to me, Mickie, I was running low on cash, either way. I forgot to stop at the bank to pick up my new check, so Chris just offered to help pay for me. Is that so wrong?" the tiny Diva argued back.

"You know what, I don't even want to hear any more of this. I'm out." Alex announced, about to leave.

"And where the hell are you going?" demanded AJ.

He looked back at her and then Chris. "Out." he repeated. "Mickie, care to join me?"

Mickie smirked a little and was about to, when Chris said, "Now wait just a damn minute here! Mickie, you walk out of that door with him, and things will never be the same between us again!"

She glanced back at him and joined Alex. "Let's go." she told him before they headed off.

Chris stood out in the hall and called, "I mean it, Mickie, you leave this building with him, and it is goodbye forever!"

*SLAM!*

He was shocked that she actually left with him and called, "FINE! SEE IF I CARE!" When he joined AJ and Punk back in the locker room, he fell to his knees and sobbed, "Oh, she's gone, she's GONE!"

AJ sighed. "Chris, calm down."

"Yeah, don't worry!" agreed Punk with a smile. "You still have us!"

Chris slowly looked back and forth between the two before sobbing even harder. "OHH, SHE'S GONE!" he whined.

"Great, now what do we do?" AJ asked.

"Well, considering the intense scene that I just witnessed in here, I'm insisting that you two hang out with me and some of the other Superstars after the show to take your minds off of things. How about it?" asked the Straightedge Superstar.

"That sounds like a pretty good plan. Maybe when we all see each other again later, Alex and Mickie will be more calmed down and we can all talk about all this like mature adults. Right, Chris?" asked AJ.

He was miserably sitting on the couch, slumped over, with his arms crossed. "She left me for HIM?" he demanded. "I can't believe this is happening all over again! Just like in high school!"

Punk and AJ looked at one another, before they both lifted each of his arms and had to literally drag him out of the room.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Later that night, Alex and Mickie decided to go to the nearest bar, where, you guessed it, they had one too many drinks...

The two were at the bartender's counter, taking shot after shot of some Bacardi.

"Can you believe those two, Alex?" Mickie demanded, slurred. "How dare they-they have the nerve to cheat on us? How DARE they?"

"I dunno, Mickie." he slurred back. "We gave them both our heart and soul, and *hic* THIS is how they repay us?"

"Y'know, they probably wanted each other the entire time." she pointed out. "We shouldn't have trusted either of em."

"I just don't get it. April seemed like such a sweetheart. I wouldn't expect her to be the type to leave me for my best friend! That's so-so-" he began.

"High *hic* High school?" finished Mickie.

"YES!" he agreed, pounding his fist. "That's SO School High-I-I mean, High School! Mickie, you're the only one who understands me."

"Oh, Al, really, I have to. We've both been the ones who were hurt, so we have *hichic* to be there for each other." she replied, before holding her head. "Whoa, I'm dizzy."

"Want me to take you back to the hotel?"

"Yes, please." the Diva replied.

"All right, let's go." he muttered, once she wrapped one arm around his shoulder and he wrapped one arm around her waist to keep each other balanced as they headed off. Once they reached their hotel room, though, things were about to get hot.

"Wait, wait, watch your step-OOF!" Alex cried when Mickie stumbled in the room, dragging him along before they both fell on the bed.

"We made it back in one piece." Mickie slurred. "Yay."

"Yeah, I know. The last time I tried to go anywhere drunk, I almost became road kill." agreed Alex.

"The last time I tried to go anywhere drunk, I ended up sleeping with Chris." she replied. "...I love him, and he betrayed me!"

"Believe me, Mickie, I feel your pain." Shelley replied, patting her arm. "But you know, we'll just have to get over this betrayal somehow or else we'll be miserable for the rest of our lives."

"How could we possibly get over what they did to us?" she asked.

He turned to her and replied, "We could comfort each other."

She turned to him and asked, "How so?"

Then, the Detroit native moved closer to her and gazed into her eyes. "You know, I never realized how beautiful you are." he muttered.

Now that he was practically hovering over her, she smiled a little and replied, "You're pretty hot there yourself, Shelley."

He chuckled. "Thanks."

And right then and there, they couldn't help but to lean in and share a quick kiss. Before things could get any more intense, Mickie broke away and said, "Wait, Alex, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because! We're still both taken! What would AJ and Chris think about this?" she asked.

"Mickie, we have every right to do this. Remember, they were the ones to cheat on us first, so why not get back at them?" he assured.

The alcohol was once again clouding her judgment, so she gave into temptation. Again. "Well, since you put it that way..." she trailed off, leading him into a more passionate kiss as they lowered themselves on the bed. They'd have to enjoy this night, because the next morning would be a complete disaster.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mickie and Alex were still in bed, their clothes scattered all over the room, and neither of them remembered the events of the previous night.<p>

"...Mm..Mickie?" Alex muttered, stirring awake first. "You awake?"

"...Now I am." she uttered. "Ow, my head!"

"Agh, thanks for reminding me." he replied, holding his head and lying back down. "What happened last night?"

"No idea." she replied. Then, they were both quiet before they noticed a major detail. "Alex, why aren't you wearing your clothes?"

He looked at her. "Mickie, why aren't YOU wearing your clothes?"

They looked to find their clothes all over the floor, and then looked under the covers to find their answer.

"Oh, my God." they both uttered, believing the worst.

"Alex, we didn't really just sleep together, did we?" the Country Diva demanded.

"No! We-We couldn't have! We only had a few drinks last night and that's it!" he exclaimed. "Shit, if April finds us like this, she'll never speak to me again!"

"Well, how do you think I'll feel when Chris finds us like this?" she demanded. "We gotta hurry up and get changed before they get here."

"Yeah." he agreed, but before they could get out of bed, the door flew open and the two huddled back under the sheets.

"Hey, guys, now that we've all spent some time away from one an-OH, MY GOD!" Chris exclaimed, seeing his girlfriend in bed with his best friend. "What the fu-"

"Chris, what's going on-AAAAAHHHHHH!" AJ screamed upon seeing her boyfriend in bed with her best friend.

"April!" Alex cried.

"Chris!" cried Mickie.

"We can explain!" they exclaimed.

"What is THIS?" the tiny Diva demanded. "You know what, I don't even want to know."

"April, wait!" exclaimed Alex. "It's really not what it looks like!"

"AJ, why don't you go back down into the lobby. I'll meet you there." Chris said, not taking his eyes off of either of them.

She tearfully looked at the two before running off.

"Chris, please, let us explain!" pleaded Mickie.

As a reply, he shook his head and slammed the door after him.

After that, Mickie and Alex sighed and lied back down. "We are so busted." he announced.

Later that day, Mickie and Alex decided to face the music and try to talk to Chris and AJ...

"Guys, will you please just hear us out?" announced Alex. "What happened up there really didn't happen in the first place, it couldn't have!"

"Yeah, it was probably just a huge misunderstanding." agreed Mickie.

"Oh, what kind of misunderstanding lands you two in bed together?" demanded AJ. "You two probably had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"What?" they exclaimed, surprised.

"No, she's right! AJ and I have tried to tell you guys that nothing was going on between us, so you two decide not to believe us and go ahead and sleep with each other just to piss us off!" implied Chris. "So who's really in the wrong here?"

"Wait, don't you turn this around on us! You two were with each other behind our backs yesterday, so we had every right to do what we did." argued Alex.

"Well, you made your last mistake." AJ replied, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you did this to me again, Alex."

"Wait, what do you mean, again? Are you talking about the time Beth kissed me? AJ, you knew that that wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but this time you slept with my now ex-best friend, and you can't fix it. I'm-I'm...breaking up with you." she choked out between sobs.

The Detroit native was shocked. "What?" he uttered.

Meanwhile...

"And don't think that things between us can be fixed either, Mickie." Chris said, crossing his arms. "You cheated on me with my FORMER best friend, and I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but I'm breaking up with you, too."

She was stunned. "WHAT? Wait just a damn minute here! Alex and I were the victims in this mess! We should've been the ones to break up with you two for cheating on US!"

"Hey, she's got a point there." Alex agreed. "You two should be the ones apologizing to Mickie and I!"

"WHAT-NO!" Chris and AJ demanded.

"How many times do we have to tell you that we did NOT cheat on you guys?" demanded AJ.

"You know what, AJ, don't. We shouldn't have to prove our innocence to them. Let's just get some coffee or something." Chris replied, leading her away.

"Yeah, really. I seem to be a little out of it, not getting the image of those two rutting in bed out of my mind." the tiny Diva shot a look towards her now ex-boyfriend and her ex-best friend. After they left, Mickie asked, "Why do I have the feeling that things are only going to get worse from here?"

"I have that same feeling, and I'd rather not find out anytime soon." replied Alex.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

The next week, Raw had a three hour Supershow, where the Smackdown stars joined the Raw stars for the night. One of the main events of the evening was an eight man tag match, with the Guns, Jeff Hardy, and WWE Champ CM Punk on one team, and Ziggler, Swagger, Dave Batista, and Randy Orton on the other. Although Randy was also a face, he was forced to be on the heel team for undisclosed reasons. Anyway, after the Guns' huge fight, neither of the four were talking to one another. In MCMG's locker room...

Alex was already finished preparing, when Chris entered the room. The former friends glared at one another when Chris said, "You know, it's very rude to stare."

"Who said that I was staring?" Alex muttered, turning back around. "And why are you even in here? I came in here to be alone."

"News flash, Shelley, this is my locker room, too. So you may not want me in here just as much as I don't want you in here, but you'll just have to deal with it." he replied.

He looked back at him again. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What?" he demanded.

"Our match is in 10 minutes, and you're not even changed into your ring gear!" snapped Alex. "Of course, why would I imagine you actually coming in on time for once?"

Sabin chuckled before he replied, "You know what? I don't need to take this from you."

Then, he took out a roll of duct tape from his bag and began taping one half of the walls and floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Shelley.

"Something that should've been done a long time ago. Listen up. Now you will stay on that side of the room," he began, pointing to the left. "And I'll stay on this side of the room. That way, we avoid all contact with one another, and everyone's happy. Understand?"

Alex studied Chris' handiwork, and he had a problem with it. "Bull! Your side of the room is WAY bigger than mine!"

"No, it's not!" he argued.

"Yes, it is! I'm squished way over here in this corner and you have all this room to graze around!" cried Shelley.

"GRAZE?" demanded Sabin. "What the hell are you trying to call me, a buffalo?"

"Wrong! I'm calling you a donkey!" he snapped.

"Yeah, well it takes a JACKASS to know a donkey!" Chris challenged back.

"Who you calling a jackass?" he yelled, stepping over his boundary line to approach Chris.

"Hey, hey, you better get outta my face and back to your side of the line!" Sabin cried, shoving him back.

"I don't have to do anything!" Shelley cried back, shoving him in return.

The boys' screaming could be heard down the hall, so AJ and Mickie ran in to stop the madness. The Divas glared at one another while they tried to get in the door, and were forced to shove past each other to do so.

"What the hell is going on in here, I could hear you screaming from a mile away!" exclaimed Mickie.

"I don't want him in MY locker room anymore!" Chris and Alex cried in unison.

"Yeah, so you're the one who's gonna be packing his damn bags and getting the hell outta here." Alex told Chris. "I surely do not need your late ass getting me in trouble."

"Oh, YOU should talk! I was only late once! I usually have to wake your lazy, tired ass every morning!" argued Chris.

"I am the LAST person you should be calling a lazy ass, you're the king of em!" argued Alex.

Then before they began yelling again, AJ cried, "WAIT! Chris, you can use my locker room if you want to. I kicked Mickie out, too."

She snapped her head to look at her. "Oh, please! I was the one who kicked YOU out!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, no you weren't, you cheater!" the tiny Diva snapped.

"Who are you calling a cheater? You're the Queen of em!" the Country Diva snapped back.

And then, it was the girls' turn to begin a shouting match, while the boys continued on their shouting match. Their tag team partners for the night, Jeff Hardy and CM Punk rushed in the room to see what was going on.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Punk yelled, while he and Jeff stood between them all. "What the hell is with all the commotion?"

"Yeah, we thought that someone was getting murdered in here or something!" agreed Jeff.

"BLAME HIM-HER!" they all snapped at once.

"Are you guys still fighting? Criminy, I knew it was bad before, but this is just unnecessary!" Punk exclaimed. "Chris, why aren't you changed yet, our match is about to start soon."

"Sorry. I got distracted. April, I'll take you up on your offer and use your locker room." he told her.

"In that case, I'll be glad to share this room with Alex." Mickie smirked while both AJ and Chris gave her a look.

"Ok, ok, now I haven't been here on Raw anytime lately, so I don't know what's going on between you two. But either way, you guys need to get your act together when we go out there and we have to act as a team. Got it?" asked Jeff.

Realizing that their main job was entertaining the fans, Alex and Chris nodded in agreement.

"We'll be ready." replied Alex.

"Good. Now meet us out there in 5." Punk replied before the two left.

The room was silent for once, and Chris and AJ looked one last time towards Mickie and Alex while they did the same. When they went their separate ways, Dolph Ziggler was spying on them from behind a wall, snickering at his success of a plan. If the Guns were ready to tear each other apart before the match, just what would happen DURING the match?

* * *

><p>Not long after that, the match was about to begin...<p>

_"I am perfection_

_Perfection_

_I am perfection_

_So take your best shot_

_Give it all you got_

_Show me love_

_Some things are exactly what they seem_

_I wlll define the things you dream_

_Go check the scores again_

_Call mine a perfect ten..._

Lillian announced, "This eight man tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring first are the current WWE Tag Team Champions, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, and their tag team parner, the Animal, Batista!"

The three heels strolled down the ring with smirks plastered on their faces as the crowd kept on with their usual boos. When they climbed in the ring, Dave and Dolph posed over the top turnbuckles, while Jack did that silly victory lap around the ring. The ref should've stuck his foot out and tripped him anyway. Soon after that, Dolph's music cut to Randy Orton's, and the crowd began cheering for their favorite out of the team of heels.

_"I hear voices in my head,_

_They council me, _

_They understand,_

_They talk to me..."_

"And finally, their tag team partner from St. Louis, Missouri, he is the Apex Predator, Randy Orton!" Lillian exclaimed. The crowd continued cheering for the former Champion as he slowly headed down the ramp. Before he stepped in the ring, he cautiously looked back at his three partners before stepping in, brushing past them, and posing over the top turnbuckle. This wasn't going to be an easy night for him, either. Soon after that, Living Colour's 'Cult of Personality' blasted through the arena as the crowd went wild again.

_"Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_The cult of personality_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_I'm the cult of personality..."_

CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, and the Motor City Machine Guns all stood at the top of the ramp, all doing their signature poses. The Guns stood back to back and did their 'Guns' sign, Jeff nodded to the beat of the music and posed his 'Gunz' sign, and Punk kneeled down, brushed his hand along the ground, leapt up and called, "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" before the pyro went off. Lillian announced, "And their opponents, the team of Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Jeff Hardy, and the WWE Champion, CM Punk!"

The fans went absolutely nuts towards the team of high flyers, as Punk led the way and Jeff, Chris, and Alex slapped hands with the fans. The heels in the ring (minus Randy) all quickly slid out of the ring and talked strategy, when Ziggler had to drag Randy out with them, much to his chagrin. The faces climbed in the ring and each stood on their own turnbuckles, all posing their signature poses for the fans. The ref had to hold everyone back, when Ziggler and his team slowly climbed back into the ring. Threats and insults were called back and forth, before Alex and Dolph were to start things off for their respective teams. Chris insisted that he begin for his team, but Alex ignored him and went in anyway.

The two circled one another before grappling each other. They each tried to get the strength advantage over the other, before Dolph knocked Shelley down with a knee to the gut. He held his midsection in pain, but quickly dodged an attack from Ziggler. Next, he caught the beach blonde running for him, so he lied on the ground when Ziggler leapt over him, then when Ziggler ran back from the ropes and was about to perform a knee drop on Shelley, he rolled out of the way, just in time for Ziggler to take the damage. While he was favoring his knee, the Detroit native tried to go for an early pin, but he kicked out at two.

Next, Alex pulled Dolph up and attacked with a few high kicks, sending him back into the turnbuckles. As he was about to give the Perfectionist a running double high knee, Ziggler dodged the attack, allowing Shelley to take the punishment instead. While he writhed in pain, Ziggler was considering pummeling on him, but instead led him to his team's corner of the ring. He held him down over his knee before tagging in Swagger, who slammed both of his knees into the former X Division champ's abdomen. As a part of their strategy, Swagger tagged Ziggler back in. The All American American held Shelley over his knee this time when Ziggler repeated his actions and slammed both of his knees into his midsection again. When the ref was telling Dolph and Jack to lay off, Alex took the opportunity to crawl over to his team's side of the ring.

He was close enough to reach Chris, but instead of following the rules, both Swagger and Ziggler grabbed hold of him, trying to prevent him from tagging in anyone. Fortunately, Alex made the tag to Chris, while kicking away the two blondes, who fell back. Next, both Shelley and Sabin both threw punches towards their enemies, before Chris high kicked Ziggler out of the way. With Swagger prone to an attack, the fans began roaring in approval. Then, Shelley gave the blonde an inverted atomic drop, followed by a running dropkick to the knees by Sabin, followed by an inverted STF hold from Shelley, and Sabin finished it off with a second running dropkick to the face of the Oklahoma native.

The fans went crazy, but Dave and Randy stepped in to try and attack the Guns. They both ducked simultaneously, allowing Jeff and Punk to step in and both begin throwing punches at their opponents. All hell was breaking loose in the ring. Shelley attacked Swagger even further and tossed him out of the ring, Sabin did the same with Ziggler, Jeff did the same with Randy, and Punk did the same with Dave. As each enemy was sprawled out on each of the four sides of the ring, the four high flyers in the ring took in the energy from the crowd, posed again, before they all leapt over the top rope, landing on their respective opponents. The crowd was red hot when the Guns, Hardy, and Punk all leapt up and celebrated their lead with the fans.

Later, order was restored, and Jeff and Dave were now facing each other in the ring. The Animal currently had the advantage over the Charismatic Enigma, as he first grounded him with a hammerlock/armbar combination. Hardy tried to power out of it, but when he did, Batista took him down again with a vertical suplex powerslam. He went for the three count, but Hardy kicked out at two. Dave decided to try another tactic. He ran towards the ropes and back to execute a big boot, when Jeff quickly dodged the attack, sending Dave crashing into the corner turnbuckle. Next, he tagged in Punk and he kneeled down for a Poetry In Motion.

The crowd went wild once again as Jeff first stood at the other edge of the ring, ran and stepped over Punk's back, slamming himself over a weakened Dave. After the Enigma stepped behind the ropes, the Straightedge Superstar took over by giving the Animal repeated elbow strikes to the chest. As he was about to capitalize again, the muscular Superstar made a comeback and first took him down with a shoulder block, and then moved onto the Chicago native, holding back one of his legs in an elevated single leg Boston crab. The WWE Champion cried out in pain, but refused to tap out.

He tried to crawl to the ropes, but Dave dragged them both to the middle of the ring instead. Punk writhed in pain for a few more moments, but soon was able to turn himself around and countered, kicking the larger Superstar off of him. CM used a few moments to collect himself, and then approached Dave, stomping on him a few times but it seemed like the larger Superstar wasn't affected and stood up anyway. Punk tried again with a roundhouse kick, but Dave caught his leg in midair and tossed him violently towards the other side of the ring. The Animal then set up for a Spear, egging for him to quickly get back up so that he could finish him off. When Punk did get back up, he dodged Dave's attack and managed to counter into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker.

The crowd cheered in approval at this, and he quickly went for the cover, but the Animal kicked out at two. Next, Dave had a cheap shot up his sleeve by thumbing the Straightedge Superstar in the eye, allowing him to slither over to his side and tag in Randy. The Viper just glared at his former Evolution partner, and reluctantly stepped in the ring anyway. He approached Punk and attacked with a few uppercuts and jabs, finishing with a gutwrench elevated neckbreaker. He went for the cover, but Punk kicked out at two. The Chicago native powered back up, though, and both Superstars traded punches with one another, until Punk upped his game and added in a mix of punches and kicks, sending Randy back into the ropes and into his team's corner.

Punk went for a high kick on Orton, but he dodged, allowing CM to kick Swagger off of the ring apron instead. The Viper smirked a little at this, and tagged in Ziggler again. Now, the bleach blonde and the WWE Champ were all out, trying to take the other down as much as they could, before they each backed up towards the ropes and had the same idea by attacking each other with a diving crossbody. Both Superstars writhed on the ground in pain, as both teams rallied on their respective members for a tag. The crowd joined in on the fun, too. Punk crawled to his side of the ring while Dolph did the same, and soon after that, Punk tagged in Chris at the same time that Ziggler tagged in Dave.

Sabin stepped in, but Shelley slapped his shoulder, tagging himself in instead. Sabin pulled him back and told him that he was going in first, shoving his former friend back. Shelley shoved him back in retaliation, but before either of them could react, Dave managed to clothesline them both down to the ground. At this point, it was winner take all. Punk and Jeff both tagged Chris and Alex, where they climbed in and both began double teaming the Animal. Ziggler and Swagger joined the fray by throwing punches towards the Rainbow Haired Warrior and the Straightedge Superstar.

Orton didn't want to help his 'partners', so he just decided to stand back and watch all the action. When the match was closing, Sabin finished off Swagger with a cross-legged Samoan driver, and the All American American got up and stumbled towards Randy, who gave his 'partner' a surprise RKO, eliciting cheers from the crowd. Ziggler and Dave were yelling at Randy for the betrayal, but the Viper just held his hands up in defense and walked away from the ring, watching the rest of the action from the ramp.

Meanwhile, Batista retaliated by finishing Sabin off with a sitout powerbomb, and to avenge his partner, Punk joined in by lifting the Animal over his shoulders and giving him a GTS. Right after that, Ziggler took out Punk with a reverse bulldog, followed by Shelley taking out the Perfectionist with a swinging reverse STO. Finally, with Ziggler lied out, Jeff climbed up to the top turnbuckle, signaled to the fans, who were cheering like mad, and leapt off with a Swanton Bomb to the bleach blonde's body. The Extreme Superstar went for the cover as the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

The crowd stood to their feet and cheered for the high flyers in the ring as they helped each other up and shared congratulatory hugs. When Chris and Alex faced each other, though, all they could do was glare at one another and refused to acknowledge each other. Punk and Jeff snapped them out of it and the four raised each other's arms in victory as Lillian announced, "Here are your winners, the team of Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Jeff Hardy, and the WWE Champion, CM Punk!" After that, the four stood on each corner turnbuckle and posed for the fans again, all while Randy smiled in respect for them, and the heels all climbed back up the ramp, glaring towards their enemies in the ring. Dolph was pretty shocked that despite the rift between Alex and Chris, they still managed to work together and defeat him.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Backstage after the match...

"Great work out there, you guys." announced Jeff.

"Thanks! You and Punk rocked it out there." Chris said with a smile.

Alex glared at him. "Yeah, at least you guys didn't mess up out there, unlike SOME people."

"What the hell are you talking about, I didn't mess up anything!" argued Chris.

"Guys..." sighed Punk.

"If you hadn't ruined my moment when I was tagged in, Dave wouldn't have taken down the both of us!" Shelley exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? I was the one who was tagged in first! You just decided to be an attention whore like always and steal the glory!" snapped Sabin.

"ATTENTION WHORE?" he demanded. "You know, you are SO lucky that I didn't destroy you in the ring when I had the chance to."

"Guys, will you knock it off?" demanded Jeff. "Now listen, I have no idea what the hell's gotten into either of you and I don't want to know, but can't you both just be happy that we had a great match and won?"

"Yeah really, you two need to tone it down by like, a lot." agreed Punk. "See you all later, gotta get my Pepsi."

After that, Chris and Alex were left glaring at one another when Hardy suggested, "Dudes, a little advice. Now from the time that I've spent with you guys in the past, I've noticed that you've both seemed as tight as brothers. And yeah, all brothers fight, just look at what happened between my brother Matt and I in the past. But what's going on between you two right now, in my opinion, should be settled in a match."

The Guns looked at him, curious.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"What I'm saying is that maybe if you two decide to express all of your aggression towards one another in a match, you'll both feel better, and hopefully, you'll put whatever's going on behind you and be on the same page again." the Charismatic Enigma explained. "Either that, or what I just said's going to make things worse."

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Chris replied. "I'd love nothing more than to get my hands on the backstabber who stole my girl away from me."

"Touché, Sabin, touché." agreed Alex. "Thanks, Jeff, we just may take that into consideration."

"You guys are just gonna fight to beat the living hell out of each other, aren't you?" asked Jeff.

They shrugged.

"Aw, why do I even try? Later, guys. Try not to screw each other up." he replied before heading off.

"So, when do you want to fight? Right now?" asked Alex, raising his fists. "I'm up for giving you a backstage beatdown."

"Oh, please, your Grandma could put up a better fight than you." replied Sabin.

"Don't you mention Gram Gram!" he snapped. But before he could say anything else, they both heard screaming and fighting from the Guns' locker room.

"What the hell?" they both asked before rushing to their locker room. When they got there, they found Mickie and AJ in an intense catfight, brawling over the floor with their hands clawing all over one another.

"Whoa, whoa, stop!" Alex exclaimed, holding back Mickie while Chris held back AJ. "What is going on in here?"

"That bitch over there said that I'm not good enough to be one of the Guns!" AJ snapped, staring right through Mickie on the other side of the room.

"Oh, I'M the bitch? And this is coming from the same little twerp who can't even win a tag team match without my help?" Mickie replied.

"LIAR!" she screamed, trying to get to her former best friend, when Chris continued holding her back. "Why do you always have to start trouble, Mickie, why?" he demanded to his ex-girlfriend.

"ME?" she demanded back.

"Hey, don't blame Mickie for this, AJ was the one who was covering up for you the entire time!" snapped Alex.

"How dare you, Alex?" the tiny Diva demanded to her ex-boyfriend. "How DARE you? You know, I'm pretty glad that we broke up. Now that I see you for who you truly are."

"Oh, that's just what I was about to say about you, April." Shelley replied darkly. "Now if you two can excuse us, Mickie and I are outta here. Let's go, Mickie."

She headed off with him and called back, "Oh, and you two can have each other now. Who knows? Alex and I may just sleep together again just for the hell of it!"

AJ growled, but Chris still prevented her from attacking her. "Forget them, April. We're never speaking to either of them again." he said, totally serious.

* * *

><p>The next week on Raw, things between the Guns had only gone from bad to worse...<p>

Alex was walking down the hall towards his locker room, while Chris was arriving from the opposite direction. Upon seeing one another again, they said nothing and just stared at each other. After a few moments, Chris spoke up first and asked, "Are you sleeping with her?"

"Depends. Are you sleeping with AJ?" Alex asked back.

"No, I'm not. For the last and final time, she is only my friend, nothing more, nothing less." replied Sabin. "But I wouldn't expect you to believe me."

"Of course not. You've been lying through your teeth since day one." he replied surely. "You KNEW that she was mine, and you have the nerve to give her a love letter saying that you've been in love with her the entire time? That means you-you've been lying to me for the past few months!"

"Shelley, I don't understand you. We've been best friends since the 8th grade and I've ALWAYS had your back. Now, when I get framed for something that I didn't even do, do you have my back? No, you accuse me of sleeping with your girlfriend. You know me, Alex, you know that I would never do anything that low!" he told him.

Alex sighed. "Well, it's too late to be kissing up to me now. You made your mistake and now you have to pay for it." he replied, about to walk into the locker room. Then, he turned around and added with a sly smirk, "Oh, and you really lost out on Mickie. She's a freak in bed."

That sent Chris over the edge.

"You son of a bitch!" he snapped, clocking him right in the face. Shelley stumbled back for a moment before getting pissed and throwing a rough punch back at Sabin. He was thrown back for a moment before he shoved Alex into a wall, throwing a slur of punches and kicks towards his former friend, and Alex turned him over and threw a barrage of attacks back, trying to take him down. Some other Superstars who were in the area heard all the noise and rushed to break them up, when Good Ol' Johnny Laurinitis came to save the day once again. "Hey, hey, hey, what is going on in here?" he demanded, standing between the two. "I was watching reruns of Different Strokes before I started hearing all this commotion!"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Chris yelled from the other side of the hall.

"Oh, YOU WISH!" Alex yelled back.

"Now, hold it, both of you!" Mr. L exclaimed. "Now, I, Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and Interim General Manager of Raw, John Laurinitis, have a great idea."

"Oh, joy." muttered Alex.

"I've noticed this conflict between you two for the last couple of weeks, and I feel that the only way for you two to settle this, is in a match at the Elimination Chamber Pay Per View." he announced.

The boys lit up at this. If they had the chance to pulverize each other in the Elimination Chamber AND possibly get a shot at the WWE/World Heavyweight Championship, they were all for it.

"Are we gonna be in a Chamber match?" asked Alex.

"No."

"Prick." muttered Chris.

"No, you two will face each other in a Parking Lot Brawl. Now that doesn't sound too shabby, does it?" asked Johnny Ace.

They both nodded. All right, beating each other to pieces using cars, car parts, and anything of the sort seemed just as good to them.

"I ACCEPT!" they both exclaimed, glaring towards one another.

"Good, the match is confirmed. Now let me watch the rest of my old 70s sitcom marathon in peace. All in the Family is next, so nobody disturb me." Mr. L replied, heading back off. What a strange guy.

Meanwhile, Mickie and AJ overheard the entire thing and smiled evilly.

"All right, a Parking Lot Brawl! Sounds like the perfect way to settle this and find out who's the better man." announced Mickie.

"Yeah, Chris has this match, I know it!" AJ exclaimed.

She shot her a look. "Alex has this match." she said sternly. "Just deal with the fact that your new boyfriend's going to lose."

The tiny Diva sighed in frustration. "Oh my God, Mickie, for the last time, he's not my boyfriend! Chris is my friend. FRIEND." she said slowly. "Do you not comprehend?"

"Don't talk down to me, missy." the Country Diva said darkly.

"You know what, I'd fight you right here and now, but I need to save my energy for later. Do me a favor and don't run into me again." AJ replied, heading off.

"It's in your best interest to not run into me, either." Mickie said back, heading off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in their locker room, Ziggler N' Pals were celebrating the fact that the Guns were splitting up for good...<p>

Dolph, Jack, Natalya, Beth, and Dave were all sitting around a table, each sipping glasses of wine. Dolph tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" he called. "Now, on this momentous occasion, I would like to thank all of you for your part in helping to destroy the Motor City Machine Guns once and for all!"

"Yeah!-Here here!" they cheered.

"Now, of course, none of this would be possible without me, but aside from that, now that Jack and I are, and always WILL be the tag team champions..."

"AND the fact that Nattie and I are the Diva's tag team champions, with the added fact that I am also the WWE Diva's champ..." added Beth.

"We have proved everyone wrong and we're finally living up to our name. The Future." Ziggler finished.

"Wait, what about me?" asked Dave. "I still didn't get any title."

"You're still getting paid, that's your reward." replied Jack.

"Good enough. Cheers, everyone." the Animal announced.

"Cheers!" they exclaimed, toasting their glasses together. Soon after that, Beth noticed CM Punk walking by and decided to talk to him. "Hey, Phil, come in and join us!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, why? Is this some kind of party to celebrate Jack getting rid of that lisp?" asked Punk.

"Hey, I have issues, all right?" he snapped back, pouting.

"No, Phil, we are celebrating the fact that the Guns are finished for good." Natalya replied. "Come in, have a seat!"

He tried to protest, but didn't have much of a choice when the girls dragged him in and sat him down between them.

"...I feel uncomfortable here." the WWE Champ announced.

"Ah, you'll be fine. Besides, you're the Champion of this place, you deserve the best. That is, until I take that title from you." Ziggler replied seriously.

The room was quiet before they (minus Punk) began bursting out laughing.

"Ha ha, oh yeah." CM laughed weakly and warily.

"So anyway, we're having a party to celebrate the end of MCMG." explained Beth. "Haven't you noticed how hostile they all were towards one another for the past few weeks?"

"How couldn't I have noticed?" he asked flatly. "I was in a match with them before, and they were fighting not to kill each other out there."

"Exactly! And to top that, we have all the gold! We're unstoppable!" the Glamazon exclaimed.

"So why does this affect me?" asked the Straightedge Superstar.

"Well, since you ARE my boyfriend-"

"Sadly." he muttered.

"I wanted to tell you how it all began."

Now, he was intent on listening. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know how AJ supposedly found a note written by Chris?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well, he never really wrote her anything or gave her any bracelet. That was all our work." the Glamazon confessed.

"Oh?" he said, curious. "Tell me more."

"Well, we wanted to find a surefire way to cause sparks between those four, so writing a love note to Alex's girlfriend, sent from his best friend would be sure to cause a scene. And it worked!" she explained. "Alex thinks that his girlfriend's cheating on him with his best friend, Mickie thinks that her boyfriend's cheating on her with her best friend, nobody will believe a word that Chris or AJ will say, they all hate each other, so everyone wins!"

Punk was stunned that his girlfriend was the ringleader of all this, but kept it cool and replied, "You must be really proud of yourselves, aren't you?"

"Yeah!-Totally!" they all chimed in.

"And that is why we're celebrating! Want some wine, babe?" asked Beth.

He chuckled. "You really don't know me at all, do you?" he sneered, getting up and leaving the room. "I've heard enough, I gotta go. Got things to do, people to see."

"Wait, wait!" she cried, following him out of the room. "Just...don't tell anyone about this, all right? We want this to be a little secret between us." After she kissed him, he headed off, turned a corner, and stopped, revealing a small recording device from his pocket. He pressed play, where Beth's voice repeated, _"Well, he never really wrote her anything or gave her any bracelet. That was all our work." _

The WWE Champ chuckled to himself and quietly replied, "Cat's outta the bag now, bitch."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Later that day, Punk had to reveal the truth to the Guns. Since he couldn't find Chris or Alex anywhere, he found Mickie and AJ and decided to tell them first. In catering, Mickie was at one table while AJ was at another, deliberately ignoring one another. First, he approached AJ. "Hey, April, how's things?"

"Ok, I guess." she muttered. "What's up?"

"Well, I just missed hanging out with you and Mickie and Alex, and Chris lately, and I've been pretty bummed."

"Sorry, but things change." the tiny Diva replied.

"What, so the Guns are never getting back together again?"

"You got it. If you haven't heard, Chris and Alex are facing each other at the next PPV in a Parking Lot Brawl." she said, stirring the straw in her drink.

"Wow, that's one of the most brutal matches. Are they sure they want to do this?" he asked.

"It's already confirmed and they are dead set on killing one another."

"Hmm. Well, although there's no changing that, I have some news that might cheer you up." the tattooed man replied.

She looked up at him. "What kind of news?"

"News that will change everything. But Mickie needs to hear this too. Come with me." he said, taking her arm and dragging her across the room.

"No, I do NOT want to see that traitor!" the tiny Diva protested.

When Mickie looked up and saw the two, she cried, "Oh, now don't you bring that backstabbing twerp over here!"

"Stop calling me that!" AJ argued.

"Ladies, please, can we all just shut up for 2 seconds and listen to what I have to say?" asked Punk.

"Fine, I'll listen to what YOU have to say, Punk." replied Mickie. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was around earlier when I heard something that I wasn't supposed to hear." he announced. "What you two are about to hear is going to change everything."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Country Diva.

He took out the recorder. "This." Then, he played to recorder to reveal the conversation from earlier:

_"I wanted to tell you how it all began."_

_Now, he was intent on listening. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Well, you know how AJ supposedly found a note written by Chris?" she asked._

_He nodded._

_"Well, he never really wrote her anything or gave her any bracelet. That was all our work." the Glamazon confessed._

_"Oh?" he said, curious. "Tell me more."_

_"Well, we wanted to find a surefire way to cause sparks between those four, so writing a love note to Alex's girlfriend, sent from his best friend would be sure to cause a scene. And it worked!" she explained. "Alex thinks that his girlfriend's cheating on him with his best friend, Mickie thinks that her boyfriend's cheating on her with her best friend, nobody will believe a word that Chris or AJ will say, they all hate each other, so everyone wins!"_

_Punk replied, "You must be really proud of yourselves, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah!-Totally!" they all chimed in._

When the recording stopped, a shocked Mickie looked back at an equally shocked AJ.

"Is-Is this for real?" Mickie uttered.

"100%. I'm glad I was carrying this thing with me." replied the Chicago native.

"Oh, my God. April, you...you really didn't cheat with Chris." she said lightly.

"That's right, I didn't." the Diva crossed her arms. "I should've known that it was Beth and Natalya responsible for this."

"Oh, God, I-April, sweetie, I am so sorry. I just wasn't thinking and-" she began.

"That's right, you weren't thinking, Mickie." AJ interrupted. "Chris and I have been telling the truth to you and Alex the entire time, but both of you refused to believe us and went on to make things even worse."

The Country Diva looked down. "I know. But I really am sorry, April, for everything!"

"Too late for sorry. You still slept with Alex." AJ finished scornfully, storming off.

Mickie couldn't look back to stop her, so all she could do was shake her head.

"You want me to talk to her?" asked Punk.

"No, thanks. And thank you so much for showing us that recording or else who knows how long we would've avoided each other." she replied.

"No biggie. Just hope this makes things better between you guys."

"Yeah. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Chris. Right now, he probably wants nothing to do with me anymore." she continued, a few tears streaming down her face. "I miss him so much."

Punk wrapped an arm around his friend in a hug. "Well, he and Alex need to know about this soon, because there's no getting out of the match that they're going to have." he said surely.


	46. Chapter 46

_**AN: Bet none of you saw this chapter coming.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

A few weeks later, Alex and Chris still weren't speaking to one another, yet still put on great matches in the ring, as if they were still friends. Meanwhile, Mickie tried to speak to Chris about the truth, when he refused to listen to her. AJ wanted to tell Alex the truth, but was still pissed at him for sleeping with Mickie, so they weren't speaking, either. Finally, Mickie tried to get on AJ's good side, but the tiny Diva was still angry with her for the same reason that she was angry at Alex. Fast forward to February 19, it was a Sunday, and the night of the Elimination Chamber PPV in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It was a few hours before the show, so Alex and Chris were busy preparing themselves. AJ, on the other hand had a lot of thinking to do. Should she push her anger aside to speak to Alex and tell him the truth? Should she try and forgive Mickie? Or should she just save all her anger for Beth and Nattie since they were the root of all of this? The tiny Diva was alone in her hotel room, channel flipping, but found nothing on. Instead, she tossed the remote aside and soon drifted off to a nap. Little did she know, she would have one crazy dream...

_Dream sequence!_

Somewhere in Connecticut...

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" the crowd chanted.

Jerry Springer arrived, slid down the stripper pole, and headed towards the audience to shake their hands. The title of that day's show was, 'Backstabbing Best Friends!'. After Jerry finished shaking everyone's hands, the audience sat down as he said, "Hello, and welcome to the show. My guests today believe that they have been stabbed in the back by those closest to them and there are also some unrevealed secrets, please meet AJ. She says that she feels betrayed by her boyfriend. What's going on, AJ?"

"Hi, Jerry. Well, I just feel that my boyfriend Alex is sleeping with somebody else behind my back." she announced, sitting on a chair in the middle of the stage.

"OOH!" the crowd replied.

"Ouch. So how long have you known your boyfriend Alex?" he asked.

"Well, a little over 3 months. See, we met in the WWE, the company that we work for." the Diva replied.

While the audience cheered, Jerry replied, "So, you're professional wrestlers?"

"Sure are!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the audience exclaimed.

"Looks like our bodyguards have their work cut out for them." he joked.

"Hehe. So anyway, when I first met Alex, it was love at first sight. We're both into the same things, and we just had everything in common. Not to mention that he's incredibly sexy." AJ smiled.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" the audience whistled and whooped.

"What do you guys have in common?" asked Jerry.

"Well, we're into comic books, and video games, and action movies..." she began.

"Nerrrd..." Jerry said in a low voice while the crowd laughed along. "Naw, I'm just making fun. Anyway, you two sound like a loving couple, so what seems to be the problem here?"

"Yeah, we were a loving couple until just recently! You see, I just have a horrible feeling that Alex is cheating on me with my best friend Mickie." she announced.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" the crowd exclaimed.

"What makes you think that?" asked Jerry.

"For one thing, he comes back into our hotel room at these crazy hours of the night, and just last week, he never came back at all!" she exclaimed as the crowd "Ooh'd!" again.

"Did he tell you where he was?" he asked.

"Oh, he made up some lie about visiting his cousin in jail!" she exclaimed.

*Police siren sound effect*

The crowd laughed.

"He doesn't even HAVE a cousin in jail!" AJ cried.

"So you believe that he made up that story about the imaginary cousin in jail just to visit your best friend?" he asked.

"Exactly. And if I find out that Mickie's sleeping with my man, I'm going to kick her ass." she finished, resulting in the audience cheering and whooping.

"All right, so your boyfriend has been watching this all backstage, so let's bring him out. Here's Alex!" he announced.

The audience cheered once Shelley came onstage, and he gave AJ a kiss before taking the chair next to hers.

"Hey, Alex, welcome to the show."

"Hey, how's it going, Jerry?" he greeted back.

"So, how would you describe your relationship with AJ?" he asked.

"Oh, it's great. I love her to death." he replied.

"Well, you told our producers backstage that you actually have a secret to tell AJ." announced Jerry.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH!" cried the audience.

"You might as well tell her before she finds out on her own."

Alex sighed. "All right." he turned to her and took her hands in his. "April, baby, I love you to death, and these last three months have been the greatest three months in the 28 years that I've spent here on Earth. *sighs* But I have a confession to make."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I've been sleeping with your best friend Mickie." he revealed.

The audience cried another round of 'OOH's', while AJ quickly whipped her hands away and slapped him across the face.

"OH!" they all cried.

"I KNEW IT!" she snapped, standing up. "How long?"

"...For the last 3 months." he announced, to more of a reaction from the crowd.

"WHAT?" she demanded. "You mean to tell me that you've been cheating on me with her ever since we got together?"  
>"It just happened, babe, I'm sorry." he replied.<p>

She wiped away a few tears when Jerry said, "Wait, why would you want to cheat on AJ, she seems like such a nice woman."

"She's wonderful, Jerry, but to tell you the truth, I've always had feelings for Mickie since the first day." he replied.

"How DARE you?" the Diva demanded, running towards him and attacking him.

"WHOOOOOO!" the audience exclaimed, but the security guards had to hold her back.

"Ok, I think it's time to bring out the mistress here. Here's Mickie!" announced Jerry.

The crowd had a mixed reaction for the Country Diva when she came out and ran straight into Alex's arms. While the two began a hot and heavy make out session, AJ pulled Mickie's hair and the two soon began a catfight as the audience egged them on. The two security guards quickly had to run in and break them up, but the angry Divas managed to escape them and continue pulling each other's hair and throwing a few punches. The guards finally managed to pull them apart and keep them on opposite sides of the stage.

"WHOOOOO! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" the crowd cheered.

"Now, don't you be turning me on with that!" Jerry joked. "Nice to meet you, Mickie, welcome to the show."

"Hi, Jerry." she greeted, straightening herself up.

"Why the hell would you do this to me, Mickie?" AJ called. "You KNEW that I loved Alex, and you've been seeing him behind my back for the last 3 MONTHS?"

"Yes, I have." she replied, straightforward.

"Why?" the tiny Diva demanded. "Every day that you've spoken to me, you've been secretly sleeping with my boyfriend and you have the NERVE to look me in the eye as if nothing's been going on?"

"April, just face it! He wants a real woman like me, not a little twerp like you!" the Diva exclaimed with more 'OH!'s' from the crowd. "Plus, the sex was phenomenal."

*Boing sound effect*'

The audience laughed.

"Wow, so Alex, is that why you've been cheating on me with this skeezer?" asked AJ.

"SKEEZER?" Mickie demanded.

"Well, yeah. You weren't giving me any, and Mickie was just there and we hit it off." replied Shelley.

*DING DING!*

"BITCH!" April shouted, tackling Mickie down when the Divas began fighting again. The two security guards ran to stop the madness as the crowd began chanting Jerry's name. When the hair pulling and such was over again, April exclaimed, "Does Chris even know about any of this?"

"Nope." she replied.

"Wait a minute, who's Chris?" asked Jerry.

"Mickie's boyfriend." announced AJ.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" exclaimed the audience.

"So Mickie, you've also been cheating, am I correct?" he asked.

She sighed. "Not happy about it, but yeah."

"Why would you cheat on your boyfriend?"

"Well, I mean, I love Chris to death, too, but Alex was there and I was...curious. So that's how it all began." she explained. "Plus, he's also Alex's best friend."

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd exclaimed even louder.

"Oh, this should be good. We might as well bring him out, here's Chris!" announced Jerry.

The crowd cheered for Sabin, but he was pissed upon hearing the entire situation from backstage.

"Mickie, you cheated on me with HIM?" he demanded, approaching her.

"I'm sorry, Chris."

"Why? What, was I not good enough for you? I thought our sex life was great, we have sex around 5, 6 times a day!" he announced, to loud cheers from the crowd.

"Our sex life is great, but Alex was just around and I felt curious, that's all!" she argued. "I still love you, Chris!"

"Oh, please, if you loved me, you wouldn't be cheating on me with my best friend!" he snapped while the crowd applauded in agreement.

"Hi, Chris, welcome to the show!" Jerry announced.

"Oh, hey, how's it goin, Jerry?" he smiled before frowning again when he turned back to Alex. "And YOU!"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, dude, but I'm in love with your girlfriend." Shelley announced.

"Alex, don't you think that your friendship with him is a little more important than your relationship with Mickie?" asked Jerry.

"Of course it is, but-" he began.

"Man, (BLEEP) him!" cursed Chris.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" cried the crowd.

"You're just jealous that I (BLEEP)ed your girlfriend, that's all!" Alex called back with a smirk.

"And have you even given a damn about what April thinks here?" Chris exclaimed. "She was nothing but faithful to you, and you go and cheat on her with this-this HOOTCHIE MAMA here?"

Mickie was shocked. "Hootchie mama?" she demanded before slapping him across the face.

The audience 'OH'd' again.

"Mickie and I used to bond over sweets in the bakery, and YOU took that away from us, Shelley!" Chris exclaimed while the audience laughed.

"Oh, please, Pillsbury Dough Boy!" Alex replied.

"Pillsbury Dough Boy? You're a damn loser!" Chris snapped before the bell rung, signaling for them to begin fighting. The Guns tackled one another on the ground and began tearing away at each other when the security guards had to use all they could to try and break them all up. Mickie and AJ began a third catfight on the other side of the stage and two MORE security guards ran onstage to prevent THEM from killing one another, too. The crowd was enjoying every minute of this.

"We'll be back." Jerry replied, heading off for a commercial break.

* * *

><p>After the break and after the show...<p>

It was audience comment time. Yay!

Jerry approached Kelly Kelly who was in the audience and she said, "Ok, Mickie, doing what you've been doing with two guys, you are nothing but TRASH!"

"OH!" cried the audience.

Mickie leapt up from her chair and pointed back at the blonde. "Oh, YOU should talk! You slept with half the roster, you HO!"

"So, what?" she whined back. "Oh, and Jerry, I want my Jerry beads, WHOOOO!" she exclaimed, lifting up her shirt and twirling around before someone tossed her some purple beads.

"Whew." Jerry chuckled. Next, he moved to Velvet Sky, who was also there. "Hi, Jerry. Ok, I have a question for Chris up there...?"

He took a closer look in the audience before freaking out. "Velvet? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh my God, it really IS you, Chris! See, Angelina, I TOLD you that he'd end up on this show sometime in his pathetic life! Pay up!" she told the platinum blonde beside her.

"Oh, leave me alone, you little demon!" he cried back.

Next, Jerry moved to Michelle McCool, who made a special appearance. "Yeah, this question's for Alex up there. When the hell are you going to start paying my child support?"

Not having an answer for that, Shelley sunk down in his seat when AJ cried, "CHILD SUPPORT?"

"Child support?" Mark Calloway (aka, the Undertaker) repeated to Michelle. "I thought Marky Mark Jr. was mine!"

"Uh...never mind." Michelle said, sitting back down.

"Looks like Alex will be making another appearance on your show, Jerry. 'Deadbeat Dads and the Women Who Love Them, on the next Jerry Springer'!" AJ exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh, don't rub it in." he muttered, embarrassed.

And now it was time for Jerry's final thought...

"Today, we've seen examples of love and friendship gone awry. Now, it's normal for someone to be jealous or angry at someone, but is cheating really worth it?" (In the background, Alex is holding a sign saying, 'Call me', when the security guard takes him away). "It is agreed that love is a very tricky and complicated emotion, but it should not involve jeopardizing a meaningful relationship for one night of forbidden satisfaction." (Next in the background, Chris is trying to get a few last moments of TV tme, so he is dancing and then mouths 'Hi, mom!' before the security guard drags him out of the shot.) But I know one thing. I am glad that I don't know these people-" he was cut off when the Miz leapt onstage from the audience, snatched Jerry's mic, and began rapping, "Now this looks like a job for me so everybody, just follow me cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me, I said, this looks like a job for me so everybody, just follow me cause we need a little controversy, cause it feels so empty without me-lala la la la! nana na na na! nana na na na! blahblahblahblah!" While he sang, the audience clapped along, chanting "JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!", Jerry tried to take the mike away from him, Chris and Alex, and Mickie and AJ were all fighting onstage, chairs were flying around, they were each cursing one another out, and basically all hell was breaking loose when the show closed out...

* * *

><p>"AH!" AJ woke up in a rush. She quickly looked around to find that she was still in her hotel room. "Whoa, what a freakish dream!"<p>

"Oh, good, you're finally awake!" Mickie exclaimed, poking her head in the door. "Um, can I come in?"

She nodded. She still was mad at her from before.

"So uh, you were pretty knocked out. You have a bad dream or something?" she asked.

"More like a hellish nightmare." the tiny Diva replied. "Me, you, Chris, and Alex were all guests on the Jerry Springer Show."

"Oh my God, that IS a hellish nightmare. You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"No. So what do you want?"

"Punk wants us to come to his room. He said that he has something else important to show us." Mickie announced.

"Really? All right, let's go." replied AJ.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

A few moments later, the girls knocked on Punk's door.

"Oh, great, you're here. Come in." he announced.

"So, Mickie says that you had something to show us?" asked AJ.

"Indeed I do, ladies. Now, Mickie told me that she wasn't entirely sure if she really slept with Alex that night, so I remembered that there are hidden video cameras installed in each room. So what I did was ask the dude at the front desk to give me a copy of the tape from the hotel room that you and Alex were in, Mickie, and here...is the result." Punk announced, popping the DVD in. The girls intently watched the TV, where they saw Mickie and Alex actually knocked out on the bed, and to their shock, then saw Natalya and Beth sneak into the room. After that, the blondes were shown stripping the two of their clothes and setting them under the covers to make it look like they really slept together, when they really didn't. Then, the tape ended.

"Now, if that's not proof, then I don't know what is." Punk concluded.

Meanwhile, the Divas were shocked beyond belief.

"Those two bitches set us up?" Mickie demanded. "Ah, I KNEW I never slept with Alex! See, AJ?"

The tiny Diva had a change of heart and wrapped her in a hug in reply. "I'm sorry, Mickie."

She tightly hugged her back. "No, you do not need to apologize. None of this was your fault." she replied, combing a hand through her hair.

They broke away and took each other's hands. "Oh, I'm just so relieved that you two didn't sleep together." AJ sighed in relief.

"Me, too." she agreed. "But does it really surprise you that Nattie and Beth did all this, too?"

"Nothing they do surprises me anymore." April said surely. "Punk, thank you so much for showing us the truth."

"Yeah, seriously, if it weren't for you, we'd all still hate each other." agreed Mickie.

"Hey, you guys are my friends, so it's the least that I could do. Now the only problem is with Chris and Alex." the Straightedge Superstar replied.

They nodded. "Yeah, they don't know the truth about any of this." added AJ.

"We have to try and talk them out of their match tonight, and we only have about an hour. Let's go." Mickie announced.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the PPV already began at the arena, and Chris and Alex's match was to begin in a few moments...<p>

Mickie and AJ ran through the halls, quickly searching for the guys before they had to go out.

"Chris!" called Mickie.

"Alex!" called AJ. "Guys?"

Then, they heard some very loud and aggressive arguing from one of the locker rooms.

"Yep, they're in there." Mickie concluded. "Guys, wait!"

They stopped to look at them.

"What is it, Mickie?" asked Alex.

"Guys, you cannot go through with this match, you just can't." she warned them.

"What are you talking about? The match is supposed to happen any minute now and I need to go out there and kick his ass!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up, Chris, you and I both know that I'm going to win!" argued Alex.

"Boys, please, this is all just a big mistake. See, Mickie and I have to show you something very important. We've all been fighting for nothing for the last few weeks!" explained AJ.

"We don't have time. Tonight, we WILL find out who the better of the two of us really is. Now, excuse me." Alex replied, storming out first, with Chris close behind. They were so angry at one another to see the fact that Mickie and AJ were actually talking to one another again.

"Great. Now what?" asked AJ.

"I guess we'll just have to watch and hope that they won't murder one another out there." Mickie said with a sigh.

...

A few moments later, the match was just about to begin. Since it was a Parking Lot Brawl, there weren't any formal introductions, and the two were dressed in their regular street clothes as the boys met each other in the parking lot of the arena to start things off.

The two began yelling threats to one another while the ref had to calm them down. Once he gave the ok, the fight began.

The Guns immediately began throwing quick punches towards one another, trying to get the other down as quickly as possible. Alex shoved Chris onto the hood of one of the cars and went for an early pin, but Sabin kicked out at 2. Shelley continued the assault on his former friend by pinning him down on the hood and throwing a slur of punches at him. Chris tried to fight back, but it seemed like Alex had total control over him. Shelley wrapped his hands around his neck to choke him, before Sabin fought back and kicked him in the abdomen, getting him to back off.

This time, Chris took the advantage by first punching him a few times in retaliation, before attacking Shelley with a running arched big boot to the face. Now on the ground, Chris went for the cover, but Shelley kicked out at two. Sabin lifted him up by the shirt collar, led him towards another car, and roughly shoved him into the windshield. Alex was dazed for a moment, but managed to shake it off. When Chris went for another attack, Shelley looked back and superkicked him in the abdomen, sending his former partner back in pain. He continued the attack by lifting him up and giving him a cross-armed scoop brainbuster. Thinking that Chris was knocked out from that, Alex went for the pin, but to his surprise, Chris kicked out at two.

Aggravated, Shelley pulled Sabin back up and led him to another car, where he placed him over the windshield. Then, he backed away and ran at him, about to attack with a running double high knee. Before he could hit Chris, though, Chris ducked out of the way just in time for Shelley to slam his knees right into the glass. The Detroit native immediately held his legs in pain, but Chris showed no remorse. He took the advantage this time by throwing a couple of punches at him, and then lifting him up and attacking him with a swinging side slam backbreaker. Shelley's hands moved from his legs to his back in pain, but didn't get a chance to do anything when Chris went for another cover, which Alex managed to kick out at two.

Frustrated, Sabin had a new idea. He led Alex to another car, tossed him in the back seat, and slammed the door. Next, he took the driver's seat, started the car, and looked back at his former friend with a sick smile on his face. The tag team specialist put the car in reverse, and backed up the car at a speed of 70 mph, slamming the back of the car against a wall, where Shelley was practically jolted out of his seat. Sabin put the car back in forward, before repeating his actions and reversing it into the wall once again. Shaken, but not stirred, Alex had to stop him before he did it again. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Chris's neck, giving him a quick neckbreaker.

He snapped forwards and held the back of his head in pain for a moment, before he climbed to the back seat with Shelley and began throwing another slur of punches towards him. Alex got the upper hand, though, and repeatedly slammed his head against the glass window, temporarily stunning him. Next, he opened the back door, stepped out, and dragged Chris's leg out before roughly slamming the door on his knee. He immediately grabbed his knee and screamed out in agony. Alex had a sadistic smirk on his face this time, before slamming the door on his knee again. Chris screamed again, but before Shelley could repeat his actions for a third time, he used his good leg to kick him away.

He took a moment to tweak out his sore leg, but staggered up and then grabbed his next weapon, a crowbar. When Shelley had his back turned, Sabin took the opportunity to exact his revenge by swinging the metal across his former partner's back. Alex yelled out in pain while he held his back, and with thoughts of him possibly sleeping with his ex-girlfriend Mickie running through his head, Chris swung the crowbar even more forcefully onto Shelley's back. Sabin tried to go for another cover, but Alex kicked out at 2 1/2.

Next, Chris pulled Alex up and led him to another car, but before he could do anything, Alex roughly shoved Chris face first into the glass window of the car. He was all out furious, and took out his anger on his former friend by performing multiple facebusters on him into the glass, practically shattering it. Chris tore himself away from Alex, but stumbled down to his knees since he was dazed and dizzy. The impact of the glass also caused him to bleed almost heavily, but he refused to quit now. Alex smirked again at this and approached his former partner, and decided to toy around with his sore leg by performing a single leg Boston Crab on his opponent.

Chris yelled out in agony at the pressure applied on his bad leg, but he refused to tap out to him of all people. He shook his head and his left hand shook, urging to tap out anyway. Instead, he managed to turn himself over and kicked Shelley off of him. Angry at this, Alex decided to try a new, yet risky maneuver. He climbed onto one of the cars and stood over the roof, waiting for Chris to stand back up again. When he did, Shelley leapt off and tried to hit Chris with a thrust kick in mid air, but missed when Sabin ducked just in time. As a result of this, Shelley crash landed to the concrete floor in pain. Thinking that he was knocked out, Chris went for another cover, but Shelley somehow kicked out at 2 1/2.

At this point, both high flyers were equally beat up and exhausted, but neither of them wanted to quit until there was a winner. Now as they both stumbled up, they took turns throwing punches towards one another, until Alex got the advantage and pummeled Chris to the point where he was on his knees. Shelley kneeled down to look Chris in the eye and muttered, "AJ was mine and you know it." before throwing one last hard punch towards his former friend. With Sabin half-conscious, Alex had one final plan in mind.

He led Chris to another car, placed him in the back seat, locked the door, and headed to another car that was facing the car that Chris was in. Shelley climbed into the driver's seat, revved the car up, and had an evil gleam in his eye as he placed the shift into drive, and sped at around 60mph towards Chris's car, where Alex slammed his car into Chris's side of the car. Shelley stayed in his car for a few moments, with tons of angry thoughts running through his mind. A part of him didn't even know who he was anymore, since the real Alex would never put his best friend through this kind of abuse. Nevertheless, he finally climbed out of his car, unlocked Chris's car, and found him to be totally zoned out and near unconsciousness. Maybe it was the blood loss or the impact of the car crash, but he looked up at Alex and grabbed onto his shirt collar for support. Even Alex had to admit that he'd never seen Chris this way before.

Either way, he led his former friend out of the car and then moved on to rip the hood off of the car. Chris saw this and immediately backed up towards the wall. Alex really wasn't going to do this to him, was he? Shelley dragged the heavy roof with him as he slowly approached a terrified Chris, and looked down at him with emotionless eyes before he lifted up the heavy piece of metal. Sabin's eyes widened and looked back up at him, bracing for impact. Before he attacked, Shelley looked one last time at his battered friend, but this time upon seeing how bad in shape he really was, his eyes widened in shock.

Lowering the hood, he immediately felt a rush of guilt run through him. What had he done? Chris was his best friend, the one person who stood beside Alex and had his back when he needed him the most, and now he was walking around with his best friend's blood all over him. They had their occasional fights, but this was crossing the line. Seeing the almost scared look in Chris's blue eyes, Alex suddenly dropped the hood to the ground and instead held out his hand for Chris to take. Sabin looked back at him, confused. Was this a trick just to get Alex to attack him even further? Alex bit his lower lip and continued holding his hand out to his friend. Something in Alex's actions told Chris that he genuinely wanted to help him, so Chris reluctantly reached out and grabbed his hand.

Alex helped to pull him back up, and instead of attacking him, he pulled him in for a hug. The ref was totally confused at all this, and was wondering whether or not they should finish the match. Meanwhile, Alex still had an arm wrapped around Chris in a hug when he muttered, "I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry."

Chris pulled away for a moment to look back at him and replied, "I'm sorry too, buddy."

The ref asked them about the rest of the match, and the boys replied that they didn't want to finish the match (or should I say, war), since they did enough damage as it is. Although the match ended in a no contest, Alex raised Chris's arm in victory, but Chris smiled, shook his head, and raised Alex's arm in victory instead. In the arena, the crowd cheered for them, number one, for putting on a great match, and two, for finally forming MCMG again. In Ziggler's locker room, he and the gang were outraged.

"What? WHAT?" he demanded. "NO! Stop this and continue KILLING each other!"

And in the Guns' locker room, AJ and Mickie smiled, both surprised and happy that this feud between them was finally coming to an end.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Later, after the boys got themselves showered up, fixed up and into a new set of clothes, they entered their locker room, surprised to find AJ and Mickie still there.

"Uh, hey. What's up?" asked Alex.

"We saw everything." replied AJ. "We're just so happy that you guys are friends again."

"Yeah, what made you guys change your minds?" asked Mickie.

They looked at one another when Chris replied, "Easy. It's because we're the Motor City Machine Guns and nobody can split us up."

"So uh, you two aren't busy killing each other, either." announced Alex. "What happened?"

The girls looked at one another. "Well, what we were trying to tell you earlier was that we learned the truth about who planted the note and the necklace into my locker!" exclaimed AJ.

"You did?" Chris asked, surprised. "Who did it?"

"C'mon, let's go to Punk, he knows everything, and he'll be happy to tell you." Mickie replied, leading them all out. So soon after that, they joined Punk in his locker room, where he showed the guys the recording of Beth's confession to the note incident, and then showed the boys the DVD of the Destructive Divas setting Alex and Mickie up to look like they were sleeping with one another when they really didn't. After all this, the Guns were speechless.

"See, Alex, I TOLD you that I didn't do anything!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, you didn't. And I never really slept with Mickie, thank God!" Alex sighed in relief.

"That's what I said about you." the Country Diva agreed.

"I can't believe those two blonde bitches would do all this just to break us all up!" Shelley continued. "Chris and I nearly killed each other out there for the wrong reasons, and...just look at the way I treated you, April." he said quietly.

She looked back at him and crossed her arms. "Alex, I told you that I didn't do anything with Chris. Why couldn't you believe me?" she asked seriously.

"I-I don't know. I guess I was too pissed off to even think clearly." he replied, approaching her. "But now that the truth is out, April, I am so sorry about everything I said or did to you." he took her hands. "I know you probably hate me right now, but I have missed you like crazy."

She couldn't help but to smile.

"Could you in all your beautiful nerdiness ever forgive an equally dorky stud like me?" he asked.

"Well for a little while, I did hate you, but I never stopped loving you, either. And since you never slept with Mickie, I do forgive you." AJ replied, tightening her grip on his hands. After smiling at one another, they wrapped themselves in a tight hug, while he lifted her off of the ground. He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you so much, April."

"I love you too, Alex." the tiny Diva replied before the two wrapped themselves in an exhilarating kiss.

Meanwhile, Chris and Mickie smiled at their friends' happiness before turning to each other. He stuck his hands into his pockets while she nervously twirled around a strand of her hair.

"Um, Chris?" she asked nervously.

"Mickie?" he asked back.

"Chris, where do I begin? I am so sorry for how I've treated you lately. While we were apart, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed the way you've annoyed the hell outta me," she chuckled. "our secret little escapades in the bedroom, but most of all, I missed how you've always made me laugh. I'm sorry about everything, Sabin."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Ah, you know what? Knowing that you didn't sleep with that dipwad over there makes everything all right with me." he replied while Alex shot him a look. "And just for the record, I missed you too, sweet Mickie. Let's just put everything behind us and get back together again. Whaddya say?" he asked.

"Sounds awesome to me, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." he replied before they were the next to share an intensely passionate kiss. When they broke away, she seductively bit her lower lip while he pulled her closer to him. "You know, since we just recovered from a huge fight, don't you think that make-up sex is in order?" he asked.

"That's what I was thinking too, but aren't you still sore from your match?" she asked back.

"Yeah, but you could take away my pain and make me feel all better! Pwease?" he pleaded, batting his eyes.

The Country Diva laughed. "Well, I hate to see men beg. Let's go, Sabin." she said in a seductive voice, leading him out of the room while he smiled and signaled a thumbs up towards Alex and AJ. "SCORE!" he cried.

The two laughed.

"Well, things between them haven't changed." AJ giggled. "Same for us."

"Yep. But you know, maybe we should try make-up s-" Alex began, but AJ cut him off by shaking her head in disapproval.

"Don't even think about it, you horny bastard." she smirked.

"Aw, come on, April! When can we?" he asked.

"When I'm good and ready!" she exclaimed. "Can't you just be happy that everything is finally better?"

"Do you even need to ask that?" he asked back, giving her another kiss, when Punk re-entered the room. "Ok, you two, now I am more than happy that you guys are happy again, but please remember that this is MY locker room, not a make out hotspot." he announced.

They broke away.

"Oops, sorry, man." replied Alex. "Hey, we gotta thank you again for telling us all the truth about everything."

"Yeah, we have to repay you somehow." agreed AJ.

"Ah, no thanks are necessary. I'm just sorry that my girlfriend's such an evil bitch." the tattooed Superstar replied with a light chuckle.

AJ was surprised. "Wait, Beth is your...girlfriend?"

"Sadly."

"But...but why? What do you see in someone like her who makes everyone's lives miserable?" she asked.

"Well, long story short, I had a thing for her BEFORE she got involved with Ziggler and his crew. Afterwards, well, let's just say that she became a huge turn-off." he explained.

"Then, just break up with her." the Diva replied.

"Oh, I want to, but she won't let me." he replied, to her surprise. "I'll just have to find a way to get around her, that's all. I'm pretty exhausted from my Chamber match, gonna get some shuteye before our next flight outta here. I'll see you guys later."

"See you, man-bye." they called back.

"Aw, I feel bad for the guy." Alex told his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know. He deserves someone more suited for him, and...I think I have someone in mind. Someone who could also help us take down Beth and Natalya while we're at it." she grew into a smile.

"Ooh, I like that smile. You have an idea. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" he exclaimed.

"No, no, you'll have to wait until tomorrow night's Raw. That's when she's making her debut."

"WHO?" he demanded, following her as she left.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The next evening on Raw, it was the night of a new Diva's debut, and AJ and Mickie had taken full advantage of the situation the night before. The Divas of Destruction had no idea what was coming for them. Speaking of which, the two blondes were currently in the ring, bragging to the crowd about their 'greatness'...

"Ok, people, listen up and listen good. Recently, Natalya and I have proved the critics wrong once again by backing up the fact that we are true pin-up strong Divas. Isn't that right, Nattie?" asked Beth.

"You got it, girl. So, where do we begin? Do we start with our incomparable beauty? Our unmatched strength? Or the fact that we took down your precious little Mickie James and AJ Lee and stole their Tag Team Titles at the same time?" the Canadian Diva asked with a smirk, as the two raised their titles.

The crowd responded to this with some angry jeers.

"And speaking of who, they hate each other now and are probably tearing each other to pieces backstage as we speak. They just wish that they could be us." Beth finished with a triumphant smile. "Now-"

"Now, I suggest that you and your little bitch of a friend shut the hell up and stop lying to these people." Mickie announced, standing at the top of the ramp alongside AJ, while the crowd cheered for their favorite Divas.

"Now first thing's first, Mickie and I found out about your sick, twisted little game, and we just wanted to inform you both that me, Mickie, Alex, and Chris are all the best of friends once again. You can't split up the Guns." added AJ.

"Not now, not ever." added Mickie.

The fans roared again before chanting, "MCMG! MCMG! MCMG!"

"No, no!" Beth exclaimed, stomping her foot. "Stop it! All of you shut up!"

"WE MEAN IT!" whined Natalya.

"Now, as you all know, a new Diva is making her debut tonight, and she just happens to want to destroy you two as much as we do." she finished with a pause.

Natalya and Beth looked at each other, and looked back up the ramp while the fans looked on in anticipation. Then...

_"I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored..."_

Linkin Park's 'Faint' blasted through the arena, and a woman about 5'8, with black and blonde streaked scene-inspired hair, heavy mascara, a lip ring, a purple cropped tank top and black shorts joined the two on top of the ramp and stood between them. They looked at each other and nodded, before speeding down to the ring.

Natalya and Beth had no time to react when the three quickly began throwing punches at the two blondes, knocking them totally off guard. Next, the new Diva took out Natalya with a tornado DDT, and before Beth could escape, Mickie and AJ held her down, and they shoved the Glamazon right into the new Diva's path, allowing her to finish her off with a devastating fisherman brainbuster.

The crowd began to roar in favor of the new Diva as she smirked at the sight of the two Destructive Divas lying on the ground. Mickie handed her a mic, where she leaned down towards the blondes and announced in a British accent, "It's Britani, BITCH!" before slamming the mic on top of Beth. As Mickie and AJ held up Britani Knight's arms in victory, her theme music blasted through the arena and the fans continued cheering for the new Diva in approval. "BRITANI! BRITANI! BRITANI!"

She was DEFINITELY not one of the ordinary Divas.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Alex, Chris, and Punk all saw the action from their locker room, and Punk was in awe of Britani's talents...<p>

"Wow, so SHE was April's surprise!" exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah, she cleaned house out there." Chris nodded. "She's pretty cute."

"Cute? How about smokin' gorgeous?" Punk exclaimed.

Surprised at his outburst, the Guns looked at him.

"Punk? Are you all right?" asked Alex.

"Uh, yeah, I-I'm fine." he tried to compose himself. Right after that, the three Divas joined the boys in their locker room. "And-oh, good, they're all in here." AJ announced. "Britani, here are the boys, boys, this is Britani."

"Nice to meet you all." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alex, and here are my buddies Chris and CM Punk." Shelley greeted, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, Alex and I are the Motor City Machine Guns, best tag team to happen here since D-Generation X." Chris added, shaking her hand next.

"Ah, well somebody's confident." the British Diva replied. Then, she turned to Punk. "What's the matter with you, chap? Has the cat got your tongue?"

"Uhh, no, I'm fine, I'm fine. My real name is...uh...

"Phil." whispered Chris.

"Right! Right, Phil, but everyone calls me CM Punk." he babbled. "I don't normally talk like a babbling idiot, by the way." he smiled nervously.

She laughed. "No problem. I know who you are. I'm a huge fan of yours." she replied.

"You are?"

"Yeah, you're one of the reasons I got into wrestling. I saw your earlier work in the ring a few years back and got inspired myself." replied Britani.

"Wow! Well, uh, I don't know what to say!" he chuckled.

"I guess 'Thank you' would be a nice start." she said sarcastically.

"You also share my sense of sarcasm." Punk replied with a dazed look in the eyes.

Britani giggled. "I also enjoy Pepsi in a way that nobody else does."

"It's the only soda that matters!" the Straightedge Superstar agreed. "I LOVE Pepsi!"

"I know! I assumed that you did because of the huge Pepsi tattoo on your arm."

"Oh, yeah. I-I...What was I about to say?" he trailed off.

"You're cute, Punkers." she announced, tapping the tip of his nose.

"I am?" he asked with hope.

"Aw, kids!" exclaimed Alex, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "Tell you what. How about after the show, the six of us head out somewhere and hang out? You guys can get to know one another."

"Sounds good! Let me get changed and I'll be right back." the British Diva replied, heading off. "Later, Punkers!"

"Bye." he waved with a distant smile, watching her head off from the doorway. "She called me Punkers..."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" asked Mickie.

"I...just may be." he said faintly. "You know, guys, I just may be tempted to cheat on Beth. It'll be fun!"

The gang laughed.

"I'll be right back, too. Gotta get a couple of Pepsi's for me and that British Beauty." he smiled.

"Wait, get me one!" exclaimed Chris.

He looked at him. "...No." the WWE Champ replied, heading off.

"Well!" Sabin scoffed, crossing his arms. "Anyways, I don't think I've seen him this happy before."

"I knew Britani would be perfect for him." AJ said with a smile.

"Really? How'd you know?" asked Alex.

"We were friends when we were still working indie shows, and when I found out that she was coming here, I figured that she could help us take out Beth and Natalya, and she would be someone that Punk would be into. Two for two, y'know?" the tiny Diva explained.

"Wow, babe, you're just like a little nerd saint, aren't you?" Shelley joked while she laughed along.

"I wouldn't call myself that! I just wanted to repay Punk for his part in getting all of us back together." she replied.

"Well, you did a great thing, girlie. So, where are we all going after the show?" asked Mickie.

"Petland?" asked Chris.

They all looked at him. "What?" asked Alex.

"Petland! I want to go and see one of those exotic lizards again!" the Detroit native replied eagerly.

"We are not going to Petland, bunghole." Shelley replied.

"Oh, who died and made YOU leader, turdmunch?" Chris demanded back. "I want to go to Petland and I want to go NOW!"

"Will you shut up and stop whining, wussy?" Alex cried, whipping a towel at him while he cried out in pain.

"OW!" Chris exclaimed, before he grabbed another towel, leapt up, and whipped it back at him. Soon enough, the Guns got themselves into another immature towel-whipping match for no reason whatsoever.

"Oh, please what are we, in kindergarten?" Mickie exclaimed.

"Don't stop them, Mickie. You gotta admit, they look pretty hot doing it." AJ said with a smile.

"Hmm. You got a point there." the Country Diva replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Punk was headed back to join his friends, when an irate Glamazon stopped him.<p>

"Why?" she demanded.

Annoyed, he rolled his eyes and replied, "Why what?"

"Why the hell were you talking to that girl just now?"

"Who, Britani?"

"Who else would I be yelling at you about?" the blonde exclaimed.

"Well gee, I don't know. How else could I have spoken to her, through mind warp?" the Chicago native asked sarcastically.

She sighed and shook her head in disapproval. The Destructive Diva really did get sick of his sarcasm. "Look, you need to be concerned about me, all right? I WAS the one who was brutally attacked earlier."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember! Britani kicked your ass!" Punk laughed.

She growled. "Don't you even care if I'm hurt or not?" she asked quietly.

"Aw, my mistake!...Are you all right, sugarlumps?" he asked with fake sympathy. Then, he bursted out laughing.

"Oh, laugh it up, Phil! You just remember this. I AM your girlfriend!" she cried.

"Uh, yeah. Not for long, toots." he said with a sly smile, heading back into the Guns' locker room with his friends. Beth was left furious, but as for Punk, he had a certain newcomer from England currently occupying his mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Just so you know, Britani Knight's a real person. She's currently in FCW, and she's actually pretty damn good in the ring. If you want to know more, you could google her or watch some of her indie matches on YouTube. <em>**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Later that night, the six of them headed to the nearest Dave and Buster's for some fun...

"Wow, so you and your mom were a tag team during your Indy days?" Punk asked Britani, intrigued.

"Sure did! Sometimes we even fought each other in some of our matches." she replied.

"Wow! I couldn't imagine having to fight my own mother." Mickie said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, me neither." agreed AJ.

The British Diva chuckled. "Really, it's not as horrible as you think. We're pretty relentless when it comes to battling in the ring. Besides, my whole entire family wrestles, so it's something I'm used to."

"Seriously?" asked Alex.

"Yeah! My dad, mum, and two brothers all helped to train me. We're known as the Knight Dynasty." she explained.

"Oh wow, that is so cool!" exclaimed AJ.

Meanwhile, Punk was still smitten, resting his head in the palm of his hand the entire time, staring at her. "I'll say..." he smiled.

"I wish my folks would've helped to train me." Chris announced. "Instead, what do I get? My dad became an alcoholic, my mom abandoned us to become a freelance stripper, and my brother disappeared 5 years ago to join Ringling Bros. Circus and I haven't heard from him SINCE!" he cried, slamming his fist on the table.

Shocked, everyone stared at him.

"Yeah, so that's why Chris ended up the way he is today." announced Alex.

"Oh, shut up, assmunch." he muttered back. "Anyways, enough about me, let's hear more about you, Britani."

"Uh, well, that's all there is to tell about me." she replied. "Besides, I don't want to be the center of attention tonight, we're all here to have fun! So let's go and play a game or something."

"Wanna play Footsie?" Punk asked from out of nowhere.

She giggled. "And as for you, chap. I can look at you and just know that I can beat you in basketball."

"Uh, you may be absolutely right, but I'm gonna try and prove you wrong, because I am CM Punk, and I AM the best in the world!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, please! Show me your skills first and THEN we'll talk." Britani replied, pulling him up by the arm and leading him away.

"Well, now I just have the urge to beat your high score in Pac Man. So I'm gonna." AJ told Alex with a smile, skipping off.

"Heh, I believe you've had a little too much to drink, my dear, because everyone knows that Alex Shelley is the TRUE Pac Man Champ!" he called after her, following her.

"No, they don't." Chris said blatantly.

Alex backtracked for a second and slapped him on the back of the head. "Who asked you, dipwad?" he told his friend, before joining April.

Now, Mickie and Chris were left at their table together.

"So uh, you want to try and threaten to beat each other's high scores and demean each other and all that crap like they're all doing?" he asked, not really caring.

She smiled. "No." Then, she pulled him in for a rough, yet extremely passionate kiss.

"Ooh, baby." Chris muttered, leading her underneath the table. "Heh, kiss me there again and we'll have to take this to the storage closet for the 3rd time."

* * *

><p>A little later, the friends were back together, sharing drinks and chatting about the latest topic of the moment..<p>

"Oh my God, can you guys believe that Wrestlemania is a little more than a month away?" announced AJ. "I always remembered watching every Wrestlemania with my folks at home. Now I can't believe that I might actually be a part of it this year!"

Alex smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "You're not the only one stoked about this, babe. Even though Chris and I have worked for the rival company in the past, we've always been curious to see how it'd be like to be a part of Wrestlemania." he replied.

"True that. I'd love to tear apart those tools Ziggler and Swagger in the Grandest Stage of them all." Chris agreed with an evil smile.

"And I sure as hell wouldn't mind embarrassing the hell out of those so-called Divas of Destruction." agreed Mickie. "Of course, we have to take their tag titles to add insult to injury, too."

"Oh, definitely." AJ agreed. "How are you guys feeling about the big day?"

Britani and Punk looked at one another.

"Well, like I said before, I am the best in the world, and I will remain the WWE Champ until The Powers That Be say otherwise. And NO, I do not have a large ego." Punk announced.

"Oh, stop lying, Punkers." the British Diva laughed. "Your ego's larger than Pamela Anderson's boobs."

The gang laughed while Punk gave her a surprised, yet amused smile. "Ok, that's irrelevant because everyone knows that her boobs are faker then-wait, since when did we start talking about boobs?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but you can continue as long as you'd like." Chris smirked, leaning back.

"No, we're changing the topic! So I'll be lucky if I even get the chance to join you all in Wrestlemania." announced Britani.

"What do you mean? Everyone gets to go unless they have an injury or something." replied Mickie.

"Yeah, but I just started here, so I wouldn't think that it'd be time for me to make myself really known on the Grandest Stage of them all." she said.

"Hey, it'll be all right. There's still a few more Raw's before April 1st, so you'll still have plenty of time to show your stuff and y'know, get the fans to really rally behind you." Punk told her. "Besides, the crowd seemed to get behind you pretty quickly since you were able to kick Beth and Nattie's asses, so you're all set."

The British Diva couldn't help but to blush. "You really think so?"

"Hey, the last thing I am is a liar, Miss Knight." the Straightedge Superstar smiled.

"Oh, you are too sweet, Punkers!" she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. This time, it was his turn to blush, and he NEVER did that before.

"Aw, shucks." he chuckled.

Meanwhile, the others smiled and all went, "Punk and Britani sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Ok, shut up, shut up, all of ya!" Punk announced. "Don't attract any unwanted attention over here, please."

Then, AJ saw Beth and Natalya approaching their table. "Oh, no. And speaking of unwanted attention..."

The rest of them turned around to see, too.

"Oh, come on! What the hell are THEY doing here?" Mickie demanded angrily.

The two blondes finally reached their table and set their sights on Britani.

"Hello, Britani." Natalya greeted with a stern tone of her voice.

"You must be so proud of yourself, aren't you?" hissed Beth.

"What? For kicking both your arses? Yeah, I am." the British Diva agreed with a nod.

"Heh. Well you know what, you've made a HUGE mistake by attacking Beth and I on your first night here." the Canadian Diva replied, pointing a finger at her.

Britani slapped her finger away. "Look, darling, I would love nothing more to have a repeat of earlier and to beat the both of you again." she announced coolly. "Now if you don't mind, my new friends and I were having a conversation, so would you two please get the hell out of here?"

Punk couldn't help but to smile. This chick was more and more like him by the minute.

Natalya was pissed and she was about to reply back, when Beth said, "All right, smart mouth, if you're so confident, then how about this. Next Monday, I, Nattie, and a partner of our choosing will DEFEAT you, Mickie, and little nerdy AJ in a tag team match. You in?"

The three girls looked at one another and nodded.

"Ok, we'd love to defeat you guys next Monday!" Britani replied. "It'll be fun."

"Sure, you'll think it's fun now. But after the match, none of you are going to make it to Wrestlemania, so kiss that goodbye." Natalya said surely.

AJ, Mickie, and Britani looked at each other again, before picking up their drinks.

"No, kiss this." AJ announced before the girls dumped their drinks over the blondes heads. The guys bursted out laughing at this, but the Destructive Divas gasped in shock and were totally speechless.

"Oh, do you know how long I spent on my hair AND this dress? You three are so DEAD!" Beth screamed, lunging for them, but Nattie held her back.

"Beth, no, Save it for Monday, all right? Let's just go." the Canadian Diva glared at the group before she led the angry Glamazon away.

"That was so badass." Punk chuckled.

"Yeah, no worries, we got a shot of em on our cameraphones." Chris announced with a smile.

Alex looked at the two soaked Blondes on the phone and laughed. "Dude, they look like they belong in a wet T-Shirt contest!"

"And NOT in a good way." Punk added with a chuckle. "No worries, though, you girls'll kick their asses and keep THEM away from Wrestlemania instead."

"Oh, we have to make sure that they make it to the Big Stage. They have to be there so that AJ and I can take the titles from them!" Mickie said with a smile.

"And what a sweet revenge that will be." the tiny Diva agreed, knuckle punching with her BFF. "Ah, I'm a little tired. You guys want to head back to the hotel now?"

"Most definitely. You want your beauty sleep just as much as I want mine, so let's get the hell up outta here." agreed Alex, as everyone gathered their things and headed off.

Chris walked past him and muttered, "You're so full of yourself, dude."

"Jealous much?" he smirked back. Then, he caught what looked like Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger in the middle of a huge crowd. "Hold up, hold up. Take a look."

Chris looked along. "What are those bungholes doing here?"

"I dunno. But we're gonna find out. C'mon." he said, leading his way to the crowd. There, they saw that the two blondes were proudly showing off their tag team titles to everyone, boasting and bragging all the way.

"Yes, we indeed won these two beauties from the team formerly known as Air Boom, and yes, MCMG tried, but miserably failed to capture these. But let's face reality, people. They're just not good enough to ever take these away from Jack and I." announced Dolph.

"Oh, we beg to differ." Alex announced.

Everyone turned to him and Chris and began cheering for them.

"Yeah, I seem to remember that night at the Royal Rumble where you spat this familiar red substance into my eyes and pinned me for the win." he continued.

"Alex and I HAD those titles and you both know it." agreed Sabin.

"Look, first of all, the match was a first blood match, you bled, so we won. Deal with it." replied Swagger.

"Oh, please! You two wouldn't have even won those titles without your lackey Dave Batista!" he snapped back. "Where the hell is he, anyway?"

"He's probably shopping at Baby Gap for some more XS polo tees." answered Alex while the crowd laughed.

"Ooh! We're gonna tell him you said that and he's gonna get you!" Ziggler exclaimed childishly. "You're gonna get it now."

Next, Chris and Alex looked at one another, nodded, and approached the two before Alex said, "Yeah, we might get that, but you're gonna get this."

Then, the Guns kneed both Swagger and Ziggler in the crotch simultaneously when the blondes immediately dropped their titles and kneeled down in pain.

"Good freakin' night, you douchebags!" Shelley called as their cue for him and Chris to head off and join their friends, as the crowd cheered and chanted, "MCMG! MCMG! MCMG!"

"Whoa, now THAT was badass." AJ smiled.

Alex wrapped an arm around her and kissed her again. "We know. Now c'mon, we all need our beauty sleep. Especially me."

"Alex, shut up!" Chris exclaimed, rolling his eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Wrestlemania was getting closer and closer, and the matches of the night saw stipulations that would lead into the big day.

One match scheduled was a Divas' Battle Royal to determine the No.1 contender for Beth's Diva's Championship, along with the six woman tag team match versing Beth, Nattie, and a partner of theirs against Mickie, AJ, and Britani. As for the Guns, they were hoping to get some type of match against Ziggler and Swagger at Wrestlemania, but didn't get word of anything yet. Now, the girls were preparing for their match when the Guns joined them in their locker room...

"What, ladies, no visit to our neck of the woods tonight?" asked Alex.

AJ giggled. "Sorry, babe, we meant to visit your room like we usually do, but we've been glued to the TV here watching the Battle Royal."

"Yeah, we're hoping that Britani gets the win." agreed Mickie.

"Well, where's Punk? Shouldn't he be here to watch his future girlfriend?" asked Chris.

"Probably drooling in front of the TV in his locker room." the Country Diva chuckled. "I swear, for as long as I've known him, I've never seen him this way before."

"He actually reminds me of me when I first met the lovely April here." replied Alex.

"No, Punk acted way more mature than you did, dude." Chris said surely. "Remember, you were a stuttering, babbling idiot who couldn't even say two words to-"

"Shut up, Sabin." he grumbled.

"No!" he argued.

"Guys, guys, c'mon, we're trying to watch!" AJ exclaimed, taking Alex's arm.

* * *

><p>In the ring, Kelly Kelly, Eve, The Bellas, Alicia Fox, and Britani were left battling in the ring, while Beth and Natalya were on commentary with King and the biggest Tool of them all, Michael Cole.<p>

"Seriously, guys, none of these Barbies even deserve to look at my title, much less compete for it!" Beth exclaimed. "This is just going to be a waste of time for them."

Meanwhile, Kelly tried to take down Nikki Bella with a running bulldog, but Brie stepped in and managed to clothesline the blonde over the ropes. Kelly refused to let go and clung to the ropes, with both Bellas fighting to shove her off. Thinking that this was a golden opportunity to lower the stakes, Britani managed to lift all three Divas and shove them all over the ropes, eliminating them simultaneously. The fans cheered at this, while Beth and Nattie were shocked that she was able to do that.

"Ok, that's-that's not fair." Natalya announced. "She's not supposed to be that strong, I mean look at her! She's a Barbie doll!"

At this point, Alicia, Eve, and Britani were left in the ring. The three faces circled one another, but then Alicia and Eve thought about Britani's strength advantage and targeted her next. The Divas double teamed the British Diva with a slur of punches and kicks, and cornered her into one of the turnbuckles. While she tried to compose herself and fight back, she got up and ran for the two Divas, when both Eve and Alicia were able to clothesline her back down. Then, they lifted up the British Diva and attempted to throw her over the rope, but like Kelly, she clung onto the rope with a new strategy in mind. Now, the three Divas were all clung to the top rope, all attempting to get rid of the British Diva. Eve lost her grip though, and fell from the top rope, eliminating herself next.

With only two Divas left, Britani and Alicia were both still hanging on for dear life on the same rope. Her strategy still in mind, Britani was able to maneuver herself to where she leaned forward over the top rope and grabbed onto Alicia's ankles, pulling them back while Britani's legs were tightly wrapped around the Foxy Diva's upper body. The fans were very impressed with her rope-hung Boston crab and cheered in approval. Alicia cried out in pain, and as soon as Britani's legs let go of the other woman's upper body, she slumped back to the mat. The British woman let her go, and with her weakened state, it made it easier for Britani to finally toss the Diva over the top rope and win the match.

"Here is your winner and new number one contender for the Diva's Championship, Britani Knight!" announced Lillian.

The crowd cheered for the new Diva as she stepped over the top turnbuckle and posed for the fans, before she glanced towards Beth and pointed at her title. The blonde shot a look back at her and furiously shook her head 'no', refusing to give up her title for anyone.

* * *

><p>Backstage...<p>

"Yay, she won! I knew it!" exclaimed AJ.

"Dude, that was a sick submission hold. I gotta learn that." Alex agreed, crossing his arms.

Then from out of nowhere, Punk bursted in the room, totally excited. "Guys, she won, she won! I'm busting out the Pepsi's!" he exclaimed before leaving again.

"...So how come she gets Pepsi's from him but I can't get one from him?" asked Chris.

"Dude, just buy one from the vending machine." replied Mickie.

"And waste a buck fifty?" he cried back.

"And you called ME the cheapskate." Alex muttered. "Even I'm not as bad as you are."

"Oh, leave me alone, Shelley!" he whined.

Then, someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" Alex asked, opening the door to find Good ol Mr. Laurinitis!

The tag team specialist eyed him down. "...Gross." he scoffed.

"Now yes, contain your excitement. It is I, Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and Interim-"

"Just get on with it before my already small attention span diminishes to nothing." interrupted Chris.

"Ahem. Right, so I have an announcement. As you all know, Wrestlemania is right around the corner, and everyone believes that you two would be a hit at the Grandest Stage of them all." he continued. "So tonight, you two are going to be in a handicapped match against the team of Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, and Dave Batista."

The guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"All right, great, we get another chance to kick their sorry asses, but what does that have to do with Wrestlemania?" asked Alex.

"Here's the thing. If you two are able to defeat them, not only will you go to Wrestlemania, but you'll get another title match there, too."

"Now you're talking our language!" Chris exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, wait one sec. Say for some apparent reason we don't win. Does that mean that we won't be going to Wrestlemania?" asked Shelley.

"I'm afraid so." replied Mr. L.

The four of them grew silent.

"So, you better get ready for your match, because it's coming up later tonight. Chao." the GM announced, leaving while he was texting something else to nobody in particular.

"Oh, man." Chris sighed. "Dude, we HAVE to make it to Wrestlemania, we're the Guns! You know how much of an impact we had since we got here?"

"Of course." Alex replied with a sigh. "Wow, this just bummed out the rest of our night."

"Guys, listen to yourselves!" exclaimed AJ. "You haven't even had your match yet and you're already thinking about what happens if you lose? Think about all the matches that you've won! I mean, you've had this super long undefeated streak since your first night here, until Dolph CHEATED to break your streak."

"But that's the thing, April, those guys have cheated in every way in every match that we've had together." replied Alex. "Look back at our last title match, for example. The bleach-blonde bastard sprayed red Gatorade in my face and tried to pass that off as blood, so we automatically lost!"

"But you can't let that stop you guys." replied Mickie. "Yes, it's a handicapped match, but that isn't a challenge for you. You two are the Motor City Machine Guns! You have to think positive and win this, because AJ and I aren't going to have any fun at Wrestlemania without you guys."

"That's true. You won't have any fun without Shelleykins and the Chrismeister there." agreed Chris. "You two really think we can do this?"

AJ gave Alex a kiss while Mickie did the same with Chris.

"Hell yes." the Divas agreed.

After that little motivational speech, the Guns looked at each other and smiled.

"All right, Sabin, we got a match to prepare for." Alex announced.

In the hall, Ziggler and his drones overheard Laurinitis's announcement too, and had a plan of their own...

"So, a 3 on 2 handicapped match where if the Guns lose, they're not goin' to Wrestlemania. I gotta give Johnny Ace his props, that's a genius idea." announced Ziggler.

"But what if they do find a way to win and get their title match?" asked Jack.

He gave him a look. "They're not. Look, guys. Cheating is what got us this far, and we'll do it again tonight to ensure that those two punks don't step foot in Miami. Got it?"

Dave cracked his knuckles and nodded as Jack nodded too. "All right, so what's the plan, Ziggler?" asked the Animal.

He was about to say something, but then looked at Dave's shirt. "Dude, do you seriously shop at the Baby Gap?" he asked.

"Can we all just drop it?" he demanded, angry.

"Ok, ok, anyways, yeah. Here's the plan, listen up." the Perfectionist announced, getting into a group huddle with his cohorts.

* * *

><p>A little later, it was just about time for the handicapped match. How would this go down?<p>

_"I am perfection_

_Perfection_

_I am perfection_

_So take your best shot_

_Give it all you got_

_Show me love_

_Some things are exactly what they seem_

_I wlll define the things you dream_

_Go check the scores again_

_Call mine a perfect ten..._

Lillian announced, "This handicapped match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring first is the team of Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, and Batista!"

The crowd immediately began a round of boos upon seeing the three heels, and as usual, Ziggler, Swagger, and Batista were completely unfazed. As they headed into the ring, Dave and Dolph each stood over the ringposts and posed for the fans while Jack ran laps around the ring like a happy idiot. Ziggler's music soon cut short as the Guns' theme flooded the arena next, the crowd roaring in anticipation of their favorites.

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

"And their opponents, hailing from Detroit, Michigan, is the team of Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machine Guns!" announced Lillian.

Alex and Chris stood back to back and posed their 'Guns' sign, before heading down the ramp and slapping hands with the fans. Ziggler and his gang all slid out of the ring to glare at the two who had just slid in the ring, going over some last minute strategies. Chris and Alex glared down at the three before posing for the fans, and soon enough, everyone stepped back into the ring. Everyone called out a series of threats towards one another from across the ring, until the ref had to settle everyone down. Finally, Dave stepped in first, followed by Chris, who wanted another chance to take down his enemy.

The two men circled around each other before Dave swung a quick punch towards the Detroit native. He ducked and sped towards the ropes, turned back around, dodged another punch from Dave and sped back to the ropes on the opposite side, and then quickly took the muscled Superstar down with a springboard from the ropes into a tornado DDT. Sabin went for the cover, but Dave kicked out at two. Next, Chris attacked the Animal with a few more high kicks and punches, while he led him to his corner. He tagged in Alex, where Chris held Dave in a fireman's carry, allowing Shelley to hit a diving double foot stomp onto the Animal, followed by Sabin hitting a fireman's carry takeover, resulting in Dave roughly landing onto Shelley's knees.

Ziggler and Swagger were outraged at this, so they ignored the rules and sped into the ring, throwing whatever attacks they could towards the Guns. For a moment, it was an all out brawl until Ziggler, Swagger, and Dave managed to get the upper hand and pummel the boys down to the mat, the crowd jeering in disapproval. The Guns stumbled back up, but were soon taken down, over the ropes, and out of the ring with a devastating clothesline from Batista. The three heels raised their arms in victory as they stood in the middle of the ring, but while they were basking in their glory, Shelley and Sabin managed to drag both Ziggler and Swagger out of the ring and onto the floor, where Alex forcefully tossed the Perfectionist into the steel steps, and Chris tossed the All American American over the announce table. In fact, Swagger landed in Cole's lap. Ha ha. The fans cheered again while the Guns slid back into the ring and posed for the crowd. Would they keep this momentum going until the end?

Later, Swagger faced off against Alex in the ring, and he had the upper hand over the Detroit native. First he attacked the tag team specialist with a wheelbarrow suplex, followed by a devastating Oklahoma stampede, ramming Shelley's back into the corner turnbuckles. Now in the heels' corner of the ring, Swagger tagged in Dolph while he still held down Alex, and Dolph capitalized with a jumping elbow drop to the former X-Division champ's chest. Shelley tried to escape his corner, but the ref caught Chris trying to interfere on the opposite side. So with the ref's back turned, Dave, Ziggler, and Swagger each took turns pummeling Shelley while the crowd reacted angrily to this.

When the ref finally did turn around, he told Swagger and Dave to back off, allowing Ziggler to try and attack Shelley once more with an inverted body slam. He went for the cover, but Alex kicked out at two. Frustrated, the bleach-blonde pulled him up by the hair and was about to try something else, before Shelley fought back and took Ziggler down with a surprise enzuigiri move. He went for the cover this time, but Dolph kicked out at two. After this, the two got back up and began trading blows, with the crowd alternating between cheers and jeers. Ziggler got the upper hand again, though, and took him down once again with a fireman's carry gutbuster from the second rope. Thinking that he was finally going to win this, the Perfectionist went for the cover, but Chris slid in and broke the pin.

Dave and Jack immediately took note of this and sped to the other side of the ring to meet Chris, where he sped away from them and to the opposite side. Dave and Jack cornered him soon after, but Sabin looked at them before headbutting their skulls together in an emergency maneuver. The ref's back was turned again, though, allowing a dazed Jack to slide in one of the title belts towards Dolph in the ring. The bleach blonde looked to finish Shelley once and for all, but when he aimed the belt towards Alex, he ducked just in time for Ziggler to accidentally clock Dave in the head with the heavy metal and cause him to fall off of the ring apron and onto the floor.

The Perfectionist looked stunned for a moment, allowing Shelley and Sabin to do what they do best. Once Ziggler turned around the Guns each took turns superkicking him before simultaneously superkicking him at the same time. Stunned, the blonde got back up just to be attacked with a falling neckbreaker, courtesy of Chris, followed by a diving crossbody by Shelley. Alex quickly went for the cover where the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

The crowd roared in the Guns' favor as Lillian announced, "Here are your winners, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

The Guns looked shocked for a moment and then smiled, quickly rolling out of the ring and heading up the ramp as Ziggler and his guys angrily yelled towards them from the ring. Chris and Alex laughed and posed the Guns' sign, watching an irate Ziggler screaming his head off at both Swagger and Dave. This was excellent news for the Guns, though. Not only were they headed to Wrestlemania, but they also got their title rematch against the two men that they despised most. Revenge really is sweet. ;)


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Backstage...

"Oh, you guys!" AJ exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Alex as the two joined them. "We knew that you could do it!"

Mickie leapt in Chris's arms and smiled. "And you two felt totally insecure before. Now look! We're all headed to Wrestlemania!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, we couldn't have done it without the support of you beautiful ladies." Alex smiled back, giving AJ a kiss.

"We definitely need to go out and celebrate tonight. Who's up for some Applebees?" announced Chris.

"Awesome! You paying for us or what?" asked Mickie.

"Oh, hell no, I'm not paying. I'm just offering to drive us all there." he shrugged.

"Figures. You hardly pay your half of the rent, so why would you pay for dinner?" asked Alex.

"Why do you always have to bring me down, dipwad? Why?" demanded Sabin.

"Ok, you guys can keep on dissing each other all you want, but our tag team match is up next." announced AJ. "And speaking of, where's Britani?"

"Here I am!" she exclaimed, rushing to meet them. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where've you been?" asked Mickie.

"Oh, in Punk's locker room. He was telling me the funniest story about a nun and two dogs." she giggled, blushing.

"You've been in his locker room for an awfully long time." the Country Diva replied.

"Well, he's a great storyteller!...That's all." the British Diva said nervously. "Now forget about me, we have a match to dominate. Later, Guns!"

Mickie and AJ kissed their respective boyfriends before they headed off.

"Wow, our girls are so hot." Alex said with a dazed smile.

"You're telling me." agreed Chris, smiling along. "So seriously, I don't have to pay for dinner, do I?"

Shelley glared at him and playfully slapped him on the back of the head. "It's reasons like that why I have to physically harm you, dude." he replied flatly.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the 6 Diva tag match was already in progress. Obviously, AJ, Mickie, and Britani were one team, versing Beth, Nattie, and Tamina, who they chose to be their partner. For most of the time, things were evenly matched, but the team of heels were currently gaining the advantage over the female Guns.<p>

Natalya was facing AJ in the ring, and the third generation Diva had the tiny Diva to herself in the corner ringpost. The blonde ran from one corner to AJ's corner, slamming herself into the tiny Diva as she sunk down to the floor. To add to that, she then contorted both hers and AJ's bodies so that Natalya was holding AJ in a surfboard position. The brunette cried out in pain and tried to escape the hold, but it seemed impossible to. After that, she managed to maneuver to her stomach so that Natalya was now over her, and finally flipped the Destructive Diva over. AJ capitalized on this by giving the stronger Diva a few arm drags, followed by a spinning heel kick, sending Nattie down to the ground.

The blonde glared towards her before having just enough and then tagging in Tamina. AJ decided to tag Britani in next in reply. The British Diva circled around with the second generation Diva before they locked up, allowing Tamina to get the advantage when she forcefully kneed Britani in the gut. She kneeled down in pain, but Tamina rammed both her fists over Britani's back, sending her to her knees. She took control after holding the British Diva in a tight headlock, but after a few minutes, Britani elbowed the second generation Diva a few times until she finally let go. Knight took the chance to then throw a few punches towards the bigger Diva, followed by a side kick and then a tornado DDT. The British Diva went for the cover, but Beth ran in and broke the pin.

Britani looked at her, pissed, but then smirked at the fact that she was the number one contender for Beth's Diva's championship. She pointed towards the title at ringside and then pointed at herself. Beth was angered by this and roughly slapped her across the face. Knight chuckled and then retaliated by throwing a rough punch back across her face. The ref noticed that Beth was never tagged in, so he demanded that she go back behind the ropes, but she was too occupied with Britani to care. Soon after that, the current Diva's Champ tackled the British Diva down and began their own separate brawl outside of the ring. Next, Tamina and Natalya looked across the ring towards Mickie and AJ, and all four of them had the same idea. The ref tried to keep the peace, but that was ignored once Mickie tackled down Natalya and AJ tackled down Tamina.

The referee pretty much gave up and let them fight, so AJ and Mickie looked at one another before simultaneously performing hurricanranas on both Tamina and Natalya. With the heels laid out, the two brunettes had the same idea and then climbed up the two opposite turnbuckles, posed for the fans, and finally leapt off with frog splashes on their respective opponents. AJ covered Tamina and Mickie covered Natalya, as the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

Britani smiled at her partners' win and quickly climbed into the ring with them, but Beth was furious. The crowd cheered wildly for their favorites as Lillian announced, "And here are your winners, the team of Mickie James, AJ Lee, and Britani Knight!"

Right after that, Mickie asked for a mic for her and April. "Ok, Beth, Nattie, congrats on your loss! You've just proved to all of us even further that neither of you are worthy of the name Destructive Diva." announced Mickie. "But it turns out that we have some news for ya. AJ?"

"That's absolutely right, Mickie. You see, earlier, we both talked to the Raw GM about some past events, and he agreed to the terms that we've come up with."

The two blondes looked at each other, confused.

"See, we forgot to mention that if we won this match, Mickie and I would get our rematch for the Diva's Tag Team titles at Wrestlemania." the tiny Diva announced, to cheers from the crowd.

"WHAT?" Beth and Nattie screamed in outrage.

"And since we did, I guess that we'll be kicking your asses in Miami to get back those titles that we shouldn't have lost in the first place. Later, bitches." Mickie finished, dropping the mic while she, AJ, and Britani all smiled and headed up the ring. When the three Divas raised each other's arms in victory, all the Destructive Divas could really do was glare outside of the ring, defeated.

* * *

><p>Backstage...<p>

"How could you let them win?" Beth demanded to Natalya.

"I didn't! YOU should've had our backs in the ring to begin with!" the Canadian argued back.

"Well, forget this, we're talking to Laurinitis about this." the Glamazon replied, but before they could enter his office, they caught Ziggler, Swagger, and Dave all heading out.

"What are you all doing here?" asked the blonde.

"Trying to get Johnny L to erase the Guns' title rematch against us at Wrestlemania." Dolph grumbled. "We HAD that match! It was three on two, we had every plan in the book, and they STILL defeat us! What are we doing wrong?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Jack asked flatly.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, if you haven't heard, we suddenly have to defend OUR titles against those two Barbies at Wrestlemania, too." replied Natalya. "Any reason why this is all crumbling down on us so fast?"

"Everything was perfectly fine when they were all hating each other, but of course, my loudmouth boyfriend Punk had to spoil our plan and tell them anyway." Beth said, crossing her arms.

"This ain't good, people. Those Guns are beginning the get the upper hand on us and we can't let em. Especially not during Mania time." announced Dolph.

"Well, what else can we do?" asked Dave. "There's only like, four weeks until Mania."

"Well, we will try and continue to make their lives a living hell, and hopefully, they won't even make it to Wrestlemania." the bleach blonde announced. "I'll be sure of it."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

The next morning, the Guns and their girls were sound asleep, until Alex woke up first, remembering something very important...

"Oh, my god, it's today." he told himself. "It's TODAY! April, baby, wake up, wake up!" he exclaimed, shaking her.

"Mmm...what's wrong, Alex?" she muttered.

He didn't answer her before running over to the other bed and waking up Mickie and Chris. "Guys, c'mon, wake up! WAKE UP!" he cried, repeatedly beating a pillow over the two.

"Alex!" Mickie snapped, grumpily waking up.

"Ow! What the hell's your deal, bunghole?" Chris demanded groggily. "It's freaking Saturday, I'm not supposed to be out of bed until at least 2:00."

"Chris, today's Tuesday." Mickie corrected him.

"It is? See, Alex, you always mess me up!" he cried.

"Baby, what's going on with you? Why you freaking out so much?" asked AJ.

"I just remembered. I got a text from Sammy Winger from our old high school last night." he announced.

"Sammy Winger? The douche who decided to dump mountain dew down my pants because I accidentally shoved him into the water fountain?" demanded Chris, getting angry at the memory. "What the hell does he want?"

Alex looked at his phone. "He said that our school's having their 10 year reunion tonight and we're invited." he replied.

"Hey, that sounds fun!" exclaimed AJ.

"Wait, they actually want us there?" asked Chris. "Even after we almost blew the place up for our senior prank?"

"I guess so." Alex replied, just as surprised. "Should I text him back and tell him that we'll be there?"

"Ooh, bring us along!" exclaimed Mickie. "I've always wanted to go to one of those."

"Yeah, me too!" agreed AJ. "We get to be your dates and impress all of your old classmates..."

Alex smiled at this and replied, "Yeah. Yeah! That'll be a great idea! Chris, think about it. If we go, we can face all the chicks who stood us up in the past and all the douchebags who stepped all over us, but this time, we can arrive there in style. We'll have two beautiful women on our arms, we brag about our superstardom and high paying jobs, and then, they'll WISH that they could be us!"

Chris smiled along at this. "Yeah, they'll regret messing with us back then. Once I see that stuck up little Stanley Dick, I'm gonna point and laugh, saying, 'Look at me now, DICKY, I'm rich, bitch!' It'll be priceless!" he exclaimed.

Alex laughed. "You said 'dicky'."

He laughed along. "It's not my fault that he was cursed with that last name!"

"See, with all these fond memories of your classmates, I can just tell that you guys are going to have a blast!" Mickie said sarcastically.

"What time's the reunion?" asked AJ.

"Uh, 8:00 P.M." answered Shelley. "Which gives us one hell of a lot to do in only a short amount of time. We gotta pick out some nice threads to wear, catch the earliest plane back to Detroit, and think of some humiliating questions to ask them when we get there."

"Why humiliating?" asked Chris.

"Cause! It makes us even cooler than we already are." he smirked. "So, c'mon, guys, we got a lot to do. Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>A little later that day, Alex and AJ headed out to take care of some important business, while Chris and Mickie were still getting ready in their hotel room. He wasn't a very formal guy, so he decided to wear a black button down shirt, a loose black tie, and dark jeans with converses. The Detroit native looked in the mirror at himself and clicked his tongue while posing his 'Guns' sign. "Look at you, you sexy devil." he told himself.<p>

"Yes, I like what I see." Mickie agreed, approaching him from behind, startling him.

"Oh, Mickie! I-I thought I was by myself." he chuckled nervously, then turning around to find her in a glittery silver form fitting dress with black heels. "Oh my God, babe, you look even more gorgeous than usual!" he exclaimed, smiling.

She smiled back and took his hands. "Thank you. I just thought that since you wanted to make such a huge impression when we get there, they'd get jealous seeing a babe like me with a stud like you."

"Aw, thanks! Y'know, if I weren't me, I'D be jealous of myself, too." he smirked.

The Country Diva laughed. "That may not have made any sense, but I'm still flattered. I love you."

"I love you, too." he replied, giving her a kiss. "And SINCE you love me, I actually have a favor to ask of you, and hopefully you'll take this in very good spirits."

She was confused for a moment. "Try me."

"Uh, ok, y'see, I'm REALLY desperate to make an impression at the reunion, so I was thinking of...asking Velvet to be my date, too." he said quickly, afraid of her reaction.

Her eyes widened. "Velvet? Velvet Sky? Wait, I thought that you hated her."

"I do."

"Then why would you want both me AND her to be your dates?"

"Well, I was just thinking that bringing in two girls would get everyone there to totally envy me. Back in high school, it was hard for me to get a real date!" he exclaimed.

"But Chris, aren't I enough to make them jealous of you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and replied, "Of course you are, baby, and you know that you're my number one woman in the world and that I love you like crazy! But like I said, I'm just really that desperate and it'll only be for one night. I-I won't even talk to her when we're away from the crowd."

"Ok, so how's Velvet going to feel about being basically eye candy for the entire time?" asked Mickie. "Did she even agree to this?"

"Heh. I didn't even ask her yet." he shrugged. "But she doesn't have to be eye candy. She's single herself, so she can go and meet some guy at the reunion. Maybe ol Jimmy Grayson'll like her, he's into blondes. So either way, everyone wins! So could you just bear with me, just for tonight? I promise, all my attention will be on you."

She twirled around a strand of her hair. "Well...ok. As long as all of your focus is on me." she pouted cutely.

"Yay! Thank so for being so understanding, Mickie, I love you so much!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug.

She giggled. "I love you, too. Now, we better go track her down and talk to her, because for some reason, I think that I'll be the only one to be able to convince her to go. Since she hates you." the Country Diva replied.

"Aw, babe, you think of everything!" Chris exclaimed, leading her out.

Right after they left, Alex and AJ returned. "Yo, Chris? Mickie?" he called. "Where'd they go?"

"Probably down to the lobby or something." replied AJ. "So you sure about bringing him along with us?"

"Yep. I figured that if we brung a bodyguard with us, we'd seem even more official. I'm glad Randy Orton was able to find some time off and join us. He should meet us at the airport in a couple of hours."

Right after he said that, Chris bursted back in the room. "RANDY? You're bringing HIM along with us?" he demanded.

"Yeah, so be ready in a few, ok?" Alex asked, ignoring the fear in his friend's expression.

Sabin suddenly felt weak and called back to Mickie as he left, "Babe, let's stop at the bar first. I need to get drunk for a few hours."

"Wow, this is gonna be such a fun reunion!" AJ exclaimed happily.

"Oh, yes it will." Alex agreed confidently.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

So later that afternoon, Chris and Mickie were somehow able to talk Velvet Sky into going with them (Well, she charged Chris $50 bucks an hour to be his second date), Alex and AJ found Randy and brought him along to the airport with them, and the Viper had every intention to terrorize Chris on the plane ride there. Oh, and as for attire, Velvet wore a pink and black dress with ripped fishnet stockings and black heels, AJ wore a black mini dress with black knee high converse sneaker-boots, Alex wore an outfit so similar to Chris's, that they looked like twins, and Randy wore a typical black suit, so he looked formal, but bodyguard-like at the same time. The plane ride there was anything but peaceful, of course. Velvet and Chris screamed and argued about nothing in particular, before she and Mickie chatted like BFFs, leaving Chris to be tortured by a relentless Randy the whole ride through. Sabin tried to get Alex to help him, but Shelley and AJ were making out the entire time, so they ignored him. Finally, about 4 hours later, the gang finally arrived to Detroit, Michigan for the reunion. Woo hoo!

"Well, gang, here we are. Cesar Chavez High School." announced Alex. (Yes, that's a real high school.)

"Why name a high school after him?" asked Mickie.

"Nobody knows." he replied blankly.

After a silence, Velvet asked, "So, when are we going in?"

"In a minute. Bash starts at 8, but we're going to be fashionably late and arrive at exactly 8:01." announced Shelley.

"So, what am I supposed to do the entire time?" asked Randy.

"Guard our bodies, duh." muttered Chris.

"DON'T BE SMART WITH ME, BUB!" the Viper demanded, startling the Detroit native.

"Okay!" he cried shakily.

"Randy, don't worry about it, just follow us around and look intimidating. And if anyone bothers us, just scare em off like you scare Chris, ok?" instructed Alex. "But most of all, just enjoy yourself and have a good time."

"Done deal." he agreed.

"Ok, that 8:01 idea's gone to the toilet because now it's 8:02. Maybe we better get going." announced AJ.

"Ah, crap, we're not even fashionably late anymore, we're just late! C'mon!" Shelley exclaimed, leading the way.

Since the reunion was for the Class of 2002, music from the early 2000s was playing. As soon as the Guns and their crew stepped in, all conversation stopped, as Outkast's 'So Fresh, So Clean' came on.

_"Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean_

_ (So fresh and so clean clean)  
>Don't you think I'm so sexy, I'm dressed so fresh so clean<em>

_ (So fresh and so clean clean)_

_Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean_

_ (So fresh and so clean clean)_

_I love when you stare at me, I'm dressed so fresh so clean_

_ (So fresh and so clean clean)_

The six of them looked pretty badass as they walked in slo-mo down the halls, while everyone stared in awe, watching from the lockers.

"Oh, my God, it's them!" somebody exclaimed.

"Is that Chris and Alex?" asked somebody else.

"Wow, they look amazing!" a third person cried.

"We're hot." Alex said quietly, smirking.

As soon as they reached the gym, this guy with wild hair and a happy grin was the first to greet them. "Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin! Welcome to the Cesar Chavez High School Class of 02 Reunion!" he announced.

"Wait wait, Marvin? Marvin Bruno?" Chris exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"How you doin, man?" he asked, sharing a manly hug with him.

"Great, great! Come on in, all of you!" he exclaimed. "So who are your friends?"

"Ok, here's my girlfriend April." introduced Alex.

"Hi!" she waved.

"My TWO girlfriends Mickie and *shudders*...Velvet." Chris introduced while Mickie smiled and Velvet glared at him.

"And here's our bodyguard Randy Orton." finished Alex.

"Wow, you guys have it made!" exclaimed Marvin. "I've seen you guys in TNA and then you moved to the big E, huh?"

"Yep. That's where we met these beauties." agreed Alex. "So what have you been doing with your life?"

"Oh, I just finished opening my multi-billion dollar video game industry!"

"Wait, so you can send me a free copy of the new Harvest Moon Animal Parade?" Chris exclaimed excitedly.

Meanwhile, the others just looked at him.

"Wussy." Alex and Velvet said dully.

"Shut up!" he snapped back.

Marvin chuckled. "No worries, you'll be the first one I'll send it to."

"Hey, thanks a lot, man!" he said, shaking his hand. "See you later!"

"Well, he was nice." Mickie smiled.

"I wanted a video game. Think he has Gears of War?" asked Randy. "In that game, you get to be a grizzled space marine whose job is to slowly and gruesomely saw your way through the abdomens of hostile demons with an assault rifle with a chainsaw attached to it. You could also stop the demons while they're down by crushing their heads under heavy, bloodstained boots."

After that explanation, everyone stared at him, speechless.

"What?"

"Chris ran away." announced Mickie.

"Oops." the Viper muttered. "Sorry."

"Now, I gotta go and calm him down. Chris, babe, it's all right!" the Country Diva exclaimed. "C'mon, Velvet!"

"Aw, you've got to let him man up." the blonde replied. "That's one of the reasons why he and I broke up in the first place-WHOO!" she cried when Mickie whisked her away.

"All righty then, let's grab a table, shall we?" announced Alex.

"Your school's pretty nice, Shelleykins." AJ smiled. "Was it like this when you and Chris went?"

"Actually, no. It used to be a rathole back in the day. See, our senior prank was to try and beautify this place, but the dude we hired to install the confetti and sprinkles accidentally installed some fireworks and explosives and...well, let's just say that Chris and I almost never made it outta high school." he explained.

"Oh, my God, that's terrible!" the tiny Diva exclaimed.

"Yeah, and-dear God, here's the principal now." he said frantically. "Act natural."

"Ah, Alex Shelley!" an older woman announced, joining them. "My, have you grown into a handsome young man."

"Heh heh, nice to see you too, Ms. Hollowell." he greeted. "Uh, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend April, and my friend/bodyguard Randy Orton."

"Hi!-Hey, how's it goin?" they greeted.

"Nice to meet you! So, Mr. Shelley, you must be happy that you're finally out of this building. After the stunt that you and your friend pulled, you're both lucky that you weren't arrested." the principal said sternly.

"I know, but all we were doing was trying to beautify the place. Chris and I were doing a good deed, so we should've been rewarded for it!" he exclaimed.

"Well, either way, you almost caused the entire school to explode with us still inside. Anyhoo, it was nice meeting you two, and now that you're a financially independent man..." she trailed off, leaving a paper on the table as she headed off.

Alex quickly read it.

"What's it say?" asked Randy.

"Oh, my God, she gave me her number!" Shelley cried, shocked.

AJ gasped, snatched the paper, and tossed it away. "Did she NOT hear that I'm your girlfriend?"

"Figures. That chick looked like a MILF, anyway." replied Orton.

Meanwhile...

Chris was walking around the place with his arm around Mickie's waist and his other arm (reluctantly) around Velvet's.

"Chris, I swear, if you grab my ass in any way, I will kill you." the blonde hissed.

"Ugh, why would I even want to? The only ass I'm grabbing is hers." he said, looking towards Mickie.

"Please, Chris, not here! Save it for later..." she smirked.

"Mickie, I still don't understand what you see in him. You're too good for his immaturity." Velvet replied.

"Velvet, I just love everything about him. He's handsome, funny, smart, and totally sweet!" the Country Diva smiled.

"Smart?" Velvet cried. "Ok, where was that Chris when the Chris I dated watched Howdy Doody and the Three Stooges in his spare time?"

"Hey, I loved those shows! And what, do you think I'm some kind of idiot or something?" he demanded back.

"I am not calling you an idiot, but you could've made better choices." the blonde crossed her arms.

"Ah, you're just jealous because you don't have me anymore and that I'm with someone who truly appreciates me." Chris smirked, sticking his tongue out. "Nyah."

"I am NOT jealous." she pouted.

Then, he looked ahead to find a pretty brunette approaching them.  
>"Oh my God, it's Brandy Steele! The chick who I had the hots for, but stood me up on prom night!" he exclaimed, quickly wrapping both his arms around the girls again. "Just play it cool, ladies. I'll do all the talking."<p>

"Oh my God, Chris, it really is you!" Brandy exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Hi."

"Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, I do, Brandy. You were the chick who asked ME out for the prom and stood me up." he replied. "Do you know how bummed I was? See, instead of going to the prom, Alex and I had to have our own prom in Alex's garage and our dates were our dorky next door neighbors, the Prumpets!"

"I know, Chris. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It all just happened so fast in one night. Brad Yale asked me afterwards, and I couldn't say no." replied Brandy.

"Brad." Chris growled. "That jock."

"So anyway, I am really sorry about that night, Chris." she finished.

"Apology accepted. I have better things happening to me, anyway."

She looked at Velvet and Mickie and nodded. "I see."

"Enough about me, though, what's going on in your life, miss popularity?" he asked.

"Well, uh, I just finalized my 3rd divorce and I don't know who the father of my 4th child is, so I'm scheduling an appointment at the Maury Show for next week." she sighed.

"Aww..." Chris said, pretending to be sympathetic.

"So, what's going on with you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just got a great paying career - $10 grand a week-, two beautiful girlfriends, and Alex and I, the two dorks that everyone said wouldn't amount to anything, are living the life." he answered with a smile.

"Well, good for you, Chris. You totally deserve it. Now if you can excuse me, I'm gonna go and...cry now. Bye!" she said, rushing off.

"That felt good." he smirked.

"Hey, Chris, I gotta hand it to you. I was one of the uncool kids back in high school, too, and I wish I could've stood up the the popular chicks like that." announced Velvet. "Nice to see you do that for us."

"I totally agree." smiled Mickie.

"Ah, ladies, it's just how life goes. Yeah, we may have been the outcasts back at school and they may have been the spoiled brats, but 10 years later, us dorks are the ones who get the last laugh at the end." he smiled. "C'mon, let's see what's up with who."

Then, a tall dude (Brad) was headed their way and Chris grew mad.

"Hey, do you have the ti-" he began before Chris yelled, "DOUCHE!" and clocked him in the face.

Everyone stared at the scene, shocked.

"K, I'm better. Let's go." he concluded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Alex, hey!" greeted a tall and strangely semi-muscular woman.

"Uh, hello?" he greeted questioningly. Who the hell was this chick?

"You look fabulous! What a difference from 10 years ago!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you. So uh, do I know you?" he asked.

"You mean, you don't remember who I am? We used to be in the Gaming club together! We had the same Sonic the Hedgehog wallets!" she exclaimed.

"...Brian?" he exclaimed, shocked. "Is that you?"

"Yes! Well, *giggle* now, it's Brianna." she replied. "So, don't I look goooood?"

He wanted to be nice, but he didn't want to lie, either. "Uhh...well, I do have to say that a lot can happen to a person in 10 years. You-You look great, Brian."

"Brianna."

"Right." he nodded.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, but my song is playing and I have to shake my moneymaker! See ya!" she exclaimed, heading off.

"Later, Brian!" he called.

"BRIANNA!"

"It matters." Alex replied, rolling his eyes. Then, AJ joined him. "Oh hey, baby, what's up?"

"Randy got himself into another altercation." she said. "He just asked Randy to stop scaring the other guests and Randy just snapped!"

"Oh no, who'd he strangle now?"

"Um...a cop." she said slowly.

"Oh, my God. Orton, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded, rushing to the Viper, who was being handcuffed.

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I forgot to take my meds before we left and I got angry!" Randy cried. "Dude, tell him to uncuff me!"

"Officer, please, don't cart him off to jail. See, he has this medical condition called IDP-" began Alex.

"IED!" he cried.

"It matters. Anyways, without his medicine, he usually goes into these extreme fits of rage. I mean, ask my friend Chris over there, he's a constant victim! So anyway, Randy didn't mean to attack you, sir. Will you let him go?" asked Shelley.

The cop glared towards Orton and let him go. "Ok, he's free. But if he puts his hands on me again-"

"He won't. We promise." Alex replied while he and April led Randy away. "Now, as for you. What the HELL are you thinking, putting your hands on a cop?"

"Yeah, Randy, you really could've ended up in jail!" agreed AJ. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry...Wait, Alex, did you just yell at me?"

"...No." he said timidly.

"Yes, you did. You just yelled at me. HOW DARE YOU?" the Legend Killer demanded, wrapping his hands around Alex's neck next.

"Oh, God-April, HELP!" he cried while he was brought to the ground with Randy on top of him. "MY TRACHEA!"

"ALEX!" she cried, trying to pull the tattooed Superstar off of her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>A little later...<p>

"Did you two see if anyone looked jealous?" Chris asked Mickie and Velvet.

"Well, you WERE the only dude dancing in between two chicks, so yeah, definitely." agreed Mickie.

He chuckled. "Awesome. Hey, Alex, AJ, you having a good time?"

Alex was grumpily sitting at their table with his arms crossed while AJ held an ice pack to his neck.

"What happened to you, Alex?" asked Velvet.

"And where'd Randy go?" asked Mickie.

"Randy's standing outside. He tried to strangle Alex a while ago, and now he's taking a time-out." explained AJ.

"See? I TOLD you that he's dangerous!" Chris exclaimed. "All those times he attacked me, you just stood there and laughed, but NOW, it doesn't feel so good being at the other end of the stick, does it, Shelley?"

He sighed and glared up at him. "I wish I had a stick right now so I could shove it up yours."

"Stop being mean to me!" he cried back.

"My, my, boys, why are you fighting?" asked a voice.

They whipped around. "Mr. Ridgeway?" they exclaimed. "Our 12th grade English teacher?"

"In the flesh. Chris, long time no see!" he smiled, but then frowned when he saw Alex. "Alex, surprised to see that you're not in jail."

"Heh. Hi, Steve, nice to see you, too." he smirked.

"That's Mr. Ridgeway to you." he said sternly. "Anyway, how are you doing, Chris?"

"Absolutely great, Mr. Ridgeway, thanks." he smiled.

He chuckled. "Oh, lad, please! Call me Steve!" he exclaimed.

Alex crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"And who are these lovely ladies?"

"Oh, there's Alex's girlfriend and my friend AJ." introduced Chris.

"Hello, sir." she smiled.

"Here's my lovely girlfriend Mickie." he continued.

"Hi there." the Country Diva smiled.

"And," he stopped, glaring towards Velvet while she glared back at him. "Here's my creature, Velvet." he finished quickly.

"Oh, stuff it, Thing! Hi, I'm Velvet, real name's Jamie." she greeted.

The teacher chuckled. "Nice to meet you all. Chris, I'm glad to hear that you're doing well for yourself. Such a shame that you had to be held back in your senior year."

Everyone except for Alex looked shocked.

"YOU were held back? Shocker." Velvet said sarcastically.

Mickie had more sympathy. "What? Chris, you never told me that!"

He sighed. "Well, Alex can help to explain that."

"Look, when I first met Chris in middle school, he was in the 8th grade and I was in 7th. So when he moved on to 9th grade without me, I was devastated. When we were both finally in high school, we promised to stick together and be y'know, partners in crime and we wanted to graduate together." the Detroit native explained. "So I had a plan that when he was in the 12th grade the first time around and I was in 11th, I would make sure that he wouldn't graduate without me."

Chris got more and more irritated as Alex kept on with the story. He continued, "Anyways, near the end of the year, he and I began cutting classes together, becoming total rebels, all that jazz. At the end of 2001, he missed all of his final exams, in turn causing him to stay another year as a senior with me! The end." he smiled.

Silence.

"Wow, Alex, that's like, borderline psycho." AJ said, shocked.

"Well, he's my best friend and we had to graduate together." he said innocently.

"Shame on you, Alex!" exclaimed Mr. Ridgeway. "Chris here was a straight-A student, and you just had to soil his GPA!"

"Chris, admit it, you were a nerd back then." Alex chuckled.

"Hey! Well at least I wasn't a slacker like you, scraping by with C's and D's! Because of you, I dropped from an A+ to a C-!" he snapped back. "You were a bad influence on me!"

"You needed me, Sabin." he replied casually.

"Well, yeah, I did. I admit, senior year was more fun with you the second time around." he shrugged.

"Thank you! See, aren't you glad I held you back?" Alex smiled.

"No, Chris, don't listen to this-this bad seed!" cried Mr. Ridgeway. "You had many options in life and HE stopped you from pursuing them!"

Chris changed his mind again. "Yeah! Alex, you stopped me from reaching my full potential, turdmunch!" he cried, slapping him across the face.

"OW! Hey, you didn't have to follow along with me, but you did, bunghole!" he snapped back, slapping him in retaliation.

"And we're off, ladies and gentlemen." Velvet sighed.

"I could've already made something out of my life if it weren't for you, dipwad!" Chris argued, slapping him back.

"News flash, you're already making something out of your life with me, assmunch!" Alex argued back with another slap to the face. At this point, the boys began an all out slap fest before everyone had to break them up.

"All right, Alex, that is enough!" Mr. Ridgeway exclaimed. "I'd give you 30 years in detention if I could."

"So I've been told." he shrugged.

"Why have you been putting up with him for all these years, Chris?" asked the teacher.

"Well, sir, despite the constant pain and torture he puts me through sometimes, he's still my best friend. He's like a brother to me, and my life would be dull without him, so yeah." he shrugged.

"Aww!" everyone exclaimed.

"Aw, jeez, Chris, you really think that about me?" Alex asked, smiling back.

"Sure, we live and work together, so why wouldn't I?" he replied.

Mr. Ridgeway raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to question it.

"Oh, buddy, I'm sorry I slapped you!" Shelley exclaimed, hugging him while Chris hugged him back. "I'm sorry, too!"

"All's well that ends well! I should take a picture of this for the Christmas card next year!" AJ smiled, doing just that.

"All right, then. Well, Chris, it was great seeing you again and meeting your friends!" Mr. Ridgeway exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"Great seeing you again, sir."

"And as for you, Alex?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"I know." he agreed as he headed off.

"So, uh, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Mickie. "And where'd Velvet go?"

They looked back to already find her chatting it up with another guy.

"Yep, there's Jimmy Grayson. I knew it. Anyways, the night's almost over, so you guys want to hit the dance floor one more time?" asked Chris.

"I do!" Mickie smiled, heading off with him.

"I don't dance." Alex replied. Suddenly, a slow song came on.

"You mean to tell me that you don't dance to slow songs? Not even with me?" AJ asked innocently.

He couldn't help but to smile and grabbed her hand. "I'll make an exception this time."

* * *

><p>Soon after that, the reunion was just about winding up as everyone was on the dance floor...<p>

"So, Mickie, how'd you like the reunion?" Chris asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, I for one, had a blast. To tell you the truth, it's kind of like a second prom for me." she replied.

"Really? What happened during your first one?" he asked.

"Eh, nothing much. My date back then was just a total dud, though. I barely had any fun, just hung around by the punch bowl the whole time."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Doesn't sound much different from the garage prom that Alex and I had to have." he shrugged. "But at least now we have each other!"

"Yeah." she agreed. "You're the most fun date I've ever had! Even if I had to share you with Velvet."

He chuckled. "You're the most fun date that I've ever had, too." he agreed. "I love you, sweet Mickie."

She smiled. "I love you too, Chrismeister." she replied before they wrapped themselves in an intoxicating kiss.

Meanwhile...

"So did you enjoy your reunion, Alex?" AJ asked while he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Well, aside from Randy attacking me, Mr. Ridgeway hating me, Chris and I getting into another slap fight, and my old principal giving me her number...I had a pretty good time." he smiled. "Of course, you were my date, so that's why."

"Aww, I blush." she smiled.

"You're adorable." he chuckled back. "I gotta tell you, this sure beats the hell out of that garage prom that Chris and I had to have with the Prumpet Twins."

"Garage prom with-never mind, I don't want to know." she shook her head. "Anyway, I never even got to go to my prom."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, I had the flu, so I was stuck in bed, and second thing, I found out the next day that my date decided to go with my best friend at the time. They hooked up. I was hurt." she shrugged.

"Well, your date was a total douche." Alex replied surely, eliciting a giggle from her. "I wish I knew you back then, I would've taken you."

"Well, let's pretend that this is our prom, Shelleykins! That way, you're already my date." the tiny Diva smiled.

The Detroit native smiled back. "I like the way that sounds. I love you so much, my Geek Goddess."

"I love you so much, too." she replied, before they were the next to share an immensely passionate kiss.

Out of nowhere, though, Randy arrived back and exclaimed, "Hey, guys, I was able to take my meds, so I'm not dangerous anymore!"

"Ah-AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex and Chris broke away and screamed, taking Mickie and AJ and running away.

"WAIT! Don't run away, I'm still supposed to be your bodyguard, GET BACK OVER HERE AND TALK TO ME!" he screamed, capturing the attention from everyone. For the record, they'd probably never go to any more reunions after this one.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

There was only four more weeks until Wrestlemania 28, and everyone was super excited, especially the Guns with their title matches on hand. On the contrary, Ziggler N' Pals were still pissed that all their titles had to be defended on the big day. They kept trying to speak to Johnny L, but he refused to change anything. Because of that, the gang decided to do things their own way. Now, the five of them were having a meeting in Ziggler's locker room...

"Ok, guys, listen up. Wrestlemania is in four more weeks, and we have to find a way to prevent those punks from taking what's rightfully ours away from us. Does anyone have any ideas or suggestions?" the bleach-blonde asked.

Jack raised his hand. "Well, I just found out that we all have matches with each of them in the weeks coming. Like this week, I have a one on one match against Shelley. Now, I'm sure he'll bring his little pal along, so I'll bring along Dave and we'll take em both down tonight." he announced.

"Hmm. Keep going." Dolph nodded.

"Next week, Nattie, you have a match against AJ, the week after, Beth has a match against Mickie, and Dolph, you get to face Sabin." he continued.

"So you're saying that we just simply eliminate them one by one in each match?" asked Natalya. "That sounds easy enough."

"Yeah, but they've managed to outsmart us before. What makes you think that they won't just do it again?" asked Beth.

"Well, the week before Wrestlemania, we all gang together and take them out for good. Trust me, I have a surefire plan in the works." Ziggler replied.

"God help us." muttered Dave.

The others except for Dolph nodded in agreement.

"NO! I'm serious, this plan will actually work this time! Come April 1st, they won't even make it to Miami." he smirked. "Just let the plan unfold and you'll all thank me later."

* * *

><p>So let's fast forward things here with a short synopsis of what really occurred. That night, Swagger had a one on one match against Alex, with both Dave and Chris along at ringside. The match went back and forth, but when Dave interfered and was about to attack Alex with a steel chair, Chris jumped in and attacked him in return by setting up a table from underneath the ring and dropkicking the Animal right through it. Swagger was distracted of course, so Alex took the advantage to finish him off and pin him for the win.<p>

The following week's Raw saw Natalya in a match against AJ, with Beth and Mickie at ringside. Natalya was dominant for a majority of the match, but AJ managed to fight back. Near the end, the ref was accidentally kicked down by Natalya, and both she and Beth set AJ up for the Hart Attack, but Mickie stepped in, knocked out Beth with a rough roundhouse kick, allowing AJ to counter Nattie into her own finisher, pinning her for the three count.

Week 3's Raw saw Mickie in a one on one match against Beth, and the same hi-jinks occurred. The two Divas were back and forth throughout most of the match, with occasional interference from Natalya towards Mickie. Near the end, Nattie stepped in to assist her fellow Diva in finishing off Mickie, but when she aimed to punch the Country Diva, she ducked out of the way and accidentally socked Beth in the face. The Glamazon was temporarily shocked for a moment, but when Nattie tried to explain, AJ grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her off of the ring apron, causing the blonde to roughly crash her jaw against the edge of the ring. Meanwhile, Beth whipped around and tried to stop Mickie, but she countered and executed her finisher, able to pin her for the three count.

Finally, later that night, Dolph faced Chris in another one on one contest, with Dave and Alex at ringside. The Florida native went back and forth with the Detroit native, of course with Dave trying to sabotage Chris in any way he could, especially after he sent him through a table the last time. Alex countered by throwing a few cheap shots towards Ziggler while the ref wasn't looking, but when Dave began attacking Alex at ringside, Chris was distracted and wanted to help his friend, when Ziggler got him from behind and went for his finisher. Sabin was able to counter just in time with a surprise facebuster move, and finally finished Ziggler off with a cross-legged Samoan driver, pinning him for the three count.

MCMG: 4

Ziggler N' Pals: 0

LOL. So much for his plan.

* * *

><p>Now it was March 26, and the last Raw before Wrestlemania. It was also Ziggler's last chance to eliminate the Guns once and for all. At the beginning of the show, the Guns were all hanging out in their locker room...<p>

"Well, gang, it's crunch time." announced Alex. "We have defeated Ziggler and his cronies week after week, and this Sunday, we are headed to claim our tag team titles at the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania!"

"WHOOOO!" they all cheered.

"EEE, I'm so excited! Our first Wrestlemania together as a team!" AJ squealed happily, hugging Alex. "Mickie, you've been to tons of Wrestlemanias, so tell us how it's like!"

"Yeah, are there like, mobs of fans willing to attack you at every corner?" asked Chris.

"And do we really get to ride in limos to exclusive events and be totally pimped out for the day?" exclaimed Alex.

"Well, yeah! First, there's Wrestlemania Axcess, where we get to have a little fun with the fans, a Wrestlemania Art contest, uh, yeah, we totally get to ride in limos, and the night before, there's the Hall of Fame ceremony, and then Sunday's the big day!" she exclaimed. "It'll be a busy few days, but it is SOO worth it."

"Ah, this is gonna be SIIIICK!" Chris exclaimed. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"No idea, actually." replied Alex. "Maybe we have the night off for kicking so much ass recently."

"I hope so! We deserve it." AJ agreed, but what none of them noticed was that Dave Batista had set up a machine in some secret room, sending nitrous oxide (AKA that sleepy stuff that dentists use on people) through the vent in their locker room. It was one of those silent fumes, so none of them noticed anything. Yet.

"I guess we should go and visit Punk and Britani to see if they finally hooked up yet." announced Mickie. "She spends all her free time in his locker room, anyway."

"I wonder if they did it yet." replied Chris.

"God, is that ALL you can ever think about, Sabin?" cried Alex.

"It's all you can ever think about too, dude." he said surely.

"Well-well, leave me alone!" he snapped.

Soon, AJ began to feel some weird effects first. "Whoa." she said, holding her head.

Alex turned to her. "April? You all right?"

"I dunno...I suddenly feel so..so weird." she replied.

He felt her forehead. "You feel fine. Let me get you a water. You guys feel ok?" he asked Chris and Mickie.

"I-not really..." Mickie said wearily. "Do you guys feel...weak?"

"Mickie?" Chris asked, looking at her. "What is going on...here? Whoa, ok, the room's spinning..."

Alex really grew concerned, seeing his friends act so weird. Not long after that, he didn't feel so hot himself. "...Damn." he muttered, holding his head. "Ok, guys, something's up, and we gotta-we gotta get outta here."

"Shelley, we're gonna...take a little nap." Chris slurred, when both he and Mickie slipped into unconsciousness.

"Guys?" Alex cried. "April, babe, stay with me, ok? Stay with me."

"Alex...my head hurts..." she cried, collapsing in his arms.

He caught her, but suddenly felt too weak to keep himself up. "April!-A-April..." he trailed off, being the last one to collapse and fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello? Alex, it's me!" <em> exclaimed a voice. _"Wake up!"_

His eyes slowly opened to find none other than his twin look alike who terrorized him and chased him around the flea market a few months back. Alex blinked again before his eyes widened. "Wait...wait, this isn't our locker room. Where the hell am I?" he demanded, furiously looking around the unfamiliar place.

"Oh, silly Alex! You're here in my apartment room!" Alex V2 replied. "You're looking hot, by the way."

"YOU! How did you find me again?" Shelley demanded. "You know what, screw this. CHRIS! APRIL! MICKIE! You guys here?"

"Your friends aren't here, so don't waste your time." the crazed fan replied.

"Where the hell is my girlfriend and my friends?" he demanded angrily.

"Somewhere. Nobody knows." he shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

"You know damn well what happened to them, now tell me before I beat the living hell out of you, you sick son of a bitch." Alex demanded, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him towards a wall.

"Alex, this is how you treat your number one fan?" Alex V2 replied. "Dude, I like, worship the ground that you walk on! Alex, I-I'm in love with you."

He stepped back for a moment, shocked at what he just heard. "...What?"

"Alex, we belong together. I've been in love with you ever since I saw your first match." he continued.

Shaking his head, Shelley quickly backed away and ran to the door, but it was locked.

"I love everything about you!" the obsessed fan continued.

"Get me the hell out of here. NOW!" he shouted, rushing to the windows.

"They're locked too, Alex, there's no escape." he replied. "Just give up."

"Look, can you at least tell me where I am?" he demanded.

"My apartment, silly."

"No, I mean, what state are we in? The last I remember, Raw was in Scottsdale, Arizona. Are we still there, at least?"

"Well, maybe..." the obsessed dude smiled.

"Maybe what?"

"If you count Detroit as in Arizona, then yeah, we're there!" he kept smiling.

"Detroit?" Alex demanded.

"Yep. Your hometown. Population: You and I." Alex V2 smirked. "You're going to live here with me, Alex. Forever!"

"You sick bastard." he shook his head. "Don't you know that I have a Wrestlemania to go to with my friends? Chris and I have been working our asses off to get to kick Ziggler and Swagger's asses and win their titles! And you sure as hell are NOT taking that opportunity away from me!"

"I'm afraid I have no choice, Shelleykins. Besides, he didn't want me to tell you this, but Dolph was the one who led me to you." he revealed.

His eyes widened again. "WHAT?"

"Yep. He told me that Dave hooked up this machine that sent some nitrous oxide into your locker room, and before you knew it, you and your pals were out like a light."

"That son of a bitch. I should've known he was behind this." Alex muttered, pissed. "Look, you have to let me out of here. I have to find April, Chris, and Mickie, and we have to get back to Arizona."

"Dude, it's too late to get back to Raw now. It's already Tuesday, so the show's over."

"Damn it. Well, at least we had nothing scheduled, so we shouldn't get in any trouble for it. But still, we have to prepare for Wrestlemania this Sunday!" Alex cried. "Please, just let me go."

"Alex, I told you, you live here with me now! You're not allowed to leave." Obsessed Alex replied. "Now, let's sit down and watch some educational TV on PBS."

"But I don't want to-"

"SIT DOWN!" he screeched loudly, his eyes bugging out.

He quickly followed orders. "Oh, Chris, help me." he whimpered quietly.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

So believe it or not, Alex was trapped at his stalker's apartment for three days straight, with absolutely no sign of Chris, AJ, or Mickie. Now it was Friday, and Wrestlemania was only two days away...

Poor Alex miserably held himself into a little ball on the couch, as his stalker was smiling creepily at him and staring the entire time. "I love you, Alex."

Shelley made a face and refused to look back at him.

"I SAID, I love you, Alex." he said through clenched teeth, inching towards him.

"I heard."

"Well, don't you have anything to say to me in return, Shelleykins?" he asked.

"Yeah. Go screw yourself, douchebag." he couldn't help but to smirk.

"NOOOOOO!" Alex V2 began screaming. "NO NO NO NO NO, THAT'S NOT RIGHT! You have to love me, Alex, LOVE ME!"

Shelley backed away for his own safety and was terrified at this sudden outburst. "O-Ok, just settle down, dude." he said calmly.

"Say that you love me." he muttered.

"Come on, now is that really necessary? Because I mean, love is such a..._strong _word that should only be said when it's really meant to be said-" Alex rambled on.

"SAY that you love me, or I will be forced to obliterate you with my trusty axe!" he snapped.

"Axe?" his voice cracked.

"That's right. So say that you love me, Alex."

He actually thought that the better deal was to get chopped to pieces by the axe, but he had people to live for, so he tried his hardest to say it. "I-I-I lo-looo-" he choked out. This was tough. "Looovvv-"

Before he could finish, the door suddenly swung open and Chris entered the room. "Hey, anyone home-Alex?" he cried, shocked to see two of them. "and...Alex?"

Overjoyed to finally see one of his friends again, Alex desperately leaped over the couch and ran into Chris's arms. "Oh, Chris, thank God!" he sobbed. "That-that LUNATIC over there kept me hostage for THREE DAYS!"

"What?" he asked, not believing this.

"Hold me, Chris." he whimpered.

He nodded and ran his hand soothingly up and down his back. "Think happy thoughts, dude, the Chrismeister's here."

"I'm scared." he muttered.

"Just sing the song, Shelley, you know how it comforts you." Chris replied.

"Hey now, hey now, don't dreeeeeeaaaam it's over!" they both sang while Chris rocked him back and forth.

Meanwhile, Alex V2 giggled. "Chris, you've come to join us!" he exclaimed.

They both snapped their heads to look at him.

"Chris, the door, GET THE DOOR!" Alex screamed.

He rushed to the door, but it already shut closed. "Hey, it's locked from the inside!" Sabin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." the obsessed man giggled.

"Wait. First, how did you know my name, and second, why do you look almost exactly like Alex?" asked Chris.

"Almost? What do you mean, almost?"

"Well, uh, you got the mohawk wrong. See, Alex's is right down the middle and yours is all lopsided." he replied.

The real Alex looked between the two and cried, "Does this MATTER? Chris, we have to find a way out of here. Did you see Mickie or April anywhere?"

"No. When I woke up, for some reason I was somewhere on a farm in Utah. I was looking all over for you and the girls, but couldn't find a sign of any of you. Then I thought, why not go back home to Detroit to look for em, and lo and behold, here you are! Although I wish I would've found Mickie first, cause she's more important than you." he finished.

"Oh, THANKS, assmunch!" Alex cried, insulted.

"Sure! Now let's get the hell outta here!"

"Uh, Chris, darling, I already told Alex that he isn't leaving here. Ever. And neither are you." Alex V2 announced.

He looked at him, creeped out. "...Did you just call me darling?"

"I love him, and I also love you, Chris. I love MCMG and I always will!" he continued.

About to pee his pants, Chris shakily looked at the real Alex as he looked equally terrified. "Who the hell is this nutcase?" he muttered.

"Our biggest fan, Chris." Alex muttered back. "And he's not letting us go."

"Aww! But I wanna go to Wrestlemania!" he cried. Then, he approached Pseudo-Alex. "Listen you...you cheap, gaudy ripoff!"

He gasped.

"We have been looking forward to this event for months, and not even a creepy lunatic like you is going to stop us from going. Now, Alex and I are going to leave, we're going to look for our girlfriends, and we are GOING to Wrestlemania, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he demanded.

"Right on, Chris." smiled Shelley.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pseudo-Alex let out this fierce, terrifying screech, causing Chris to jump back a mile. Then, he whipped out his trusty, new tazer gun. Breathing heavily, he slowly approached them and said, "I think you guys are just cranky and need a little nap."

"What are you gonna do with that?" Alex asked shakily.

Without answering, he placed the tazer to Alex's neck and zapped him, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"ALEX!" cried Chris. "Listen, Looney Tune, if you have a problem with my friend rejecting you, you need to go talk to Dr. Phil or something instead of using that-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried once Pseudo-Alex tazered him next. After he collapsed to the ground, he smiled and said, "Sleep tight, my little angels."

* * *

><p>The next day, Alex and Chris finally woke up to find themselves tied to chairs, bound and gagged, with their backs facing each other.<p>

"Mmm...MMM? (Chris?)" Alex mumbled. "MMM MMM! (Wake up!)"

Chris stirred awake and found the scenario. "Mm-MMM? MMMM! (Alex? What happened?)"

"MMMMM MMMMM! (He trapped us together!)" Alex mumbled back.

"MMM MMMM MMM MMM MMMMMM! (Well, damn it, DO SOMETHING, dipwad!)" Chris mumbled in reply.

"MMM MMM! (Hold on!)" Alex mumbled, somehow able to untie the rope that held both his and Chris's wrists together. After that, they quickly unbound and un-gagged themselves. "I rule." he smiled.

"Shelley, how the hell did you know how to untie that?" asked Chris.

"Well, uh, it's one of those boat knots, so yeah." he said sheepishly.

"Dude. You do know that you learn how to tie and untie boat knots in the boy scouts, right?" he asked slowly.

Alex bit his lower lip.

"Wait, wait. YOU were in the boy scouts? HAHAHAHAHA!" Chris laughed.

"From 4 to 10 years old. Look, I was a bad child, I needed some positive influence in my life, all right?" he demanded back. "Now forget about this, where the hell did that psycho look alike of me go?"

"I dunno... Wait, dude, this could be our one and only chance to get the hell outta here!" exclaimed Sabin.

"Yeah! Ok, now the doors and windows are locked. Hmm..." Alex thought.

"Wait, the closet!" replied Chris.

"How would we escape this place from a closet?"

"Well, in this movie I saw once, these dudes were also trying to escape this psycho's house, so when they looked in the closet, they found a secret doorway that led to civilization! Maybe it works here, too!" he exclaimed happily.

"Well, Chris, that idea may just be stupid enough to work." Alex smiled. "C'mon!"

But as soon as they opened the closet door, their expressions fell to shock when they saw what was inside.

"Oh..." began Alex.

"My..." added Chris.

"God." they finished.

Inside, was a total shrine dedicated to the two of them. There were two cardboard cutouts of Chris and Alex posted on both sides of the inner walls, TONS of pictures of the two posted all over the rest of the walls with hearts drawn around them, two lit candles surrounding action figures of the two, and two homemade yarn dolls of the Guns to complete the collection.

"...And to think that I ran into this dude at a flea market." Alex announced.

Chris shook his head and quickly slammed the door. "Ok, forget the closet. Wait, were those voodoo dolls he made of us?" he demanded, opening the door again. "This thing looks nothing like me!"

"CHRIS!" Alex snapped him back to attention. "Focus! Now we have to come up with another getaway plan before Pseudo-Me comes back here!"

"SURPRISE!" the obsessed fan exclaimed from out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Guns screamed, holding onto one another.

"W-What do you want with us?" whimpered Alex.

"Tell me if this rash went away." he asked, bending over and practically mooning them.

"What ra-OH, DEAR GOD!" Chris screamed, shielding his and Alex's eyes.

* * *

><p>Not much more needed to be said after that. Later that day...<p>

Alex and Chris were now handcuffed to the couch, with Pseudo-Alex sitting in between them with a happy grin on his face. In the background, a Yanni cassette was playing. Very awkward. "Isn't this nice? Just me and my Guns sittin' on a couch. Without a care in the world." he said kicking his legs back and forth. "Hey, you guys want to sing show tunes with me?"

"NO!" they cried at once.

"What's today?" asked the real Alex.

"Saturday." he replied.

They both groaned.

"Well, it's official. We're gonna miss Wrestlemania, Ziggler and his cronies win, our girls have probably moved on to men who could actually be there to provide for them, and our lives are reduced to this." Chris grumbled. "I miss sweet Mickie."

"I miss my Geek Goddess April." Alex mumbled.

"Aw, guys, don't be so glum, chums!" Pseudo-Alex exclaimed. "Us boys can still have ourselves a great time!"

"How could we possibly have a great time when we're trapped here with you?" he demanded.

"Well, uh, since I finally have the both of you in my possession, I've always wanted to do something." he blushed, twiddling his thumbs.

"What, dare I ask?" asked Chris. "You're going to rape one of us, aren't you?"

"Well, I've-I've always wanted to plant a great, big kiss on each of ya!" he smiled, absolutely giddy.

Alex began sobbing harder while Chris shook his head, made a face, and inched away even further. "Can you just...not?" he asked.

"But I want to!" the fan exclaimed. "So, Alex, you're lucky number one!"

"Noooooo..." he whined. "Don't touch me or any part of my gorgeous body!"

"Aw, c'mon, just one juicy kiss!" Pseudo-Alex exclaimed, approaching Shelley. Before he could, Chris had a great plan in mind. "Uh, Alex's twin, wait!" he called.

"Yes, dear?"

"Dear?-Eh, why don't you *sigh* kiss me first?" It hurt him to ask.

"Chris!" Alex exclaimed, shocked.

"REALLY?" the fan cried, delighted.

"...Y-Yeah." Chris muttered.

"OKAY!" he cried, lunging over him while Alex looked wide eyed in shock. "Dude, you'd really sacrifice yourself to him for me?" he asked.

He squirmed while the obsessed fan was still hovering all over him. "Of course I would, dude. You're my best friend, and I care about you. In fact, I'm _batty _for you!" he called, seeing a baseball bat on the ground that could be used as a weapon.

"Uh, Chris, I don't really know how to respond to that." Alex replied.

"Alex, seriously, I am BATTY *gestures down* for you! You're a HIT!" he continued.

He blinked.

"BAT. HIT. Now?" Chris said through clenched teeth. "Get it?"

"Oh!" Alex smirked. "Ok." Then, he grabbed the bat and whacked Pseudo-Alex over the head with it, knocking him out.

Chris shoved his unconscious body off of him and knuckle punched with Alex.

"Dude, I knew there was a reason why you were a nerd in high school, that was genius!" Alex exclaimed.

"Thanks! I think. Now c'mon, we gotta get outta these handcuffs and outta this rathole of an apartment." he announced.

But as soon as they tried to leave, Pseudo-Alex leapt up and screamed, "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Alex and Chris screamed back, coiling away in fear.

"RAAAHHH! That's IT!" he cried, storming up. "You both tried to play me for a fool! But you know what? You're lucky that I'm such a forgiving person. Hold on."

"Forgiving?" Alex squeaked.

"So, are you just going to forget holding us hostage for nearly a week and let us go free?" asked Chris.

"We're still pressing charges on you either way." added Alex.

"No. Instead, I'm going to saw you both in half." the fan announced casually, taking out a HUGE chainsaw.

"WHAT?" they both cried.

"YOU DEFY ME, MCMG!" he screamed, turning on the chainsaw. "Prepare to meet your end!"

"Well, Chris..." began Alex.

"Well, Alex..." began Chris.

They both teared up. "I LOVE YOU, MAN!" they both cried before sobbing in each other's arms.

Before the Psuedo-Alex was able to hurt them, there was first a bang at the door, a second bang, and then, the door crashed to the floor, revealing Mickie and AJ with a huge battering ram in their possession.

"HUH?" the fan demanded angrily.

"Never fear, MCMG's ladies are here!" AJ smiled.

"APRIL!" Alex cried happily.

"MICKIE!" exclaimed Chris.

"How did you find this place?" the crazed fan demanded.

"Well, for some reason, I woke up somewhere in Idaho while AJ woke up in Kansas, so we met up, and had a feeling that the boys would be here in Detroit." answered Mickie. "Now what the hell are you thinking, capturing them here against their will?"

"Yeah, we could send you to jail for this!" agreed AJ.

"The Guns are MINE, not yours. I love them, and they complete my collection. You will NOT take them away from me." the fan announced, holding up his chainsaw. "I'm prepared to fight you for them! BRING IT ON!"

The girls shrugged. "Okay."

Then, when he swung the chainsaw towards them, the girls ducked, where AJ swiftly kicked him in the groin, allowing Mickie to pick up the battering ram and glare towards Pseudo-Alex. His chainsaw suddenly felt powerless now. Uh, wait, can we talk about this?" he asked.

She shook her head, before letting out a war cry. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, speeding towards the fan, forcefully ramming the battering device into him and pinning him onto the wall, knocking him out.

"...Whoa, coooool..." AJ, Alex, and Chris all said in awe. Then, AJ and Mickie rushed to uncuff the boys.

"You two all right?" asked the tiny Diva. "We were so worried about you!"

"Oh, we are now! You have no idea how glad we are to see you ladies!" Alex exclaimed, wrapping her in a big hug and giving her a kiss.

Meanwhile, Chris approached Mickie while she approached him.

"...Chris!" she cried, rushing to him and wrapping her legs around his waist as the two shared a wildly passionate reunion kiss. In fact, they were so into each other that they didn't even notice that Alex and AJ were still in the room, watching them like they were crazy. The moaning sounds didn't help much, either. Finally, they broke away, breathing heavily.

"Wow, we really gotta have some reunion sex later on, don't we?" he asked.

"Definitely." the Country Diva agreed.

"ALL right, kids, if you're finished, April and I are trying to keep our stomachs from churning, thank you." Alex announced.

They shot him a look. "You WISH you were as romantic as us!" Chris exclaimed.

"I am SO romantic!" he argued.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you and AJ done the deed yet?" he asked.

Right after that, he didn't know what to say while she blushed a little.

"Uh, ok, let's get back to this conversation AFTER Wrestlemania, all right?" AJ changed the subject. "Now let's get outta here while your stalker dude's still KO'd."

"You really think that we'll make it to Miami by tomorrow?" asked Mickie.

"We have to. Ziggler may have thought that he and his crew have won, but we have to show up and prove them wrong." the tiny Diva replied.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." agreed Alex. "Let's move, gang."

But before they could leave, Psycho-Alex managed to get back up and called, "You four aren't going anywhere!"

They whipped around.

"The Guns are MY favorite team, and they're MINE for the keeping, not yours, girlies!" he cried.

"Don't tell us what to do, douchebag." Alex snarled, whipping out a can of mace (he had just remembered that he had it the entire time) and spraying the stuff into his stalker's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" he cried.

"Guys, now's our only chance, let's go!" Mickie exclaimed before the four sped out of the room, with Psycho-Alex on their tails.

"No, NO!" he cried.

So after this, a Scooby Doo-like chase commenced. The four of them sped up and down the halls and when they thought that they finally lost him, they turned down another hallway where Psycho-Alex suddenly met them. "SURPRISE!"

The gang screamed as they sped in the opposite direction. When they reached the top of a staircase, they didn't notice the rug being pulled from underneath them, sending the four tumbling down the stairs and eventually landing on top of each other at the bottom.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" cried Chris.

Looking down at them from the top of the staircase, Psycho-Alex laughed and exclaimed, "If you run, I'll just run faster! YAY!"

"Guys, c'mon, C'MON!" Alex demanded, leading the three outside to the abandoned streets of Detroit.

"What are we gonna do? We'll never escape him on foot!" exclaimed AJ.

Chris looked around and pointed to the nearest car there. "Look, a Hooptie! Let's escape with that!" he exclaimed, looking at the old, beaten up car.

"Dude, there's bullet holes all over that thing." Mickie pointed out.

"But I wanna ride in it! C'mon, please?" he pleaded.

Alex sighed. "Look, we don't have much of a choice. Hop in!" he exclaimed as he took the front seat, AJ took the passenger's seat, and Mickie and Chris took the back seat.

"HEY!" Psycho-Alex screamed, quickly hopping in a car behind theirs.

"Oh no! Drive, Alex, DRIVE!" AJ cried.

* * *

><p>The car roared down the street at about 80, 90mph, all while Psycho-Alex's car was close behind. The Guns' car zoomed down the highway, right through a red light, and almost caused an immediate traffic collision. The hooptie sharply turned a corner and suddenly flew down this steep road.<p>

"HANG ON!" Alex cried.

"OH, MY GOOOOOOODDDDDD!" Chris yelled while the girls screamed in terror.

The vehicle continued speeding down the hill/road until they made another sharp turn down a residential area. Some kids were playing in a yard when their ball rolled in the middle of the road. One of the kids stepped in the middle of the street to grab it, but froze when he saw the speeding hooptie headed right for him. "...Mommy?"

"Alex, look out for the little boy!" AJ screamed.

He looked up. "Huh?-OH!" he cried, swerving around the kid just in time. The boy looked terrified for a moment, but went back to get his ball again. Soon after, though, Psycho-Alex's car roared down the road next, and of course, he didn't care who was in his way. "MOVE, BOY, MOVE!" he screamed, leaning over the horn.

"AAH!" he squealed, leaping out of the way just in time. Unfortunately for his ball, it was gone forever. Little Jimmy was sad at this. :(

Meanwhile, the Guns' car kept on with their great escape. The chase continued on through neighborhood after neighborhood, for hours and hours. Although there was some property and structural damage done to the yards that both cars sped through, the gang was too far away to have been reported to the cops. Later, it was mid-afternoon, and they were almost in the next state by now. "Is he STILL chasing us?" Mickie asked, looking back.

"Hey, I think we lost him for a little while. Thank God." announced AJ.

"Awesome, so can we stop at the Dairy Barn or what?" asked Chris.

Shocked, Alex looked back at him. "...WHAT?"

"I want to go to the Dairy Barn." he announced.

"Chris, are you KIDDING me right now?" Shelley demanded. "We're trying to escape a demented number one fan and get to Miami, and you want me to take you to the Dairy Barn?"

"I want a soda!" he complained.

"We should go, Alex, I want a tub of ice cream." agreed Mickie.

"Yeah, and I want some candy! Pwease, babe?" AJ asked innocently, batting her eyes.

He sighed. "All right."

...

Soon after that, they stopped at the nearest Dairy Barn and got their treats.

"Is everybody happy now?" Alex asked, munching on a milky way bar.

They all signaled thumbs up.

"Ok, now-"

"OH GOD, HE'S BACK!" Mickie screamed, seeing that Psycho-Alex was grinning happily, eating a Jumbo sized Slim Jim, and gunning his car to where it bumped theirs.

"AAH!" they all screamed.

"Here we go again!" Alex exclaimed, speeding the car out of the parking lot. Psycho-Alex continued ramming his car into the back of theirs, jerking everyone inside forward.

"HEY! Stop jerking the Hooptie, it isn't nice!" Alex yelled back.

"Alex, I LOVE YOU!" his stalker exclaimed.

"You're a DOUCHE!" he screamed back.

"ALEX, TURN AROUND!" the three screamed, seeing that they were headed right for a dead end.

"AAH!" he cried, quickly driving the friends out of harm's way and back onto the road. "I-I saw that dead end!"

Chris shook his head. "And I thought that I was the horrible driver. There needs to be signs all over the streets with your face on em saying, 'Beware: This Dipwad here WILL run you over. Hide your kids, hide your wife.'" he announced.

Alex nudged him back. "Oh, shut up, Sabin. I'm a great driver." he grumbled.

"ALEX, WATCH OUT FOR THAT ELDERLY WOMAN!" AJ cried.

"Wait, is that Gram Gram? GRAM GRAM!" he exclaimed, stopping the car.

Startled for a second, she smiled once she saw Alex. "Oh, my precious Shelleykins!" she exclaimed while he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi, Gram Gram." he smiled. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend April and my friend Mickie."

"Hi-Hello!" they waved.

"Hello, girls!"

"HI, GRAM GRAM!" Chris exclaimed with a big smile, nearly leaping out of the window.

Her expression turned grim. "YOU! I'll never forgive you for assaulting me with that 8 Ball! Alex, I don't know why you're still hanging out with this HOODLUM!" she cried, beating him over the head with her purse.

"OW! I'm just trying to be your friend, Gram Gram!" he whined, crawling back into his seat.

"He's my best friend, Gram Gram." Alex replied.

"So, what's got you all in a hurry? You almost ran me over!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Gram, but there's this crazy, obsessed fan dude chasing after us and we have to escape him and make it to Miami by tomorrow for Wrestlemania." he explained.

"Oh, ok! Have fun and remember to keep your seatbelts on. Just remember that Gram Gram loves you, Shelleykins!" she smiled.

"I love you too, Gram Gram." he replied.

"Do you love me, Gram Gram?" asked Chris.

"GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" she yelled, swatting her cane at him.

"Whoa! Ok, Alex, let's just get away from your crazy granny before I get killed." he announced as they sped off.

"Dude, leave my grandma out of this, turdmunch!" he snapped.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

After a few more hours of reckless driving, Psycho-Alex was STILL on the gang's tail, but they temporarily lost him again when they drove through one of those underground parking lots.

"Hey, stop the car, I gotta pee!" announced Chris.

Alex stopped the car to a halt and slowly looked back at him. "...NOW?" he demanded.

"Chris, can't you hold it? We have to keep away from this dude while we still can!" exclaimed AJ.

"Look, I just had a quarter gallon of lemonade AND soda, and my bladder is deteriorating as we speak, so unless you want me to spring a leak right here in this car, let me the hell out." he demanded quickly.

"Go pee." the three said flatly.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, speeding out and into the nearest men's room.

"If Psycho-Alex finds us here, we're still leaving, right?" asked AJ.

"If OJ Simpson finds us here, we're still leaving without him." replied Alex.

"Guys!" Mickie pouted, trying to defend her boyfriend. "We're NOT leaving Chris behind, all right?"

"Well, if he doesn't get here in T minus 5 seconds-MOVE IT, SABIN, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Alex shouted out of the window. But then he decided that he had absolutely no ounce of patience left in him. "You know what, we have to be sure that my psycho stalker isn't anywhere near here. Mickie, you guard the car and wait here for Chris to come back, AJ, come with me."

Mickie nodded while both he and AJ quickly headed out and into the unfamiliar city. While waiting in the car, Mickie patiently tapped the seat with her fingers but then the quiet was making her nervous. She turned on the radio. Since they were in a new state, the radio stations that she was used to were completely different, and when she switched to AM radio, the first station that was on was Radio Disney.

She made a face. "Oh God, no." she shook her head, turning the radio off. Then, there was more silence. "…Why the hell did we even steal a Hooptie? If we had to steal something, we could've at least went high class and jacked an Escalade or something." she told herself. "I swear, if that psycho lunatic traps and tries to kill me in here, Alex is totally gonna get it from me."

"MICKIE!" Chris exclaimed, suddenly pressed up against the glass.

"AAAAHHH!" she shrieked, before realizing that it was him.

The Detroit native began laughing uncontrollably while he joined her in the back seat. "Wow, I got you good, didn't I?"

She angrily punched him on the arm. "That isn't funny, Chris, you scared the hell outta me!"

"Oh what, did you think that I was Alex's crazy admirer?" he asked.

"Yes."

He looked around. "Hey, where's Shelley and AJ?"

"They went to see if Psycho Dude was out here following us again." she answered. "I hope they're all right."

"Yeah, me too. So what are we supposed to do, guard the car?" he asked.

"Guess so."

"...So, those two are gone, and they left us alone in the back seat of a Hooptie." Chris slowly realized, glancing towards his girlfriend.

Mickie smirked and turned back to him. "I know."

...

Meanwhile, Alex and AJ were running down the streets, still making sure that psycho-Alex wasn't anywhere around.

"Well, no trace of him." announced the Diva. "That's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah, but we better get back to the others before he gets to them first. Plus, God knows I shouldn't leave Chris alone in a getaway car." Alex replied. But before they could turn around, about 5 police cars circled around them and skidded to a halt, followed by a SWAT team's truck stopping next.

"What the-?" the couple demanded.

The cops all leapt out of their cars and aimed their guns towards them. "FREEZE!" someone called.

"Alex, I'm scaaared!" AJ whimpered, grabbing his arm.

"I'll take care of this." he muttered back. Then, he faced the swarms of cops and called, "Now, what is the meaning of this, cornering two innocent people and—OOF!" he was cut off when a SWAT officer tackled him down and began handcuffing him.

"You two are under arrest." the cop said, as another one handcuffed AJ.

"WHAT?" she demanded.

"Wait just a damn minute here! What the hell are we being arrested for?" Alex demanded.

"Oh, like you don't know. Being a menace to society, destroying private property with a stolen car, breaking countless traffic laws, you're being deemed as one of the most dangerous drivers in America!" the officer exclaimed.

"Hey, now I am NOT that bad a driver! I admit, yes, I may have nearly driven into a few people's front yards, but that does NOT deem me an unstable driver—" he tried to explain.

"SHUT UP!" the officer cried, jabbing him with his nightstick.

"Officers, you don't understand, we were trying to escape from this psycho demented stalker fan who was trying to prevent us from going to Wrestlemania, which may I remind you all is TOMORROW?" AJ cried. "You can't do this to us!"

"Oh yes we can. Now you both have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and WILL be used against you in a court of law…" a second officer said, leading them both to the paddy wagon.

"Damn it, Alex, why couldn't you just take those damn driving lessons when you had the chance to?" AJ whispered, both angry and terrified.

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" he whined back.

...

Meanwhile, back in the parking lot, a cop car quietly made a stop when they saw the gang's hooptie, and two cops slowly approached the vehicle to find the other two perpetrators. Strangely enough, the car was rocking back and forth, with some loud rock music blasting through the speakers. Inside…

Mickie lied on top of Chris, whose hands were roaming all over her curves, as the two were doing the dirty. They were totally unaware of who was outside.

"Ohh, God, Chris, right there…" she moaned.

"Oh hells yeah, give it to me, baby…" he cried back.

Then, the door whipped open and the cops pointed their guns out, yelling, "FREEZE!"

"AAAAHHHH!" the two screamed, quickly slipping their pants back on.

"Uh, can we help you?" Chris demanded.

"You two are under arrest for being a menace to society, destroying private property with a stolen car, breaking countless traffic laws, need we go on?" asked the cop. "Step out of the car."

"Wait, arrested?" demanded Mickie. "But you guys don't get it, we were being chased around by our friend's psycho stalker! He was probably gonna kill us!"

"Yeah, you can't arrest us now, we have to get to Miami before Wrestlemania starts!" agreed Chris.

"Hey, enough with the excuses, now turn around and let us handcuff ya. And you know, after we found you two, we should also charge you both with indecent exposure while we're at it." the cop said.

"Indecent exp—we were alone in a parking lot!" Chris exclaimed. "Now if you want to talk about indecent exposure, ask me what I saw going on in the community park last week!"

"Chris, shut up, you're making things worse." Mickie hissed.

"How could you charge us for being intimate in a locked car in a deserted parking lot, huh?" he continued. "Let me tell you, we're two very horny young adults in love, and we have the right to consummate our love wherever we damn well please!"

A few minutes later…

"GET IN THERE!" a cop yelled, forcibly tossing the two in the paddy wagon, joining Alex and April. When the door slammed and the vehicle was headed off, AJ asked, "So, how'd they catch you guys?"

The two nervously looked at one another.

"They caught us having sex in the back of a Hooptie." Mickie muttered quickly, embarrassed.

Alex scoffed and glared at Chris. "See, THIS is why I never leave you anywhere by yourself, THIS is why!" he snapped.

"Oh, shut up, Alex, we're all screwed either way." Sabin shook his head. "Now we get to go to jail instead of Wrestlemania. Yay."

AJ began sobbing, Mickie's lip trembled, and Alex sighed. "I really hope that our cell mates will be kind and understanding towards us."

A few MORE minutes later…

The four were locked up in a crowded cell with 4 other inmates, who looked like they were once seen on Unsolved Mysteries.

"…Hey, GIVE ME YOUR SHOES!" one of them yelled towards Alex, who sped to the opposite side of the cell with his friends. "Chris, I'm gonna kill you."

"What did I do?" he asked.

"If you could've just kept your damn pants on, we wouldn't BE here right now!" he snapped.

"You too, Mickie!" AJ agreed.

"Wait, now that was not the only reason why they arrested us!" Mickie cried back.

"Yeah! They caught YOU guys first, didn't they?" added Chris. "You just happened to be a direct link for them to find us next! Mickie and I could've high tailed it outta there before they even found us!"

"All right, whatever, look, we have to find a way out of here now, so we can get to Miami. Anyone have a plan?" asked Shelley, but stopped when they all saw an officer looking down at them from the other side, frowning and shaking his head as if to say, 'Don't even think about it, scum.'

"Damn." he muttered.

The four were trapped in jail for at least 30 minutes now, which really wasn't so bad, but what made things worse were the inmates trying to terrorize the four the entire time.

One of them took a seat next to AJ and said, "Hey, baby. Come here often?"

She squirmed and replied, "I don't talk to criminals. I'm a good girl."

"Aw, come on! I'm not all that bad! I only shoved two of my ex wives through a 5 story window! The other 5 I just put arsenic into their drinks! I'm a great guy once you get to know me!"

"Al..Al..ALEX!" she screamed, running away.

Meanwhile, another inmate tried to get with Mickie. "You're purdy. What's your sign?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend." she replied.

"So? I bet I could get in your pants faster than he could."

"Hey, BUB, stop hitting on my girlfriend or else I'll be forced to kick your ass!" Chris demanded.

"SIT DOWN!" he barked.

He quickly sat down.

"Hey! Don't yell at my boyfriend, you miserable piece of crap!" Mickie snapped, kneeing the dude in the groin and then forcefully shoving him towards a wall, where he slid down.

"Sorry!" he cried.

Meanwhile, the other two inmates were having their own fun with Alex. "Hey, hold him down, hold him down!" one of them cried.

"NO! Chris, help me, they're trying to make me their bitch!" he cried, clinging onto his shirt. "You gotta do something before they…they…I don't even want to think about what they're gonna do to me!"

"I'll take care of this." he said seriously. Before the inmates could get to Alex, Chris shielded him and said, "Who the hell do you people think you are, trying to make him your bitch? If anyone, Alex is MY bitch! He's with me, so you hoodlums go find your own plaything, all right?"

The two grumbled and headed back to their corner.

"Ok, they're gone now."

Alex looked pissed and slapped him across the face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"I'm nobody's bitch, dillweed." he said with a serious tone.

"I didn't really mean it, Alex, I was just trying to scare them off!" Chris reasoned. Then he slapped him in retaliation. "No thanks are necessary, jerk!"

"Oh, so now I'm a jerk?" he cried.

But before they were to get in a slap fight, the girls held them back.

"Look, this is not the time, all right?" demanded AJ. "We've been in here for 45 minutes, which is now 45 minutes less that we have to get to Miami."

"Yeah, we still have to find a way out of here." agreed Mickie. "Now what should we do?"

Then, as the answer to their prayers, an officer approached them, unlocked their cell and announced, "Shelley, Sabin, James, and Lee, you four are free to go."

They lit up.

"We are? Did someone bail us out?" asked AJ.

"Sure did. They wanted to keep their identity a secret, but you four can go now." he said.

"YES!" they all cheered, rushing out of their cell, out of the jail, and back out into the late afternoon air.

"FREEDOM!" Chris cheered. "Now what?"

Alex quickly looked around. "Aha! We use that old broken down Chevy to make our next getaway. Come on!" he led them all into the broken down truck parked on the side of the road. "Home free." he smirked.

From out of nowhere, though, Psycho-Alex returned and leaped over the hood of their car!

"AHA! NOW I've finally caught you!" he laughed with a crazed look in the eyes. "I was the one who bailed you guys out, by the way."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the four screamed.

"Drive, Alex, DRIVE!" AJ yelled.

"I am!" he panicked, violently jerking the car back, where Psycho-Alex rolled off and to the ground. Before he could catch them, the car sped forward and onto the street, cutting off a tractor trailer. Soon after, the Chevy roared back onto the main highway, speeding as fast as it could go, but after a few minutes, it suddenly slowed to a stop.

"Uh, dude?" asked Chris. "Why'd we stop moving?"

"No, are we out of fuel or something?" asked Mickie with a sigh.

Alex tried again and again to start the truck, to no avail. "DAMN it!" he snapped, pounding a fist on the wheel. "Thing's finally met it's maker, I suppose. I'm surprised that this piece of crap lasted this long."

"Well, we still have to find a way to Miami. It's nearly 8:00 PM now, and Wrestlemania begins at 7:00 tomorrow night." announced AJ. "There just HAS to be a way!"

The four of them stepped out of the car.

"We need a thinking chair. Y'know, like in Blue's Clues?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, you'd know about that, you wussy." Alex turned to him while Chris shoved him away. "Now let's see, we have less than 24 hours to make it to Miami, and now we're in...Ohio?" he questioned, looking at a sign.

"OOH, OHIO..." the three chimed in.

"Wait, Florida's still totally far away from here, so how are we possibly going to get there in one day?" asked Mickie.

Next, Chris turned around to find a coach bus across the street saying, 'Round Trip Bus to Miami, FL'. "Friends, I think I just found our ticket to freedom." he announced.

The three looked towards the bus and smiled.

"Chris, you are a genius!" Alex exclaimed. "Let's go!"

The four rushed across the street and climbed onto the bus right before it was about to leave. Since it was such a long trip, though, the Driver asked them to pay $50 each to ride. Alex tried to argue that they were WWE Superstars who needed an immediate ride, but the Driver thunked him in the forehead and asked for the money, anyway. After they paid up, the four were comfortably relaxing, hoping that their Psycho Stalker issues were over and done with.

Alex and AJ were each playing Smackdown vs. Raw on their own Gameboy DS's, provided by the bus.

"Aw, COME ON!" Shelley cried, frustrated.

"Ha ha, I beat you AGAIN!" the tiny Diva laughed. "Best 15 out of 50?"

"Deal." he smirked. "You know, it was mighty nice of the bus to give us these game consoles. Guess it was worth forking over $50 bucks."

She smirked back at him. "You're a cheapskate, you know that?"

He scoffed. "No, I'm not!" he chuckled.

"Of course you are, dude, you're the cheapest bastard I've ever met! You're so cheap, instead of buying a fire alarm at home, you hang a bag of some Jiffy Pop from the ceiling!" joked Chris. "Pop, pop, pop-pop-pop!" he imitated.

"Oh, WHO ASKED YOU, dillweed?" Alex demanded angrily. "I'll pop my foot up your-"

"You don't scare me, Alex, so don't waste your time threatening me." Sabin said with a smirk. "What would Gram Gram think?"

"Ok, I won't threaten you...I'll KILL YOU!" he shouted, lunging over across the walkway to attack Chris.

"ALEX, STOP!" AJ cried, pulling him back as Mickie did the same with Chris.

"Hey, Chris, look here, see the lips, don't you wanna kiss em?" she asked the Detroit native, distracting him.

He immediately forgot about Alex and smiled. "Such pretty lips. Chris wants a kissy."

While they did, AJ giggled while Alex rolled his eyes. "It's official. They're made for one another." she announced.

"Yes, they are. And so are we." he smiled at the Diva before they leaned in to share a kiss.

* * *

><p>So the bus kept driving on without interruption, and now the gang was somewhere in South Carolina...<p>

"Alex, dude, I still can't believe that our old high school principal gave you her number at the reunion." Chris chuckled. "She's gotta be like, 54 years old!"

"You know, I should've known she was into me back in our senior year when she said that she wouldn't give me detention unless I gave her a cocoa butter back rub." Shelley agreed, crossing his arms.

"Why would she want you to give her a back rub?" asked AJ.

"Why use cocoa butter?" asked Mickie.

"Unfortunately, I don't know the answers to either of those questions." he replied.

Silence.

"Hey, did you know that licking doorknobs are illegal on other planets?" announced Chris.

They all looked at him. He pouted and sunk down in his seat.

"So why were most of those inmates targeting me when we were in jail?" asked Alex. "I—I don't get it."

"I think it's because you have that innocent, boyish cute charm about you." replied Chris. "I mean, why else would they want someone like you?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean, Chris?" he demanded back. "What, am I not good enough for the eyes of a criminal? Or are you jealous that none of them were after you?"

"I don't want any of them after me, you moron." he scoffed.

"So anyhoo, getting back to today here, how long until we get to Miami?" asked Mickie.

"We'll, we're in South Carolina now, so I'd say at least another 5 or 6 hours." replied AJ. "At least we haven't seen a sign of Psycho-Dude lately."

"No kidding. Dude puts Pedobear to shame." agreed Alex. "While he trapped Chris and I into his apartment, I had this crazy dream that Psycho-Dude was about to molest me in the bathtub."

"Oh, my God, I had the exact same dream!" Chris exclaimed. "Except for some reason, I was playing in the mud and he tried to molest me there."

"You're a weirdo sometimes, Chris." Mickie chuckled.

"Aw, you know you love me that way." he smirked back.

AJ giggled. "Well, guys, we have a long night ahead of us, so we better get some shuteye and rest for the big day tomorrow."

"Here here." Alex agreed, wrapping an arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder. She was about to drift off to sleep, but wanted to look at her boyfriend one last time. After she did, she turned towards the window to suddenly find a familiar figure glaring right at them, pressed against the glass. It was Psycho-Alex!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, waking the other three up.

"April, what's going-AAHH!" Alex yelped when he saw his obsessed fan smiling towards them.

"Aw, come on! How the hell did he find us all the way over here?" demanded Chris.

"He was probably clinging to the back of the bus the entire time." replied Mickie. "We gotta get rid of him!"

"I got this. April, duck down for a sec, I don't want you to get hurt." Alex instructed.

She did what she was told and asked, "What are you doing?"

He opened the window and attempted to kick the psycho fan off of the bus, but he dodged the kick and was able to slide himself into the window and onto the bus.

Chris glared at Alex. "What the HELL kind of plan was that?" he demanded. "You just let him in here with US!"

"Oh, quit yelling at me, Chris! What else was I supposed to do?" Shelley demanded back.

"Oh, I don't know, get a BB Gun and shoot him off?" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Don't you cop that attitude with me, I don't have a BB Gun on me!" Alex argued.

"Aww, you guys are fighting over me!" Pseudo-Alex gushed. "I knew you both loved me like I love you guys."

"Look, you need to get the hell away from us, all right?" the real Alex said, pointing a finger at him. "We ARE going to Wrestlemania, and you can't do anything to stop us."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I'm putting this bus on lockdown, starting NOW!" the fan exclaimed, whipping out a BB Gun while the gang and everyone on the bus began screaming in terror.

"Look, HE has a BB Gun!" Chris exclaimed.

Alex gulped. "Shut up, Chris."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"I mean it, none of you are headed anywhere until I get my Guns back." Psycho-Alex announced, walking up and down the aisles and glaring at each of the passengers before he stopped near the bus driver. "Stop the bus."

"Come on, dude, you don't want to do this." Chris said cautiously. "The driver didn't do anything to you, and neither did any of these people. Leave them out of this."

"Oh, sweet, innocent Chris. You say 'no', but I can see a different answer in those crystal clear blue eyes of yours." the psychotic fan replied.

"Come again?" he asked, confused.

"I have to stop this bus and take you all home with me. Now I'm not telling you again, STOP THE BUS!" he snapped, whacking the driver's head with the back of the gun, knocking him unconscious. With him out, the bus began wildly swerving all over the road.

The passengers began screaming for their lives, while Pseudo-Alex shoved him out of the seat and took the wheel. "Everything will be all right, people! Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." he smirked.

"Guys, he's just gonna steer us AWAY from Miami, we have to do something!" AJ whispered frantically.

Alex looked ahead and saw that his stalker was steering with one hand and holding his gun in the other. "We will." he said seriously, before heading to the front of the bus, sneakily approaching his stalker, and before the fan could react, Alex quickly wrapped his arms around his neck in a headlock. "Stop the bus." he said slowly.

Instead of freaking out, Pseudo-Alex giggled and smiled. "Oh my God, this is my fantasy come true! Being held affectionately in my Shelleykins' arms! I never knew how strong they were."

"Damn it, stop daydreaming about me and stop the damn bus!" Alex exclaimed.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" asked Mickie.

"Yeah, my poor Alex is going to get himself killed up there!" AJ cried, worried.

"Well, ladies, let's assist our Alex, shall we?" Chris announced, leading the way.

The bus continued swerving every which way, as Alex tried to get control of the steering wheel from his stalker.

"Haha, this is fun!" Alex V2 exclaimed.

"FREEZE, IMPOSTER!" Chris yelled, pinning him down along with Mickie and AJ.

"Whew, thanks for the backup, guys." Shelley sighed in relief.

"AGH! Too...many...people...can't see...the road!" Psycho-Alex cried. Various hands reached towards the steering wheel, but the bus continued going out of control. Soon enough, it drove off of the road and stopped into a nearby river.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" Alex V2 demanded.

"Cause you're a douche. Now people, people, everything is going to be all right. I want you all to exit the bus in a quiet and orderly fashion, and be careful that you don't drown-" the real Alex instructed.

"CRAZY DUDE'S STILL GOT A GUN!" someone yelled before the entire bus began freaking out, leaping out of the back door, and falling into the river.

"...Ok then." Alex concluded. "April, Chris, Mickie-"

They were gone, too.

"Well, what the-They abandoned me!" he cried, shocked.

"Wow. Finally, Shelleykins, we're alone. I love you." the fan smiled.

He gave him a freaked out look and sped out of the bus next. "GUYS!" he screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU-"

They emerged from one side of the bus.

"Oh."

"What, did you think that we left you behind?" asked Mickie.

"You know that we'd never do that, baby." AJ smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, we were just here swimming in the water. Nice evening for a swim, ain't it?" asked Chris.

"...Ok, you all know that this water's probably been polluted, right?" Alex asked slowly. "None of you drank it, did you?"

Mickie and AJ slowly shook their heads before turning to Chris. He frowned. "Oh, damn."

"Oh, come on, Chris, how many times did I tell you not to drink foreign water?" Alex demanded.

"It's not foreign! We're still in the States, and I just had a little sip! Don't grill my ass about it, jeez." he pouted.

"I HEAR VOICES!" Psycho-Alex exclaimed from inside the bus.

"Ok, guys, stop your arguing and let's get the hell out of here!" Mickie announced, swimming out of the river, along with the others. Although it was the middle of the night/very early morning, the gang sped on foot down the streets of Charleston, South Carolina, also near the border towards Georgia. The four looked over their shoulders every few seconds to see if Psycho-Alex was following them, but again, he seemed to have disappeared.

"He's gone again." Mickie announced, exhausted. "Should we stop running?"

"We shouldn't. We gotta keep as far away from this dude as we can." Alex replied. "You guys see another car we could jack or something?"

"I want to find another Hooptie!" Chris exclaimed.

"We're not making our daring escape in a tricked out piece of shit like that again, dude." he replied sternly.

"Don't be such a prick!" he snapped back.

AJ sighed. She was really getting tired of their arguing. "Ok, Chris, stop insulting Alex, Alex, stop trying to hurt Chris's feelings and bringing him down!" she announced. "Apologize to one another and make nice!"

While they ran, they glanced at one another and muttered, "Sorry, dipwad...HEY!" they both snapped at one another.

Before Alex was about to yell at Chris again, he caught another method of escape up ahead. "Hey, guys! Look over there at that trolley!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, I thought those things were only in San Francisco." Chris replied.

"Yeah, I didn't know they ran this late." agreed Mickie. "Hell, who cares, let's go!"

The four leapt onto the trolley car before it began rolling along the street.

"Hey, where does this thing stop at, anyway?" AJ asked the conductor.

"It actually stops in Savannah, Georgia. See, I have no life, so I'm free to drive this thing for miles and miles and-"

"All right, cool, thanks." Alex said flatly.

"Why does nobody care about MY needs?" the conductor whined.

So, the trolley drove on down without any issues. Yet.

"Wow, this is pretty relaxing. I've never rode on one on these before, have you, Alex?" asked AJ.

"No, actually. But I DO love the feeling of the wind blowing through my sexy hair." he smiled at her while she laughed.

"Your hair IS sexy." she agreed.

"So is yours. No, I can do better than that. YOU'RE sexy." he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Aww, lil ol me? You, are incredibly sexy. So sexy, that I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." the tiny Diva smiled, pulling him closer to her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, beautiful. Come here." he said, leading her into an intensely passionate kiss.

Meanwhile...

"So THIS is Georgia. Nice! I oughta take you here sometime." Chris told Mickie, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Aww, you would?" she smiled. "Come to think of it, for as long as we've been together, we haven't even had a real date yet."

"Yeah, we haven't." he agreed. "Well, you know what? As soon as Wrestlemania's over, I'll take you anywhere that you want to go, cause my sweet Mickie only deserves the best."

"Oh, babe!" she exclaimed. "So, you're saying that you'd really take me to Paris, London, Italy, and Japan?"

He froze and looked into space for a moment. "Uh...I was kind of hoping that you'd settle for Disneyland."

She gasped and playfully hit him. "Disneyland?" she asked back.

"Yeah! Why not? MY Mickie would get to meet Mickey Mouse! It'd make a great Christmas card." he nodded.

She laughed. "Oh, Sabin, you never cease to amaze me. Kiss?"

"Yes, please." he agreed before they were the next to share an intoxicating kiss. The conductor looked back at the two kissing couples and sighed. "Oh, I'm so lonely." he pouted. "If only my wife hadn't left me for that cable guy."

What none of them saw, though, was a 6th passenger climbing onto the moving trolley. The conductor turned back again, to see the return of Psycho-Alex. "Hey, I don't remember seeing you before."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Now-" he froze, seeing Alex kissing AJ. "AAAAAAAHHH! WHY are you kissing HER?" he demanded, as they both broke away, shocked.

"How the hell did you get here and find us?" Alex cried.

"I have my ways. Now since the whole 'holding the bus hostage' plan blew up in my face, I'll just have to improvise." the psycho replied, leaning under the trolley.

Everyone else just looked flat out confused.

"Are you trying to run yourself over, because that's totally fine with me." announced Chris.

All of a sudden, the trolley began to roll off of its tracks and sped wildly down the street. "The deed is done." Alex V2 announced.

"WHOA!" the gang cried, nearly being thrown out of the vehicle.

"What did you DO?" yelled Alex.

"I disconnected the train to its tracks!" he grinned as if he won the Nobel Peace Prize.

"WHAT?" they all demanded.

"Uh, actually, it's called a trolley. See, there's a distinct difference between-" began the conductor.

"WHO CAAAAARES?" Alex V2 screamed, scaring the crap out of the guy.

"I don't like you!" he whined.

"Listen, can you control this thing off course?" the original Alex asked him.

"I-I can try." the conductor shuddered.

"All right, do what you can and just get us to Savannah, Georgia as fast as possible." the Detroit native said calmly.

So after that, the conductor tried to steer the vehicle, but it was physically impossible for it to work without its tracks. Soon enough, the trolley disconnected with its tracks completely before roaring down the steep road.

The passengers on the vehicle (minus Psycho-Alex) all screamed in fear as they almost found themselves in a head-on collision with an 18 wheeler, and then nearly crashed into an empty school bus. Chris looked ahead to find a dead end in their path. If they had crashed into that, they were as good as dead.

"Guys, maybe we better high tail it off of this thing before we all die a horrible death?" he asked quickly.

"So what, we're just supposed to leap off of a moving vehicle?" asked AJ.

"I WANNA LIVE, damn it!" he snapped back.

"Guys, we might not have a choice. On 3, we jump." announced Alex, grabbing AJ's hand while Chris grabbed Mickie's. "1...2..."

"Wait, is it 1,2, jump on 3, or 1,2,3 jump?" asked Chris. "Cause I don't know if-"

"JUMP ON THREE!" Alex shouted impatiently. "1...2...3!"

The four of them, plus the conductor who rolled into a forest somewhere, leaped off just in time for the trolley to roll over the guardrail and down to some highway. Meanwhile, the four looked back to find the psychotic fan missing...again.

"NOW where the hell did he go?" demanded AJ.

"Maybe he was still on the trolley when it crashed." suggested Mickie. "I hope."

"Oh, don't worry, friends. I will never die." Psycho-Alex announced with a sick smile, slowly approaching them.

"Well, gang, shall we?" Alex asked flatly. Frankly, he and his friends were sick and tired of running away from this guy, but they didn't have any other choice. The Guns began speeding off into the nearest neighborhood while Chris exclaimed, "Feet, don't fail us now! WHOO!"


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

The four of them ran through random front yards and random backyards, but on the positive side, they were somewhere in mid-Georgia, and that much closer to reaching Florida. The question was, would they still make it there on time? The four of them reached a gas station and were about to go inside of the mini mart for help, when Psycho-Alex suddenly leaped at them and tackled Mickie down to the ground.

"AGH! Get off of me, you nutcase!" she snapped.

"I CAUGHT ONE!" he exclaimed joyously.

"Hey, get the hell off of my woman!" Chris snapped, pulling the psychotic fan off of her and punching him across the face.

"NO!" Alex V2 cried back, shoving him down before the two began brawling over the ground.

Mickie retaliated from earlier by kicking the obsessed fan in the nuts, pulling Chris back up. "And you get the hell off of my man!" Mickie cried back to Psycho-Alex while he rolled around holding his crotch in pain.

"Aw, my hero." Chris smiled innocently towards his girlfriend, giving her a kiss.

"Now, wait just a damn minute here-AGH!" Alex V2 yelled once the real Alex began spraying a hose of gasoline all over his stalker. "HA! Taste THAT, douche!" he chuckled in triumph.

The obsessed fan coughed and sputtered a few times, but got back up and took out a lighter. Alex froze for a moment, before realizing what he was trying to do. "Uh, dude, don't-don't do that, ok?"

Pseudo-Alex had on a twisted smile as he tossed the lit lighter into the flammable liquid, causing the hose that the real Alex was holding to literally spew out flames.

The gang screamed at this, he dropped the hose, and they continued running while Alex V2 laughed crazily and followed them with the flaming hose.

"Why'd you drop the hose, you moron?" Chris demanded. "We could've used that as a weapon!"

"Stop yelling at me, Chris, I'm scared!" Alex snapped back. "I don't think when I'm scared."

"_Only_ when you're scared?" he muttered back, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, will you both shut up and run?" AJ demanded.

The four of them sped to the back of the gas station, and across a busy street with Alex V2 close behind. Next, they maneuvered through a small alley between two buildings, careful not to trip over anything. They turned down a corner, where they reached this high fence in their path. Looking back to find the psycho-dude quickly approaching them, they quickly climbed the steel fence and managed to leap over to the other side, with the fan almost right behind them.

Next, they found themselves between the backyards of two opposite facing houses, looking every which way for their next escape. Alex pointed to another wooden fence, and he and the gang crashed through it before running through somebody's backyard. They leapt over some toys and Chris almost tripped into a kiddie pool, but his friends kept him up before leaping over another fence. Psycho-Alex was still right behind them. The Guns sped through the front yard, accidentally shoving down some lady watering her garden. "MY LEG!" she cried.

"Sorry, Mrs. Butterworth!" Alex called back.

"Shut up!" Chris snapped, urging him to run along. The four leapt over some parked cars and continued on across the street. Psycho-Alex tripped and fell over the lady on the ground, leapt over the cars, and kept following his targets. Meanwhile, the gang swerved around this kid on a bike, confusing him and causing him to crash into a mailbox. Dazed, he took a double take and cried, "Whoa, it's the Motor City Machine Guns! Cool, they almost ran me over! Rock on!" he cheered.

The four friends sped across another street, running in front of an oncoming truck, but just missing it. Alex V2 crashed into two other kids riding bikes and caused them to crash head first, shoved this other dude out of his way, and bumped into the truck in the middle of the street. Fail. "I'm-I'm OKAY!" he announced, before gaining his composure and continuing to chase the gang down a sidewalk.

There were no denies that the Guns were exhausted beyond their limits, but they were that much closer to reaching Miami, Florida and weren't going to stop on account of some psychotic freak. They looked back to find Alex V2 still on their tails, so they took a detour and broke into someone else's house, speeding through the kitchen. The woman in the house was flabbergasted that these four strangers invaded her house without hesitation, and cried, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE-OOF!"

They had no choice but to shove her out of their way, her laundry clothes flying left and right. It was actually a very funny scene once you think about it. Psycho-Alex entered the place next and leapt over the fallen woman, stepping all over her clean laundry.

"NO! Those took me 3 days to get cleaned, buddy. THREE DAYS!" she cried, waving a fist in the air. In the meantime, the gang sped out of the woman's backyard, hopped another fence, and leapt into a new backyard. Alex V2 barely made it over the fence because of the failure that he was, but after about 5 tries, he finally made it over. The Guns climbed over some stairs and somehow ended up at the back door of another house. They entered, making sure to lock the door before Psycho-Alex joined them, and sped off.

That didn't stop the fan, though, as he shattered the glass through and broke into the residence next. While he ran, he continued being an epic failure by tripping and falling over a table, knocking everything over. The lady in the house was waving around a golf club as a weapon, crying, "Get the HELL outta my house!" While she beat him with it, he swatted her away and ran through the rest of the place, and ended up heading out to a side exit, where Alex was there waiting for him. He tossed the woman's pet goat (huh?) into his stalker's arms to distract him.

"BAA!" cried the animal.

"Stop assaulting household pets and let's go!" AJ cried, dragging her boyfriend along.

"BAAAA!" Shelley called tauntingly towards his stalker.

Alex V2 placed the goat down and continued his pursuit of the Guns. As it was becoming early morning and the sun was rising, The gang ran down yet another narrow valley between two houses, then leaping over another fence and skidding down this very steep ranch of land, which ended with the four of them leaping down a 7ft barrier, landing down on the concrete. Luckily, none of them were hurt. Pseudo-Alex followed their every move, with clumsy results.

He leapt over the fence, tumbled down the steep ranch of land, and when he leapt down the barrier, he landed on his ankle the wrong way. "Ah, DAMN IT!" he snapped, collapsing to the ground and grabbing his ankle in pain.

"Hey, guys, look! He's down!" Mickie pointed out.

"No...NOOOOO!" the fan exclaimed, trying his hardest to stand back up.

"Guys, c'mon, we'll lose him for good if we go now." Alex instructed, leading the gang across this puddle of water, speeding across the way, and all climbed up the fence to the other side.

"HOME FREE!" Chris cheered in triumph.

"The hell you are!" Alex V2 objected, trying to ignore the pain in his ankle to follow the four. He reached the fence and attempted to climb over, but fell back down.

"Ah HA!" Alex laughed obnoxiously, pointing at his stalker. "You can't get us, nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah-nyah!"

Then, the fan glared towards him, before breaking a hole through the fence and climbing through instead. "Hi." he smiled, joining them.

"...Crap." Alex frowned.

The four began running through another alley, when AJ saw a sign saying, 'Welcome to Miami'! "Guys, guys!" she squealed. "We're HERE! We're finally in Miami!"

"WOOHOO!" they cheered.

"No, NO, you are NOT going to Wrestlemania! I promised Dolph that I'd forbid you all from showing your faces in that arena!" Alex V2 complained.

Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Too late now, douchebag. The Guns just fixed your sorry ass."

Then, they all heard some police sirens in the distance while Alex V2 grew surprised.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're headed to jail after all." AJ smirked, her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, we'll visit you...NOT." Alex laughed.

When the police got there, they cried, "FREEZE!" before cornering the Guns instead!

"Wait, wait, what's going on? Why are you cornering US?" asked Mickie.

"You four have been reported for breaking and entering into residential homes, and also disturbing the peace." one of the officers said.

"But we didn't do-" began Chris.

"GET DOWN AND SPREAD EM!" another officer demanded, pointing a gun towards him.

Terrified, he whimpered and kneeled down on the ground, his hands behind his back. "No, ho ho...I'm a good boy..." he sobbed. "I only ran that red light one time!"

"Wait, you can't arrest us!" Alex spoke up. "If anyone, you should be arresting HIM!"

He pointed to his stalker while he gave the cops an innocent look. "Who, me?"

"YEAH, you! Officers, that FREAK over there captured me and my best friend in his apartment and kept us held hostage for a week!" continued Shelley.

"He tortured us and tried to sexually assault us, too!" added Chris, still on the ground.

"And aside from that, he was the one who we've been running away from for the last day!" added AJ.

"So you guys can't arrest us. We're finally in Miami, and Wrestlemania begins in a few hours. You have to book him." Mickie finished.

The cops turned to Psycho-Alex. "Is this true?" one of them asked.

"I...I don't know what they're talking about!" he stuttered. "I mean, I only invited them to my apartment and-" he froze when a recording device slipped out of his pocket and began immediately playing:

_"How did you find this place?" the crazed fan demanded._

_"Well, for some reason, I woke up somewhere in Idaho while AJ woke up in Kansas, so we met up, and had a feeling that the boys would be here in Detroit." answered Mickie. "Now what the hell are you thinking, capturing them here against their will?"_

_"Yeah, we could send you to jail for this!" agreed AJ._

_"The Guns are MINE, not yours. I love them, and they complete my collection. You will NOT take them away from me." the fan announced, holding up his chainsaw. "I'm prepared to fight you for them! BRING IT ON!"_

And there was the proof.

The Guns smiled at this while Psycho-Alex furiously shook his head in disapproval. "No. No, that-that wasn't me, I swear!" he stuttered again.

"Oh, really? Sounds like we have all the proof we need. Book him, Johnny!" one of the officers cried.

And while he was handcuffed and led to the police car, he cried, "NO! This isn't fair, I love them, officers, I LOVE-" he was cut off by the car door slamming in his face. When he was being driven off to the nearest prison, the Guns cheered and shared hugs.

"OWNAGE!" Alex cried, pumping a fist in the air. "FINALLY!"

"Well, gang, guess what...WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!" Mickie yelled in triumph.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" the three cheered along.

"Wow, we still have like, 9 hours before the show starts, too." agreed Chris. "I think we all deserve a little shuteye for a little while after the night that we've had, and make our special surprise appearance when it's time."

"Agreed." replied Alex. "Ziggler and his band of merry men have absolutely no idea that we're gonna be there, and trust me, we WILL give them a run for their money. They won't see what's coming to em!"


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Later that evening, the Sun Life Stadium in Miami, Florida was jam-packed for the 28th annual Wrestlemania, and aside from the fans, the Superstars and Divas backstage were stoked for the event. Most of them wondered, though, if the Guns would be there ever since their disappearance from the last episode of Raw. They would soon find out, as the middle of the show came and Ziggler and his crew arrived to the ring for their tag title match.

_"I am perfection_

_Perfection_

_I am perfection_

_So take your best shot_

_Give it all you got_

_Show me love_

_Some things are exactly what they seem_

_I wlll define the things you dream_

_Go check the scores again_

_Call mine a perfect ten..._

Dolph, Jack, Dave Batista, Natalya, and Beth Phoenix all arrived to the ring driving a pimped out gold convertible, suiting them all perfectly. There was a huge chorus of boos spewing from the crowd, but the champions didn't care and basked in their own personal glory. Lillian announced, "This Winner Take All match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE tag team championship, and the Diva's tag team championship! Approaching the ring first are the current WWE tag team champions, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger, accompanied by Dave Batista, and the current Diva's tag team champions, Natalya, and the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

The roars of disapproval continued as the gang stepped into the ring with their signature poses. Dolph, Jack, and the Destructive Divas all posed over the top turnbuckles with their titles raised high, as Dave stood in the middle, flexing his muscles. When Ziggler's music settled down, he asked for a mic and said, "Well, guys, guess what? The people you all see here standing before you in the ring have finally reached the fame and power that we've been deserving of since day 1!"

More boos.

"Great, isn't it?" he continued with a sly smirk. "Now, unfortunately, since we've accomplished to get rid of the Motor City Machine Guns forever, we have chosen to cancel this match, deeming us as the winners by default!"

In response to this, the crowd began chanting, "MCMG! MCMG! MCMG! MCMG! MCMG!"

And soon after that, the Guns music began blaring through the arena as the fans became electric. Their opponents in the ring, however, couldn't believe their eyes.

"No. No, they can't be here! We got rid of them!" Beth snapped. "Dolph, what is the meaning of this?"

"I-I don't know!"he cried back.

_"Hundred miles an hour on a dead end road_

_I need a little Detroit in my soul_

_Every night's hotel a different name_

_It's part of the game_

_Everybody wants to be just like me_

_Fame and fortune is their fantasy_

_I gotta get back where the life was pretty_

_Rockin all the way to the Motorcity_

_Motorcity, motorcity, motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the motorcity..."_

The four made their entrance arriving down the ramp on two motorcycles, Alex and AJ riding on one while Chris and Mickie were on another, as Lillian announced, "And their opponents, the team of Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, AJ Lee, and Mickie James, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

The fans continued roaring in approval while their motorcycles stopped at the foot of the ring. Without saying a word, they all took off their helmets, climbed off of their bikes, and all glared at their opponents standing in the ring. Their expressions told it all. Ziggler and his pals had nearly gotten them all killed at the hands of that psychotic fan and they deliberately tried to cost them their first Wrestlemania as a team. Payback was surely going to be a bitch.

Before their opponents could say a word, the Guns quickly slid in the ring and tackled down their respective opponents, sparking a huge pre-match brawl. Alex tackled down Ziggler, Chris tackled down Swagger, AJ tackled down Natalya, and Mickie tackled down Beth while Dave quickly slid out of the ring for a second to register what was going on. The ref had to force them all apart and back to their respective corners while the crowd cheered, "LET THEM FIGHT!" Soon enough, order was restored and both teams stepped behind the ropes, allowing Alex to face off with Dolph first.

The two circled around one another before Shelley threw the first punch across Ziggler's face. Ziggler returned the favor by punching Shelley across the face. The two continued to trade blows, until Shelley gained the advantage and took the Perfectionist down with a backpack stunner. Next, while dragging Ziggler along, he tagged in Chris for a double team maneuver. Sabin first took down the bleach blonde with a falling neckbreaker, followed by a diving crossbody by Shelley. He headed back behind the ropes when Chris went for the cover, but Dolph kicked out at 2.

The Detroit native pulled the bleach blonde back up and attacked with a few more punches, before taking him down once again with a tiger suplex. Once again, he went for the cover, but the Perfectionst kicked out too soon. Before Sabin was to do anything else, Dolph fought back and sent a high kick to the back of his head, causing the former X-Division champ to hold his head in pain. With him temporarily down, Ziggler dragged him to his team's corner and tagged in Swagger. The two blondes held the Detroit native down and double teamed him as revenge for what he and Shelley had done to Dolph, and the ref called for them to break it up.

Jack was about to step in, but Dave tagged himself in instead, wanting nothing more than to single-handedly destroy his enemy. The Animal chuckled a little when he looked down at his opponent, right before he attacked him with a vertical suplex powerslam. Before he went for the cover, Dave decided to inflict some more suffering onto the Detroit native by forcing him down with a hammerlock/armbar combo, trying to force the younger man to tap out. Sabin shook his head furiously, refusing to submit to Dave Batista of all people. Thinking that he also had to defend Mickie's honor, he managed to power out of the hold and quickly countered with a springboard off of the ropes, then taking the Animal down with a Tornado DDT. He went for the cover, but Dave kicked out at 2.

Chris stepped back towards the ropes to think of another attack, when he felt Mickie tagging herself in next, The two looked at one another and smiled, before turning to Dave with another double team maneuver in mind. The Country Diva approached the Animal and glared at him before sending a sharp slap across his face. Dave didn't have time to react when Chris held him in a backbreaker hold, allowing Mickie to capitalize with a diving knee drop on top of the Animal. After this, Chris stepped behind the ropes, while Dave snarled towards them and tagged in Natalya next. The angry Canadian Diva immediately ran for the perky Diva and tackled her to the ground in a catfight, and the two ended up outside of the ring.

Mickie got the upper hand soon enough, though, and managed to toss Nattie straight into the steel steps. The blonde was temporarily dazed as she held her shoulder, but when she got back up, she found Mickie already perched onto the top turnbuckle. When she was about to leap off, Beth ran to stop her, but before she could, the Glamazon herself was stopped after AJ (who leapt from the top rope) took her down at the exact same time that Mickie leapt off and took the Canadian Diva down. The fans cheered wildly at this as the brunettes slapped hands with some of them at ringside, but froze once Swagger and Ziggler slowly approached them.

The two looked the Divas down like pieces of meat when Ziggler smirked and asked them for a kiss, but the girls backed away, allowing Alex and Chris to approach them instead. The Guns both looked pissed that they had tried to hit on their girlfriends, and quickly began throwing a new round of punches at the two blondes as revenge. Dave, who was still in the ring, however, was able to grab both Guns and pulled them into the ring with him. The two looked at one another before attempting a double team maneuver, but the Animal overpowered them both by double clotheslining them back down to the canvas.

Next, he wrapped a hand around Sabin's neck, preparing for a chokelift, but before he could, Shelley stopped the Washington D.C. native with a superkick, allowing him to free Chris. After that, Shelley attacked with a reverse STO, followed by a jumping enzuigiri by Sabin. Alex went for the cover, but Ziggler slid in, half-tagged Dave and attacked Alex with a few quick punches, finishing off with a sitout facebuster. AJ stepped in the ring for a moment to check on her boyfriend, but whipped around once she saw Dolph approaching her with that same smirk on his face. Before he could grab her, she quickly climbed to the top turnbuckle. Ziggler tried to pull her off, but her legs wrapped around his neck and the tiny Diva was able to flip the bleach-blonde over with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown.

Dolph rolled out of the ring when Beth tagged herself in, and approached the brunette with a rough kick to the midsection. The Diva's Champion climbed to the top turnbuckle on the opposite side of the ring, with a dazed AJ facing her on the other end. There, the blonde held back the brunette's arms, and she painfully knew what was coming next. From the top turnbuckle, Beth took the tiny Diva down to the ground with a devastating Glam Slam. She hooked her leg for the cover, but fortunately, Mickie slid in and broke the cover before it was too late.

Angry at this, Natalya pulled Mickie back out of the ring with her and placed her into the Sharpshooter, trying to force the Country Diva to tap out. She yelled out in agony, but before anything else happened, Swagger approached Nattie and told her to let go. Confused, she looked at him, and he insisted that he'd finish the job. When she backed away, Mickie didn't have a chance to escape once Jack began holding her in the ankle lock. The Diva screamed again, and the All American American was enjoying every second of this. The second he looked up, though, he saw what looked like Shelley about to attack him, but instead, the Detroit native stood over the second rope, allowing Chris to dive between his partner's legs and the ropes, taking down Swagger in one move. A pissed off Sabin sent a round of punches and kicks towards the Oklahoma native for trying to attack his girlfriend yet again.

Soon enough, the match was coming to a close and Mickie slid back into the ring to get her revenge on Natalya. The blonde swung a punch towards her, she ducked, and took her down with one of her older finishers, (used with her storyline with Trish Stratus) by first planting a surprise kiss onto Natalya, followed by a roundhouse kick. Before she could pin, Beth ran in and took the Country Diva out with a Glam Glam. Next, AJ slid into the ring to finish off Beth, but from the opposite side of the ring, saw Dave setting up for a spear towards her. He ran for her, and the tiny Diva ducked to where Dave accidentally speared Beth to the mat.

The blonde coughed a few times and crouched down in extreme pain, and a stunned Animal held his hands over his head in disbelief. As soon as he turned around, the Guns were back and Shelley proceeded to superkick him, followed by a superkick from Sabin, and they finished off with a double superkick to the larger Superstar, sending him out of the ring. The fans were totally red hot the whole match through and couldn't wait to see what would happen next. Chris and Alex turned around to meet again with Dolph and Jack. The blondes attempted their finishers on the boys, but the Guns countered when Alex took Dolph down with a swinging reverse STO, at the same time Chris took Jack down with a cross-legged Samoan driver.

Finally, Ziggler was the only opponent left in the ring, allowing Sabin to perform a spinning sole kick, followed by a superkick from Shelley, finishing up with a simultaneous jumping enzuigiri by Sabin / superkick by Shelley combo. Alex did the honors and went for the cover, as the ref counted, "1...2...**3**!"

The fans immediately began drowning out the arena in cheers towards the Guns win, and in the ring, Alex and Chris looked ecstatic towards one another. They pounded the mat in triumph as Mickie and AJ leapt into the ring and happily hugged the boys in celebration. As they received their titles, Lillian announced, "Here are your winners and the **NEW** tag team and Diva's tag team champions, the team of Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, AJ Lee, and Mickie James!"

Mickie and AJ cherished winning their star shaped belts again, while Alex and Chris nearly got emotional holding their titles for the first time ever. The four of them shared their win with the crowd, each of them standing over a turnbuckle and raising their titles in victory. Afterwards, the four of them approached one of the cameras and proudly showed off their titles, with the boys posing their 'Guns' sign and the girls blowing kisses. Outside of the ring, Ziggler and his team were all screaming at one another, arguing about who cost their team the win. As stated earlier, revenge is definitely a bitch.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

When the Guns arrived backstage after the match, many Superstars and Divas were there to congratulate them on their title wins, and they gladly took in all the support. They kept their laid back persona in the halls, but when they reached their locker room, they erupted in cheers.

"WE WON!" they all yelled at the same time, high fiving one another.

"FINALLY!" Alex exclaimed, not taking his eyes off of his title. "Finally, we beat those sons of bitches and took what we deserved for months now!"

"Oh, it feels so GOOD to be champ again!" AJ cried, referring to her and Mickie. "And I am so happy for you guys finally getting those belts, you have no idea."

"I second that." Mickie smiled. "You two have worked your asses off ever since you first came here, you both helped us to become better Divas in the ring, and I couldn't think of more deserving guys than you. Thanks for everything."

The boys smiled genuinely at this and wrapped the two Divas in a tight hug in response.

"Thanks, ladies, that really means the world to us." Alex replied. "But hey, we wouldn't have made it down this road without either of you. You two've been there for us every step of the way."

"Exactly. We don't know where we'd be without your support, so we should be the ones thanking you." agreed Chris.

"Hey, it's no prob. We love you guys." AJ replied, giving Alex a kiss. "We definitely need to plan a celebration later tonight."

"Cool, you want to go to the bar or something?" asked Shelley.

"No, I had something a little more...intimate in mind." she smiled cutely, tracing her finger along the outline of his jaw.

"...Really?" Alex said with a surprised smile and a little chuckle.

Mickie and Chris smiled at one another before turning to their friends and going, "Oooooh...!"

"Shut up!" Alex rolled his eyes, still smiling.

But the moment was ruined once Ziggler had the nerve to poke his head into their locker room. "Aw, look at this happy picture." he said sarcastically.

They all turned to him.

"Hey guess what, Ziggs, we took your gold!" Alex announced happily.

"Please, thank us later." added Chris. "As a matter of fact, no thanks are necessary!"

The bleach blonde reeled for a moment. "That out there-that wasn't fair, it wasn't FAIR!" he resorted to whining. How sad. "We are the Future! We're supposed to be the champions, not you punks!"

"Oh yeah, well these punks just showed your sorry asses who's calling the shots now, Blondie." Alex replied with a cocky smirk.

"Dissed." Chris chimed in. "I doubt you guys'll ever be getting these belts back again."

"No! NO, NO, NO!" Dolph screamed, storming out of the room as the gang laughed.

"What a failure." AJ chuckled.

Next, Beth Phoenix decided to drop by.

"And to what do we owe the honor of this visit?" asked Mickie, crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to tell you all that I am STILL the Diva's Champion, and I intend to keep this title with every fiber of my being against that little Britani Knight later on. You'll see. You'll ALL see!" she cried, before heading back out.

30 minutes later...

"YAY! I DID IT, I DID IT!" Britani exclaimed, speeding in the Guns' locker room with her new Diva's title. "Holy crap, I can't believe I beat her!"

"Oh my God, congratulations!" Mickie and AJ exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"We saw the match. You did one hell of a job kicking her ass." Alex nodded.

"See, nice guys DO finish first, screw the old saying!" agreed Chris.

"Thanks, you guys! I still cannot believe it." the British Diva smiled, looking at her title. "Oh, congrats on your wins, too!"

They all replied their thanks.

"So, does Punk know about this yet?" asked Mickie.

"No, I was just about to go look for him in-" she began, but was cut off when Punk breathlessly stumbled into their room. "There you are! Britani, I'm so proud of you! You did great out there." he smiled.

She giggled. "Punkers, settle down, will you?"

"No. I can't. I-I-" he finished that statement by pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Whoa, nelly!" Alex exclaimed, surprised along with the others. Beth walked by the room, seeing her boyfriend Punk kissing the woman who took her title away from her and began screaming in absolute fury. "That's IT! Punk, we are THROUGH!" she spat, storming off to kick a few chairs down.

He seemed to have ignored her and once they broke apart, they were both flushed.

"Oh, bloody hell..." Britani smiled.

"Damn. Y'see, I've kinda wanted to do that to you since I first saw you." the Straightedge Superstar said with a nervous chuckle. "I don't mean to sound like a corny little priss, but hell, that's how I feel."

"Well, I must say, chap, you kiss like you've had years of experience." she replied.

He looked questioningly at her. "Experience? Wait, not to be rude or anything, just how old are you?" he asked.

She tried to hide her smile, but couldn't. "19."

His eyes widened. "19? I'm like, 33!"

"So? Age is just a number, nothing to spaz out about." she shrugged. "I don't care that you're 33 as you shouldn't care that I'm 19. Now why don't you meet me in my locker room so we can...chat?" she winked before she headed off.

Punk was still lost for words. "19?" he mouthed quietly.

"Wow, she sure doesn't look 19." Chris announced. "But she does have a point, dude. If you really like her, then just be with her."

"I know, but we have a 14 year age difference! Why do I feel like some kind of perverted freak or something?"

"CM, chill. We all know that you really like her, and from the looks of it, she really likes you, too. Just forget about the age thing and be together!" Mickie said reasonably.

He nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. Besides, who am I to follow rules? She's the Diva's champ, I'm still the WWE Champ, so we belong together." he said, about to head out and join his future new girlfriend. "And guys? Thanks for hooking us up in the first place. You totally deserve your new titles and I hope you keep em for a real long time." he flashed them a smile before heading out. "Britani, wait for me, I gotta get the Pepsis chilled!" he called.

The four friends laughed.

"All righty then, how about we watch the rest of the show and then head back to the hotel?" announced AJ.

"Sounds good." agreed Alex. "So, you mind telling me what you have planned for us later on?"

She smirked. "Patience, young Alex. You'll find out soon enough." And while they watched the rest of the show, they heard the angry arguing voices of Dolph, Jack, Dave, Beth, and Nattie out in the hall. It was most likely that they wouldn't be aligning together ever again. ;)


	62. Chapter 62

**_AN: So yeah, this chappie's for mature audiences only. Somewhat, anyway. Also wanted to point out that the next chapter is the last one of the story. *tear*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

Later that night, most of the Superstars and Divas were out partying after Wrestlemania was over, but the Guns all decided to stay home and celebrate the night in their own ways. In one room, Chris was lazily lounging in a chair, playing a few chords on his guitar. Even though he loved being with his friends, it was nice for him to have some down time to himself and get lost into his music. When he began a new song, Mickie quietly entered the room and heard the familiar song, surprised that it was coming from him. The Diva smiled and sang along,

_"Sick and tired of this world,_

_There's no more air_

_Tripping over myself,_

_Going nowhere..."_

Chris's eyes widened, hearing her beautiful singing voice for the first time. The Detroit native now didn't want to stop the song, just so that he could hear her sing for as long as possible.

_"Waiting, suffocating_

_No direction_

_I took a dive, and_

_On the way down _

_I saw you, and you save me from myself_

_And I won't forget the way you love me_,

_And on the way down,_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you, but I held onto you, but I...held onto you." _she finished.

Chris smiled and chuckled. "Wow."

She smiled back. "I should say so myself. You never told me you played guitar."

"Well, my main instrument is the bass, but I can handle anything with four strings. But babe, you never told me that you could sing like a goddess, you're amazing." he said honestly.

"Thanks." the Diva blushed. "So, 'On The Way Down' is one of your favorite songs? I took you as more of a Metal guy."

He chuckled nervously and placed his instrument down. "Of course I am, but that song actually reminds me of you."

She approached him and sat over his lap. "Well, it just so happens that that song reminds me of you, too. Chris, we've come such a long way since we first met, haven't we?" she asked.

"No doubt, sweet Mickie." he agreed. "I'll still never forget the way you spanked me senseless during that camping trip."

Mickie laughed. "Dude, really?"

"Yeah! It was then that I knew that we belonged together. I love you, Mickie." he smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

She repositioned herself so that she was straddling over him. "I love you too, Chris." she smiled back, before they leaned in to share an intoxicating kiss.

Meanwhile, in the next room, AJ had told Alex to go out and do something for an hour while she was preparing for the surprise. To kill some time, he had stopped at the bar to chat with a few Superstars, but all the while, couldn't stop thinking about what his girlfriend had planned for him. Finally, he just decided to head back a little early anyway.

"April? You here, babe?" he called, using his heel to close the door. "I'm sorry if I'm a little early, but hell, I'm Alex Shelley, and I wait for no one-hello." he froze, seeing his usually tomboyish girlfriend wearing a black lingerie nightie. "...April?" he questioned, smiling.

"I told you not to come back until 12:00." she pouted. "You never listen to me, you know that, Shelleykins?"

"Heh heh, well, I'll do whatever you want right now." he chuckled, his mind going into full lust mode. "Is this the surprise?"

The tiny Diva smiled. "Well, if you're asking that I'm the surprise, then yes. Alex, after tonight and the last few days, I've realized that anything is possible. We've managed to escape your crazy stalker, we've all finally became the champions, and our two friends with a 14 year age difference decided to hook up. So, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've decided that...I'm ready." she announced, her hands grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Wow, uh, babe, are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, the last time, you said that it was too soon and...I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"That is exactly why I want to do this, Alex. You make me feel more comfortable than anyone else, and to be honest, you're the person that I want to lose myself to." she continued.

His eyes widened a little. "You mean...you're still a virgin?"

She nodded. "Until tonight. So, what do you say, Shelleykins? You wanna go for it?" the Diva grew into a seductive smirk.

With him being the sometimes horny dude that he was, he echoed her smirk. "Hell yes, my Geek Goddess. Don't worry, babe. I'll make this a night that neither of us will forget. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." she replied before they laced hands and drew themselves into an exhilarating kiss.

Back in the other room, Chris and Mickie were still locked in their kiss, her hands pulling his head down to hers while his hands were roaming her curves. The passion between them was growing more and more intense when his hands scuffled to her shirt, furiously trying to rip if off of her body. She happily obliged by helping to remove the shirt herself, exposing her black laced bra. He gazed at her for a moment before kissing her even more roughly, pulling her face closer to his. The Country Diva moaned into the kiss while her hands clumsily fiddled with his shirt. Chris gently pulled her hands away when he swiftly removed the shirt himself and carelessly tossed it elsewhere. The Diva cocked her head to the side, allowing her boyfriend to send a trail of kisses down her neck, as her hands freely roamed his toned back muscles.

Meanwhile, Alex held AJ as close to him as possible, cutely kissing her hands while she let out a giggle. They leaned in to share a few sweet kisses, right before he gave her a devilish grin, lifted her in his arms, and threw them both onto the bed, laughing. After their laughter faded to smiles, Alex slowly climbed over the tiny Diva below him as their eyes met. She pulled him down towards her by wrapping her arms around his neck before losing themselves in another intense kiss.

The lights were dimmed down in Chris and Mickie's room, while she stood with her back facing towards him and his arms wrapped around her midsection. He dropped a few kisses down her shoulder as his hands slid down her toned abdomen and rested at her waist. The Country Diva purred and fluttered her eyes at the erotic sensations of his touch, not wanting him to stop anytime soon. Sure, their sexual encounters before had been somewhat quick and raunchy, but on a night like this, they had decided to take things slow and make each moment last as long as possible. She whipped around to lock her eyes with his, lacing her petite fingers with his larger ones.

AJ had managed to shed Alex of most of his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers, as he was currently working on getting rid of her nightie. The Detroit native grabbed the back of her head with more force, kissing her as roughly as she was kissing him. Her small hands combed through his mohawk and then tightly grabbed onto the back of his neck, pulling him down further on the bed with her.

Meanwhile, Mickie and Chris were still caught in a lip lock, her legs wrapping around his waist while he tightly grabbed onto hers and led them both to the bed. Alex and AJ were now huddled under the sheets, every article of their clothing strewn everywhere, as the Detroit native sent trails of kisses down the side of her neck, eliciting a quiet moan from her. When it was time, he looked towards her as if to ask if she was ready, and her response was a smile and a tiny nod. Careful not to hurt her, he slowly entered her as the Diva gasped in anticipation and tightened her grip on his back. Surprisingly enough, she didn't feel any pain for her first time. She gazed back at his dark, lustful eyes and locked her lips with his, as his pace increased and her moans of ecstasy grew even louder and louder.

Chris and Mickie lowered themselves on their bed, their hands refusing to leave one another's bodies. They broke away for a second to look at one another, and the Country Diva could feel her heart thumping while she looked into his crystal blue eyes. He smiled back at her and sweetly kissed the tip of her nose before fully pressing his body to hers, his mouth targeting that sweet spot on her neck that drove her crazy. She felt the growing erection in his jeans against the area between her legs, eliciting a moan from her, and she wanted him to screw the hell out of her that much more. They both outstretched their arms, their fingers still laced together.

Alex and AJ rolled around on the bed, their tongues fighting for dominance, but before she could do anything, he lifted her up to a sitting position. He continued moving inside of her in a fast, yet intimate pace, as the tiny Diva's nails raked down his back and her cries of pleasure increased in volume. Mickie's hair tossed back as she lustfully looked down at the man she was now straddling over. Chris had on an amused smirk on his face while his hands traveled up and down her waist and he looked up at the Diva. She seductively bit her lower lip when her arms reached towards her back, and before Chris could even blink, her bra slid to the floor. Seeing the sight before him, he grinned devilishly and pulled her down for a rougher, raunchier kiss. Alex and AJ's legs were tangled together between the sheets, as he continued his sweet assault on her lips, and she was more than happy to return the favor back to the Detroit native.

Mickie lied stomach-first on the bed while her hand tightly grabbed the edge of the bed, and the Diva was totally immersed in her own world while Chris moved within her at an incredibly satisfying pace. The tag team specialist crept upwards and dropped another few kisses up her back, and soon after, they had their hands wrapped around one another, rolling around under the sheets. When he ended up on top, he lifted up one of her legs and banged her more roughly, just as he knew she loved it. By the sounds of her increasingly loud moans, she was definitely not complaining.

Alex ran his hand over AJ's toned leg as they continued kissing, moving his coarse hand along her smooth, toned arm, all while she tilted her neck to allow him to send a few kisses down the places she loved the most. The tiny Diva couldn't help but to enjoy the fact that he was physically dominating her, as it turned her on that much more. Sensually tossing her head back, Alex grinned at this and went on to kiss underneath her jaw and down the front of her neck.

After reaching their climaxes, Mickie had on a satisfied smile when she leaned her head over Chris's chest, her arm wrapped around his waist while he wrapped a protective arm around her slim waist and dropped another kiss on her forehead. The Detroit native chuckled at the fact that she fell asleep almost instantly, but whispered a quiet "I love you, Sweet Mickie." to her. "I love you too, Sabin." she smiled and mumbled in her sleep.

In the afterglow of their lovemaking, AJ smiled towards Alex, who cuddled her into his strong arms and she had never felt safer with anyone in her life. The former X-Division champ smiled back at his Geek Goddess and combed a hand through her hair, gazing at her with half lidded eyes. The two shared another kiss, and exchanged some "I love you's", before she fell asleep in his embrace. He was the next to follow, thinking that this was possibly the greatest night of their lives.

Although he'd been with tons of women in the past, this night really meant something to him because he had actually made love to the girl that he was absolutely crazy for, which was way different from the casual one-night-stands that he was used to having with a new chick every night of the week. AJ was really changing him for the better, he thought with a distant smile.


	63. Chapter 63

**_AN: Well, peeps, we've reached the end of a long journey and he's the last chappie of MCML. Just wanted to take this moment to thank everyone who read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed (especially 450AirBourne!) for making it a success! :)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63<strong>

The next evening on Raw, things for the Guns couldn't be any better. Chris and Alex had a non title rematch against Dolph and Jack, and while the blondes were hoping to gain some sweet revenge, the Guns got the upper hand and defeated-well, humiliated them once again. The Divas' match of the night also saw Beth and Nattie vs. AJ and Mickie, in another non-title match. The Destructive Divas had a few tricks up their sleeves, but it wasn't enough to stop the amazing teamwork of the female Guns as they triumphed over them. That night after the show, they, along with the new Diva's Champion, Britani Knight and her new boyfriend, the WWE Champ CM Punk were all at a bar, hanging out...

Punk and Britani were sharing a can of Pepsi while gazing into each other's eyes, until Chris ruined the moment by saying, "So how come you get to share that Pepsi with her, but whenever I ask you for one, you shove an empty can in my hand and tell me to crawl under a rock?"

The Straightedge Superstar chuckled, not taking his eyes off of the British Diva. "Cause she's my girl and you're not. Simple as that. Now...shoo."

He gasped, offended. "Don't tell me to shoo! Who the hell do you think I am, Fido?" he demanded, pouting.

"Oh, babe, lighten up!" Mickie smiled, playfully tassling his hair. "We're all champions here, you can get a Pepsi later!"

"Mickie, you're absolutely right." agreed Alex. "We ARE all the champs and we deserve to enjoy every flipping second of it!"

"And best of all, Ziggler and his cronies will never bother us again!" AJ smiled in agreement. Then, she sighed. "Guys, I just can't believe how much we've all been through since we all met. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life." she looked up towards Alex when she said the last part.

He wrapped his arms around the tiny Diva and returned her smile. "Me neither. Even though I used to be a womanizer back in the day, I'm glad that I found you to settle down with, my Geek Goddess. You're my first true girlfriend, April. I love you so much and I always will."

Every time he said that, she couldn't help but to tear up. "Well, I will never forget the day that we met in that record store and our first training session together, and just how you were there for me every step of the way. I love you too, Shelleykins." she smiled, wrapping him in a kiss.

Next, Mickie and Chris looked towards one another and suddenly broke out in smiles. She said, "You know, when we first met, I hated you and you annoyed me like no other man could. But now, I realize that I love you too much to ever hate you, and you wouldn't be my amazing Chrismeister if you had stopped annoying me."

The Detroit native kept smiling and combed her hair back. "Hey, like I once said. Once you get a taste of the Chrismeister, you just can't stop." he chuckled. "No, really, your feistiness and your hard-to-get attitude is what attracted me to you in the first place. I don't think I've ever been more in love with anyone as beautiful as you before."

"Right back at you, Sabin. I love you lots, babe." the Country Diva smiled while his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you more, sweet Mickie." Chris replied sincerely, before they were the next to kiss.

Finally, Britani smiled towards the kissing couples and turned to look at Punk. "You know, Punkers, if it weren't for them, you and I never would've gotten together." she told him.

"And I can't thank them enough for it." he agreed. "Y'know, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've realized that our age difference doesn't really matter anymore. I mean, you being 19 and me being 33 doesn't sound nearly as bad as say, you being 9 and me being 23, right?"

The British Diva giggled. "You've got a bloody point there, chap. But let's not think about the age factor, but rather, the fact that we're both currently carrying these coveted title belts. I still can't believe I'm the Diva's champion." she shook her head in disbelief.

"Why be surprised about it? You took this place by storm on your first night here, defeated my conniving ex-girlfriend Beth at Wrestlemania, and took her title. I couldn't think of a more deserving person than you." the tattooed Superstar replied truthfully.

"Oh, Punkers, please don't make me cry like a little wussy." she laughed, but blushed at the same time. "Or else I'll hurt you."

"Aw hell, if you hurt me, I wouldn't mind! Besides, that accent of yours is just amazing. I could listen to you speak for hours."

"What would I talk about for hours?" she asked.

"Well...maybe about your reaction when I tell you that I'm falling in love with you?" Punk said slowly, to her shock. "I mean, I know it's probably too soon and that we haven't known one another for THAT long, but I just wanted to tell-"

He was cut off when her lips crashed against his. Then, she finally said, "Punkers, will you shut up for a bloody moment so that I can tell you that I love you, too?" she smirked.

He smiled like he hadn't smiled before. "I love my life." he said quickly.

Then, Velvet Sky joined the crew, along with the dude that she met at the gang's high school reunion, Jimmy Grayson. "Hey, guys." she greeted, before stopping to glare at Chris. "Hi, Thing."

"Hi, Creature." he snarled back.

"Hey, Velvet. What's going on?" asked Mickie.

"Yeah, you and Jimmy there are really hitting it off, huh?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, he's really such a great guy." the Knockout smiled, and all Jimmy did was grin, his teeth revealing a shiny gold grill placed over them.

"Dude, really? Grills are SO 2005!" Chris shook his head.

"Oh, what do YOU know, slug?" Velvet demanded.

"SLUG?" he demanded, pissed.

"Anyways, I saw Wrestlemania, and I wanted to congratulate you guys on your wins." the blonde continued.

"Thanks!" they all replied at once.

"Wow, you're actually congratulating ME?" Chris asked sarcastically.

She scoffed. "Oh please, everyone knows that you couldn't have done jack-squat without your team."

"Oh, go and plug in your fake hair extensions, will ya?" he muttered back.

"You know, you two should get a paternity test. For all we know, you guys could be brother and sister." announced Alex.

"Yes, I could definitely see the resemblance." Punk agreed, nodding.

Shocked and appalled, they shot a look towards them and then looked at each other before shuddering.

"Don't even joke about that! I'd rather have a vasectomy than to be related to HIM!" the Knockout snapped.

"Oh yeah, I'd rather be castrated than to have YOU as a sister, Creature!" Chris snapped back.

"Oh, I can make that possible for you, Thing!" she exclaimed.

"No, you stay AWAY from my family jewels!" he cried, protectively holding his crotch with one hand, hiding behind Mickie. "Mickie, help, I'm being bullied!"

The Country Diva laughed. "Stop being such a wuss, Chris!"

Next, Randy Orton bursted inside and joined the fray. "Guys, guys, I got big news!" he exclaimed.

But after the incident at the reunion before, Alex and Chris were still terrified of the Viper. "OH GOD, IT'S HIM!" Alex screamed, immediately hiding under the table with Chris.

"Don't I have enough crap to deal with, with that blonde nightmare over there?" Chris muttered in reply.

"Why the hell does this always have to be about YOU, HUH? He almost killed me before! He nearly damaged my trachea! I may have been close to never being able to sing again!" Alex snapped back.

AJ pulled him back up. "Looks like Chris isn't the only one acting like a wuss." she smirked.

"Baby!" he protested.

"Wait, you can sing?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm in a band with Chris and some of our other friends." he smiled, forgetting the current situation.

"HELLO?" cried Randy. "I got news!"

"Well...you're not gonna try and toy around with our necks, are you?" asked Shelley.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, I promise. I took my meds, so I'm totally sane at the moment. Now can I tell you all my news?" he asked.

"What's going on, Randy?" asked Mickie.

"Get this: Johnny Laurinitis just got arrested earlier." the Legend Killer smirked. "Right after Raw ended."

The gang looked wide eyed and in shock.

"Oh my God, what did he do?" asked AJ.

"Well, remember a while back where all that bad stuff was happening to you guys, y'know, with the dead rat found in the locker, and your near hit and run accident, and all those threatening notes?" he asked.

"How the hell did you know about all of this? Aren't you on Smackdown?" Chris asked, confused.

"Look, I heard it from the grapevine, all right? Now listen! That Otunga dude who worked as his assistant, accidentally spilled the beans to the cops about what was really going on in that office when they were alone." he stopped for a dramatic pause.

Everyone urged for him to go on.

He still paused.

"Well?" asked Alex.

"Hold it..."

"COME ON!" they all shouted, startling him.

"Hey, don't scream at me." he grumbled. "Anyway, the cops looked at some video surveillance and it caught Johnny jotting down a whole bunch of crap on paper. Turns out that he was the one who sent you all those threatening notes." he revealed.

The Guns were at a loss for words.

"That-that PRICK was the one behind all this with Ziggler and those clowns?" demanded Alex. "No wonder why he barely made any attempt to track down the person who planted that rat into AJ's locker. It was his fault the whole time!"

"I knew that guy was nutso." Mickie shook her head.

"Yeah, I never trusted a weirdo like him to begin with." agreed Chris.

"So wait, was he the one who nearly ran me down in the parking lot that night?" asked AJ.

Randy nodded. "Afraid so."

"That son of a bitch." she shook her head, feeling a little distant.

Alex kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "What the hell did he have against us in the first place?" he asked.

"Nothing, actually. I heard that like Dave, Ziggler paid him off, too. But all your worries are gone, he's being locked up as we speak." the Viper shrugged.

"Wow, that was a bombshell." Punk announced. "How you guys feeling?"

The four looked at one another.

"...CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!" they all bursted out in song before they all laughed.

"You know what would make this even better? If Ziggler and his gang were punished for their crimes, too." announced Mickie.

"Oh, that's already taken care of. Dave's been arrested for nearly running you and Chris off of the road that night, so he's sitting in the paddy wagon with Laurinitis, Beth and Nattie are too pissed with one another to even speak to each other, and as for Swagger and Ziggler, well..." Randy began, pointing towards the window. "There's your answer."

The group all rushed to the front door to find two cops trying to shove the blondes into the back seat of their car. The whole scene looked like an episode of COPS. What a great show that was.  
>"I'm not going to tell you again, GET in the car!" an officer grunted, using all his strength to shove Swagger into the back seat.<p>

"You can't do this to us! I need to speak to my lawyer first! I need to GET a lawyer first!" the All American American screamed.

"GET IN!"

"VICKIE!" he cried, finally being shoved inside.

Meanwhile the officer wasn't having any luck with Ziggler, either. "You've caused enough emotional distress lately, and you...ARE...GOING...TO...JAIL!" he cried, desperately elbowing the Perfectionist into the car.

"No! NO, NO, NO!" he whined. "I'm supposed to see the Britney Spears concert tonight! Come on, man, I got front row seats! Please!"

The car door slammed in his face. "BRITNEY, I LOVE YOUUUUU!" Ziggler whined as the car soon drove both him and Swagger downtown where they belonged.

Seeing this was like icing on the cake for the Guns and their friends. The bad guys ended up getting exactly what they deserved after all the pain and suffering that they've caused, the good guys came out on top with the titles, and it was only smooth sailing from there.

Looking back at their journey, Alex and Chris were pretty damn glad to be where they were now. They found true love with AJ and Mickie, made some new friends, had one hell of an adventure, and became the WWE tag team champs for the first time ever. The Guns were on the roll of their lives now, and they weren't planning on stopping anytime soon.

Watching the police car drive down the street, Chris smiled and asked Alex, "Shelley, how good is life right now?"

The Guns looked down at their girlfriends and he smiled back, replying, "Oh, it's pretty damned awesome right about now, Sabin." Then, even though the police car was all the way at the end of the street, he called towards Ziggler and Swagger, "Sayonara, you douchebags!"


End file.
